The Flourishing
by slushymermaid666
Summary: An enigmatic woman tumbles into Sesshomaru's life, bringing unwanted emotions and curiosities to light for the cold-hearted ruler. Will her exuberant personality be too much for the demon lord to handle or will her inner kitty tame the wild dog within?
1. Chapter 1

( A/N: This is a work of fiction. All characters from the anime/manga series Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi while my own characters belong to me. Don't sue; I are poor. This disclaimer applies to all chapters because I'm lazy. Also has a problem with spacing and time shifts in all my uploads so for whatever reason, this whole story is lumped together on this site. Just assume there's some sort of line break wherever you think one is needed. You can check Mediaminer for the properly edited version of my story. )

The trees were a blur of browns and greens, her speed unmatched by any other youkai she had encountered. Her sleek ebony fur was tinted with silver that glittered with every well-defined movement. Her muscles quivered and her fur glowed as she ran- no, flew through the forest. Her pointed ears were poised for any approaching danger, the small tufts at the tips whipping gently in the wind. Every time her feet touched the ground a print was left, bigger than that of a tree trunk. Pointed claws left furrows in the sacred earth the size of scythe blades and just as sharp. Her eyes glowed silver in the darkness, guiding her way. Although the sun was high, the forest was dim and thick; a definite sign of the more than fertile Western Lands. A small wolf demon pup clung to her neck fur, a wide smile on his petite face.

"Faster mama, faster," he called through the wind.

She jumped through the trees, growing closer to the canopy. Suddenly an opening presented itself between the foliage and she took it, diving up into the midday sun. The sky was cloudless and she shone in the light like an obsidian goddess. Her form was graceful yet it held much power as she jumped over the higher branches, letting the young pup skim the leaves atop the thick forest. Her tail flowed like a waving banner behind her, the fur thick and silky; it's length matching her own body. Her sense of smell was sharp and overwhelmed by the fresh scent of clean air and pine, or an occasional lesser demon that crept below them. She was approaching a clearing and gave a slight yip to get the pup's attention. He noticed the open area and nodded. She moved lower into the forest until her tail was skimming through the lower branches of the trees. A moment later she landed softly into the clearing, avoiding the mud washed stream to keep her fur clean and dry. The young pup abroad her climbed down from his perch, a small satchel's sash wrapped around his torso. He hit the dirt with a light thump and turned around to face the flying wonder that had led him to the clearing. Except the being was no longer the creature he had been riding. She had changed into something more... compact.

A woman smiled at him, her thigh-length raven hair billowing in the wind. Her eyes had turned a glittering gray and her ears had been reduced to mere pointed tips on the sides of her head. Her skin, now a light shade of brown, was smooth as fine silk as was the simple kimono she wore. It was black with silver spirals adorning it with flowers sprouting from the ends, flowing with grace over the hems and sleeves. A silver obi adorned her right side instead of going around to tie at the back. Her tail was still with this form and waved with strength and grace behind her, fur thick as the branch of an oak tree and still the radiant black and silver it had been before. Her lips were a light pink and lush; enticing like a poisonous flower; beautiful but deadly for they concealed the dagger-like fangs she possessed.

"Hiraku, I sense someone approaching. Take Yin and Yang and head back to the camp. I'll soon follow," she spoke with a silky but firm voice.

"Mama, will you be safe?" Hiraku asked nervously, fingering the satchel around him, which moved and made small mewing noises from inside.

"I'll be fine, go now, so the stranger doesn't know you were here," she said somewhat hurriedly, her ears twitching to the north and her nose inhaling an unfamiliar scent. The pup nodded and hurried off into the forest, his fluffy tail disappearing from view. Not a moment later a figure appeared through a haze into the clearing. Her back was to the stranger and she waited for them to make the first move. A silence passed between the two when a stoic but smooth voice issued from the newcomer.

"Why have you invaded the Western Lands?"

She flinched and it didn't go unnoticed. The one behind her smirked to himself, his expression remaining unchanged as he glared at her back, speaking again, "I asked you a question; answer or suffer the consequences."

She turned around, her hair whipping behind her and she was met with an icy glare by two golden orbs of destruction. The creature that stood before her nearly took her breath away... nearly. Although he was admittedly beautiful she didn't trust a single hair on his head. He was definitely a high-ranking youkai; his identity was still a mystery to her though. He stood in a billowing white silk kimono, a silver and black bit of pointed armor over his chest and left shoulder. He had what looked to be a thick white tail over his right one though, the fur blowing gently in the light wind. His hair was a silvery white hue and waved behind him. His visible arm had two magenta stripes adorning the wrist and two on both sides of his sharp face. His lips were slightly parted as he was about to speak again but she interrupted him.

"I'm on a quest and it just happened to lead me here."

The man before her arched a well-sculpted eyebrow and looked her over quizzically. "What is your name, wench?"

With a slight hiss she responded, "Seiko of the Southern Silver Mist Pack. I ask the same to you."

"Surely you know who **I **am," he replied, offended by her lack of knowledge.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked," she replied with a smart tug at her lips.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of these Western Lands and I suggest you hold your tongue lest you want it bitten off."

"Well Sesshomaru-_sama_ I will do to remember such trivia, but if you don't mind I must be on my way," she retorted, turning to leave.

"In fact I do mind." He took a step towards her.

She stopped and glared at him. "What makes you think I care what your say is in the matter of my departure? No one controls me, not even a "Lord" such as yourself."

He shot daggers at her back as she continued in her attempt to leave but before she knew it, her arm was in a vice-like grip and an angry youkai was the cause of it.

"Release me you fiend," she spat out to him. His grip only tightened as she spoke her words.

"For your foolishness you will die," he raised his clawed hand and brought it down towards her neck. His attack never made it that far though as her hand shot up and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"What makes you think I am so easy to kill? Only a fool would dare underestimate me."

His cold glare faltered as she slowly pushed his imposing hand away from her throat. Next thing he knew she had wrenched her arm free of his grip and stood in the middle of the clearing watching him with a smirk. He turned quickly, icy features falling back into place. No one had ever moved so fast as to him before. He had to say he was impressed that the girl still lived, but dare not show it.

"You wish to fight me do you?"

"Not entirely, but since you wont let me leave without one I don't seem to have a choice," she said with a pondering finger on her chin. "Well, it will pain me to have to kill a Lord, but you brought this upon yourself."

"Kill me? Humor me with your skills in such matters. As if you have them."

"Oh, I will," she said while reaching for the obi conveniently placed at her side. She untied the sash and opened her kimono, letting the material fall to the floor. Sesshomaru expected to see her nude form beneath but was surprised to see red armor adorning her chest and hips. Crimson scales were stretched over a black and flexible looking hide. Her midriff was exposed and she had two silver stripes on her hips that came around to near her bellybutton. She wore an amulet around her neck, an upright pentagram with two ruby eyes in the gaps near the top point. Two more stripes dipped down over the tops of her breasts and glimmered in the sunlight; an interesting contrast to her skin. Her bare feet clenched the earth below her and instead of toenails; claws had sprouted and were digging furrows in the ground. Sesshomaru looked at her hands and saw claws emerge from where her nails had been; also noticing she had stripes on her wrists like he did. Her gray eyes had turned bright silver and her smile looked almost acidic; perhaps it was. Her fangs flashed and she crouched into a defensive stance.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I'm not here for show my Lord, I aim to kill."

With those words spoken she went for him. He dodged effortlessly and struck back at her. She jumped to her left and evaded the blow, which left a small crater in the earth when he struck. Her feet hit a tree and she rocketed back at him with renewed speed, her claws stretched to pierce. He conjured up a neon green demon whip with two fingers and struck at her; she saw this and quickly diverted her aim, going for his left arm instead. She struck the kimono only to realize that's all she hit; he had no left arm and it was a mistake that would cost her dearly. As she passed, he managed to cut her left arm with a quick poisoning slash of his claws. She winced at the pain and landed gracefully on all fours many feet away, sliding to a halt in the dirt. She looked at her arm, a small bubble to the abrasion and glared back at him. He smirked and came back at her. She jumped in the air and spit an acidic concoction from her mouth. It grazed his right cheek and burned through some of the skin there. Seiko smiled proudly when she landed behind him. He turned and touched at his face with an extended claw. It burned but he dare not show his discomfort to the enemy. He growled deeply and rushed at her, this time hitting his mark, his claws piercing through her left shoulder. She reached up and slashed at his wrist and jumped back several yards to assess the sudden damage done to her. He hadn't used his poison so it would heal in no time; it still hurt and bled like hell though. She was growing more and more impatient with him. He was a worthy opponent, his speed matching hers effortlessly...

She smirked and charged for him dishing out blow after blow, him managing to block each of her attacks. She feigned left and slashed his right side, which he had left unguarded. A growl came from both of them as she withdrew her claws from the freshly crafted wound in his hip and bounded backwards near the brown and dingy stream. His kimono now had more red on it then before and he was not pleased with the fact. He lowered his head and his eyes began to turn a deep crimson. With unimaginable speed he body slammed Seiko into the mucky stream, her tail becoming soaked and heavy with water and grime. She stood as he stood, both lengths of fur flowing down the streams current. Their coats were soaked to the bone and dirty as, well, dirt. Now Seiko was as enraged as he and made one final charge. They collided in mid flight claws slashing away at every part of the other's body. After a few heated moments, they pulled back, each bleeding a great deal, damaged and in disarray. Each were panting heavily and seemed close to collapse, their furry appendages still streaming behind each other in the current of brown and red. Then they heard it, a blood-curdling scream from within the forest. Sesshomaru turned his head towards the high-pitched sound and saw, from the corner of his vision Seiko gasp in surprise and fear. The color drained from her face as she realized who had screamed.

"HIRAKU!"

She ran, completely abandoning the duel she was obligated to finish. The trees cut through her flesh as she sped through the woods in the direction of a familiar scent and the cry from before. She pushed past a large pine tree and entered another dirt clearing. The sight was horrifying. A large insect youkai was advancing on Hiraku and his pair of guardian pets, Yin and Yang; black and white fire nekos that were bound to Seiko since birth and were avid protectors of the young wolf. They had transformed into their larger forms and were growling deeply at the imposing youkai. Its antennae were long and scaly, probing the air for the scent of its prey; Seiko's pup and friends.

"Hiraku, run, take Yin and Yang, head for the river, and don't look back!" she yelled as she bounded into the clearing, distracting the demon and giving them a chance to escape. Although Seiko was bleeding and injured she wasn't about to let harm come to her child. She slashed at one of the insect's many legs; its balance wavering for only a moment before it attacked her. All of its blows were blocked and dodged, until one of its antennae scented the poison bubbling in her arm. Its sizable mandibles snapped for the injured limb and managed a tight grip around her forearm. She screamed out as the jagged edges dug into her flesh. It thrashed its head and released her in the direction of the trees. She landed on a flimsy branch and fell to the ground as it snapped in half. Lying on her side, she looked up blearily, the poison from her battle with Sesshomaru taking its paralyzing toll on her. The insect youkai advanced on her severely weakened form and Seiko's eyes shut closed as she prepared for the end. The final strike never came for when she opened her eyes again Hiraku, Yin and Yang were fighting off the youkai to save her some time. She stood with a wobble and bared her fangs at the demon's back. She was about to make a feeble charge when Hiraku began to glow a fluorescent blue. He had both eyes closed tight and his lips were moving in a steady chant. The blue light seeped from his body in the shapes of two wolves and they collided with the pair of fire cats, being absorbed into the demons. Yin and Yang grew at least five times their original sizes and their fangs lengthened a good foot or two each. The insect oni was dwarfed by them and was very much reconsidering them as its next meal. Before it could scurry away Yin and Yang had it pinned to the ground, their claws and teeth tearing away at its limbs and body cavity. The two cats pulled away moments later, only scraps of the demon left behind. They roared in unison and Hiraku ceased his chanting, the blue lights from within the fire nekos recoiling and rushing back into the young wolf. He opened his eyes, which were clouded over with mental stress before he collapsed on the spot. Seiko rushed to his aid, as did the smaller, kitten-like, forms of his guardians.

"Hiraku, wake up, wake up!" she urged to the fallen pup. His breathing was light and his pulse barely evident. He had used a power that wasn't to be fully developed for many more years. The Spirits of the Silver Pack was a special gift received by few demons, even Seiko did not possess such a power, and it wasn't meant to be used by one as young and inexperienced as Hiraku. It would take him at least the day to recover from the trauma. Seiko felt her consciousness ebbing away as her blood still flowed from the poisoned wound she had received. She gave a faint whistle to the fire cats, signaling them to be on guard. With the young wolf still in her arms she slumped to her side, eyes still open, and darkness engulfed her, but not before she spotted a pair of golden eyes through a gap in the trees and heard a distant buzzing fade away from her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru limped lightly into the clearing some time later, his leg slightly sore from the earlier battle. The fire cats immediately hissed and were prepared to defend their unconscious comrades. Sesshomaru growled at the possessive youkais and prepared to slay them when he remembered they were allies of the woman. He withdrew his claws and moved around the two angry guardians. They kept a wary eye on him but did not attack; he smelled of their female master and they were unsure if he was trustworthy or not. Their growls ceased as he took a seat by a nearby tree in the clearing, eyes locked on Seiko and Hiraku in her arms. He made a small barking sound and a little girl accompanied by a green toad demon walked into the clearing.

"Jaken after you set up camp apply anti-venom to the woman over there. Rin, once he's done go with Jaken to the spring in the next clearing. You need to bathe."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," the young girl said excitedly. Jaken, the toad youkai, grimaced at the little girl and turned to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we setting up camp so early and who is that woman," he said while looking at the girl huddled by a tree, her eyes open and locked on his.

"Are you questioning my actions Jaken," Sesshomaru replied icily. The small toad squeaked and dropped to the floor, his staff of two heads at his side.

"Never Master, I would never question you, I was merely-"

"Silence Jaken, prepare the camp."

"Yes Master," he said standing with his staff and scurrying to the far end of the clearing.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree with a small smirk on his lips. He loved when others obeyed him. '_No one controls me, not even a "Lord" such as yourself!_' Such defiance. He had never known someone to show so much towards him before and live to tell the tale. He could easily kill her now but it would be too simple, not even the slightest bit of a challenge. Yet, he wanted her to know it was him that completed such a task; he wanted to fight her again. No one had ever matched him so much as her in a battle before. There was one _related_ exception but he would never admit that the two of them were worthy opponents. He was impressed with her skill but how could someone from the Silver Mist Pack be such an adversary? None of her kin had ever shown such potential before. Why was she an exception? Maybe she wasn't full wolf youkai. They had been known to take in a hanyou before so why not a mixed breed demon? He would want to know before her inevitable demise.

Sesshomaru's thoughts trailed off and when he realized it the sun was setting and Rin was returning from the spring, her hair damp and Jaken glaring at her back while his kimono dripped with water. She had once again caused him to fall unwontedly into the hot spring. Why he hated humans one would never know.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken fell in the spring again! Rin snuck up on Jaken and Jaken jumped and landed in the water! Isn't Rin and Jaken funny," the small child asked with a toothy grin.

Sesshomaru only stared stoically at the girl and ushered her to his side, concealing his amusement. She bounded over and sat down next to him. He leaned over slightly and breathed in her scent.

"You're getting better at cleaning by yourself Rin; you still need some work though." he said with a blank voice and expression. Rin nodded with a small grin.

"Rin will do better next time Sesshomaru-sama," she paused for a moment and continued, "Sesshomaru-sama? Who is the pretty lady over there?"

Sesshomaru was waiting for her to ask him that. Rin always did take to strange females; after all she practically loved Kagome and they were practically enemies.

"She's... your new mentor."

"Rin does not know, what is mentor?" the young one asked innocently.

"Someone to teach you things."

"Like Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, someone such as myself."

"Rin thinks she is pretty and she has fur like Sesshomaru-sama's. Does Sesshomaru-sama think she is pretty, too?"

At this point the demon lord stood from his sitting position at the tree and walked over to the small group of youkai in the clearing. He was able to approach; Yin and Yang didn't see him as a threat so they were calm as he came to Seiko's sleeping form. After Jaken had administered the anti-venom her eyes had finally closed and she was resting soundly. The paralyzing poison was deadly to most youkai so her wolf blood must have been her main defense against it. Canine poison never worked as well on its own kind. She was definitely a wolf demon, Sesshomaru could tell by her scent and tail. One thing was out of place though. Her fur was much glossier than that of a wolf and she nearly slaughtered him when it got mussed in the stream. Dog demons were more than at home in the water so why would it anger her so? He couldn't place her and that aggravated him further. He looked at her again and was taken by surprise when she was staring intently back at him. Her eyes were wide and she looked as shocked as he felt. He never was one to show his emotions, at least not through his face but his eyes held a hint of astonishment in them. She tried to sit up then realized her pup was in her arms. She looked back at Sesshomaru and growled lowly.

"What's going on, why isn't he awake," she said with rumble in her tone. Sesshomaru scowled at her.

"Calm yourself, I have not hurt your pup; he fainted from the power he had exerted I assume and has yet to fully recover."

"What are you doing here anyway and why am I no longer poisoned?"

"My servant cured you."

Seiko chose to ignore her other unanswered question and pressed on. "By morning, we're gone. Hiraku still needs to heal then we're leaving. I'll be sure to avoid you're lands from here on," she said turning away from the stoic taiyoukai. Sesshomaru scoffed at her and walked back to his tree with Rin. He sat down and whispered to the little girl. She nodded eagerly with a smile, hopped up and ran to Seiko's corner of the clearing.

"Hello, Rin's name is Rin, what's yours?"

"Uh, hi, my name's Seiko. I'd shake your hand but mine's a little occupied," she said with a glance at Hiraku.

"What's his name? He looks like Rin's friend Shippou but with gray hair, not red."

"His name is Hiraku and yes, he and Shippou are friends, too!"

"Your kitties are like Sango's kitty, Kilala. What are their names?"

"Well the white one is Yang and the black one is Yin." The kittens meowed at the sound of their names, sitting up to greet the little girl with a quick head rub. Although polar opposites in color, their fire attributes were the same; a permanent heat radiated off their small bodies and their footpads were the color of flames.

"We should all play together soon, we could go pick flowers and play with bugs! Can Hiraku and the kitties come with Rin to play tomorrow?"

Seiko glanced questioningly at Sesshomaru and felt uneasy as she caught him staring at her. He didn't avert his gaze, not the least bit embarrassed at being caught in the act. A few moments later he looked away slowly, his eyes falling on Jaken who was glaring at the two girls as if they were some breed of moldy residue found beneath a rock. Sesshomaru growled at him and Jaken quickly scurried away to tend to the fire. It was never acceptable for the taiyoukai to see his servant glaring at the human with such contempt. Sesshomaru looked back at Seiko but she had turned to Rin again, brought back into conversation with the young girl. Sesshomaru was only half listening to their chatter while his gaze stayed locked on the woman from afar. He watched her movements, noticing how she absentmindedly stroked the fur of the pup in her arms or shook a stray strand of hair from her face. Her movements were few and far between; she didn't seem like the type to fidget. He was trying to analyze her armor when his name was brought up between the two girls.

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, unaware of the two's previous scrap a while ago. Seiko cleared her throat and glanced at the taiyoukai whose gaze was locked on her again. She smirked to him and turned back to the child.

"He's an egotistical, arrogant, overconfident, smug yet stoic bastard... I have no problems with him though," she said in a cheery voice so as not to worry the small girl. Rin looked at her with an overly puzzled expression, having no idea what any of those words had meant. Then she smiled, soon realizing that Seiko said she had no issues with her Master and took the little tirade as a 'yes'.

"You like Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is happy that you do!" She reached over and embraced Seiko with a quick hug then stood and rushed back to the side of the demon lord. She plopped down next to Sesshomaru who looked a little surprised at what Seiko said. He **definitely **couldn't let her live with saying such things. A wave of unexpected apathy hit him like a ton of bricks and the urge to shed blood faded as quickly as it emerged. Sesshomaru felt like he was losing his touch in that instance. He stood from the tree as Rin watched him walk into the forest.

"Rin, you will be asleep before I return."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," the child replied, waving Ah-Un over to cuddle her into unconsciousness.

He walked past a cluster of bushes and disappeared into the forest. Jaken squawked at his master's sudden departure. He dare not follow without consent so he stayed seated by the campfire toying with a stray beetle. He probed it around the fire pit with his staff of two heads until he grew bored and finally ended the creature's life with an evil cackle.

Sesshomaru maneuvered through the thick trees and came upon the spring that Rin had bathed in earlier. It had been nearly a week since his last bath so now was good a time as any. After all, his fur was quite messy from earlier back at the stream. It would also give him a moment's peace to get some much-needed thinking and self-reflection done. He was worrying for his sanity and the inability to rid his life of such a simple hinderance as the woman in his camp. He untied his sash and removed the armor across his chest when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around instantly, causing half the kimono to fall down his torso. There, standing beside a tree was Seiko, a sly smirk on her face.

"So you **do** bathe," she stated to the half naked taiyoukai. He growled at her and was prepared to defend himself; topless or not he would fight her if that's what it came to.

"Relax Sesshomaru, I need a bath too. Are there any more springs nearby? I don't really know this area," she said with a briefly averted eye towards the ground.

"The closest is quite far away," he said with an inward smirk. If she really wanted to get clean she'd have to do it here; a perfect time to rid the wench of her life. She turned the tiniest tint of red, moved to a nearby tree and sat down, watching him intently.

"What are you doing," Sesshomaru asked simply.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to finish and leave."

This one was smart. Why show herself to him when she could simply wait for him to vacate the area? He turned back to the spring and finished stripping his kimono, his fur covering any parts that he was not willing to reveal to the woman. He was taken aback when Seiko breathed out a hushed gasp. She was most likely eying the stump where his left arm had once been. He took a deep breath and dove into the warm water. As he hit the surface of the heated pool it registered what he smelled radiating off of Seiko. A fleeting spike of arousal washed over her but was gone in an instant. His arm muscles were well developed and she got a good look at his long yet shapely legs; very nice. The stump on his left arm saddened her briefly but she was also intimidated by the fact that he fought as well as he did without it. How strong would he be with the arm still attached? Her thoughts were disrupted when he resurfaced. Some of his hair was slicked back and fanned out in the water behind him, while other strands hung in his face. He stood in the shallow water, it coming up to just below his navel. Translucent drizzles flowed slowly down his muscled torso while he ran his clawed hand over silver tresses to brush them back.

Seiko stood up and noticed him tense in the water. She walked behind a large boulder and a few moments passed, when Sesshomaru became baffled by her actions. He was quite surprised when his attention was briefly attracted to the top of the rock. A blur of darkened skin and he was splashed as she landed in the water a few feet away. She soon resurfaced, her hair similar to his, and she stood up slightly, just the top of her breasts visible over the water.

"So, even after our battle, you have no problems with me?" he asked coldly as he rubbed his chest with the warm water.

Seiko cleared her mind and responded with the first thing she could think of. "Yes," it was true. The fact was unexplainable but she did enjoy the stoic taiyoukai's presence in some form and that angered her. "Yet I want you to drop dead whenever I realize that's what my answer is."

Sesshomaru smirked and sunk beneath the water. He swam past her and to the bank of the spring, his coat and hair unfurling out behind him. Seiko went under as well and followed to the edge of the water. They rested their arms on the ledge in silence, unsure of what to say next. Sesshomaru had his attention on his clothes while Seiko stayed intrigued by a nearby pebble, not daring to look anywhere else. Sesshomaru breathed through his nose and smelled a scent of fresh tulips and peppermint. Where was it coming from? He inched to his right and the scent began to fade. He inched to his left and it grew stronger. He kept moving until he realized the smell was coming from Seiko. She was watching his strange behavior with a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru looked back at his clothes and just sat there basking in the scent that radiated off the woman near him. With a last cock of her eyebrow Seiko turned fully towards the lord.

"Are you related to Inuyasha by any chance?"

She had definitely struck a nerve and wanted to see his reaction but was denied one when he quickly dunked under the water and reemerged, squatting on a submerged rock at the other end of the spring.

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied to herself and swam around her little corner, occasionally going under and wetting her hair. She resurfaced a second time and her tail drifted towards her. She began running her fingers through the muddy tangles.

"Why did you have to throw me in that damn spring, Sesshomaru?"

"We were fighting to the death. I doubt you would've minded when you were no longer alive."

"Yet I'm not dead; it's your fault my tail's dirty, you should be cleaning it!" she hissed bitterly in his direction.

"As you should be grooming my fur. If I wasn't fighting you it would not be soiled."

"Hey, you could have just let me pass; I wasn't a threat to you or anything you owned."

"Your cheek is what got you in that mess, wench," he spat back to her.

She fell silent and just watched him run his clawed fingers roughly through his fur. It didn't seem to be enjoying the treatment for a slight grimace appeared on his face after a particularly large clump. Seiko rolled her eyes and continued her cleaning. Sesshomaru was engrossed in his grooming but looked up when he felt a stirring in the water. It was a strange vibration and it was coming from Seiko. She was purring. That's what was so different about her; she was a feline oni as well.

"You're part cat youkai?"

She looked up and nodded.

"What kind of cat?"

"Black panther," she stated simply and turned back to her work.

That would explain the fur coloration, black with silver highlights; it was an interesting combination. Her purring had intensified to a very loud rumble as she used her fingertips to massage through to the downy fuzz below. Sesshomaru's fur was spotless after a few minutes and he decided to pay her back for all the trouble she'd caused him. He gave a devilish smirk as she was still engrossed in her tail and he sliced through the water right towards her. Seiko opened her eyes and gave out a gasp as he came hurtling right in her direction. She quickly dove beneath the water, prepared to defend herself but she was not attacked as expected. She waited until her breath was out before resurfacing. She turned and saw that Sesshomaru was back on the bank, already in his outfit and was walking towards camp. Then he spoke.

"You give into pleasure far too easily. It will be your demise, wench." Sesshomaru gave her a cruel glare before swaggering out of the clearing.

Glowering at his retreating form, she muttered "bastard" under her breath as she went beneath the water to finish cleaning herself and to calm her racing heart.

Seiko walked back into the camp awhile later, her deadly gaze locked on the taiyoukai's back. She came in front of him and was about to give him an earful when she saw a sleeping Rin wrapped up in his now clean and dry fur. She was snuggled against his fleece with a slight smile on her lips. She glanced at the Western Lord and saw his eyes cast down at the girl before they snapped back up and locked with Seiko's gray ones. They were empty looking and yet full at the same time; lost in thought no doubt. Seiko gave off a quiet 'hmph' and went back to her corner to watch over Hiraku. He was looking better but he still hadn't woken. Seiko sat against the tree and wrapped her tail around her travel companions to keep them warm through the chilled night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was an hour away when Hiraku awoke in the arms of the one he called his mother. Her tail was wrapped firmly around him, her soft fur warm around his. He idly petted her and she began to purr. He always did love that comforting feeling her purring brought him. It reminded him of when he was younger and used to snuggle in his father's tail. He had always snored and growled in his sleep so the tail Hiraku was wrapped in trembled all the time. It had a soothing effect on him. He did miss his father but had no remembrance of his **real** mother. Although an adoptive parent, Seiko considered him the cub she never had and to Hiraku, she was the mother he never knew.

After his father had been killed by a wild hanyou, he had been left alone in his village with no other family living. Seiko offered him refuge in her village after he had been chased from his own home. It had been made up of humans and they only accepted the young wolf youkai because his father protected them. After he had died they had no need to keep up the compassionate façade with the child. He was nearly killed but managed to escape, just barely. He'd only trusted a few humans since. After quite a few years with Seiko, they had grown to feel more like family than friends. She treated him like a son and he considered her the mother he never had. Even the Silver Mist pack had accepted him as one of their own. Their alpha leader and head shaman sensed a tremendous potential within the wolf cub, bestowing him with both his blessing and an apprenticeship.

Four years after Seiko adopted Hiraku, something terrible happened that shifted the path of both their lives. A powerful being, his name unknown by either demons, had attacked their pack for possession of the "power". He called it a shard of the Shikon no Tama but the wolf demons weren't about to give it up without a fight, a fight that they lost their lives over.

Seiko and Hiraku were out scouting and playing in the forest and when they returned the carnage was an unbearable sight. Seiko's friends and family were slaughtered, their bodies dismantled and torn to pieces. Her father, second in command and leader of the pack's fighters, was still alive but just barely. Both of his hind legs had been ripped from his body and he had lost too much blood. When Seiko came to his aid they shared some final words before he finally died in her arms, "I love y-" falling with finality from his blood tainted lips. She didn't cry. Seiko had never been one to show the emotion of sadness, not even when her mother had left her and father. It was almost as if emotional pain didn't register with the girl and tears never fell from her face the years Hiraku had been with her.

She buried her entire village that day. That was when they met Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends. They had been on a hunt for the aforementioned Shikon no Tama and had sensed a shard at her pack's abode. They had a monk among them; Miroku, and he had given the fallen wolf youkais a proper funeral of sorts. They all spent the night in the broken home together. Hiraku and Shippou had bonded instantly since they were of the same age and spent most of the time playing with Yin, Yang and Kilala. The adults spent their time by the campfire talking of past battles and life as a whole. Kagome and Sango had showed much compassion for Seiko's loss, Sango more so than anyone for she had too lost all her family and friends when her coven was deceived by an unknown force; Seiko failed to ask what or who in respect to Sango's troubled past. Seiko had to turn down Miroku's offer to bear his children since she already had a son of sorts to handle and wasn't prepared for real motherhood at the time. He seemed like a lecher anyway, not exactly father material. Inuyasha though. What a character he was.

Not so trusting of Seiko but not as cold to her either. They didn't talk much after she made the mistake of playing with his ears. The only time they'd maintained a real conversation was when Seiko brought up the purpose of "that rusty sword" by his side. He defended his father's fang with much earnest and Seiko could see pure determination in his eyes. It seemed he'd do anything to keep it in his possession. Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted the sword for them self. She didn't press the matter and the rest of the night was uneventful until Kagome had talked about being a miko. Seiko was so surprised by the news. The girl looked too scrawny and weak to be an actual miko but her eyes proved the truth. That's when Seiko felt a true bond to her, for she too had priestess power in her blood. Although nowhere near as strong as Kagome's full-blooded miko heritage, her great-grandmother had been a lupine youkai priestess. She kept it her business to not talk about it often, a well-kept secret especially when her mother had been around. Seiko rarely spoke of _her_ either.

She wasn't exactly proud of the woman that left both her daughter and mate so many years ago. She was the cat half of Seiko's bloodline. Her father had fallen in love with a mortal enemy and they had produced a mixed breed of their own. Her mother didn't seem pleased with the idea of having a "mutt" of a child and left them for an elder mountain lion demon. She never forgave her for breaking Seiko and her father's hearts. Although she was young, Seiko never forgot the day she felt her homey world crumble to the ground once her mother said goodbye for the last time. There were no tears, no cries, and no pleas for a change of heart; she just let her go. She hadn't the power to change her mother's will.

The morning after the death of her pack, Seiko departed from her newly made allies in search of the one that had caused her anguish. She knew nothing of him, failing to ask Kagome's group, and was going solely by his scent and information of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had offered for her and Hiraku to join their search but she declined for she had to do it on her own. She had to be strong for her fallen friends and father. So she and Hiraku traveled many plains and territories in search of the one that smelled of poisonous death and decay. Their movements had brought them to the Western Lands and it was all that Hiraku had been exposed to since his battle with the insect youkai the day before. He still felt weak in the arms of Seiko but her purring made him content with it. His eyes drifted shut again while he waited for dawn to officially come.

Sesshomaru watched over the camp with Rin still curled up in his fur. He noticed the young wolf pup had awoken but the child's eyes soon fell shut again. After they had closed another pair had begun to open. Rin was waking by his side, her small arms stretching up in a large yawn. She looked up at Sesshomaru's still form and smiled as he looked back at her without his usual glare. She bravely hugged his waist.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama! I hope you, uh, stayed awake well," the girl said with thought, quick to word her Master's insomnia problem properly.

He nodded in response and looked back at the sleeping wolf pup; only he wasn't sleeping anymore. He woke again at the sound of Rin's voice. Her eyes fell on the young wolf and she flashed a toothy grin at him. He smiled back and gently untangled himself from Seiko's tail. She awoke but did not open her eyes, positive that she was being stared at by Sesshomaru. Sure enough the taiyoukai was watching her intently to see if she would sense his gaze and meet it. As Hiraku stumbled from her tail to the center of the clearing, Rin did the same with Sesshomaru and they met in the middle. Hiraku began to sniff around her while she babbled away to him.

"Hi, Rin's name is Rin, what's yours?"

"Hiraku."

"That's a good name; you look like Rin's friend Shippou. Do you know Shippou?"

"Yeah, we played together once when me and Seiko met Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku."

Sesshomaru diverted his gaze to the wolf pup when he heard his half brother's name mentioned. He felt his blood heat slightly but managed to control his anger as their conversation diverted to something more child-like.

"Do you wanna go play with Rin in the field nearby; we can pick flowers and teach bugs to fly?"

"Ok! Let me ask my mama." With that he scampered back to Seiko to wake her up.

Sesshomaru was confused. How was the full-blooded wolf pup her offspring? It didn't make sense. He would've sensed the different species of youkai in him; the panther in Seiko would surely be a part of him too even if his father had been a full wolf demon. Also, the little pup wasn't Silver Mist, simple timber wolf to be more precise. It just didn't add up. It would be another question to ask Seiko before her disposal. She was causing much curiosity to arise in Sesshomaru and he didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to take interest in much of anything, other youkai included. He looked back at Seiko who was sitting up now and talking to Hiraku.

"Mommy, can me and Rin go play in the field?"

"I don't know Hiraku; we really should be leaving since you're awake..."

"Oh please kasan? Can't we stay just a little bit longer? Please~," Hiraku pouted innocently to sway her decision. It always worked in his favor and he knew this, plus it wasn't too often he got to interract with anyone his own age.

Seiko looked at Rin who was watching them hopefully, her bright grin never faltering. With a groan and a quick jump to her feet she replied, "go ahead but take the twins, I'll come by to get you later." She whistled and the fire cats were at the childrens' side, prepared to follow.

Hiraku jumped with a cheer and hugged her leg. She patted his head affectionately as he scampered off with Rin to ask Sesshomaru the same thing, but it was the little girl's turn to sway the cold taiyoukai's decision.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go Rin, but make sure you stay within Jaken's sights."

Rin squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, slightly nuzzling his neck. He remained unresponsive but his usually harsh eyes seemed slightly softened by her actions. She released him and the two children ran towards Jaken's sleeping form.

"Jaken, wake up."

With a sputter Jaken awoke on the spot, standing at attention to Sesshomaru, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You're on guard duty; watch the children while they play in the field nearby."

Jaken inwardly cursed but nodded and walked with the two bouncy youths out of the clearing. Sesshomaru's gaze fell back upon Seiko who was walking out of the clearing as well.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to take care of." With that said she passed some trees and was gone. Sesshomaru was not pleased with her vague answer and wanted to know what she was doing. There was that curiousness again... He rose away from his tree and followed the path that Seiko had taken. He walked for about five minutes when he heard an unfamiliar ruffling sound coming from up ahead. He cocked an eyebrow and moved forward, coming into a very small clearing. Though it only seemed small because the massive shape of Seiko's demoness figure took half of it up. She had transformed into her full youkai form and Sesshomaru watched her as she stared back at him, curled up in some grass with a delicate leg stretched towards the heavens.

"What are you doing," he asked confused by her posture.

She glowered at him and continued grooming her leg, her claws extended as she licked between her toes. Cat youkais were always so prone on keeping themselves clean. Her tongue passed over her fur with finesse and ease. To Sesshomaru her fur seemed quite lustered but then again he wasn't a feline demon so he had no say in what was clean and what was dirty.

"You know this is a dangerous position for you to be in," he said with a smirk as he jumped into a nearby tree to be at eye level with her. She looked up from her leg, her teeth somewhat barred as she snapped playfully at his branch. He hopped to the next one as she went back to her cleaning. He sat down again with a tiny smirk on his face as he secretly watched her while she washed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Demon child! Leave me alone! I don't want any flowers on me," Jaken was running around the field being chased by Hiraku who was brandishing a wreath of wildflowers Rin had taught him how to make.

"Come on Jaken! They'll make you look prettier," Rin encouraged to the fleeing toad demon. He continued to run around the field with both youths in hot pursuit. He tripped over a stray rock and the children dog piled on him as the floral necklace was forcefully applied to his stubby neck. They continued to wrestle with him, their play in fun; his in defense but there was a tiny spark of happiness in his eyes as they scampered around him. He was eventually left on the limb of a large and branchy tree while the kids climbed and played on one of its arms with the two fire cats. It was going to be a long day; that much was certain. Jaken leaned back with a sigh as his eyes drooped in quiet thought, his staff of two heads held firmly in his folded arms.

Back in the clearing where Sesshomaru sat, Seiko was finally finished with her bath and was stretching. Sesshomaru watched her in wonder as her muscles shook gently underneath her ebony fur. She had much grace in her movements and it was no wonder how she managed to stay so fast. Sesshomaru caught himself staring and re-located his gaze to the branch, a stray ladybug walking along it. He watched the insect as it walked to the edge of the bough, spread its crystalline wings and flew off into the dim forest. He looked back at the clearing and saw Seiko sitting on her haunches watching him. Her emotions couldn't easily be conveyed through this form but Sesshomaru suspected she was smirking at him. He glowered at her dubiously and jumped from his perch. He landed and was walking out when he heard a slight whine from behind him. Seiko had slid to a laying position and was looking at him with doe eyes. He sighed and turned back to her.

"What, wench?"

She ignored his comment and inched forward until her slightly cool nose was nuzzling his fur. He was about to strike her when her tongue began cleaning it. He was surprised by her actions, and even more by his own but soon released the pelt that sat on his shoulder. With more access to the fluffiness, she continued her grooming. It was perfectly clean in his eyes but cat's always did have obsessive-compulsive disorders when it came to cleanliness so he let her finish washing. For some strange reason she was vocal about her actions.

"You're purring," he stated blankly. The trembling grew louder and he felt it rumbling through his lower chest by his stomach. The earth was shaking from it and Sesshomaru felt himself pacified by the sound and feel she was giving off. Seiko opened her eyes and felt his tail was finished. Sesshomaru managed to choke back a whimper when Seiko ceased her actions and transformed back to her "human" state. He had to admit she knew how to use her tongue, in the most innocent way of course.

"You give into pleasure way too easily, it'll be your downfall Lord Sesshomaru," Seiko said with a not so innocent wink. She waved her hips as she stepped out the clearing. Sesshomaru stared at her as she walked away. For some reason he hadn't just killed her for such a smart-assed comment. Usually if someone were to throw anything back in his face, he made sure they'd never live to make the same mistake again. With a slight shake of himself, he jumped through the trees, past Seiko, to the field that the children were playing in. He had to get away and stay away. Jaken was still in the tree when Sesshomaru landed on its occupied branch, startling the small toad and causing his descent to the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed a stubby leg before Jaken was out of reach and placed the little toad back on his perch.

"Jaken collect Rin, we're leaving."

"Yes Master."

Sesshomaru leaped from the tree and walked back to the camp, coming up behind Seiko.

"You're lucky to still be alive and why you are is a mystery. Just know, if you're ever caught trespassing in the Western Lands again, I won't hesitate to take your life," he spoke stoically as she scratched at a nearby tree, sharpening her claws.

"That's funny, you kill me? Well if you're so confident in your skills, remind me not to go easy on you again. Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru." With that said she withdrew her claws and jumped towards the clearing where he had been. Once there, she scooped up Rin and gave her a quick hug before placing the little human back on the ground.

"Goodbye Rin, I'll see ya 'round kid." She'd picked up a bit of present slang with the time she spent in Kagome's presence.

"Rin will miss Seiko and Hiraku," she replied, clinging to the woman's leg. With a pat on her head Seiko dislodged the small child who had tears on the brim of her eyes but a wide smile on her face.

"We'll come to visit you, ok?"

"Ok, Rin will wait for you to come back!"

Hiraku finally came out of the tree and hugged Rin from behind, both arms wrapped around her neck. He was over a head taller than her and looked down at her while she stared up at him with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah, don't worry Rin, we'll be back soon, we promise," he said, unsure of how true his words were, but a promise was a promise so they couldn't be false.

"Come on Hiraku, we have to leave now."

"Okay ma',' Hiraku replied. With a final squeeze to Rin and a smile to Jaken, Hiraku hopped on Seiko's back and she jumped up a nearby tree. With a last wave and smile to Rin and Jaken she leaned back at the top of the larch and was rocketed into the air from the whiplash of the topmost branches. Sesshomaru watched her depart, unsure if he ever wanted to smell her intoxicating scent or see her buoyant face again.

_'Definitely not,' _he thought in an unconvincing mental tone.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several days since Seiko's departure from Sesshomaru's small knit group and Rin's usual vibrant personality had been slightly dampened since they left. She no longer skipped around the two demons, rambling about nothing in particular. Instead she walked quietly at the side of Jaken, only talking on rare occasions. Sesshomaru had lost his somewhat softened gaze, even when around Rin; it had become icy and intimidating once again. The girl sometimes felt afraid whenever he'd send such a look her way.

Seiko was also feeling a bit lonely after they had left. She missed the Western Lord's glares and rude comments. Why did she always fall for the arrogant assholes? She felt herself somewhat attracted to Inuyasha as well but that was more of a small crush. She really liked Sesshomaru's general demeanor but would never openly admit it to anyone, not even herself. She was stubborn, much like the inu brothers and was never wrong about such things, at least not in her mind.

She and Hiraku were walking through the Southern Basin. Its deserts were harsh and the band of demons were desperately in need of water. Whenever Seiko sensed some she was irritated that it was only a sweating youkai in a dead bit of brush or some that was deep below ground. Hiraku was walking behind her as she gave him, Yin and Yang shade with her tail. They were panting and their pace was sluggish as the sun baked dirt crackled beneath their paws. Seiko had neglected to pick her kimono and sandals up after her battle with Sesshomaru a few days back and was walking bare foot through the arid landscape. She felt her skin scorching as the sunrays beat down upon her exposed flesh, darkening it a few shades more than before. If there had been enough energy left within her, she would've transformed into her full youkai form and rushed them to a source of water. She'd put it off for a long while though and was far too exhausted to conjure up the necessary oomph. She stopped, Hiraku walking into her calves, and she sat down, legs tucked beneath her. She looked up towards the sky and spoke hoarsely.

"Hiraku, cover you ears." He did as instructed and closed his eyes for extra measure. She glanced at him and then skyward again, opening her mouth and letting out one of the loudest and most bewailing howls anyone could hear. She kept it up for a few minutes until her throat became strained and she had to admit defeat. She stood and touched Hiraku's head with a slender finger and he opened his eyes. She nodded at him and he took his hands away. Just as they were about to continue on their way a drop of rain fell upon Seiko's arm. She looked up and gray nimbus clouds had begun to form around the sun, blocking its harmful beams. She smiled to the young pup and fire nekos. Her call had worked.

She had a contact in the desert lands that controlled the weather. Whenever she heard the call rain would appear or snow, anything depending on the tone of Seiko's voice. She smiled as the rain began to beat heavily down around them. Everyone took a minute to look skywards and collect some water in their mouths. Hiraku's was practically overflowing when he pronounced himself done. Yin and Yang mewed quietly and Seiko had her fill as well. She put her tail over the young youkai and they continued their trek through the once barren desert. She trudged through mud puddles and small streams as they neared the edge of the desert several hours later. Night had fallen and the desert had transformed into a deserted bayou. The rain had subsided only slightly but Seiko was absolutely doused in water; her armor made from a fire dragon so it was prone to absorb any liquid it could. Not to mention her feet were mud-caked and heavy from the walk. A stray root stuck out at an odd angle in the swampy earth, unknown to Seiko, and she soon found herself in a particularly earthy puddle. She huffed in anger at her own clumsiness as her tail fell away from the youkai pups and was soaked with quagmire muck. She stood as the usual shine of her armor appeared muted with grime. She put her tail over her shoulder, hair also in disarray, and she ushered them all into a nearby forest. Once they were past a few trees they came into a small clearing with foliage overhead to block out the rain fairly well. They were all past exhausted and for once Seiko didn't care that she was filthy and spotted a large pile of green leaves near the base of a tree. She picked up armfuls and laid them down in the middle of the clearing. Smoothing out all the lumps, she curled up on it and waved the other three over. She offered the young demons her body warmth as the rain had begun to chill the once heated air around. They could see each breath exhaled and it was a serious worry. If it didn't die down soon they were likely to wake up in snow, or worse, not at all. Hiraku, Yin and Yang curled up against Seiko and each other, the young fire nekos giving off a bit more added heat. Seiko curled her oddly colored tail around them and began to purr to give off a bit more warmth. Soon the young youkai had fallen asleep and not long after she followed suit.

Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken back at his castle, hidden deep within the Western Lands, as he entered through the Southern Basin to pay a visit to Kahori, lordess of the desert plain. He was surprised at the drop of water that fell on his cheek. He hadn't expected any rain and was quite surprised when a downpour had sprung up so suddenly. It might have had something to do with the howl he heard earlier. He used his fur as a sort of umbrella and made his way in to a small forest for shelter from the unexpected downpour. He moved through the trees and came across a clearing with a hot spring. Trees shadowed it so rain couldn't drip through, almost like a natural roof. Sesshomaru dropped his pelt and gave it a hearty shake, water splashing every which way. He was about to bask in the warmth of the spring when a familiar scent met his nose. The smell of tulips and peppermint was drifting from the forest in an eastern direction. With his interest piqued, Sesshomaru walked away from the spring and through the forest. He came into a clearing and was surprised to see Seiko, Hiraku, Yin, and Yang all curled up on a pile of leaves. Sesshomaru smirked at their vulnerability. He could easily slay them all and end the emotion of curiosity that had recently been brought upon him by the mixed breed wench. He clicked his claws silently and neared their sleeping forms. As he grew closer a fleeting thought came to mind.

What if Rin ever found out? She would eventually wonder why she had not seen her friends for so long. They had promised to visit her again and no self-respecting youkai would go back on their word, even Rin knew that. The air was rapidly growing colder and Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by the chill that ran through his silk kimono and wet fur over his shoulder. He looked down at Seiko's form and saw she was shivering. No surprise there, the girl was barely dressed, she had to be freezing. Hiraku was kept warm by the two fire nekos sleeping against him but their heat only went so far. Seiko was turning a slight shade of blue and Sesshomaru felt a small pang of guilt as he remembered he was the one that had caused her to forget her kimono back at the clearing they dueled in. He groaned inwardly and felt any anger that he had towards Seiko diminished as he kneeled down and lifted her chilled form, his pelt serving as support for her upper half. She groaned but did not awaken. Lucky thing he was there, she didn't wake easily in her sleep; a definite weakness that could be her downfall one day. He carried her away from the cold clearing until he came to the hot spring. He looked at her as he stood over the bank. Lowering her to the ground, removed his kimono with haste but left his fur wrapped around his shoulder. Her color was draining and her teeth were chattering like mad. Her mud-caked tail couldn't have been keeping her very warm; they only served as thermal blankets when clean. Staring down at the woman who was his polar opposite in so many ways, he gave a firm nudge of his foot and rolled her into the water, jumping in right after to hide his barely-covered form beneath the surface.

Now, if someone was sleeping somewhat soundly and were suddenly doused with warm water, they'd be bound to notice, especially if they were freezing a moment before. Seiko sputtered to life as she resurfaced and was astonished at the sight of Sesshomaru coming up for air after her. She gaped openly at the taiyoukai and quickly brushed her hair away from her face to make sure she was seeing clearly. Yep, the Lord was still in front of her, drenched down to the last hair on his head. Seiko looked around the spring and was worried. She didn't see Hiraku anywhere and was having trouble picking up his scent. After a few bated breaths through her nose she faintly smelled his usual aroma, the dirt and mud hiding it from her at first. She sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru who was watching her apprehensively. She could strike him for his rash decision and he wasn't about to let her without a bit of a struggle. He moved forward and she flinched slightly; she had no idea what his intentions were. He paused and brushed past her and sat at the edge of the spring, his eyes locked on her goose bump covered form. Her teeth were still chattering and her tail was below the water, soaking. After a tense few seconds, she gave off a sigh and waded over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. He watched her as she sat somewhat closer to him than he ever remembered her doing before. The only reason he, or she for that matter, were even there was because Rin would never forgive him if Seiko froze to death in his presence. Why the thought mattered was beyond Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," was all she said as her eyes slid shut and her tail moved in front of her. Sesshomaru looked at her with slight surprise in his eyes. She just thanked him. Him! Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the creature that nearly took her life. If it wasn't so against his usual stoic lifestyle, Sesshomaru would have smiled faintly at her but refrained from such petty face movements. He looked down at Seiko's tail as her hands began to gently work through the caked mud that had diminished into fine silt. It was spreading away from her tail in the water and seemed to dissipate and turn clear. She was still in her armor but didn't seem to care since that was dirty too and the water was turning it back to its usual glossy and perfect coloration. Her eye cracked open towards Sesshomaru and wasn't surprised to see him staring back at her. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, but it caught in her throat as her gaze hit the surface of the very clear water. Yep, he was naked and she was sitting freakishly close to him. Oh dear god, no good could possibly come of that. Sesshomaru felt her suddenly tense beside him and noticed her eyes had landed near his lap. With a smirk, he purposely crossed his legs, shielding her view in an almost teasing manner. Her heart was beating very hard for someone who was sitting around doing nothing. With a small bob of his foot, Sesshomaru pulled away from where he had been sitting and dove underwater. He swam beneath the water in circles, his silver locks cascading in a sheet behind his slipstream. Seiko was entranced by the unsurpassable beauty of his simple act but as usual, she couldn't admit such a bold fact, even to herself. She scoffed and quickly removed her armor. She placed it behind her in the grass and dropped below the water. If he was going to tease her he had better expect her to return such a gracious favor. He resurfaced and was baffled by her disappearance.

"Wench?"

She re-emerged behind him and spoke. "I have a name you know and I've yet to hear you use it Sesshomaru," she said as a quarter of her body protruded from the water, the tops of her breasts just visible. Sesshomaru had turned around when she spoke and if his face would allow, gaping at her would ensue. Instead he just gave her the same blank look he gave everyone else.

"I much prefer wench."

"Alright, if that's the case I've suddenly realized _your_ name is too long so now you will be Fluffy. Yes; Fluffy suits you perfectly," she said with a quick dash behind him. He turned hastily with a scowl and growled at her.

"You know I like it rough," she said with a seductive yet sarcastic lick of her lips. She was trying to piss him off and it was working.

His eyes began to turn a slight shade of red. The woman was still bringing too many unwanted emotions to light and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit better now that I'm all warmed up... wanna have another go?"

"Are those the last words from the wench? How pathetic." With that said Sesshomaru sliced through the water and had a vice-like grip on Seiko's neck. She grimaced and placed her clawed hand on his wrist. She began to resist and he felt his hold weaken. He gave a snarl and pushed back but was finding it quite the task. They were evenly matched. The slick bottom of the spring caused Sesshomaru to stumble slightly, unbeknownst to him and that's when she twisted his wrist away completely. His eyes were wide in shock. With a primal growl she pushed him back into the water and dove on to his vulnerable form. Grabbing a fistful of his fluorescent hair, she yanked his head up to look him in the eye.

"Like I said, next time we fight I won't go easy on you." There was a mix between a hiss and a growl in her words. She brought her lethal claws down to his neck. He gave a small gasp and then was silent. She had stopped a hair away from slashing open his throat. She glared at him for a few seconds and with one final grunt released her hold on his head, dropping him in the water. He resurfaced a few moments later and wasn't surprised to see she and her armor were gone. He touched his neck and felt a sense of utter weakness wash over him.

"So this is what Inuyasha feels like all the time," he spoke to himself and sat on a nearby rock to think.

Seiko entered the clearing where Hiraku was, her armor in place, and wrapped the small pup up in the folds of her arms while she held the two fire nekos in her tail. She took one last look at the path she took from the spring, scoffed, and jumped high up into the sky, making her way through the remainder of the Southern Basin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama?"

"Yes Hiraku?"

"When will we go visit Shippou and Rin-chan again?"

"Well we are kinda close to Inuyasha's Forest so I guess we could stop by there and see if they're around that area."

"Hooray!" Hiraku exclaimed as he squirmed with excitement in her arms. They were currently traveling over a marshland that would lead them to the Forest of Inuyasha. Seiko had felt somewhat bad for what she did to Sesshomaru those many nights ago. Nearly a month had passed since that frigid yet fiery night at the spring. His ego must have been completely deflated when he realized that there was someone more powerful than him, let alone a female holding the title (of course this was merely a technicality, the two were evenly matched outside of slippery hot springs). With a sigh she increased her speed and after about three hours the two found themselves at the tree where Inuyasha once slept for fifty years. Hiraku hopped out of Seiko's arms and ushered the kitten-like forms of his guardians into his satchel. With a slight yawn she motioned for Hiraku to follow her. They trudged through the thick forest until they came to a village that smelled strongly of Inuyasha and Kagome's group. With a slight yip Hiraku hustled down a hill into the village for he also smelled Shippou and Kilala. Seiko smiled at his enthusiasm and made her way down to the village as well.

"Shippou, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, it's me, Hiraku!" the small pup yelled as he neared the center of the village. A couple familiar faces poked through the doorway of a hut and smiled at the young pup running towards them. Everyone piled out of the cabin and into the clearing to receive the welcomes from Hiraku and Seiko.

"Seiko, what are you guys doing here, I thought you were gonna check the Southern Basin?" Kagome asked while the young wolf youkai clung to her leg.

"We were but the heat was so intense this time. It got dangerous for awhile there so I had to get us something a bit more bearable..." She then explained how her call worked when it was sent across the territory and the extreme shift in the weather. "So after the rain came so did the mud, and the cold and we had to get shelter by then. We made it to a forest to sleep and well... of all the people to show up it had to be **your** brother," Seiko said with a jerk of her head towards Inuyasha. He looked downright shocked.

"What did he do," he said while his hand slowly moved to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Well I was about ye' close from freezing," she pinched her fingers together closely, "since my tail was mussed and no good for warmth. Not to mention I'd lost my kimono a few lands back, so I was in some danger of dying. Well, he came across us and threw me in a hot spring." She paused, smiling amusedly at the shocked expression everyone donned with her words. "I know; I was there. He actually saved someone else's life. One of the few times he's ever cared about anyone's well being I'm sure..."

Inuyasha looked at Seiko with an open jaw. His half brother? Care for someone besides himself or even the young human that traveled with him? Yes, Sesshomaru was truly an enigma to all. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar and unwelcome scent met his sensitive nose. A mix between pine, rainwater and musk was coming their way with a nasty intent!

"Speaking of my half brother he's coming, and fast! Everyone get ready, he probably means business!" Inuyasha said as he drew Tetsusaiga which transformed instantly into the form of his father's fang upon being unsheathed. With a feral growl everyone was suddenly anxious and on their guard. Inuyasha had his gaze locked on the path he was sure Sesshomaru would come charging through but after a few tense seconds his wariness began to grow. He turned to his cohorts with a raised eyebrow and that's when Sesshomaru struck. He came rushing from the canopy of the trees with Toukijin drawn and prepared for strike. Inuyasha whipped around just in time to block his incoming attack. There was a loud clang of metal on metal and everyone scrambled away from the sparks that flew. Hiraku was wrapped in Seiko's arms as she ran with Yin and Yang away from the battling siblings. Shippou was in Kagome's arms while Sango, Miroku and Kilala headed away as well.

"Are these two always like this," Seiko asked curiously from her safe spot away from the feuding brothers a few minutes into the battle.

"Yes, they never did get on well with each other. I'd say this is going pretty good since Sesshomaru hasn't said-"

"Die, Inuyasha."

"Never mind, everything's back to normal now," Kagome replied with a massive sweatdrop on her left temple.

"Well I can't let this continue. I need to speak with all of you and that includes Inuyasha," Seiko said as she sat Hiraku down by Kagome. Walking towards the two, who were still hacking away, she stood in front of them both yet they seemed to be ignoring her. Inuyasha was cut badly in several places and Sesshomaru wasn't looking his best either. With a roll of her eyes Seiko walked towards the taiyoukai to try calming him down but Inuyasha had different ideas. He was so blinded by rage that he raised his sword and shouted, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Seiko watched as three white slash marks came hurtling towards her. A gasp left her mouth when she opened her eyes, not realizing she had shut them. Everything coming back to her, she found herself lying on the ground several yards from where the attack had hit. Awareness struck her as she searched the plain. There, against a tree, was Sesshomaru, bleeding and unconscious from taking a good portion of the attack into himself. There was a barrage of 'sit's' coming from Kagome and quite a few thuds echoing through the area but it all sounded miles away. Seiko was much more worried about Sesshomaru because he didn't seem to be breathing. She rushed to the fallen taiyoukai, much to the surprise of the others and kneeled beside him to feel for a pulse. There was none. Seiko looked up at his face, expecting to see golden eyes brimming over with intense coldness but saw only the reddish tint of his eyelids. Closing her own eyes, she felt a tear slide down her cheek and an unnoticed prick in her chest but that's when it happened. Her hand began to glow a bright shade of pink and Tenseiga started pulsing madly in its hilt. Seiko opened her watery eyes and found Sesshomaru looking back at her. His gaze held much surprise as Seiko was sitting over him with tears rolling freely down her face and a shocked expression gracing her features. With a smirk he tried to stand but was overwhelmed by the intense pain that ran through his entire body.

"Don't try to sit up yet! You just got hit with one hell of an attack; relax," Seiko urged, gently holding him down by his shoulders. He glanced at one of her hands on him and glared but it was missing its usual callousness and anger. She took her hand away with a slight blush and turned to where Inuyasha had been standing except now there was a crater in the earth about three feet deep. Seiko growled, stood and marched right over to the idiotic hanyou. She jumped into the hole and with a few curses, yells and eventually silence she came back out with a smile on her face, Inuyasha lying in the hole, swirly-eyed and with quite a few lumps on his head. Seiko walked over to Kagome, Sango and Miroku. There were a few whispers, some nods, a wary eye towards the taiyoukai and Inuyasha, then nothing but smiles. Seiko walked away from the group with a grin and straight to Sesshomaru. She knelt down and picked him up with a slight huff before carrying him into the village.

"Wench! Release me! Put me down or die," he was squirming in her grasp but she held firm.

Seiko bent low and whispered for only him to hear. "If you don't cooperate I'll be forced to reveal to the others that there **is** one who is stronger than you."

Sesshomaru's eyes got slightly bigger and he fell limp and defeated in his "captive's" arms. She smiled and they continued walking until Seiko pushed through a hut door and lay him down on a small futon in the corner. Seiko sat on the opposite side of the room and watched him as he stared back at her. After about ten minutes the door flap opened and Kagome walked in with her big yellow backpack spilled over with herbs and flowers poking out the sides. She sat down in the middle of the room and began rummaging around the fire pit. In a matter of seconds the scent of sulfur hit the air and a blaze was roaring.

"Your magic is quite powerful if you can make fire instantly like that," Seiko said not knowing that Kagome was not of this time.

"Hehe, no, they're called matches, where I'm from people can make fire with them," Kagome replied simply so as not to confuse her feudal audience. Seiko nodded with a touch of confusion and looked back towards Sesshomaru. He was also looking a tad bit baffled but let his indifferent mask fall back in place when he noticed he was being watched. Seiko moved to sit next to Kagome by the fire. They were discussing the purposes of the herbs and plants Kagome had for Sesshomaru's injuries. After about twenty minutes Seiko moved to the taiyoukai who growled at her when she neared him.

"Oh drop the act, I already know you're in pain and you need our help," Seiko said as she plopped down next to him. He turned his head moodily and looked at the wall beside him. Seiko took this as a good sign and spoke again, "Ok, I'm gonna need you to take off your haori..." Sesshomaru remained unresponsive but inside he was smirking. "I'm no fool your Lordship, if you don't do it I will but I shan't be gentle; in fact expect your lovely ensemble to be in shreds when I'm finished," Seiko said with a cheery smile and few clicks of her claws. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes and began to unbuckle his armor. It fell to the floor with a clang and he slipped off the top half of his kimono to reveal several fresh wounds. Some of the fabric stuck in the gashes and he hinted the tiniest of hisses at the pain. Seiko reached up and was about to help him when he growled at her. Seiko froze with a blank face, she turned and Kagome had stepped out for a moment. Seiko turned back to him and took a fist full of his hair. He bent back against her tugging, glared at her and was about to resist when she hissed into his ear. "If you don't calm down I will be forced to calm you myself! Don't make me resort to violence just to silence you and we both know I can do it," she released his hair and finished pulling away the kimono, a bit harder than she meant which caused him to wince slightly. Sesshomaru stayed silent through the cleansing of his wounds and was just thinking of all the interesting methods he could use to disembowel Seiko with as much pain inflicted as possible. A few minutes later she put the red and soggy rags in the bowl of medicine and set it by his bedside. "Those aren't healing as fast I had hoped but I suppose they'll be better by morning. I'll go fetch you some water," Seiko stood but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist. She turned but was not angry for his hold was gentle and not forceful.

"No, I'm not thirsty," he said with his eyes locked on hers. Seiko could tell he was battling the idea of thanking her and she kneeled back down.

"You're welcome," she pulled the top of his kimono back up over his bandages and she placed the hand on her wrist by his side. With a smile she stood and left the hut all anger from before, gone.

Seiko walked out to the edge of the forest where Kagome and the others were waiting for her. She sat beside Miroku but found that to be a big mistake as the lecherous monk let a creeping hand wander over her bottom. There was a loud smack and he soon donned his usual red hand mark and content smile. Seiko moved over and sat between Inuyasha and Kagome who still seemed angry at one another from earlier.

"Ok, I have some news for you guys," she received interested looks and continued. "While I was in the Southern Basin I came across Lordess Kahori and she gave me some information about these jewel shards you speak of. There had been some bad youkai attacks in the villages over her plains and she came across a mutated form of an old bull oni that had once been her friend. When he tried to kill her she knew something was wrong. Well after she'd fled, the two came together again days later but he was no longer living. He was so far from it she could only distinguish that it was him by his fading scent. She also smelled miasma and something else she described as decaying death... You guys wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha and Kagome spat out together.

"Naraku? Is he the one that's also collecting shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes, he's the one that's also responsible for kidnapping Sango's brother, Kohaku, and the death of her whole clan... not to mention my cursed hand," Miroku spoke with a glare at the prayer beads that confined the Kazaana. Sango's eyes grew heavy with sadness and she leaned against Kagome as Kilala mewed quietly in her lap.

"Naraku," Seiko let the name drip off her fangs with a hint of venom. She seemed calm at the news but actually bubbled with fury underneath.

"He wears a white baboon pelt and has a tendency to avoid most battles when he can. He usually sends out a puppet or a "child" that's a part of him. Finding his whereabouts has proved to be quite a task for us," Kagome said as she eyed the hem of her skirt with interest.

"Well at least now I have more to go on then just his smell. If only I'd known our foe was the same sooner..."

"Even though he's hard to find you can't miss him when he does make an appearance," Inuyasha said with a scowl.

There was a heavy silence when Seiko spoke again, "Inuyasha? I'm curious... why don't you get along with your brother?"

"He's a heartless bastard and we're only **half brothers**, it would serve you well to remember that!"

"Well _sorry_, guess I struck a nerve... Must've been pretty pissed today if he came all this way just to stir up trouble."

"He seems to always wanna fight. It's usually because of the Tetusaiga but this battle felt different somehow," he said as he held firm to the scabbard of his sword. "It doesn't matter though. We'll never get along; it's practically ingrained in our blood. You could never relate," he spoke icily, standing and walking away from the group to brood on his usual branch high atop a tree.

"And I thought Sesshomaru was moody," Seiko said gazing at the hanyou as he jumped into a nearby pine.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, I've been wondering why he saved you today," Kagome asked with a pondering finger on her chin.

"Perhaps the taiyoukai isn't as heartless as we've all come to believe," Sango said while she stroked the small fire neko in her lap, "Maybe; just maybe, a heart still beats under that thick sheet of ice he's conjured over time."

Seiko had wondered about that too. Why had Sesshomaru taken the attack into himself instead of just letting Seiko die? There was Rin but there had to be more than that, there just had to be. Perhaps Sango was right; maybe he did still have a heart after all... Seiko was beyond worried though. She had never cried like that before over someone, especially not someone like _Sesshomaru_. Her thoughts trailed away to the tears that she unwontedly shed but an hour ago.

The others sat around the clearing for several more hours until the sun had fallen and sleep was needed for all. Seiko was just doing a quick once over of the village with Yang while Yin, Shippou, Kilala, and Hiraku slept in Kagome and Sango's hut with Kaede, the elder matriarch of the village. After everything had been considered safe Seiko sent Yang off to go sleep with his brother. The small neko ran off and disappeared in the darkness of the night. Seiko made her way across the small village to the hut where Sesshomaru was resting. She poked her head in and was glad to see he was asleep or at least seemed like he was, as long as he was resting. Seiko took a seat at the edge of the fire that was still fuming in the pit. She stared intently at the dancing flames, so indulged that she didn't notice that Sesshomaru was soon sitting beside her. With a gasp she looked up when she finally realized his presence.

"You scared me, I thought you were asleep."

"I have no time for sleep. I should be leaving for home tonight, Rin is probably worrying over me... even though she has nothing to be concerned about," he said smugly.

"What are you talking about Fluffy? You just died this afternoon! She has plenty to worry about," Seiko huffed at him. He was being so conceited and he didn't even have the right to be; he was just revived from death less then five hours prior. "You're in no condition to be running off, especially at night... I insist you at least wait till morning so you've had time to heal more."

"I have no fear of anything out there so I will do as I please," he said with a glare at her. Seiko turned to him and poked an injury near his stomach. He winced and grabbed her wrist. She only smiled in return.

"Such a tough outer exterior you have there. I wonder what would happen if a parasite decided to nest in the wound." She cocked an eyebrow at him and he released her wrist to stand. She stood as well and was prepared to tie his stubborn ass to the bed if it came to that. Surprisingly though he sat back down on the futon with his arm crossed over his chest and eyes shut from the world. Seiko smirked and took a seat in the dark corner of the room away from the smoldering fire to make sure that's where he stayed.


	7. Chapter 7

The dawn brought with it not just the beginning of a new day but the possible end of all days to come... for one.

Inuyasha was up and about before sunrise, surveying the area to make sure that it would be safe once the day began. Kagome and Sango were already awake but they didn't rise from their beds so the children could get a bit more rest. They lazed around making quiet conversation about the past days' events. Seiko was still in the same position from last night, her gaze rarely straying far from the unpredictable taiyoukai. He had stayed quiet the entire night, his eyes only opening once when Seiko nearly dozed off and had shifted in her place, catching his attention. His thoughts were jumbled and revolved around many questions he didn't have answers to, most of them relating to the one that sat but five feet away from him. Seiko had spent much of the night thinking about him as well. He was a two-sided coin, cold-hearted and stoic on one side while the other held his protective and compassionate side reserved only for Rin but Seiko had seen it once before. She felt her thoughts were circling around him too much and she decided that since dawn was approaching she could leave; now it would be safer for him to travel home. Seiko looked at the taiyoukai and his amber gaze was locked on the lower half of her legs for some reason. With a sigh she whistled and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Got an interest in my feet, hm?"

He growled in response and stood from where he had been sitting. He walked near Seiko and she stood as well to look at him with a soft smile and an amused expression. He scowled at her and brushed past the hut door. She giggled and soon followed, extinguishing the remnants of fire beforehand. She walked out into the darkened village and had a look around. The sun wasn't quite up yet but a gray glow was spread across the land and the faintest hint of color was staining the horizon. Sesshomaru wasn't hard to spot; his fluorescent attire and even brighter hair stood out of the bleak like a beautiful tulip in a sea of roses. Seiko shook her head at comparing _him _to a flower, let alone a beautiful one. Seiko took a step towards him but froze when the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up as well as the ones on her arms. She rubbed them and tried to brush off the strange feeling that ran through her, the feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't good. Seiko gave herself a slight shake and walked out to Sesshomaru who was gazing at the fields that lay below the village. She stood beside the silent inuyoukai trying to keep him from her thoughts by pondering how she would find Naraku. A few moments of silence passed when the rustling sounds of the others waking crackled wordlessly through the air for both demons to hear. Seiko turned around when Inuyasha landed behind them from a nearby tree. He glared at the back of his brother who refused to turn and face him. With a small growl he stalked over to them both and stood face to face, well in front of, he was too short to be face to face, with Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell are you still here?" he asked with malice. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge his brother's question; instead he morphed into his spherical travel form and zoomed away from the village to the west. Inuyasha gave out a 'feh' and headed over to the hut where mostly everyone was sleeping. Miroku sat outside with his arms crossed and was in a light sleep, awakening as Inuyasha approached.

"Good morning Inuyasha, I hope the night served you well," Inuyasha ignored the hospitality of his friend and stormed into the hut.

"SIT!" Was heard and a loud thump. Kagome must have been changing. Hiraku, Shippou, Kilala, Yin, and Yang all came scrambling out of the hut as did Sango and Kagome, who was attempting to pull up the rest of her skirt at a trot. Sango was tying her kimono closed but walked right into the arms of a very lecherous Miroku. He was holding her backside firmly with a seductive smile. Sango turned beet red and a loud 'smack' resounded through the area. Sango huffed away with Kagome as Miroku stood cradling his reddened cheek with a pleased smile.

After the morning's events had calmed everyone gathered around for breakfast. Kagome truly was an odd girl. She had a new kind food, everyone called it ramen, and it tasted **delicious**! Seiko and Hiraku sat happily with their bowls slurping up their noodles and veggies. It really was a scrumptious meal, for human standards. Everyone was just enjoying their food when Kagome sat ramrod straight and her eyes grew wide.

"Guys, I sense a jewel shard and it's comin' in fast!" With her words everyone stood with their weapons and guard up. Shippou and Hiraku stayed near Yin and Yang for safety while all the adults and Kilala fanned out through the village. Inuyasha came rushing down from his tree with Tetsusaiga wielded and was ready for a battle, a bowl of empty ramen falling from the branch behind him. Kagome had her bow out and an arrow drawn. They waited and one would be able to hear a pin drop as the silence loomed over the area. There was a loud crash and a tree on the edge of the village was uprooted as a creature of mass proportion came hurtling from the forest. The demon was at least the size of a two-story house, the modern kind, a grayish brown color and very thin but it seemed stronger with the jewel shard it was carrying. Its eyes were the real freaky part though. They were bright neon green and held small white dots in the center. Its claws were the length of Tetsusaiga itself and just as sharp. It had a wide mouth with lengthy fangs that could probably cut stone with ease. Its breath could be smelled all the way from the other side of the village and wreaked of all things rotten and decayed. Seiko, Hiraku, Shippou and Inuyasha, not to mention the three nekos, had to stifle gags for their sense of smell was far stronger than that of the humans. The creature spotted the group and lumbered towards them, crushing a wooden water barrel and smothering some crops in the process.

"Let me take care of this one," Inuyasha shouted as he dashed forward. "Don't get in my way!" he shouted back with a glance at everyone.

Seiko scoffed and dashed after him. Since she was faster than the hanyou she made it to the demon before him. He gaped openly as she slashed right over the grayish skin of the evil youkai upon them. Inuyasha growled at her interference but nonetheless rushed towards the intruding demon. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Seiko dodged the incoming attack and took refuge on the back of the demon with her claws sunk in its putrid and dreary flesh. The demon gave off a high-pitched scream from both Inuyasha's attack and the nails embedded in his skin. With the demon screaming Seiko had no choice but to release her hold on it to cover her ears. The oni did an about face and bashed her over the head right into a sturdy tree. She crumpled to the ground but this fight wasn't over. She stood and Inuyasha landed near her.

"I told you to stay out of this!"

"What? And let you have all the fun? I don't think so," Seiko said with a playful smile. She shook off the slight throb in her temples and they both charged at it full speed. The demon extended its rancid mouth and Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga into the gaping void. The creature clamped its jaws down on the sword and its teeth cracked immediately. The demon howled again and Seiko had to cover her ears a second time. The evil oni was catching on that if it screamed loud enough Seiko would let her guard down. Although its mouth was bleeding heavily it managed to slash at Seiko and she found herself with a nasty gash in her shoulder. Her left arm became useless for now. She growled deeply and knew what this thing lacked in speed but made up for in brute strength. She needed to transform if she was going to take it down quickly. With a quirky smile to Inuyasha, who was baffled by her, she scampered away into the forest just out of sight of the others.

Inuyasha, being the dim and overzealous hanyou that he was, yelled out to her retreating form. "Coward, come back and fight!" Even though he had told her and the others to stay out of it, now he was calling her back. After a few heated moments of dodging the demon Inuyasha heard a loud roar and looked to his side to see a large black blur dash for the wild youkai possessing the Shikon shard. Before he knew it the new demon had the gray and fetid smelling oni pinned to the ground, lengthy fangs sunk deep in the shoulder of the evil one. Inuyasha realized that this was Seiko's true form judging by the scent and color of her fur; also her tail hadn't changed by much. With a grin he dashed forward and swiped off the right hand of the pinned youkai. He was about to go for the gut when he heard a scream. He looked over to where the others had been watching and was horrified when he saw half of the group sprawled on the ground, blood scattered around the bodies. Inuyasha saw red as his "pack" was laid out in the dirt and the wind sorceress, Kagura, was to blame. Naraku's insects were in formation behind her. That would explain why Miroku didn't just suck her into his wind tunnel. She stood over them all with her fan open and a wicked smile on her face.

"Hello Inuyasha, I hope you found my distraction to **both **your likings," she said with a glance at Seiko who was still busy trying to finish off the youkai with only one working front limb.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words bitch," he said as his eyes briefly flashed a dangerous red. Kagura smirked and whipped her fan in his direction.

"Fuujin no Mai," and blades of wind went hurtling towards Inuyasha. He dodged and came at her but she blocked his attack with another sweep of her fan, creating a whirlwind of dust and distraction. While Inuyasha was busy coughing up dirt and debris, Seiko fighting the other oni and everyone else unconscious, with the exception of Hiraku, Shippou, Yin, and Yang, who were protecting their downed comrades, a pale young demon by the name of Kanna came into the clearing. Her little golden mirror was clutched in her pallid hands and no one noticed her as she approached the young wolf and fire fox.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiraku and Shippou spun around when they felt the presence of Kanna behind them. Shippou gasped and hid behind Hiraku who in turn tried to hide behind him as well. They both sat in stunned silence waiting for her to make her move. Both Yin and Yang had entered the battles throughout the clearing. Yang was helping Seiko while Yin was trying to distract Kagura long enough for Inuyasha to get in a hit. No one had noticed the small demon approaching the two young ones. With a blink she glanced at her older sister who smiled evilly and nodded in return. Kanna turned her mirror toward one of the children and that's when Seiko landed the final blow to the oni beneath her. She managed to bite through a large chunk of its arm and dislodged the Shikon shard. It screamed one last time before bursting into small pieces and blowing away in the wind. Seiko howled with Yang then transformed back to her normal form. She turned and was prepared to battle with Kagura and help Inuyasha but she found, when the wind died down, all that was left was a pissed off Hanyou and a distant speck in the sky which represented Kagura on her oversized feather. A stray poisonous insect buzzed past her and picked up the jewel shard undetected. Seiko growled and walked over to Inuyasha who spoke to her in a huff.

"What the hell did that bitch want anyway?"

"I don't know but we better make sure everyone is... HIRAKU," Seiko ran to the side of her pup who was lying face down in the dirt, Shippou by his side trying to wake him. Seiko kneeled beside Hiraku and turned him over. The sight was devastating. His eyes were open and his mouth agape in a silent scream. Seiko cradled the small wolf puppy to her chest and rocked back in forth muttering incoherent thoughts into deaf ears.

"Shippou, what happened," she asked frantically to the young kitsune a few minutes later.

"Kanna... she came with her mirror and he just couldn't look away in time..." Shippou tried to finish but curled into a small ball choked with uncontrollable sobs. Seiko felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Inuyasha standing over her with a solemn face. Seiko shook him off and stood. She ran to Kagome's fallen form and laid Hiraku beside her. She shook Kagome, praying to any deity that she would awaken. The young miko began to stir and Kaede made her way to the field and was shocked to see all the carnage before her, doubly worried that Kagome was among the fallen figures. She approached Seiko and was relieved when the young miko's eyes were open. A gasp left her lips as she saw the young wolf youkai looking on with empty eyes.

"What happened here," she asked quietly as Inuyasha began to revive the others who had fainted.

"This Kagura woman came trying to hurt us but the only true harm has come to Hiraku," Seiko said with a low monotone. Kaede kneeled beside the young pup and took him in her arms. She closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down her aged face to land in the course head fur of the recently deceased. Shippou scampered into the arms of Kagome who had managed to sit up by now.

"Kagome, you can heal him can't you, please say you can," Seiko said desperately to the girl. Kagome looked at the young pup then turned to the fox cub.

"Shippou, what exactly happened?"

With a sniffle the kitsune closed his eyes and managed to speak. "While Inuyasha and Seiko were busy defending us, Kanna came and she had her soul-stealing mirror with her... Hiraku didn't know not to look into it... I couldn't turn him away in time... it's all my fault."

Kagome cradled the weeping kit as he cried loudly into her arms. "No Shippou, it's not your fault at all, don't ever think that. We have to find Naraku, he's definitely behind this."

"Well in the meantime what are we supposed to do about Hiraku's body? It won't last very long if it's no longer living, he'll be..." She couldn't say the word; it would prove too much to her. "By the time we can find Naraku, we'd be too late," Seiko said still with a dead tone to her voice.

"Kagome, do ye think ye is prepared for the task," Kaede asked to the girl.

Kagome looked at her lap for a moment before sighing. "It'll be a stretch but I think I can do it. Maybe even Seiko could help."

"Help with what?"

"How can she help?" Kaede turned to the demon woman.

"She's part youkai miko, I've seen her power once before," Kagome said looking hopefully at Seiko who was gazing back at her with a bemused look. "Seiko, there's a way we can... preserve Hiraku's body. It's gonna take some power but with your help I know I- no, **we** can do it."

"What? Is there a spell, an enchantment that is supposed to keep him... fresh?"

"Yes. I read of it some time ago in a book on sacred priestess spells. I have to warn you though, it'll only last a month and if we don't retrieve his soul by then, there won't even be a body left over to bury."

"This might work; I mean what do we have to lose anyway?"

"Shippou wait here," Kagome said as she placed the kitsune beside Seiko and rushed to her yellow backpack by a nearby tree. She rummaged around and pulled out a white box with a red cross on it and an old looking leather-bound book. She came back to everyone and sat down with her belongings. She opened the tin and laid it beside Sango and Miroku who had awakened by now but were somewhat injured. As they bandaged themselves Kagome opened the book and began flipping frantically through its pages. After a few minutes she gave out a light "ah ha" and began scanning the page. A moment later she looked back up and spoke, "this'll be a piece of cake."

"What cake?" Seiko asked.

"Never mind. Although it's a simple chant it could really drain us but I think we can pull this off without a hitch," Kagome said hopefully. Seiko smiled and felt a glimmer of hope fleet through her. Kaede gave Hiraku back to Seiko and hobbled over to the fire nekos to bandage their minor wounds. Kagome read and re-read the chant aloud until Seiko began to follow along. After a few moments a light red aura began to seep from the small wolf's form. Seiko felt him cool slightly then the light faded completely. Kagome stopped chanting and Seiko looked up at her expectantly. "We only have thirty days before he's beyond our reach."

"Well then I'm going with you guys if we're gonna find Naraku in time." Seiko gave a nod before clutching at her head. It was suddenly spinning on the inside. "Whoa, you weren't kiddin'. I'm drained already... but we haven't time to sleep. We gotta get searching right away and chances are Naraku's gonna be expecting us."

Sango and Miroku came over to the two and each gave sad looks at the young wolf pup still in Seiko's arms.

"At least we have a lot of time to find him and since he did this he knows we'll be after him. Maybe he even wants to be found..." Sango said with a look to Kagome and Seiko. They all shared wary gazes when Seiko stood with Hiraku still held firm in her grasp and walked to the hut she had been staying in the night before. She re-emerged a few moments later with tired and sad eyes but the determination over shadowed all other emotions. She gave a sharp whistle, Yin and Yang scampering over to her side. She hunched down and whispered orders to the cats, telling them to protect Hiraku and the village until she returned. The bi-colored cats slinked into the hut and Seiko returned to the others.

"I have to take a trip; there's a couple people I need to speak with. If I leave now I can be back by tomorrow morning. Kagome I recommend you get some sleep to replenish your strength, we're gonna need it," she said all this while she tied the sash of a spare kimono that Sango had lent her. With a fleeting smile to everyone she dashed away into the forest, a small trail of dust behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sango, have you seen my armor, err, skirt," Kagome asked as she searched through her bag and around the hut. Her school uniform had pretty much become her choice of battle garb. Even though the cotton ensemble would do little to protect her in an attack, she was quite attached to it as her priestess wear.

"No I haven't Kagome... have you checked under your bedding?"

"Oh, that's where I left it," Kagome replied as she lifted her sleeping bag to find her skirt beneath it. She slipped it on and they stepped outside into the rising sun. "Seiko should be getting back this morning."

"Yes, I believe she said this was when she'd return. I do wish she would have told us where she was going, what she was doing," Sango said as Kagome nodded in agreement.

The two walked down the village and came to Kaede's hut where a heated conversation was taking place. As they neared the little cottage, they heard Inuyasha stringing quite a few colorful curses towards the elderly woman and Kagome was about to go inside to intervene when Sango held out a hand and stopped her.

"I don't recommend you go in there, they'll be out soon."

Sure enough Inuyasha came storming from the hut after Sango had spoken. He brushed right past them and looked to be heading for his tree. Kaede emerged from the hut looking sullen and tired.

"That hanyou will never learn."

"What were you guys arguing about," Sango asked fearing what the answer would be.

"Kikyo and what's in store for her. Needless to say he didn't like my plans for her inevitable destruction," Kaede said watching the hanyou disappear into the brush with her one good eye. "We all know we can't have her staying on this plane for much longer... he still can't bear the idea of having to let her go again."

Kagome walked away from the two, holding back weak tears, and headed into the hut that Miroku and Shippou shared. She came back out a few moments later with the monk and young kitsune in tow, both yawning and wiping the sleep from their eyes. She took a seat outside of Kaede's hut and Sango sat beside her. Shippou hopped into her lap and Miroku sat between both women who soon felt the lecherous hands of the monk upon their backsides. With two identical smacks and a wince from Shippou, Miroku slid away from them both with his usual content smile and a red hand print on both cheeks.

"G'morning to you too, houshi-sama," Sango said with a glare to Miroku. After a few minutes of light discussion about what happened yesterday everyone's attention was brought to the edge of the forest where Seiko emerged. She was limping and looked both battered and bruised. She wasn't alone though. Sesshomaru came into view behind her as well as Kouga who was looking warily at the taiyoukai in front of him. Seiko hobbled into the clearing and soon stood beside the circle of her comrades with a determined yet annoyed look.

"Sesshomaru is the better fighter of us. I am inferior to him," she said then dropped to the ground to sit beside her friends who were staring openly at her as if she'd sprouted another head. Sesshomaru smirked at her words and looked on as Kagome went inside to collect her first aid kit to bandage Seiko. Kouga eyed the display with mild interest on the outskirts of the little huddle and Sesshomaru watched it from even farther away. He cocked an eyebrow as Seiko shot a glare towards him when Kagome put a burning antiseptic on one of her cuts, memories of the day before returning to her.

// Seiko passed the barrier that separated the Western Lands from other territories and continued her search of its ruler. She walked deep into the forest and knew that she would find Sesshomaru before he found her. Although his lands were vast, she had confidence that she would find him in time. As she came into a small clearing a familiar scent reached her nose; pine, rainwater and a hint of musk. Sesshomaru's, but it was faint and fading in the air. Although the scent was weak and at least a few hours old she knew she could track him. She followed the smell for several more hours until she bumped into something she could not see but felt. A barrier stood between her and the path she was taking. She quirked an eyebrow at the intrusion and extended a claw to stroke at it. A pleasant tingle ran through her finger although she was expecting pain. She pulled back her hand to strike and brought it harshly to the shield. It crackled and turned a brief shade of gray but otherwise stayed intact. She frowned but had a fleeting thought. If the barrier was strong enough to keep her out, perhaps it could also keep her up. With a last thought she looked up and jumped as high as she dared, unsure of how far up the barrier went. As she began her descent relief washed over when her feet touched down to the magical shield before she built up too much momentum. After a quick brush of herself she began her trek across the magical rampart. It smelled strongly of the taiyoukai and she had a feeling it was protecting his estate. Sure enough as the scent of Sesshomaru began to intensify, a luminous castle came into view as a speck on the horizon. Seiko smiled and began to run faster until she was dashing over the front lawn of the home.

The palace wasn't of normal construction like others in Japan. It was similar in architecture to the castles of the UK. Sesshomaru had never traveled far from his homeland but the earlier generations of the inuyoukai bloodline had been avid world explorers, with a plethora of knowledge ranging from the rainforests of South America to the Aborigine villages of Australia. Simply put, the fortress designs throughout Scotland were the main inspiration behind Sesshomaru's estate.

Admiring the strange style of the manor, Seiko paused when something caught her eye. There was a dark gray spot on the barrier that was flickering over a portion of the castle's roof. Seiko's curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to investigate, every footstep she took making the barrier flicker a dull and light black. She came to the spot and noticed it was a very dark gray, almost the dominating color of her hair, and she wondered if it was a weak point in the barrier. She extended a clawed toe and scratched lightly at the blemish in the clear force field. It sparked and seemed somewhat phased by her action. She hoped her hunch was correct in that it was a weak spot for she squatted down low and jumped high in the air. She looked down to see the castle quite a ways below her. She did a vertical about face and propelled herself earthbound with her claws extended and her hair whipping behind her like a blazing cloak. With an ear-shattering bang she broke through the barrier and then came the difficult task; stopping. She hadn't planned that part out and has hurtling ever closer to the hard stone of the castle's roof. She turned again, preparing to let her feet take the impact, and scrunched her eyes closed. She crashed through the rooftop with a loud crash, similar to an explosion, as the rock crumbled from the contact. She only came to a complete stop as a wood floor below her broke the final stages of her fall.

Sitting up in the dust, coughing and sputtering for air in the heavy debris, Seiko tried to see through the cloud of rubble. Her breathing was cut short, instantly finding herself pressed against a nearby wall. A clawed hand was clasped firmly around her neck, stopping all airflow to her lungs and blood getting to her head. As she expected when the dust cleared Sesshomaru was glaring at her with pinpricks of red in his eyes. When he could see her clearly the crimson died away and his grip loosened slightly so she could at least breathe, a little.

"Wench, what are you doing here? How did you get past my barrier," he asked in an oddly calm tone for someone who was choking the life out of another.

"It's funny you ask me about that. There was a weak spot in it, strangely enough right above your room. Perhaps your injuries have hindered you a handicap more then you know," she managed to croak out while her feet dangled above the floor. Sesshomaru glowered at her and threw her to the ground; the woman lying sprawled out on the hard wood. Sesshomaru scoffed at her and made his departure through his bedroom door. Seiko gave out a harsh cough and stood to follow him, hissing slightly at a throb in her left leg. They walked down a deserted hallway for a moment, Seiko limping slightly and shaking off the dust from her armor and hair. After a few corners were turned, Sesshomaru stopped at a mahogany wood door. He walked inside and Seiko followed, the door shutting eerily behind her of its own accord. Sesshomaru walked over to a desk that matched the wood of the room and shot a look to Seiko that practically screamed 'sit down'. Seiko complied with his glare and took a seat on the other side of his desk. They sat in silence a few minutes until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why are you here?"

With a defeated sigh Seiko mustered up her pride and replied, "Something has happened and I- we need your help." Her gaze fell to her lap and she felt so powerless in asking him for aid but what other alternatives did she have? She was almost positive he would say no and turn her away but she wasn't the least bit prepared for what he did next.

Sesshomaru watched as Seiko's head fell and knew she was genuine in her plea. With an inward sigh he thought it over. After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru came to a most Machiavellian conclusion. He stood from his seat behind the desk and hovered behind Seiko who didn't move from where she now rested her face in both open palms. She stiffened slightly as a clawed hand rested on her shoulder. It wasn't threatening but Seiko had a bad feeling where he was going with this. With a slight squeeze his hand began to move from her shoulder up her neck. She lifted her head and sat straight in her chair. Sesshomaru smirked and continued to let his deadly touch wander. His fingers danced over her collar and came to rest on the bruise he had placed upon her neck only minutes ago. The contact was soothing and Seiko had to fight back a content purr as he ran his fingers back over the blemish. They came to rest behind her neck where he felt the small hairs stand at attention just by the feel of his fingers against her skin. His hand traveled up and tangled with the obsidian locks of Seiko's head. Her eyes fell closed as he entwined his fingers in her hair. With one last devious smirk he had her right where he wanted her.

With a surprised and pained yelp Seiko fell out of her chair as Sesshomaru yanked her back, hard, and to the floor. She landed harshly and reached up to release her hair but was beyond frightened when Sesshomaru was merely an inch away from her face and growling deeply at her. His eyes were glazed over with a thin layer of deceit that hid the hot anger brewing below.

"The only way I will help you is if you admit to your clan the truth in which of us is superior."

Seiko's vision was fogged and she knew her eyes had begun to bleed a tint of silver; not a good sign. She managed to control her rage for she knew she would not be able to fight Sesshomaru in her current state, injured and clasped firmly in his grasp beneath him. With a dejected whimper and the draining of her eyes she replied with as much of her pride as she could muster in her current position.

"It will be done."

"Good," he said as he released her hair callously. She sat up slowly as he stood and walked away from her defenseless form. She looked so weak and vulnerable; Sesshomaru was content with that. He walked out of the room and a servant was at the door awaiting his instruction. "Take the woman to the foyer, we'll be leaving soon." The servant bowed and headed into the room. Sesshomaru walked down the hall and entered through a dark blue door. There, upon the futon, sat little Rin who was playing innocently with precious gems and stones. When she heard him enter she hopped out of bed and embraced Sesshomaru's leg in a tight hug.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is happy that Sesshomaru-sama has returned home!"

"Rin, I won't be home for much longer, I have to leave soon to take care of things," he said stoically as Rin's face dropped sadly with his words. She released his leg and nodded numbly in response. "Jaken will watch you until I return and I'll leave Ah-Un to keep you company."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," she said without her usual air of happiness in her tone.

With a curt nod to his ward he turned from the room and left. A few more doors down the hall and he ran into Jaken near the library.

"Jaken, I'm going away again, you are to protect Rin or I won't hesitate to end your life."

With a frightened gulp the toad youkai nodded and with a squawk spoke. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I will serve your wishes."

Sesshomaru shot a small glare to his lowly servant and walked briskly down the nearby staircase. Once he reached the first level of his home he came across another servant. "I want the roof repaired and my room cleaned as well as refurnished before I return."

"Yes your Lordship."

He walked away and wasn't surprised to see Seiko in the hall near the front door, still with the same dejected look on her face. He walked to the doorway and two servants who led them both out into the front grounds opened it. The large double doors closed with a soft thud behind them and Sesshomaru led the way out of his front gardens to the edge of the barrier. Seiko followed torpidly behind him, her limp still evident, until they reached the magical shield. With a wave of his hand it left an opening for them and once on the other side he closed it with another brush of his fingers through the air. He put his index to the force field and concentrated on repairing the hole from earlier. After he was done he looked to Seiko.

"Lead."

She nodded slowly and they began their walk back out of the Western Lands. Silence loomed over the two and it was thick with an unexplainable tension. Seiko kept her attention on the path ahead; she still had someone else to meet. Seiko knew of a wolf pack in canyon not far from the Western Lands. Kagome and the others had mentioned Kouga to her previously and since he was also wolf youkai, Seiko hoped he'd want to join the growing group in the search for Naraku. She had a general idea as to where his den resided and was headed in the direction of the valley it dwelled near; she'd visited the area once before with her father. While the trees slowly made way for mountains and desert, Sesshomaru grew curious as to why they were not heading back to Inuyasha's Forest.

"Wench, where are you taking me?"

"I have a name and I know you can use it. I thought lords such as yourself held respect and consideration for others or are you a different breed of lord I am unaware of?" Seiko asked through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru merely stared at her, choosing to ignore her little tirade. "We have to find the Wolf Prince Kouga before we can head back. If we're to succeed in this quest, we'll need his help."

Sesshomaru merely nodded in response as they continued through a deep canyon. Kouga was near; the smell of wolf was everywhere. When they reached the edge of the gorge Seiko felt many pairs of eyes watching her. The top rim of the ravine had many wolves watching down over the two and for Seiko it was somewhat unsettling. She tried to block out the ever-watchful eyes but found it very difficult when Kouga stood at the mouth of his cave bearing down on her.

"Who has invaded my land?"

"I am Seiko of the Silver Mist Wolf Pack, or at least I was. I'm sure you know of their fate..."

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss. At least someone survived. That doesn't explain why you are here though."

"I am here to ask for your aid."

Kouga quirked an eyebrow and jumped from his cave to land right in front of her with a quizzical look. She gasped with a step back and faintly heard a low growl come from somewhere behind her. She shook it off as one of the feral wolves and looked back to Kouga.

"What do you need with me," he asked.

"Apparently you are also in search of Naraku and seek his demise. Inuyasha's pack, as well as myself, are also pursuing the hanyou. Perhaps a joining of forces would be in order to reach our common goal sooner?"

"Hmm ...you make a good point but what will I get in return? I don't just drop to my knees and follow others," he said with a wary eye at Sesshomaru who was watching him intently.

"Well I hadn't expected you to want something, I thought the revenge you sought of Naraku would be enough," Seiko said with a worried glance around.

"You're the last of your kind, correct?"

"Yes," she replied with a confused look to him.

"If you bear my pups and help with the re-birthing of my pack I'll accept your offer," he said smugly with a glance at her neck and a quick sniff to make sure she had not been mated yet. Seiko gaped openly at him, so stunned that she didn't notice the slight shift in Sesshomaru's usual cool scent. Kouga did catch it though and shot a questioning glance at the taiyoukai who was glaring at him steadily in return. With a smirk he looked back to Seiko. "I had planned on having Kagome be my mate but a Silver Mist descendant would be even better."

"I don't know what to say," she said with a deep in thought look. She did need his help and he did have shards of the Shikon no Tama; he would prove useful. She could accept his proposal and perhaps the gods would intervene before she had to act upon her deal. "Well there's really no other choice is there? So... I- I accept your offer."

Kouga smiled broadly at her. "Good. I guess we should get going then, Inuyasha's Forest is a half day's walk from here. Also, could you not mention this to anyone for now, I wanna wait on it?"

"Alright, I suppose that would be fine."

With a lecherous smirk Kouga leaned in and kissed Seiko on her cheek. She blushed crimson as he pulled away but didn't catch the minute growl issuing from behind her.

Sesshomaru was surprised by his second outburst in the past three minutes. He only growled when he was trying to intimidate or when he felt threatened, which was never, so why was he doing it now? He watched as Kouga gave him a wary look and only gave a glare in return. The wolf demon confused him. He didn't know what he was getting at with Seiko, but whatever it was Sesshomaru didn't like it. With a final scoff he turned and began walking away to Inuyasha's Forest, the other two falling in tow behind him.

The three had managed a steady pace until night fell and Seiko urged the other two that they set up camp just until dawn. Using up energy if an attack were to happen was not in her plan book for the evening. Seiko went off to collect firewood, leaving the other two alone. After Sesshomaru was sure she was out of earshot he spoke up to Kouga.

"You seek the death of Naraku?"

The wolf prince turned to the taiyoukai, raising an eyebrow at the question but answering anyway. "Yes, for my fallen comrades, slain by the taint of that wretched hanyou... he will die by my hands," he said with a malicious grin. Sesshomaru just looked at him blankly and thought how to word his next question.

"So you want Seiko to make replacements for your fallen? That does not seem honorable, so quick to substitute those who were loyal to you."

"What's it to you? What do you care what Seiko does-?"

"-Is forced to do. Just because she agreed to do it doesn't mean she wants to."

"Once again, what's it to ya? Last time I heard you could care less about anyone that wasn't you."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about wolf. I will not be spoken to that way. Clear?"

"Crystal. Still, why are you concerned about her?"

"Who said anything about concern," Sesshomaru replied, calming his subdued anger.

"Well, it seemed, back at my cave, that you didn't want her to accept my proposal."

Sesshomaru fell silent. Was that the case? Did he want Seiko to deny Kouga's request? Again she was stirring unwanted, unneeded, emotions within him. He glared at the nearest tree, which would have cringed in response if it could. Seiko came back to the camp, a small pile of wood in her tail and she quickly dug a fire pit. She tossed the kindling aside, only throwing a few into the hole at first. She sniffed the air and smelled sulfur. In one of her kimono pockets was a small box. She opened it and saw the familiar sticks Kagome had used to make instant fire. She took one out, holding it to her nose but not smelling any magic. With a shrug she reenacted Kagome's actions, striking the wood against the side of the box. Fire sprang immediately from the stick and she quickly dropped it in the pit, the bits of timber igniting quickly. She smiled, proud of her handy work, and tossed in more wood. She looked up and noticed both men staring at her with bemused looks. Kouga held surprise in his eyes but Seiko saw Sesshomaru was still baffled by the odd fire sticks.

"They're called matches I think. Kagome-san brought them from her home. Instant fire she says. Odd girl..." Seiko said to Kouga who then felt settled with the information and relaxed against a nearby tree. Sesshomaru sat against a tree as well, his one arm resting at his side. Seiko scooted away from the fire and lay down against a rock. She wasn't too sleepy but knew she had to reserve her energy for the long journey ahead. She began tending to the bruises and minor cuts from earlier back at the castle, cleaning the wounds with her saliva. Sesshomaru cracked an eye open at Kouga and wasn't surprised to see him watching her display with a hint of lust in his eyes. He scoffed inwardly and looked to her. She was doing her cleaning with her eyes closed; common cat, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes to block out her image. His pelt gave a slight squeeze to his chest but other then that one would be none the wiser that he had liked what he saw. \\


	10. Chapter 10

"Arigatou, Kagome-san. I'll be all right. We should be going now."

"Yeah, let me just go get my bag," she said standing to pack up her first aid kit. Seiko stood and with a languid stretch Kagome re-appeared, ready to go.

"Oh! Inuyasha doesn't know you're here yet. I'll be right back."

"All right, but do hurry, we haven't time to waste," Seiko said as Kagome scampered off into the forest to round up the hanyou, Shippou in hot pursuit.

"We'll scout ahead," Miroku and Sango said as Kilala turned into her full form and carried the two out of the village. Seiko eyed the two male demons still left in the clearing with a hint of apprehension. She turned towards her own hut and headed for it, disappearing inside. The two male demons made her feel tense but nothing could compare to the coldness of the room she had entered. Hiraku lay on her futon in a state of uncertain slumber. If he would ever awaken was the question that continued to plague Seiko. She kneeled beside him, petting his fluffy head fur while Yin and Yang emerged from the corner of the room to curl up on the futon beside Hiraku. He was cool to the touch but not cold with the grip of death. She just looked at his peaceful features but was disturbed by the shuffling of the door flap being pushed aside. Sesshomaru walked in.

"Kagome has returned. Let's go-" he stopped short when he spotted the young wolf pup lying motionless on the bed. "What happened to him?"

"Naraku," she spit out, barely managing to control the acid in her mouth. "Kanna, she stole his soul and we only have one month to get it back. This is why I came to you. You're the only one strong enough to fight Naraku... I'm inferior to you."

"No one is around to hear you so why say that?"

"It's the truth Sesshomaru. I couldn't finish the battle in time to save Hiraku. Even Inuyasha was helping and I still couldn't defeat the demon soon enough."

"Humph. Inuyasha was helping you say? Well that's why it took so long. That worthless hanyou always gets in the way," Sesshomaru said with a small shake of his head. Seiko half-smiled at the comment and laid a quick kiss on Hiraku's forehead. She stood from him and exited the hut. Sesshomaru turned back to the young pup and with a wave of his hand put up a sturdy barrier, making it so the two fire cats were able to pass through it at will. He walked back outside and saw Inuyasha standing beside Kagome, glaring at Kaede who had appeared to see them off. Seiko stood amongst the group and Kaede gave her reassurance.

"Ye have nothing to worry over. Myself and the town will protect Hiraku with our lives."

Seiko nodded in response and hugged the elderly woman. With a sigh Kaede then turned to Kagome.

"I speak only the truth when I say I am very proud of you Kagome. Your powers have improved greatly, enough to overshadow the ones of my sister," she shot a cautious eye to Inuyasha who just looked away with light anger at the mention of his old love. "My prayers and those of the village will be with all of you on your journey. Much luck to ye all through your travels."

Everyone gave nods in thanks and made their way out of the village. Seiko led everyone in the direction Sango and Miroku were searching so they could catch up with them at the next town.

"Oh by the way Inuyasha," Kagome said with a malicious grin to the hanyou. "Sit." With a quick illumination of his chin the binding necklace brought him to the ground with a loud thump and puff of dirt.

When the spell began to release its hold Inuyasha raised his head. "What the hell was that for, Kagome!?"

"Always respect your elders and that especially goes for Kaede. Be sure to watch your mouth next time," she reprimanded with a smile to Seiko who just giggled at Inuyasha in the dirt. He scowled at both women and stood, with some difficulty, and trudged on ahead of the rest. Kouga smirked at him while Sesshomaru remained passive. Everyone continued moving through the forest, their search for Naraku beginning again.


	11. Chapter 11

They finally made their way out of the forest, entering the outskirts of a village. Night had fallen on their first day and everyone was exhausted. Sango and Miroku were waiting outside of an inn and saw their group's approach. Miroku had used his status as a monk to ensure a strong aura for the hotel. Apparently, or so he says, a dark spirit had plagued the area and for a fee, as well as free board, Miroku exorcised the specter. Everyone met up at the entrance, Kilala winding her body around Kagome's legs for attention and they discussed what Sango and Miroku had found out.

"Our suspicions lead us to believe that there is a youkai in this area. The people say its gone mad or rabid, taking the children of the village into the forest. What it does with them we are uncertain but this could be a clue that may lead us to Naraku and if not we might even get a Shikon shard out of it," Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement and Kagome spoke.

"I say we wait out this evening. I'm sure it'll come tonight; I can just feel it on the edge of my senses. It's going to strike again and we can't let anymore children be taken," she said with a comforting squeeze of Shippou in her arms. The red furred kitsune borrowed into the crook of her neck, gaining a glare from Inuyasha, and whimpered at the thought of being in the clutches of an evil oni.

"We should eat now so when it comes we'll be fed and our strength somewhat replenished," Seiko said as she walked into the hotel. Before anyone could follow her in she rushed back out, several humans tailing her.

"Get out of here oni! You're not welcome here," the people screamed while she dodged the numerous items that they threw at her.

"Hey! Be grateful I'm not here to hurt you-" she ducked an oncoming rock. "I'm here to help!"

"Demon! GET OUT!" They then came at her with daggers and swords. She jumped back and landed on the roof of a shed. Everyone gathered round to try and calm the patrons, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga staying hidden in the shadows. After much coaxing from the ningens the angry pedestrians relaxed and let Seiko come down. She hopped to the dirt with a thump and glared at the humans who could condemn her so quickly. With a huff she walked past the front screen of the hotel and waited in the lobby as the rest of the group piled in, the other three demons bringing up the rear.

"So where's the dining hall?" Kagome asked to Sango.

"I believe it's down this hallway... the double screen at the end."

Sure enough when they slid the dividers open a table laid neatly before them, food and goods spread out as payment for Miroku's "services". Shippou hopped out of Kagome's arms and landed with a 'poof' on one of the pillows. Everyone took their seating around the table, with the exception of Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you going to eat with us," Seiko asked as she eyed the obstinate taiyoukai with a hint of annoyance.

"I do not indulge in the food of humans," he said but Seiko was positive she heard his stomach give a slight grumble in protest to his words. She smirked and turned to her plate. If he was gonna be stubborn, let him starve. Oh, fish! Seiko ate to her hearts content since the food was positively delicious. Very rarely did she get to eat such fine meals and she was enjoying every bite of this one. Shippou and Inuyasha ate their meal in a similar fashion, fast and messy. Sango and Kagome just watched them with giggles and continued to eat theirs in a calmer and neater fashion. Miroku ate his rice slowly, letting his chopsticks rest in his mouth for a few moments with every bite. Kouga ate in a different pattern then Seiko could have imagined. He sniffed every bite he took then tasted it with his tongue before he slowly chewed it, not swallowing right away to savor the fine meats many flavored spices. Seiko half expected him to join Shippou and Inuyasha in their rampant eating displays. With an inward shrug she continued to feast on the wonderful dinner.

Sesshomaru watched the group's display of eating mannerism and wasn't the least bit surprised that Inuyasha shared the same habits as the young kitsune beside him. The humans ate their food like common ningens and Sesshomaru chose to ignore them. Kouga was who surprised him most though, eating his food with such caution and care. He did admit some parts of spread looked tempting but he could eat later and wasn't about to do it in front of others. His eating habits were a more private matter. No one seemed to notice that his attention had been attracted to outside of the dining hall, in fact out of the hotel entirely. He stood quickly, still unnoticed, and made his way outside, getting a few odd stares from the patrons nearby. He inhaled the night air and came across a strong smell. It was vaguely familiar but it seemed as if the owner of the scent was trying to mask it but just not completely. Almost as if they were luring out someone. Sesshomaru turned back to the hotel and Seiko was standing in the doorway with a curious look, a fish rib resting between her lips.

"What are you doing out here?"

"It's of no concern to you."

She gave him a stern glare and spit the bone to the ground as she stomped her foot in annoyance. "God, you just love being this way, don't you? So cold and hardhearted as if you think people don't care. Well sometimes they do, I was just curious... you're exit wasn't unnoticed and neither was that smell."

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he took in another breath. Seiko's aroma was mixed with the faint scent that had led him out in the first place and now he was having trouble pinpointing where it was coming from.

"Go back inside; your stink is overpowering the trail."

Glowering, Seiko went towards him, not in attack but in pure anger without the need for violence.

"Why are you like this? You have no reason to be so cruel! What has the world done to you!? For what, Sesshomaru!? You're so... so... ARGH," she said with such rage that her fists were clenched and shaking at her sides.

Sesshomaru merely glared at her. She had raised her voice to him and that would be instantaneous death for most but he didn't want to waste strength on her and although he hated to admit it, she was right. There wasn't really a reason to be so harsh, at least not to her in particular. His eyes fell into a blank stare and Seiko wasn't about to look away. She was surprised when his fingers came up and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes that had slipped free in the light breeze. He pulled his hand back quickly, as if he had been burned and looked her square in the eye. "It is foolish to waste your caring nature on this Sesshomaru. I could never return such an emotion." He then turned from her and jumped on to the roof of the hotel to wait for the oncoming youkai.

Seiko looked at where he had been standing in shock. She slowly made her way back to the entrance of the hotel but stopped in the doorway and whispered into the wind. "Whoever said I needed anything in return?"

Sesshomaru barely heard her words but they rang in his ears nonetheless as she went inside to finish dinner. She was continuing to instill emotions in him that no one else ever could. Perhaps going on this quest hadn't been one of his best decisions. He couldn't go back on his word though, she had already held up her end of the bargain and he had to do the same. With a sigh he leaned against a chimney and kept his senses open for any incoming oni but was interrupted when a figure descended before him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Everything in between is dreams and dream-like states

The scent of the newcomer was sickening. Death and dirt. It was Kikyo. Sesshomaru merely stared at her.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she demanded as her soul stealers unwound themselves from her body.

"Why should I tell you miko?"

"Where is he?" she demanded icily.

They stood in silence, both glaring harshly. There was a rustle and Inuyasha stood between them both on the edge of the roof with a surprised look.

"I didn't know if you were really here..." he said sadly to Kikyo, failing to acknowledge his brother's presence. Sesshomaru was not one to be ignored and walked swiftly past Inuyasha, his shoulder running into the hanyou's who just brushed it off, still staring at the undead woman before him. Sesshomaru jumped from the roof and went inside the hotel back to the dining hall.

"Sesshomaru did you see where Inuyasha ran off to?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, he was unsure if he wanted to crush her happiness by saying the hanyou went off with his old love. He merely walked past the table and took a seat in the corner, choosing to ignore the question entirely. Kagome shrugged and moved on to her dessert. Seiko eyed him warily, trying her best to just ignore him but was finding it difficult for an unknown number of reasons. There was an odd air and scent about him but Seiko just disregarded it.

"Miroku, what rooms are we staying in?" Seiko asked.

"The two at the end of the hall upstairs."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go put our stuff away," she said slinging Kagome and Sango's bags over her shoulder, leaving their weapons behind for later use. They all nodded and she made her way into the lobby and up the stairs. She opened the last door on the right at the end of the hallway and dropped the bags on separate futons near the floor. She fell with a heavy sigh on to her own bed and let her mind wander. Her eyes slipped closed and she fell into a form of lucid dreaming.

She was walking through a withered desert landscape that was aged and dead. The cacti were gray and the rocks were black. No animal or plant life was present as her feet cracked the dried soil with each step. Her tail was held firm over her shoulder, something she seldom did unless nervous. She couldn't hear anything other than her own ragged breath and twittering heartbeat. The smells around her were stale, old and dirty. She looked down at herself and saw she was in a stark silver kimono with leaves blowing over the collar and waist. The obi was pitch black and glittered behind her. Her ensemble made her stick out like a sore thumb in such surroundings. She continued walking until she came to the edge of a cliff with gray water crashing below. There was an old tree at its edge, its roots growing out and around the cliff's rim in a gnarled tangle. Seiko stood at the tip of the high mountain and looked down. The water was grimy looking and with every crash of the sea it sent up a rancid spray. Seiko leaned against the old tree, hoping it wouldn't collapse, and gave pause. She knew she was waiting for something, someone, and let time pass with only the sounds of waves swooshing or the creaking of the ancient tree to accompany her heartbeat and breathing.

Fog began to set in from the constant splash of the water below and became quite thick after only a few minutes. Seiko rolled her eyes and sighed; the dream was pointless. She took waking up into consideration but then she heard it. The crackling of foot steps on dry earth. She looked through the haze but couldn't see much, just a faint outline of a distant figure. She waited longer as the steps grew closer, her anticipation heightening. She stood away from the tree and peered deeper into the mist. Someone in white emerged and she was surprised as to who it was. A man in a sallow baboon pelt stood before her, a malicious smile evident on his exposed mouth. His smell was familiar and Seiko had a horrid feeling it was the one of who's death she wished for. Her tail flopped to the side and she felt her claws strain to spill the demon's blood. He lifted a hand and held in his palm a single jewel shard. It was the same one stolen from her pack so long ago; she could somehow smell the blood from so much time passed on it. She growled and dashed for him but before she could reach the wicked oni her world went white and her eyes sprang open.

"SEIKO!"

She jumped up from her futon with a start and hopped out the open window, landing to the dirt in a kneel with a clawed hand grasping the earth. She looked up and saw her group rushing from the hotel, their weapons drawn. The battle had begun; the youkai had appeared.

Seiko ran with the others until they came to the center of the village where the oni was waiting. It was extremely... big. It looked to be made of some sort of plant bark, very similar to that of a tree. Its head was pointed and its hair a dark green. Both eyes were hidden but its face was thin and tall. The demon's arms hung long and slender while the fingertips were shaped into fine points; deadly claws. It looked towards the group and the eyes were then seen; black scleras and gray pupils. Everyone circled around the creature while Kagome stayed near a building, trying to locate the jewel shard.

"Prepare yourself youkai," Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kouga gave his legs a stretch and cracked his neck, ready to attack. Sango was dressed out in her exterminator garb and had her Hiraikotsu poised and ready to throw. Miroku was beside her and had a firm hold on his staff, not to mention one on Sango's backside.

"HOUSHI-SAMA! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" There was a thud and Miroku touched his head with a lecherous smirk but kept his hold on his staff, ready to strike. Kilala had transformed and stood by her master, claws and fangs poised for action. Seiko and Sesshomaru stood beside each other, claws extended, both dropping the argument from earlier. The battle was on.

The youkai went for Sango and Miroku first. Inuyasha came from behind, Seiko hot on his trail. Tetsusaiga hit its mark but hardly caused a dent in the hard skin of the youkai.

"Fool. My hide is made from bark of the petrified forests of Nagasaki. No sword can penetrate," he said with a backhanded slap to Inuyasha. He flew sideways right into Seiko, both hitting a nearby building. Seiko staggered to her feet and Inuyasha bitched.

"Stay out of the way!"

"Me!? I should be telling you that! I broke **your** fall," Seiko yelled as she dashed for the demon. Sesshomaru ran around to its front with Miroku.

"Monk. Get back," he stated stoically as he put up two fingers. Miroku stopped in his tracks and Sesshomaru conjured up his demon whip. With a swish he struck the youkai but it didn't cause much, if any, damage. This only angered Sesshomaru. Seiko came up from behind as Sesshomaru struck it again. The youkai moved to the side and Sesshomaru's whip slashed across Seiko's shoulder. She rolled to the side and ran to Kagome, shrugging off the stinging pain in her arm.

"Do you see the shard yet?"

"No, but I can feel it. It's so close but I don't see it on this demon... I don't see it!"

"Damn. Then this isn't the right one."

"It has to be. The villagers described it perfectly; this is the one that's been taking the children."

Eying the tree demon intently, Seiko felt a bulb go off. "Perhaps there's a higher power behind this oni. I'm gonna go find out; you stay here and see if you can get any shots in with your arrows. Be sure to move around the courtyard so he doesn't single you out."

"Alright," Kagome replied as she notched an arrow into her bow. Seiko scrambled away and into the woods near the village.

Sesshomaru saw her leave and was annoyed by her actions. Inuyasha came back at the demon while Sango attempted to injure it with Hiraikotsu but not even causing minimal damage. Miroku was prepared to suck the youkai into his Kazaana but he wasn't about to take half of the village with it. The demon was too big to go in quickly and a large portion of the town would surely join it within the recesses of his cursed hand. The youkai struck at Sango but its attack fell short as a sacred arrow pierced through its arm. It looked to where the arrow had been shot but no one was there. It was infuriated and ran right for where Kagome had shot. It smashed through the building and was even more enraged that there was no one and nothing there but rubble. With a roar it turned around and went for Sesshomaru. With a smirk the youkai lord jumped over the head of the oni and slashed at the top of its face, managing to pierce the strong skin. The youkai screamed as Sesshomaru landed behind it.

"Its weak spot is in its head. Aim your attacks there," he stated.

Inuyasha growled and jumped high to the stunned youkai, bringing Tetsusaiga down to its shoulder. The sword bounced off with a clang and Inuyasha was repelled back to where he had hit the building from before.

"What the hell? Why didn't it work Sesshomaru," he asked as he struggled to his feet from the base of the sturdy shed.

"Fool, its head, not its neck," Sesshomaru said as he went for the oni again. This time it was ready and went for Sesshomaru's left arm, failing to notice that there wasn't one there. It managed to tear the sleeve off his haori but other then that just wound up with a poisonous slash to the temple. As Sesshomaru landed Kouga came in and threw a devastating kick to the youkai's face; it stumbling a bit from the force of the jewel shards embedded in the wolf prince's legs. When Kouga landed in came Sango's Hiraikotsu, the force throwing the youkai off balance completely; it toppling to the ground with a thundering crash. It didn't move for a while as everyone watched to see what it would do next. As the dust cleared a pair of eyes bled crimson through the haze and the demon stood quickly, its claws ready to shed blood. A moment later though its eyes turned back to their original color and its distorted face turned confused. It looked around at the group and with a perplexed scratch of its head, walked away into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here," Inuyasha yelled as he ran after it. He stopped short when Seiko re-emerged from the forest; an oni clutched in her clawed hands, a jewel shard in her other.

"Look what I found," she said as she threw the demon before the group. It whimpered and didn't look up as everyone formed a circle to block any escape. Kagome came out of hiding and joined everyone.

"What's going on," Sango asked.

"This little bastard was controlling that oni with the shard. He used some form of mind control to have it do his bidding... taking the children," Seiko said with a disgusting glare to the lowly youkai near her.

"You pathetic creature, sparing your life would prove pointless," Sesshomaru said as he raised his hand to strike down the whimpering cretin. Kagome intervened though.

"Wait! He might know where the children are," she said as she kneeled down to the youkai. Sesshomaru glared at her and lowered his hand. Foolish ningens and their pity.

"Where are the children," she asked in a stern voice.

The youkai whimpered but looked up at her. Its face was pointed and gray, similar to that of a rat's but missing the normal attributes of such a mammal. Its eyes were watery and it looked down again, wailing for it knew its ultimate fate.

"Are the children alive?"

It shook its head and that was its last motion as Sesshomaru planted a well-aimed slash to its neck, decapitating it quickly. Kagome fell back and looked up at him.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the earth with an angry yelp.

"Oops, forgot that doesn't work on you."

Sesshomaru glared at the miko and was about to refresh her memory on whom was the more powerful one when Seiko put a hand on his chest holding him back. With a submissive whine she eyed him with caution, her eyes pleading for him to calm himself. He shrugged her off and went back to the inn. Inuyasha stood with an angry growl to Kagome but didn't push the matter; he knew why she had said "the word." Seiko gave the jewel shard to Kagome, who added it to the rest of their collection in the small vial around her neck before she went off to pick up the sleeve of Sesshomaru's haori. After a quick brush off, everyone went back inside to rest for the night.

Kagome passed Seiko on the way upstairs and handed her the red and white sleeve. "Will you let him know I can fix this later tonight?"

Seiko nodded but didn't go upstairs right away with the rest of the group. She headed towards the back lounge to ponder the dream she had not long ago. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru already sitting comfortably on a nearby pillow in the corner. He looked up as she entered and became puzzled when she sat beside him.

"I can get this fixed for you." She held up the sleeve. "Kagome has the means to mend it... I also want to thank you."

Sesshomaru eyed her with an unreadable expression. "Why?"

"Well you didn't hurt Kagome. I dare say you even heeded my wishes, something I thought you were incapable of."

"I saw no point in hurting the miko. What amount of control over her emotions could she possibly have?"

"I suppose that makes sense, too," Seiko said as she laid her hands over her knee which she propped her head on. "Anyway if you didn't kill the youkai I would have. What he did wasn't right at all. I mean what if it had been Hiraku, even Rin?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Seiko as she fell silent. Perhaps that had been why Sesshomaru had been so quick to kill. Maybe he was thinking of Rin as if she had been one of the oni's victims. The idea of anyone taking what was his always made him on edge and more prone to violent outbursts.

"You know, I think..."

"That's news," he stated blankly with a touch of sarcasm. Seiko looked at him with surprise.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," she said with a light smack on his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge her playfulness; it would have only ended with another hand shaped bruise on her neck so he ignored her action entirely.

"What I was saying is that I think you owe me an apology for this," she said pointing to the laceration over her shoulder that had already begun to heal.

"Why should I apologize for your slow reaction?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad. It's just that you get reckless with that whip. How do you do that anyway?"

Sesshomaru looked at her again and she was gazing at him with a questioning look. "It's not easy to learn, at least for a common youkai."

"Insults, insults; is that the best you've got?"

"It's a centered portion of energy. Pulses and waves all focused into a preferred shape. I chose the whip when I first learned the ability but it can be many things. It's all a matter of what you favor," he stated simply.

It surprised Seiko that he had explained it at all. He didn't seem like the type to talk much about anything. Hell, he **wasn't** the type but he seemed to enjoy discussing this. To get him talking depended entirely on what the topic was. As long as it was an interest of his he seemed more willing to discuss it.

"That does seem difficult. Intriguing none the less but it definitely would take some practice."

"Yes, it took me several years to master."

"Wow..." There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Seiko brought up something that had been bugging her.

"What's the purpose of that sword you carry around but never use?"

Sesshomaru thought about how much to tell her then spoke. "It was handed down to me by my father-"

"The Inu no Taishou?"

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry," she said with a glance at the floor. "Please, continue."

"It was crafted from one of his fangs long ago. The Tetsusaiga that Inuyasha wields, poorly I might add, is also made from one of my father's fangs. While Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga has the power of destruction, my sword, Tenseiga, has the power of healing and the bringing of life. I brought Rin back with it... That seemed so long ago..." He then trailed off into his thoughts.

"Complicated tale... but wait, why didn't your father give you the Tetsusaiga? It would make much more sense- I mean no offense, but you don't seem like the type to go around healing and bringing back others very often..."

"A mystery I've yet to solve myself."

Another comfortable silence befell the two when Seiko noticed that Sesshomaru had slipped into a meditative state. With a shrug she did the same since there was no point in talking to someone who was too busy to listen.

Once again Seiko found herself in the arid desert from before. Nothing had changed except now she knew whom she was waiting for. She ran until she came to the same tree and cliff from before. With ragged breath and heavy pants she waited by the overhang, her senses tuned for any signs of movement or other life present. Her breath stilled when she heard a light shuffling through the desert. Someone was approaching. Seiko walked through the reappearing fog and stopped just as the figure loomed nearer. When they had come close enough Seiko saw the familiar white and bared her fangs, ready to finish what she had started. Her anger fell away though as she realized she was looking into the face not of Naraku but of the taiyoukai who was sitting next to her in the parlor.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you here?

"I ask the same to you."

"This is my dream and you're not supposed to be here."

"No. This is my dream and **you** are intruding."

"Wait, you've had this dream as well?"

"Yes."

"Naraku should be here, correct?"

"Yes but he's not alone. Rin was his captive."

"... He held a Shikon shard before me, the very one my pack had coveted before he slew them."

Sesshomaru looked around then spoke. "Perhaps the hanyou is toying with our minds."

"Maybe but why-" Seiko's words were cut short as her eyes grew wide and her mouth went slack. She fell to the dirt with a small cry and did not stand again. Sesshomaru bared his fangs and turned in time to see one of Naraku's many tentacles pierce through his chest, heart and all, failing instantly. He fell to the dirt with wide eyes and a void face.

"NO!" Seiko woke with a shake and looked around spastically, her eyes silver and glowing. Sesshomaru was beside her and his usually cool facade had fallen and he looked bewildered, even bordering on scared while his eyes bled into crimson. They looked around and breathed a slight sigh of relief when they realized they were back in the lounge, irises falling back to their normal hues.

"Did you have the same dream as I?" Seiko asked in a hurried whisper.

"Yes, I believe so. The hanyou is tampering with our thoughts," Sesshomaru stated as he rose. Seiko stood as well and felt a shiver run through her.

"Was he here?"

"I do not sense him but..."

"But what?"

Sesshomaru did not answer but walked out of the lounge, Seiko in tow and they made their way out the back exit of the inn, near the forest. With a quick scan of the area they assumed it safe and turned to each other.

"I will not allow that lowly hanyou to have access to my mind."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, we'll stop him... we'll find him... we'll kill him," she hissed out. Sesshomaru could smell her anger and felt it best to leave her with it.

"Sleep," he said as he hopped to the roof to keep guard. Seiko just walked inside and headed to her room; sleep one of the farthest things from her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

After three days of shard hunting and with no new leads on Naraku, the group was camping out for the night. Kagome, Sango, Seiko, and Shippou were at the spring bathing while the men were back at the camp preparing the food and bickering about how it was to be cooked. Inuyasha and Kouga were scrapping over how the boar's skin was beginning to char and that Kouga could already smell it burning.

"Your pathetic half breed nose is too weak to smell it!"

"Hey! I was the one that caught the damn pig so I cook it, back off!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kouga away. The wolf prince's tail hit the stick that the roasting ham was cooking on and it fell into the fire, rolling away in the dirt aflame and spotted with wood ash.

"GET IT!" they yelled in unison. They looked at each other with similar glares.

"You get it, you dropped it!" Inuyasha ordered with a growl.

"I didn't drop it! You pushed me dog breath!"

"Why you-," Inuyasha was cut short as Miroku's staff came between the two. He had the stick and boar in his other hand.

"The food is not burnt but it is finished cooking. Both of you separate or you get none," he stated calmly looking from one angry canine to the other. They both gave off annoyed 'humph's and sat by the fire on opposite sides to cool off. Sesshomaru wasn't even at the camp anymore. He had gone off into the forest, the other three unsure of when he would return. Just as Inuyasha and Kouga had calmed down the women and kitsune made their way back up from the spring.

"Something smells delicious," Kagome said, licking her lips for emphasis. Everyone gathered around as Kouga cut the meat from the roasted swine. The meal was uneventful until Inuyasha and Shippou began a tug-of-war over the snout. Although the sight was cute it was also a bit unappetizing; it was after all the nose of a pig that was locked between their fangs.

When everyone had eaten their, fill Inuyasha bid everyone a silent goodnight as he retreated into a nearby tree to keep watch. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and wiggled in, Shippou snuggling beside her as she zipped up the back. Sango made herself comfortable with her bag and Kilala curled up beside her. Miroku sat against the base of a tree and closed his eyes, slipping into a light slumber. Kouga shot one last hateful look up to the tree Inuyasha was in and made himself comfortable beside a large rock. Seiko was leaning against a tree; she and the wolf prince were up for first watch. Unfortunately she had gone four nights without rest already and was having trouble focusing on the task alone. The dream she shared with Sesshomaru was still worrying her. She almost feared the idea of going back to sleep. Speaking of Sesshomaru...

Seiko pulled away from the tree and went for a stroll into the woods, searching for the inuyoukai's scent. It was a bit hard to find at first since she was in a forest of pine but she caught the rainwater and musk mixed when she came to a clearing. Walking to the middle, Seiko stopped when she stepped into a small divot in the earth; a massive paw print. Just what she was looking for...

Seiko smiled to herself and slipped out of her yukata, hanging it on the knot of a nearby tree to stand in her usual armor. She felt the changes run through her as she transformed into her true form, stretching her front half with a shivering bow to the ground. She then sat on her haunches and waited. Sniffing the air, she caught his scent on the wind; he was heading back. There was a rustling through the trees and then a large white dog lumbered forward into the clearing. It was Sesshomaru all right.

His one front leg was a dead giveaway. Although both golden eyes had turned bloody red, his floppy ears were just too cute to resist! They weren't exactly trademarks of your everyday emotion and heartless youkai (although his garnet colored scleras certainly were). Seiko stood and walked towards him as he gazed at her quizzically; well as quizzically as a dog demon could. Seiko was a bit smaller than he was and her fur a polar opposite. It was an interesting sight. She put her muzzle to his ear, sniffing softly, and it wiggled as his fur tickled her nose. Seiko sneezed which caused Sesshomaru to pull away angrily. She lowered her head in apology but he merely stared.

Seiko's tail waved behind her and Sesshomaru's swayed ever so slightly behind him. Seiko's ears went back as Sesshomaru's eyes let on a fiery glint. She blinked and he body slammed her. She fell to the ground but bounced back up and pushed Sesshomaru to the other side of the clearing. He circled around her with a fluid hobble and she watched him intently. She turned as he turned then went for him. He dodged and she took a minor hit to her left flank from his surprisingly solid tail. She spun around to face him, giving a playful growl. He snarled back and they charged. At some point they both were on their hind legs and pawing at each other in the air. Seiko smacked him over the muzzle with her mitt and he lost balance as they crashed to the earth. When the dust cleared Seiko's tail wagged as she found an aggravated Sesshomaru beneath her. She hopped off him and sat at one end of the clearing as the inuyoukai rose and took a seat at the other. Seiko lowered her head and Sesshomaru gave a nod of his. They both transformed back to their humanoid forms and brushed themselves off.

"You were late," Sesshomaru stated as he ran long fingers through his hair.

"Well I had to eat dinner. Did you go hunting?"

He merely nodded in response and secured his languid pelt over his shoulder. "Your demon form is powerful, I'll give you that, but you lack the necessary speed to be unstoppable. You need to train on it."

"It's funny that the three-legged dog tells me I'm not fast enough... I suppose your going to be the one to teach me then?"

"Hardly, you'll have to learn those skills on your own but I will spar with you from time to time to gauge your improvement," he said, ignoring the first sentence entirely.

"Hmm, that's a lot coming from you Sesshomaru," she said with a smirk before picking up and getting back into her yukata, walking out of the clearing and to camp. He stared at where she had been for a minute before eventually following.

The next morning Shippou woke up early, before the sun had even risen and looked around the camp in the comfort of his adoptive mother's arms. Seiko was in a light sleep and Miroku sat against a tree keeping a steady watch over the camp. He needn't bother though for Sesshomaru sat atop a large rock and was awake, his eyes scanning over the forest around them. Shippou yawned and fell back to slumber instantly since nothing seemed to arouse his interest. Sesshomaru noticed the young kitsune fall unconscious again and sensed that most of the camp was in the same state. Miroku and Inuyasha were the only other two besides him that remained awake. Even the wolf was in a form of rest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, slipping into his meditative state.

He found himself in the familiar arid desert. He walked for some time until he came across Seiko again.

"You know we gotta stop meeting like this," she said in a joking tone.

"Vigilance, keep yours up," Sesshomaru stated as he sniffed the air for any sign of Naraku. There was none. "I don't sense him."

"Neither do I. Perhaps he won't come again since it's obvious we're waiting for him."

"Don't hope on it."

"I'm not."

Sesshomaru glanced at her as she looked around them, taking in all the smells of the wasteland.

"Is it wrong that I fear what comes next," Seiko said with a nervous scratch at her tail.

"No. Death is something feared by many. Why would you be an exception?"

"Are you afraid?"

"This Sesshomaru fears nothing. Not even death."

"... That's interesting."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her but let the conversation end. They both turned to the east when a scuffle was heard through the still air. Their guard was up and they were ready to defend themselves this time. Naraku emerged through the fog but he was in his true form, a large spider youkai with a burn mark on its back. He bared his mandibles and let out a roar. Seiko and Sesshomaru ran to him but stopped suddenly when their own figures, as well as the ones of their group, ran ahead of them and began their attack on the dark oni. Seiko looked to Sesshomaru with a lost expression.

"What's going on?"

Sesshomaru ran forward to the group and touched the shoulder of his other self. His hand passed right through. With an arch of his delicate eyebrow he turned and went back to Seiko.

"Something's wrong. This is a visionary trick. It's not safe to stay here, it could be a trap."

"But what if this has nothing to do with Naraku and perhaps this is a sign, even a glimpse into the future."

"I've never encountered this sort of vision before and I'm sure you haven't either. Therefore we leave. It is most likely one of the hanyou's traps," Sesshomaru said walking away but stopping when a piercing scream met his ears. He turned and saw Rin upon the desert floor, her blood sprayed over the earth and dripping from Naraku like wet paint. Sesshomaru felt his rage build and nearly decapitated Seiko when she grabbed his arm.

"No Sesshomaru, you're right, this might be a trap! We hafta go! Look away, damnit! It's not real!" she said attempting to pull him from the sight. He complied, with a hint of apprehension and the pair dashed away deep into the heavy mist.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and they met with the light gray of Seiko's. She stood from her resting place at the tree and walked to Sesshomaru who had jumped down from the rock and stood by the fire.

"I just don't know."

"Neither do I..." he replied as he stared into the fire lost in thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome let another arrow fly and this time it hit its mark. The Shikon shard embedded in the youkai's chest was shot out the other side, landing into Sesshomaru's palm. He pocketed the piece and went in for a final attack, but before he could strike, Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga down upon the oni's neck, severing its head and killing it instantly. Sesshomaru glowered at his half brother but walked over to Kagome. He put the shard into her hand and stalked off back to where they had taken up camp. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and strutted over to the miko with a smug expression.

"This is getting too easy," he said with a satisfied grin. Kagome nodded but watched Sesshomaru's exit with somber eyes. She wished the two would end their annoying sibling rivalry and just get along. She uncorked her vial and let the freshly caught shard join its brethren. She picked up her belongings and led everyone back to the camp for some much-needed sleep.

Seiko stayed behind the group to look over the slain youkai. She stepped over one of its legs when her heel trod upon something small but sharp. She moved her foot and was struck with awe. Her sacred amulet was on the floor, the red gems from before shattered. Not good.

Sesshomaru was at the camp sitting away from the fire when everyone returned. Inuyasha was still boasting about the way he had slain the demon, unbeknownst to the fact that his sibling was on the verge of losing his usually controlled temper. Sesshomaru stood and walked back into the forest after taking all that he could of his relative's blustering chatter, heading for where the youkai had been killed to vent his frustrations; no need in shedding the blood of his "comrades" because of his idiot of a half brother. He entered the small clearing and was surprised to see Seiko kneeling down beside the demon cradling something in her hands. He walked to her side but she did not respond to his intrusion. He saw the remnants of her amulet in her hands, parts of its gems still in the dirt.

"What's wrong?"

She gasped and looked up. If Sesshomaru wasn't so good at hiding his surprise he would have backed away from what he saw. Seiko's eyes had turned a very light shade of red. That wasn't the strangest part though. Her fangs had grown, at least a quarter of an inch each and as he looked closer he saw that her claws had also gotten longer and sharper; they weren't in their "human" form at all.

"We have a **big **problem here," she spoke out with a harsh voice, almost a guttural rasp.

Seiko and Sesshomaru re-emerged into the camp and everyone turned but was taken back by Seiko's somewhat changed appearance.

"Seiko, what's wrong," Kagome asked as she stood and went to her friend.

"Kagome, stay where you are."

Kagome froze in her tracks. "Seiko what's going on," she asked worriedly.

"You know that necklace I always wore?"

"Yes," Kagome said with a glance to where it once lay. She looked up with surprised eyes.

"It's been destroyed."

"So, what's the big deal?" Inuyasha cut in.

Seiko shot him a dark look, which made the hanyou's ears fold back briefly and she continued. "That amulet was what controlled certain... aspects I'm not too proud of..."

"What aspects?" Kagome asked slowly.

"A very dark form of anger and rage... it was inherited from my mother..."

"Wait, what does it mean then?" Inuyasha asked with a scratch to his neck.

"I have _maybe_ nine days before... I become feral." Seiko then scowled and thought to herself, '_t__hat is __**so**__ corny... nine lives; like a cat._' She rolled her eyes at the stupid coincidence that was a likely intention.

"... What? No. No! This can't happen; not now!" Kagome whined to herself. "Seiko, we need you. This can't happen, it just can't!"

Seiko looked away, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"So how feral are we talking here?" Inuyasha asked.

"... From what I know, I become trapped in my true form, having only the drive to kill. Friend or foe; it doesn't matter so long as their dead..."

Inuyasha felt a small shiver run though him but ignored it. "So what happens now? Is there any way to stop or reverse it?"

"Not that I'm aware of... I've never really researched it; never had to. I thought the amulet was indestructible. It's been through so much... why did it have to break now, of all times...?"

"The youkai we just defeated," Sesshomaru cut in.

"What about it?" Seiko asked turning to him.

"Its blood had a corroding effect on magical objects. Kagome's arrow was destroyed soon after it passed through the oni... you have some on your chest..."

Seiko looked down and sure enough there was a smear of the youkai's blood across the top of her breasts. It had eaten clean through the chain and shattered the gems. "My mother was the cause of this affliction. Felines and their damn rage! She sealed this curse for me a long time ago..." Seiko stared at the ground, thinking back before it clicked. "Maybe... maybe the spell's still around... maybe I could seal it as well... I'll need a new amulet though..."

"Where would you look?"

"There's only one place _to_ look..." Seiko said reluctantly and turned to the north. "I have to go to her."

Everyone looked at her with puzzled faces. They did not know the past that revolved around Seiko's mother and all she had done.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Fortunately, yes. The Northern Lands where my stepfather reigns."

"Lord Hachiro. I know him," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Yeah, that's him; an old mountain lion taiyoukai."

"His territory is far from here. That's at least a three day travel, even for a full-blooded demon," Kouga said.

"This is really gonna cut into our small time frame Seiko-" Inuyasha began.

"There's no choice!" Seiko spat, her eyes flaring a bit redder but quickly going back to the lighter tint. "Don't you see? It's already beginning," she said staring into her hands, the claws looking longer and sharper than ever before. Kouga watched her and came to a conclusion.

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Seiko shot back.

"You can't go alone. Not only is it too far but it's a dangerous route. Lord Hachiro keeps his lands heavily guarded. The terrain is difficult to navigate. I've been there once before; it's no easy travel."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm going and that's final."

"As am I," Sesshomaru stated with finality. Seiko started and looked at him with an expression of **pure** astonishment.

"You too!?"

Sesshomaru only looked at her, his vision soon falling on Kouga but diverting quickly. "We leave in the morning."

Seiko saw where his gaze had wavered to and was somewhat flattered by his actions. He was going to watch over Kouga. The wolf prince was still keen on the idea of Seiko bearing his pups, making advances on her whenever they were alone, even times when they weren't. If she were to go with only him, who knew what could happen. Seiko was grateful for Sesshomaru's concern; he had every reason to be.

With a sigh Seiko conceded. "Tomorrow morning then..."

Everyone gave off a shared frown but nodded with agreement, Inuyasha and Miroku going out to catch dinner. Sango and Kagome made work of the freshly conjured fire and a pot of water.

Seiko caught Sesshomaru's eye and gave him a small smile and a nod. He gave a slight bow of his head, catching on to what she was implying. They needed to talk.

"Let me know when dinner's ready?" she asked Sango and Kagome.

"Sure," Kagome said, still worried to no ends over her friend.

Seiko went to the tree where her day kimono was folded, putting it back on and sitting against the tree base. With a last look around, she closed her eyes and slipped into her state of meditation.

Sesshomaru looked around the camp, his vision holding on Seiko for a moment before he jumped into a tree to sit and went into a similar condition as her.

Seiko sat, waiting for him to arrive. Hopefully they would not be interrupted by any evil hanyou's for the time being. Sesshomaru soon emerged from the fog with a swift gait. Seiko stood and walked to him. She was smiling but it seemed a bit strained.

"Don't smile if you don't want to," he stated simply.

"No, it's not that. I want to smile, it's just that my teeth hurt," she said touching her lengthened fangs gingerly. "Thank you though. I really appreciate you going with me. It would have been a bit... weird if it was Kouga and I... _alone_."

Sesshomaru nodded his head briefly then looked away. "The wolf can't be trusted, at least not during this stage in time."

"I know what you mean. You haven't seen the half of it though. I've been alone with the guy a lot more than is necessary," Seiko said as a small shake ran through her.

"I see," he said with a raised eyebrow at her reaction to such memories. So, she wasn't too keen on the wolf's advances...

"Anyway, thanks again for going. It really means a lot to me."

Sesshomaru looked away again but his attention was attracted to a nearby flower. It hadn't been there before.

He walked over to the bit of foliage, Seiko's gaze following him. It seemed so odd for it to be there of all places; the deadest looking desert ever. Seiko soon stood beside him, looking down at the plant with confusion.

"How long has that been there?"

"It could not have been too long, I would have seen it."

Seiko agreed silently and kneeled down to the plant. She gave it a cautious sniff, unsure of its purpose, but it smelled like an everyday flower. It was red with bright green leaves and a blue core of pollen.

"How very odd."

"Yes..."

"Well we better get back, dinner's gonna be ready soon."

Sesshomaru nodded and they walked off together into the mist.

Seiko opened her eyes and saw Kagome just walking over to her.

"Oh good, your awake, dinner's ready."

Seiko nodded and stood, walking over to the fire where some rabbit meat and rice were boiling nicely in the pot. Seiko looked up and saw Sesshomaru's figure in the treetops. With a frown she made herself a bowl of the food and jumped up into the tree, a pair of chopsticks between her teeth. She set the bowl and utensils before the taiyoukai who only watched her.

"You should eat, it's quite good, and Kagome's a wonderful cook."

Sesshomaru didn't move but he didn't oppose her idea either. Seiko gave him a hopeful smile then jumped down from the tree, landing softly beside the others.

Everyone sat around the fire, enjoying the delicious meal, eating in the same fashions as they did at the inn. After everyone had their fill, Kagome collected the dishes and was about to go down to the stream to wash them but was stopped by Seiko who had offered to help. At the base of the tree sat Sesshomaru's bowl and chopsticks, empty and eaten. Seiko smiled and brought the dishware to Kagome, following the girl down to the river. When they returned Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and prepared herself for bed, everyone else doing the same. Seiko made her way back up into the tree, on the opposite branch as Sesshomaru's and curled up in her tail, quickly falling in to a much-needed sleep, the rest of the camp, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, following soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun began to dawn on the group that day, except for the fact that it was hidden behind large gray clusters of rain clouds; a storm was brewing. Seiko woke up well rested a bit early and hopped out of the tree, noticing that Sesshomaru was not there. She landed softly so as not to disturb the others and walked out of the camp to the river where her and Kagome had washed dishes the night before. Before she came to the brook she hid in the bushes as a familiar scent met her nose. She maneuvered through the foliage silently, her panther instincts easily guiding her stealthy approach, and hid behind a shrub. The river was in view and a familiar figure stood on the other side. Sesshomaru was practicing with his demon whip, using a nearby tree as a target. With a glance to the tree Seiko noticed that all of his hits overlapped each other, not a single one out of place and all of them were angled straight up and down. Sesshomaru drew back his whip and with a final horizontal swing sliced the tree in half. With a smirk the energy rope dissipated and Sesshomaru went to the edge of the bank. Seiko emerged from her hiding place, making it seem as if she had just walked up so he didn't know she was spying on him, and went to the water. He looked up with a placid face when Seiko approached. She gave him a smile and noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly with her action. She kneeled at the bank and cupped some water in her hands, taking a long drink, Sesshomaru doing the same opposite her.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well."

"I didn't sleep."

"You'd think I'd catch on to that by now," Seiko said with a knowing smile, splashing the cool water over her face and giving it a light scrub.

"We leave at sunrise."

Seiko nodded as Sesshomaru jumped across the river, landing gracefully beside her. She gave him a side-glance and that's when it hit her. It had been so long ago since the two had ever battled, seriously, even had an intense argument.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to let her know he was listening.

"What are we?"

He raised an eyebrow. "**You're** vague."

With a small chuckle, "I mean what are you and me?"

For once in his life Sesshomaru was completely lost for words. His silence gave Seiko the impression that he was as clueless to the answer as she was. "Tell me more about this rage that's overtaking you."

Seiko stood and cleared her throat. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain. It's like the way Inuyasha can get, or so I hear. Uncontrollable and I know nothing but the love to kill. These are stories my father told me long ago. The amulet was the main component for the seal placed upon me at birth. When my necklace was destroyed so was the spell. With my small window of time to fix this I worry if we would be too late...

"Things will gradually worsen. My moods will be more... agitated I guess you could say. Visually I'll begin to become more and more like my true form until there is nothing left to change. It's gonna be a painful process for the next couple of days, this much I'm sure of cause I'm already starting to feel it. Through this time its best if I don't transform for I might not be able to go back. Vulnerability isn't exactly something I look forward to, even though there isn't much to worry about in this form either," she finished with a cute smile. Sesshomaru nodded knowingly.

"A storm is on its way. We will have to travel fast to avoid it."

"We're going north though. Pretty sure we're gonna run right through it judging by the wind direction," Seiko said feeling the light breeze brush through her tail and over her sensitive ear tips.

"It's time to go then," Sesshomaru said turning to the camp. Seiko nodded and walked slowly behind him.

"By the way..."

Seiko looked up at his back.

"We're more then acquaintances," he stated then kept walking.

Seiko stood silent for a moment before a smile crept over her face. So, he wasn't dead inside after all. With a content sigh to herself Seiko followed his trail back to the camp.

Kouga was already awake, giving a sly smile to Seiko as she entered the clearing. She gave a sheepish grin of her own with a slight blush and a shy glance elsewhere. Sesshomaru noted the exchange and felt a pang of something foreign register in him. The three's attention was drawn to Inuyasha who came into the camp. He looked a bit tired but other than that perfectly fine.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Seiko asked quietly, quite sure that insomnia ran in the inu family.

"No," was all he said as he began to wake the rest of the group; they had shard hunting to do. Kagome woke up with a big yawn.

"Is it morning already? I feel like I didn't get a wink of sleep," she said with a stretch.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you sense anything... different?"

Kagome wiped the sleep from her eyes and took a moment to absorb her surroundings. After a moment she felt a faint strain on her mind.

"There's a Shikon shard nearby."

"That's what I thought. We better get ready now," Inuyasha said turning and waking up Miroku who was actually lying down for a change. Shippou was still out cold and Kagome gently woke the young kitsune. Sango awoke as Miroku did since they were sleeping next to each other, Kilala stretching herself awake nearby.

"A storm is on its way. Will you guys be able to avoid it?" Miroku asked as he smelled the approaching rain in the air.

"Not even, we're traveling right into the damn thing," Seiko said with a small pout. Sesshomaru looked at her and felt an odd strain in his temple. He applied light pressure to the pain but took his hand away as soon as it diminished.

"We should get going before the storm hits here, we've got a long journey ahead of us," Kouga said as he stood from his resting place.

Seiko nodded. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou-chan," she said glancing at the little kitsune who smiled in response. "If I don't make it back just know that I've loved our time together and I want to thank you all for being my friends."

Everyone smiled at her and gave their thanks, Kagome and Sango both stealing hugs from the demon woman. Seiko returned their smiles, patting Shippou on the head with a quiet purr.

"Oh, here you go Sango. I'd hate to bring this back in worse shape than I've already made it." Seiko quickly removed her yukata, handing it back to the exterminator.

"It'll be here when you get back." Sango meant her words fully, sure that the demoness would return. She placed the folded dress in her bag as Seiko re-joined the other two canid demons.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru stated simply. Kouga took a moment to stretch and Seiko gave a quick wave goodbye to her comrades before the three took off at top speeds into the brush, a gust of wind in their wake.

"You think they'll be alright?" Kagome asked to the remainder of her friends. No one gave an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

"God, will this rain ever cease?" Seiko asked as she skidded to a halt in some mud. Kouga landed beside her, rain dripping from his bandanna and short tail. Sesshomaru stood above them on a nearby tree's branch, rain pouring through the canopy and down his hair.

"This could last the afternoon again, perhaps even into the late evening," Sesshomaru said with a glance to the crying sky. The trio was in the middle of their second day of travel, not bothering to rest since leaving Inuyasha's group.

"Wonderful," Seiko said sarcastically as she hopped up to the branch Sesshomaru stood on. "We need to pick up the pace then. Hope you boys can keep up," she finished with a wink and jumped to the top most branches, bending back and launching herself above the trees to the north. Sesshomaru gave a smirk and dashed away into the brush after her, Kouga in hot pursuit. She jumped with ease on the tips of trees, her feet barely brushing the top most branches just to keep her momentum. Sesshomaru glided silently beneath her, dodging each tree with ease. Kouga jumped from branch to branch, occasionally coming into a clearing and running the way out of it then back in to the thick forest. After quite a few hours of hasty travel they all came to a wide waterfall.

Kouga stopped them at the edge of it and gave a devious smirk. He jumped from the water's edge, narrowing his body until he slipped feet first below the surface of the short fall. Seiko smiled and did the same, coming instead to the water in a tight ball, a huge wave rippling out into the lake the fall lead to. Sesshomaru thought to himself about the circumstances. It was raining but there was no sign of lightning, they were already wet and _did_ need a break. What harm could it cause? He gave a small shrug and walked to the edge of the waterfall, looking down at his two traveling companions wading about in the water below.

"You call that a splash?"

Seiko looked up at his words. He gave an evil smirk and jumped as high as he could. Wind whipped behind him as he quickly transformed into his huge dog form, aiming for the water in a nose-first dive. Seiko gave off a playful shriek and tried to swim away but it was too late, he was already on his way down. He hit the water with enough force to upturn an elephant. A tidal wave swept through the once placid lake and Seiko bodysurfed all the way to the middle. Kouga surfaced, his hair mingling with the fur of his bandanna. Sesshomaru came up from behind them both, back into his humanoid shape. An interesting fact was that he had the faintest of smiles on his face. It disappeared just as Seiko turned around but she managed to see a brief glimpse of what the taiyoukai was capable of: Fun.

She gave him a beaming grin then dipped under the water, her hair and skin meshing with the dark lake. Kouga waded nearby; his attention on the rain that still fell from the sky. Sesshomaru felt a tug on his pants and turned around; a costly mistake. Seiko emerged once again behind him and tackled him to the depths of the deep water. It was like slow motion as they fell into the murky deepness but it was so clear. Sesshomaru looked around for Seiko once she released her hold but she was being effectively evasive. He looked up and saw only the pattering surface of the water and the escaping air in the form of bubbles he released but when he looked down he saw a pair of silver eyes coming at him. They both shot out of the water with Sesshomaru doubled over Seiko's shoulder and crashing back down into the lake a moment after. He paddled away from where they had landed, spinning under the water to be prepared for her next attack. With a smirk he did an about face, ready for her, and grabbed both her arms. She smiled in his grip and mouthed a mock surprised "o" with her lips, a large bubble emerging from her face. He gave her a smirk and pushed her forward until they hit the bottom of the loch, the fine silt rising in a gray cloud around them. He felt something run across his fur, soon realizing that it was her tail and it was wrapping around his body. It was pleasant at first but then it became uncomfortable as she began to squeeze. So that was her trick, make it ache until he let go. He wasn't going to let her know if it began to hurt. Irk. It began to hurt. Sesshomaru kept his poker face up and Seiko's malicious grin only broadened. Either they would drown under the water or he would crack. She continued to bind him, feeling his silk clothing shift rigidly beneath her grip. She gave a particularly hard squeeze and felt his grip on her wrists tighten slightly with a tinge of pain. His face remained passive as bubbles arose before them, the problem being that they weren't their bubbles. They both looked below them and saw a pair of green eyes shining below. Sesshomaru released Seiko's arms and they scrambled to the surface as a very large demon swam past. They hit the surface, gasping for air and swam for land.

"Kouga, get to the shore, we've got company," Seiko sputtered through her frantic strokes to reach the beach of the lake. Kouga rushed to the shore quickly, the shards in his legs a big help. The three made it up the bank as a large creature emerged from the murky pool. It was massive and its large green scales were slimy and gave off a dull glow from the clouded sun. The three managed to get themselves out of the lake as the oni's six green eyes were locked on them, its wiggling tentacles slipping beneath the surface of the water.

"Split up! It's gonna try to attack us as a group; it'll be confused if we separate!" Seiko shouted as she ran to the right of the demon; Kouga catching on and running to the left leaving Sesshomaru cool, calm, and collected in the middle. He watched closely as the ripples in the water grew closer to him. He raised two fingers and his lightly colored youkai whip appeared before him. Five tentacles came up the bank and one wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's leg but two were slashed away quickly by the whip. As his arm recoiled for a second attack it was entwined with a fourth tentacle. Sesshomaru glared as the fifth wrapped around his shoulder, causing his pelt to fall to the ground with a thump. He glared at the youkai whose attention had wavered over to Kouga who was fighting his own struggle.

A tentacle was wound around the wolf prince's throat and constricting painfully while the other four were holding on to his stray limbs. One of his legs kicked free but he exerted too much energy, momentarily staving his knee joint. He gave off a pained bark and fell limp in his captor's limbs. Seiko was having the most trouble of the three though.

She had one of the five tentacles pinched between her thighs, two more clutched in her hands, but the other two were causing a problem. One was wrapped around her chest, restricting airflow, and one covered her eyes with a vice-like grip on her skull. She was screaming as the one on her face was causing immense pain to run through her. Her control was ebbing, as was her hold on the other tentacles. She fell to her knees, one of the limbs set free to bind her stomach. Her vision, or what was left of it, was turning a fierce red. She gave off a high-pitched scream laced with a howl and her demon aura spiked crimson. She pulled the tentacles in her hands back, tearing them off the youkai as if they were soggy udon noodles, the creature giving off a distorted cry. She tore through the one on her face easily, the limb shredding with a flick of her lengthened claws. She stood from the dirt, her eyes catching the small amount of light; the color of fresh blood. She sliced the other two over her torso, their parts falling to the earth with a sickeningly wet plop and she threw a harsh glare to the youkai. Its mouth opened in anger, the teeth glistening with saliva. She smiled devilishly and ran fast enough to float above the water's surface as she went for the demon.

Sesshomaru saw her run for it and pulled the tentacles on his arm hard enough to stretch it near his mouth where he bit cleanly through the green limbs. With his arm released he made quick work of the ones on his leg and torso. He ran to his right to help Kouga while Seiko reached the oni and threw a foot to its face with a bone-shattering yet juicy sounding impact. Her eyes blazed brighter and she sunk her claws into the youkai's rounded forehead, a screech issuing from its throat as she slid down the thick skin, over two eyes and to its mouth. Seiko's footing slipped and her left leg landed on one of the oni's pointed teeth, blood dripping across the monster's fangs. She didn't notice the pain as her claws continued to slash and cut away at the youkai's face, practically digging to reach the vital points behind the eyes. Sesshomaru made quick work of the tentacles around Kouga's weakened form, the wolf prince slumping to a kneel as he tried to regain lost air. The youkai's slippery arms retracted back down the beach as its body sagged in the water when Seiko dealt a lethal blow, reaching its brainstem that resided right behind the main optic nerve. The demon collapsed into the lake, Seiko landing in front of it with a splash. She waded through the water to the shore where the other two were and trudged up the muddy bank, her eyes flickering between red and silver. Her breath was coming out ragged and tired but it was the only symptom of her fatigue. Her leg was bleeding heavily but she wasn't even limping. She walked right past the two men, dripping heavily with lake water and blood.

"We're running out of time," she said with a throaty voice. Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at her as she walked into the forest, her aura slipping back into its usual grayish silver hue.


	17. Chapter 17

"Seiko, you should slow down, your leg doesn't look too good," Kouga said as all three of them ran through an open plain. Seiko shot him a growl and he turned his head away with a shy expression. She was still running without trouble even though she really was in a lot of pain. Her leg had yet to stop bleeding completely but she continued to move with the two; if they stopped they'd lose precious time that she wasn't willing to sacrifice. Sesshomaru ran beside her, his arm waving behind him in his wake as well as his mended sleeve, but his gaze rested sideways on Seiko and he noticed the way she flinched slightly whenever she used her injured leg. Sesshomaru kept watching her as the minutes turned to hours and the rain had finally stopped but her condition only worsened. He was sure he heard her hiss through her teeth when her leg hit a rock but she kept running. Kouga tried to ignore the fact that she was indeed very injured and only slowed down his pace as hers inevitably did. They moved into rocky territory and that's when Seiko started to show signs of serious exhaustion and pain. Sesshomaru heard her cry out and that was all he could take. He swerved to his right and lifted her over his shoulder. She gave out a surprised yelp but otherwise didn't object, laying across the thick fur that covered the taiyoukai's unarmored half. Sesshomaru kept moving to the right, Kouga catching on and following and they continued that way until they came to flatter terrain where the two ran until nightfall. They came to a small forest and that's where they decided to make camp until they figured out what was wrong with Seiko's leg. Sesshomaru slowed his pace to a jog, Kouga behind him, until they came to a clearing, the smell of hot spring water meeting their senses. Seiko had passed out a while ago and didn't wake as Sesshomaru laid her down at the base of a tree.

"Check her wound; I'm going to go find medicinal plants. Start a fire while you're at it," Sesshomaru said stoically as he walked past Kouga into the surrounding brush. The wolf prince gave him a scowl at the commands but began digging a fire pit anyway. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, searching for herbs and fruits that could help with Seiko's wound. Plucking a large leaf from a tree, he kneeled by some bushes and picked the berries that grew from them as well as the mushrooms at its base, cradling the plants in the bowl-shaped frond. A small tree was nearby and he took a branch with leaves as well as the unopened flower bulbs, not the bloomed ones. These plants were components for pain relief and natural antibiotics. Sesshomaru took a moment to search for a blooming night flower but a scream from the camp brought him running back. He rushed past some trees and saw Seiko on her knees, crying out in pain with Kouga sprawled out in the fire pit. He dropped the plants and ran to her. Her eyes were still closed but he had a bad feeling about what color they might've been. As she screamed her eyeteeth began to grow, slowly at first but they soon had another quarter inch on them. Sesshomaru tried to shake her awake and when she opened her eyes he felt the faintest shiver run through him. They were a swirl of silver and crimson, almost as if she was trying to maintain control but failing as the paler lines began to grow thinner. Sesshomaru continued to try and snap her out of the trance as her screams turned into growls and roars.

"Seiko, control yourself! Take control! Fight it or I'll kill you myself!" Sesshomaru shouted to her, as her growling grew deeper and louder. Sesshomaru grabbed her throat harshly, not enough to kill but to shut off airflow; just enough to make her understand he was serious. Her hands went for his and she clawed and scratched, unable to do much else. Slowly the red in her eyes began to recede; after a minute, Sesshomaru released her entirely when they went back to gray.

"Seiko?" Sesshomaru asked warily as she grasped her head with a grimace.

"Sesshomaru?" she responded without opening her eyes. He stayed silent. "Thought so... What happened? My head feels like its split in two," she said, slowly opening her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking back at her somewhat confused if anything besides emotionless.

"Your condition is worsening and your leg isn't in traveling condition. The saliva of that youkai might have something to do with it. We have to get this resolved before we should go any further-"

"No! We don't have time to stop," she interrupted, trying to stand, but toppling back to the ground soon after, her injured leg of little use at the time. She gave out a pained groan and lay down. "Ok, maybe we can rest for the night but we leave at sunrise."

Sesshomaru stared at her but stood quickly, walking over to the fire pit to revive Kouga; Seiko had undoubtedly struck him while under the influence of her rage. Sesshomaru gave the wolf a none-too-gentle slap across the cheek, causing him to wake quickly and alert.

"Where is she!?" Kouga asked with apprehension as he looked around, finally spotting Seiko looking more normal then before. He gave a sigh and stood from the dirt, brushing dust from his clothes. With a quick look to Seiko to make sure she wasn't going to attack him again Kouga continued preparing the fire pit.

Sesshomaru collected the herbs again and plucked the leaves from the branch. He put all the plants in his mouth and chewed them thoroughly, using his saliva to make an antiseptic paste with it. He spit the gooey substance out into the large leaf and went over to Seiko who was still laying down, an arm draped over her eyes. Sesshomaru kneeled beside her and placed the warm mixture over her wound. She hissed through her teeth since the leaves were known to cause a sharp stinging sensation. Sesshomaru reached inside his kimono and pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around the plant and Seiko's abrasion. She gave out a groan but otherwise was silent. Sesshomaru gave her leg a light squeeze to seal the bandage and stood to go get some wood since Kouga was still making the hole; it would take forever to get a fire started at such a rate.

The night was uneventful as Sesshomaru sat next to the flaming embers, stoking them with a stick to keep the campfire blazing high. Seiko had fallen asleep long ago but she told him her leg was feeling better since he put the medicine on it. Kouga was out scouting the area to make sure they were going in the right direction and that it would be safe for the night. When Kouga returned he noticed Sesshomaru's gaze was on Seiko but the stoic taiyoukai turned away just as he entered the clearing.

"It seems to be safe for now but we shouldn't take the chance of letting our guards down. One of us should keep watch for half the night and switch off in a couple hours."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod in agreement then asked the question that had been nagging him for some time. "Why do you want her?"

Kouga looked at him oddly, unsure if he just heard correctly. Was it really Lord Sesshomaru asking **him** a question instead of barking out his usual command or threat? The wolf prince thought on it for a bit then answered. "It's not a matter of want; it's a matter of need. If I'm to have a clan again I have to have the strongest... I have to have the best. Although I am having second thoughts, what with this rage thing she has, but perhaps we can find a way to control it permanently. Maybe it won't pass on to our pups. She's strong and that's what I want... Kagome's strong too but she's also human and I'm not fond of her feelings for Inuyasha. Anyway, who would want hanyou's for pups? At least Seiko is old enough to bear a healthy litter; she is after all a Silver Mist..."

Sesshomaru gave an inward scowl at Kouga's words. He was talking about her like she was some sort of show dog. He only wanted her because of **what **she was, not who. Since she was now more than an acquaintance this bothered Sesshomaru; he almost thought of her as a _friend_. The only other person who put up with him for so long was Rin but she was too naive to realize who she was ward to. Seiko on the other hand was a grown woman and knew which people to avoid and which to befriend. Sesshomaru treated her the way he did, not because he didn't like her, but because he never really had a friend in his past and his 'people skills' were severely lacking. How do you treat a "friend"? Would she be considered that? Perhaps she was using him for something but what could she possibly want from him? What did he have to give? Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"Your reasoning behind "needing" her is disgraceful and I feel pity for both of you and I **never **feel pity for anyone. If you are to use someone, do it properly. Use the right people. You know nothing wolf."

Kouga glared at him and snarled out, "what would you know about it!? You've never treated anyone you know with respect so what makes you think you can degrade me for what I do when you've done it all your life!? Hypocrites should just keep their mouths shut and their opinions-" Kouga was cut short as Sesshomaru was suddenly in his face.

"**I **am above _you_ and everyone else! **I** will treat them how **I** please. Lowly scum such as _yourself_ don't deserve to have anyone below them and **she** certainly is not one of those people."

"Why is it that you suddenly care so much about her well being? You never cared before."

"Who says I care?"

"You never said you didn't," Kouga ended smugly but he kept the triumphant expression brief.

Sesshomaru blinked with uncertainty. He never said he didn't care and even if he did it would have been a lie. He bared his fangs slightly at the wolf but turned away; one of, if not the first times he'd ever backed down from anyone. He walked out of the clearing heading in the direction of the spring to cool off; somewhat ironic since it was a hot one. Sesshomaru came to the steamy bank and untied the sash holding his swords in place. They fell to the soft grass with a clanging noise and he quickly pushed off his armor and kimono, easing himself into the water slowly. He waded to the middle, his body relaxing immediately, and let his toes skim the soft stone below him. He took a minute to float in the water, his hair and fur fanning out around him. His thoughts were jumbled and he was having trouble sorting them out. He defended Seiko back there as if she truly meant something to him but whether she did or not was the question. Well he obviously cared, but how much? He slipped under the warm water and waited, waited until his last breath escaped him. During that time someone approached cautiously but Sesshomaru didn't notice for he was deep in thought below the surface.

Seiko came to the bank, a bit tired but otherwise feeling better. She slipped out of her armor and untied the bandage on her leg. The medicine had done its job and she peeled it off revealing a small bruise where her wound had been. The stuff worked quite well. She flexed her toes as they dipped into the spring. "Perfect," she stated with a purr, slipping into the shallow pool. Her legs hit something and it sprung from the water, a hand soon clamped around her neck. She was leaned against the edge of the spring, Sesshomaru on top of her. He saw who it was and gave a soft gasp only to release her quickly as she let out a slight cough.

"I thought you were someone else," he said going back to the middle of the pool, glad that it wasn't Kouga coming back for round two. Seiko clutched at her throat and gave another cough.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now," she said with a wave of her hand. As Sesshomaru turned to her she realized she was halfway out of the water and quickly ducked beneath the surface.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said as he waded in the pool. Seiko gave him an annoyed look but otherwise stayed quiet. They groomed their fur and kept the talk to a minimum, intent on relaxation. Seiko was rinsing her hair when Sesshomaru asked her a question.

"Why do you put up with this, Kouga and this deal? It's not like you need him."

"Hey, any help is good help... but I'm not too keen on the outcome of this agreement we have. I don't know if I'm ready for a family, or a mate for that matter. I doubt that he'll accept such an excuse though. I just... I just don't wanna go through with all of this, not with him... but I can't back out of it, we made a deal and revenge for my pack is well worth it. It's not like I'm gonna complain if **he **backs down but that's not likely in itself." Seiko said with a small but angry splash in the water. She went underwater and cradled herself, letting her thoughts wander as she held her breath. Sesshomaru watched as she stayed submerged, obviously lost in thought. The warm water was always a good way to calm one's mind.

Sesshomaru swam to the edge of the pool and rested his head in his arms, his legs paddling idly beneath him. His pelt waved slowly beside him and he felt his eyes close as he slipped calmly into his meditative state.

Seiko emerged from the water slowly to see Sesshomaru leaning against the pools edge beside her. She took a deep breath and went into the same pose as him, going into a similar state of meditation.

Seiko found herself in the familiar desert but she noticed a few new additions. Every few yards a brightly colored flower or small shrub would be sprouting from the arid earth. She walked further through the desert until she came to a small stream. Where the water was coming from she couldn't tell but it was definitely active for the muddy line of water trailed all the way to the horizon and out of Seiko's view. She stepped over it and continued to walk until she found Sesshomaru kneeling down and inspecting one of the flowers.

"So I'm not the only one confused by these, eh?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her and stood. "Yes, these are an odd mystery I've yet to solve."

There was a brief silence when Seiko asked the question that had been bothering her for sometime now.

"So how is it that we can connect to this world the way we are?"

Sesshomaru thought on it but otherwise stayed silent, his way of saying he was just as clueless as she was. Seiko noticed the familiar response and let the question drop unanswered.

"So what do you really think of all this, Kouga and such? I've yet to ask you what's been on your mind," Seiko asked, bored with the silence.

Sesshomaru thought about how much to tell her, whether she should know the details of his argument with the wolf in question. "I don't trust him and whether you do or not I advise you not to either."

"I see... what brought you to distrust him though? I know you don't trust people anyway but why so very little of it towards Kouga? He seems to be on our side..."

"Are you saying you trust him then?"

"Well let's just say I don't see him as a threat and although his intentions seem a bit skewed I don't think he's all bad."

"Then you trust people far too easily."

Seiko looked up with a slightly hurt expression. "I trusted you, didn't I?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, slightly surprised but barely expressing the emotion.

"I can't explain why, but I trust you more then I've trusted most people. Maybe it has something to do with this weird connection we have or the fact that..." Seiko looked away, her eyes wide with an abrupt realization of something.

"What?"

Seiko put a hand to her mouth and looked at Sesshomaru with a nervous and apprehensive expression. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect her to run into the fog and out of his vision. He looked down, feeling their subtle link close as she left the realm. Sesshomaru made a fist with his hands and stared back into the hazy mist.

He closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself back in the hot spring, very much alone. Seiko's clothes were gone and she was nowhere in sight. He rose from the pool and exited it gracefully. He put on his kimono and armor with haste, fastening his swords and sash tightly. He made his way back to the camp, not surprised to see Kouga sitting by the fire alone. She was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean she's gone? She wouldn't just take off like that," Kouga said in response to Sesshomaru's simple words.

"A memory of something past is what I believe led her to leave. What the memory is I'm not sure."

"What did you say to her?" Kouga asked in a threatening tone. Sesshomaru did not take kindly to it but controlled his temper.

"I said nothing that would have caused her to act this way. She thought it up on her own free will.

"Where did she go then?"

"I assume she went on ahead without us, why, I don't know but it would be best for me to follow."

"You? What makes you think I'd let you go on alone?"

"Let me? I will do as I please and you are not one to stop me. It would be better for you to inform the others of these movements. You should go back to them."

"No, you should go back to them, I'll find Seiko," Kouga said possessively.

Sesshomaru was growing angrier as the conversation pressed on and he needed to catch up to Seiko before she found herself in the dangers that Lord Hachiro's territory possessed.

"Listen wolf, I know the lands far better than you do and I would be able to track her faster and more efficiently if I went alone. One of us, that would be you, needs to go back to the others for I'm sure they aren't well protected with only Inuyasha. Just go back and help them find Naraku. The sooner that hanyou is killed the sooner we can all go our separate ways. I'm sure that would be pleasing for both of us," Sesshomaru said on the verge of being rude but maintained a calm tone.

Kouga thought about his proposal for a moment before conceding.

"Fine, I'll go back but if you fail in finding her in time then I'll be after your head," he said with a malicious glare. Sesshomaru returned it harshly as the wolf prince turned and took off into the forest, heading in the direction of where the group would most likely be. Sesshomaru gave a slight scowl in Kouga's wake then ran to the north after Seiko's scent.

He was running for some time, many hours past sunrise, when Seiko's trail began to get stronger; he was getting close. He scaled a small mountain with ease and slid down the other side to land in soft sand below. He quickly dove out of the silt and turned again to see a swarm of small but deadly insect youkais explode from the hill. Sesshomaru gave a smirk and continued on his way. He began moving in an eastern direction for Seiko's smell was strongest that way. He swiftly changed western as it shifted suddenly. She knew he was following her and it wouldn't do her any good to run; he would find her. She was hiding something and Sesshomaru wasn't one to let anyone keep things hidden for long, especially if it had something to do with him. He picked up his speed and was closing in on what he believed to be her. In fact it was Seiko but she seemed prepared to continue their little chase.

Being a descendant of the Silver Mist pack had several advantages, one of which was the use of mist as a form of cover. Since the rain had passed through the forest recently there was plenty of water to draw from for her plan to work.

Sesshomaru came into the clearing and saw her looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"Why did you follow me? Go back! You just don't understand and I won't endanger your life! You don't even need me, just leave! Our... our deal is off, you got what you wanted and I decline any more help from you as of now... please, please, just go," Seiko begged to him as he watched her with a blank but concerned stare. He moved towards her. "Not another step. I don't want to hurt you."

Sesshomaru blinked once and before Seiko knew it he had her pinned to the ground. "Hurt me?"

Seiko growled at him and tried to escape his grip but she was fighting a losing battle. If she lost control of herself she didn't know what would happen so she merely fell limp in his grasp. Her eyes started to glow silver and a thick mist began to settle around them. Sesshomaru was aware of it's presence but had no other option but to pay full attention to it when Seiko's form became distorted and he had trouble seeing her even though she was merely inches from him. He looked back at her and could just make out her eyes glowing through the fog. They were the saddest he'd ever seen them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before being swallowed by the thick mist. In a blink, Sesshomaru felt himself resting on the ground and as everything around him became clear again he found that he was once again alone. He stood from the ground and breathed in but smelled only water. He jumped skyward and landed in the top most branches of a tree. He tried to find her scent again but only smelled the mist even though he was high above it. The power of the Silver Mist wolves was truly a mystery just waiting to be solved. Well there was one place he knew he'd find her; Lord Hachiro's palace.

Sesshomaru had a trick up his sleeve to get there before her and he was willing to pull out all the stops to do it. He closed his eyes and felt his concentration focus on a single desire. His body became light as air and his mind was centered as he felt himself move faster than any demon. With the human eye he wouldn't be visible; even few youkai would be able to see him as he streaked through the sky. He was never sure what form he held during this particular movement, no one had ever been able to tell him, but he assumed a spherical or cone like shape for they would have the least wind resistance. The ability was quite similar to his orb-like travel form but pushed closer to the speed of sound. After a few moments he arrived at his destination and opened his eyes.

The main reason as to why he rarely used such a mode of travel was because it was very draining on the body and even led to panting, something Sesshomaru never did. To tire was one of the many things he did not like to experience. He fell to a knee and tried to regain his breath as he waited on the edge of a strong barrier that protected the cougar lord's palace. Minutes passed before he stood again, disappointed in his own weakness and walked up to the barrier. He was familiar with the type, 'state who you are and permission will be granted if worthy' sort of ones. Sesshomaru put a claw to his hand and made a small but deep cut. The blood dribbled down in a thin trail and he placed his hand to the barrier. The blood that spilled grew cold before he pulled his hand away, only finding the cut, which was quick to heal. He waited for a minute or so when a break in the magical blockade appeared. He walked through and made his way up the manicured yard. It was about a mile and Sesshomaru was exhausted but he managed to reach the estate with enough energy to confront Lord Hachiro. He made his way to the front doors and stood there only a moment before it opened and an old youkai ushered him inside.

"Lord Hachiro is waiting for you in the dining hall," he spoke softly as Sesshomaru slowly went inside. Another servant came to his side and guided him down a long hallway. Sesshomaru's strength was waning but he had to get one thing done before his health became a concern. The servant opened a screen and revealed a large dining room with an equally long table. Two occupants sat at each end; one a male youkai, the other a female. Sesshomaru strode into the room with as much grace as his current state would allow. Lord Hachiro looked up from his meal and welcomed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Good afternoon. What brings me the pleasure of a visit from you?" He spoke with a voice that hinted at sarcasm but otherwise seemed formal.

"Lord Hachiro," he said with a small nod. "There is someone coming here that you should be prepared for."

"Who? Are they a risk? Should I send out some of my men to take care of them?"

"Well your lordship, it's a delicate situation. She is on her way to discuss a matter with your wife," he said with a look to the female at the other end of the table. She looked up and Sesshomaru noticed that she and Seiko shared several facial characteristics. She looked to him with curious eyes. "She is in search of information that your ladyship might have; a sealing spell for a certain malformation."

The female youkai looked somewhat ruffled by this news but kept the surprise short and went back to a more stoic look, almost as if she knew what was to come next.

"Her name is Seiko." There was a small gasp from Hachiro but his mate stayed calm although she believed she'd never see her only daughter again. "She needs the sealing spell for her feline rage. Her amulet was destroyed several days ago and now she's on her way but I have a feeling she isn't coming with peaceful intent."

"Yes, my daughter always did have a hot temper and I'm sure she won't be too happy to see me... please accept my apologies Lord Sesshomaru, for not being present upon your first visit. I am Lady Ai-" Before she could finish, the screen door opened again and someone stepped into the room. A tall and muscled mountain lion taiyoukai entered, a spitting image of Hachiro; most likely his eldest son birthed by his first mate.

"Father. There has been a break in the barrier. Scouts have picked up on a foreign oni coming to the castle. Should I send for the soldiers?" he spoke quickly. His father shook his head and nodded the young man's attention to Sesshomaru.

"Karyu, this is Lord Sesshomaru. Your lordship, this is my son and heir, Karyu," he said with a gesture to each in recognition.

Sesshomaru gave a barely noticeable nod while the younger youkai gave a small bow to him.

"Lord Hachiro, I urge you to collect the document before she arrives for if she doesn't get her answers fast, things will become violent," Sesshomaru said as a small surge of fatigue washed over him. He didn't even flinch as he felt his consciousness ebbing ever so slightly. He was running out of time.

"Ai, go to the scroll chamber and retrieve said spell. The last thing we need is a fight."

She gave him a brief glance, nodded then stood from her sitting position at the table and exited the dining hall. Sesshomaru bowed to Hachiro and gave a small nod to Karyu.

"I take my leave now," he said turning to the screen door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do stay for her arrival. This is, after all, my stepdaughter; the least you could do is stay as we welcome her home."

Sesshomaru didn't quite like his tone but gave a small bow nonetheless. A servant came to the door and led him to the front room where he sat upon a small cushion near the foyer, waiting for Seiko to arrive. His eyes became heavier but he refused to succumb to something as trivial as sleep. His need to keep himself awake was no longer necessary though as the front doors opened with enough force to separate the hinges. Seiko stood in the doorway, eyes a light pink, and she didn't look the least bit happy; the realization that she was coming to her mother for help had hit her and that was why she wanted Sesshomaru to stay away. In this state even he had no control over her and she had very little over herself.

She walked right past him without even a glance and he stood calmly, following in her wake as she walked placidly but with deadly intent in the direction that Ai had gone. She was following her mother's scent right into the scroll chamber but Sesshomaru had a biting feeling that not all was well. Seiko came to a door and pushed it open much more gently than the front ones. The room was dark and Sesshomaru could sense something but couldn't quite figure out what. She took a step into the darkened room but just as soon, lights ignited and her pupils dilated to mere pinpricks as she was surrounded by a horde of soldiers. They were dressed in dark brown and green armor with weapons and helmets that bore the Hachiro crest. It was a trap.

Sesshomaru had noticed something odd with Seiko at their last encounter back in the mist. When he saw into her eyes something was buried deep within them that he'd only seen once before. She had every intention to kill. Her mother was the primary target and Ai knew it. Sesshomaru rushed into the room, his youkai whip at the ready and struck three soldiers as two more went for Seiko who managed a well-aimed attack with her acidic saliva. A battle ensued and whether either would survive would rest solely upon the shoulders of fate.


	19. Chapter 19

Seiko's eyes were blazing red with a single hoop of silver around her pupil; her only fragment of control left. Sesshomaru was exhausted but refused to let anyone stop their common goal. He sensed Ai nearby as a second wave of guards came at them. Seiko took out five with relentless slashing attacks, deadly kicks and corroding acid. Sesshomaru was brandishing Toukijin with ease and skill albeit he was rapidly loosing energy. As that wave of soldiers fell Sesshomaru took his chance but he was beaten to it.

"I'm going after her," Seiko shouted as she turned to the back of the room and ran through a hidden panel in the wall. Sesshomaru gave a smirk as the third wave came rushing through the door. His whip spun around him, striking out and destroying those that came too close. Once the deadly lash's power died away, Sesshomaru went for them with Toukijin at the ready.

Seiko ran down a spiraling stone staircase. Her mother had passed through and Seiko would do whatever it took to get the spell, even if it meant the killing of her own flesh and blood. Coming to the bottom of the dungeon, Seiko walked down a long corridor, lined by torches that were glowing an eerie green. She made her way to the end of the hallway and to a thick wooden door. With a raspy sigh she pushed it open and went inside. It was a brightly lit room and it smelled of ancient paper and ink. There were shelves and tables with mountains of scrolls, books, and other documentations. Seiko could sense her mother nearby and would need her to find what she was looking for; she might've already had the spell in her possession. Seiko tread cautiously through the chamber, her senses alert and searching for any signs of life between the rows of shelves. She turned to her right and saw a small book fall from a table while a shuffling of feet went noticed behind her. Seiko was poised and waiting for the first move. A noise came rushing towards her and with a quick turn and a defensive block to the head, a particularly large book fell to the floor. Seiko turned again and there stood her mother, causing her eyes to briefly spike that familiar silver but it was soon lost in a haze of crimson.

"Seiko, my child, it's been some time-"

"I am **not **your child!" Seiko roared, the red almost overpowering the last remnants of silver. Ai smiled smugly.

"Of course, I only birthed you and was your care giver for your beginning years in life-"

"I didn't need a care giver, I needed a mother!"

Ai's smile dropped instantly and the yellow hue of her eyes only grew more intense.

"Well, I am no longer your care giver as it is today so I will feel no guilt in fighting you for this," she said holding up a small and ancient looking scroll with a familiar seal on it, the same one as the design on her old necklace, a replica of it around her mother's neck.

"I will have that scroll and your head if you so desire," Seiko said with a growl.

"Kill me? Try it. I got rid of half my mistake; now it's time for the rest."

Seiko's eyes narrowed. "What are you babbling about, wench?"

"Let's just say I know all about the death of your father; **all **about it."

Seiko's eyes shot open with rage. "You bitch! You led Naraku right to the pack!" Seiko screamed, her voice echoing with a boom around the chamber.

Ai laughed proudly over what she had done. The thought brought a sickening joy to her and that only fueled Seiko's anger. "Naraku struck up a fine deal. He even promised to destroy the whole family for nothing more. That man sure knows how to bargain. The fall of the Silver Mist clan will be complete tonight."

"You'll pay for what you've done you hag! DEVIL WOMAN!" Seiko's eyes lost every bit of silver, the red engulfing them fully with pure hatred and will to destroy. With an earsplitting roar she lost all control and her vision went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Seiko's eyes opened and as soon as they did, unimaginable pain struck through her head.

"AH! Damn!" She grabbed her temples and sat up quickly, waiting for the agony to lessen. But upon moving she found herself wrapped in something fluffy. She opened her eyes, vision blurred by the throbbing of her skull, but she could make out only white before the pain overtook her and she slipped back into the comfort of unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru felt himself awake but chose to keep his eyes closed. Things had happened so quickly yesterday but it all came back to him with a rush. Yes, the battles had been devastating for both him and Seiko. Sesshomaru had never felt so weak once he found her. Even recalling the day before brought a strain to his temples.

// The last soldier fell with a clang and Sesshomaru panted as the blood soaked into his kimono. He sheathed Toukijin, fully aware that more soldiers would come but he had no strength left in him. He turned to the hidden panel and ran down the stairs, hastening his steps as he heard a familiar scream. Flying down the hall he pushed past the thick door into the chamber. Seiko was on the floor, her mother sprawled out feet away in a thick pool of blood. Seiko wasn't moving and Sesshomaru feared the worst. He heard sounds of other soldiers coming down to the dungeon and quickly went to Seiko, hoisting her over his shoulder. He ran to another concealed door which led to the back gardens. Making haste, he slipped undetected to the barrier only to find Karyu there, glaring at him.

"Step aside boy."

"No. You have brought harm to my family and for that you will die and so shall she."

Sesshomaru growled at the audacity of the young oni; he seemed only in his 16th demon year. "I warn you boy, I will not hesitate to end your life if you do not stand aside."

A spike of fear clouded the air and Karyu seemed to rethink the idea. Sesshomaru kneeled down and shrugged Seiko off his shoulder. He stood and drew Toukijin, pointing it at Karyu's heart. "This is your final warning now stand aside!"

Karyu whimpered at the veracity of Sesshomaru's tone. He looked to the ground and sidestepped the lord's path, quickly running through the garden and back to the castle. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and once again lifted Seiko over his shoulder. He easily broke through the barrier and dashed away into the forest.

Night fell and Sesshomaru was physically drained to the point of collapsing. He was still running as fast as possible, trying to get out of the Northern Lands and was approaching its border. He increased his speed just enough to make it over and hide them safely in a secluded cave at the base of a stony mountain. Finding a safe corner, his consciousness gave way and he slowed to a halt, falling with his back into the dirt and Seiko held to his chest with his pelt wrapped protectively around her. \\

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes as he felt her stir above him... above him? When did that happen? He slid out from below and looked Seiko over. Her wounds from yesterday were healing and she seemed to be recovering at a fast rate, fully by the time they reached Inuyasha and the rest of the group in a little less than three days. He had enough energy to get them both back to the others so he once again took her over his shoulder as the sun began to rise.

Kouga paced as Inuyasha sat by the fire, his ears back and his closed eyes twitching with every step the wolf took. It had been over four days since he and the demon lord had split up and his anxiousness showed. Miroku was busy praying for a safe trek for the day while Sango and Kilala rode around the area, scouting for any leads on shards. Kagome was saving her energy as she stoked the fire, waiting patiently for the water to boil so she could cook everyone's ramen. She couldn't sense any jewel shards but she had an odd feeling that the day would have some sort of conflict. Whether it was good or bad, she wasn't sure.

"Kouga! Quit being an idiot and sit down! I can hear you breathing from over here!" Inuyasha commented rudely, stopping Kouga in his tracks who glared back harshly.

"Shut it dog breath! Don't like it, leave!"

"Kouga, Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome said looking up at both of them.

"What did you call me!?" Inuyasha said standing with his fists clenched.

"You heard me half breed!"

Inuyasha jumped at him but didn't get even half way as a 'sit' was spoken and he found himself in the dirt, Kagome looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"Kouga, don't taunt him, you know he's hot-headed like that."

"Anything for you Kagome," he said with a calmer tone to the miko. She blushed but otherwise seemed un-phased by the familiar extra amount of sweetness from the wolf prince. Inuyasha managed into a sitting position again, grumbling obscenities under his breath.

"Oh, the water is boiling." She walked over to her bag and took out several packages of noodles and flavoring, opening and dumping them into the bubbling water. She stirred the food with a pair of cooking chopsticks and Sango arrived back in time for breakfast.

"Ramen again?" she asked sniffing the familiar aroma.

"Of course, it's the best breakfast we could have," Inuyasha said, taking a bowl as Kagome added all the seasonings a few moments after the noodles had finished cooking.

"Wait till I have you guys taste some of my mom's miso soup."

"What's miso soup?" Shippou asked, coming out of his sleeping coma with a small yawn and a languid stretch.

"I'll bring some next time I head home-" Kagome began then realized something. "Oh no! I have a history final to do tomorrow! I gotta be home and study for it tonight!"

"But what about Sesshomaru and Seiko? They could be returning any day now and I doubt they would understand why we would split up and go in completely opposite directions. We can't leave just yet," Sango said.

"You guys could stay here and wait for them and Inuyasha could take me back to the well," she said fingering a chopstick and gazing questioningly at the hanyou. He looked to her with a bored expression but with a sigh gave a nod. "It's settled then. You guys wait here and I'll be back in a couple days."

"I suppose that could work. Besides, we're more likely to lure in those Shikon shards staying put rather than moving around. Inuyasha, will you come back or stay at the well and wait for Kagome to return?" Sango asked.

"I'll just stay there. If Sesshomaru does come back it would be better if I wasn't here, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Kilala mewed as her and Shippou frolicked around the camp while everyone prepared for a day of travel, Kagome packing up her belongings and beating a hasty exit to the well and saying her goodbyes in a hurry. It was gonna take her all night to cram what she needed to know for the final. She hopped on Inuyasha's back and they bounded off for the familiar well near Kaede's village.

"Well we better get scouting for shards. We might even be able to nab a couple before they return."

Miroku nodded and they all began to split up into the forest to search out for any clues, young Shippou staying near the female taijiya for protection. Before anyone could head off, Kouga stopped them all from leaving.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he said eying Sesshomaru with suspicion. He saw Seiko over his shoulder and grew instantly angry. "What happened to her!?"

Sesshomaru ignored the wolf and went straight to Sango. "Where is she?"

"Kagome? She and Inuyasha just left a bit ago to the Bone Eater's Well. She has to go home for a few days but- hey!"

Sesshomaru walked briskly away from everyone else while Kouga growled in his wake, unsure whether to follow or not, eventually deciding on the latter.

Sooner than he had expected, Sesshomaru found himself by the familiar tree Inuyasha had been sealed to not that long ago. Just south of it was the well he'd been looking for. He lay Seiko down at its base and waited as the scent of the hanyou and miko grew closer. It had been one hell of a journey thus far...

// Traveling at speeds he was more accustomed to, Sesshomaru ran with haste to reach the group before the afternoon set in, that was all the time Seiko would have if not less.

Sesshomaru noticed her difficulties as they were passing by the familiar lake the day before. Seiko woke on his shoulder with a slight yawn.

"Un, where are we?" she asked with a groan.

"The waterfall."

"Oh... do ya mind putting me down? I think I can walk..."

Sesshomaru stopped and guided Seiko back over his shoulder to the ground. She then gave him a smile when her feet met the ground.

"Thanks. I think my torso fell asleep though," she said with a chuckle as she rubbed her stomach.

"My apologies."

"It's alright, I needed to rest anyway. I never knew how big of a bitch my mom was. I'd forgotten that temper of hers. Imagine what would have happened if she never had this," Seiko said pulling out her mother's amulet from a pocket in her armor and securing it around her neck.

"Did you retrieve the scroll as well?"

"Of course," she said patting the same pocket. As she did so her face dropped and contorted into an expression of immense pain. She grabbed her stomach and doubled over, screaming. Sesshomaru rushed to her fetal form to try and figure out what was suddenly hurting her.

"Seiko, what is it? Seiko? Seiko!?"

She screamed as if she hadn't the capacity to hear him. Something was wrong; very wrong.

Her battle with Ai had caused more damage than either had anticipated. Ai risked and lost her life in an attempt to cause the death of Seiko using a nasty attack she kept hidden for special occasions. It led to the damaging of Seiko's abdominal organs; intestinal tract and reproductive; a channeling of chi causing the destruction of smooth tissue in the lower part of the body. Purely internal, one wouldn't notice the damage until it was too late. Only a powerful miko could cure such an injury; such as Kagome.

Seiko's screaming ceased and her body fell limp as she passed out. Sesshomaru grew deadly worried and felt for a pulse only to find it racing. If her heart kept it up at such a rate, it would eventually tire even though cardiac tissue was made to never do so. Sesshomaru used his pelt as leverage for her head when he scooped her up to his chest, running at full speed to find the group. \\

With an impatient twitch of his eye Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha emerge with a jump into the clearing, Kagome gripping on to his back. They walked to him and Kagome climbed off her 'ride'.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here-" she began but was cut off as Sesshomaru took hold of her wrist and began to walk her to the well. Inuyasha was quick to defend her, jumping in front of them both and stopping Sesshomaru's movements.

"Step aside Inuyasha. I wish no harm upon your miko," he said stoically but was for once hoping that his actions would not lead to a spat between them. Now was not the time.

"What do you need her for?" he asked suspiciously, cocking his head in Kagome's direction.

Kagome gasped as she noticed Seiko against the well, silently unconscious. Sesshomaru released her as she ran to her friend.

"Sesshomaru what happened?" she asked after a moment of inspecting her.

"Her mother. They fought but I am unsure as to what could have caused her to slip so deeply. She hasn't awoken since yesterday."

"Hmm, she could have internal injuries. If I had confidence in my ability to cure these types of wounds I would but I don't think it's a good idea. I don't have that kind of control yet..." She looked up to Sesshomaru sadly.

"What should we do then?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of worry.

"Well..." Kagome said gently.

"Well what?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Well... where I come from there are ways to cure these sorts of injuries. It's just that... well... I don't know how to word this in a way you can understand..."

"Out with it, miko."

Her gaze snapped to the taiyoukai cautiously before she finally responded. "I'm from the future." There was a pause and Sesshomaru remained passive as always so she continued. "The Bone Eater's Well takes me forward and backwards through time. I open the portal back and forth with the Shikon shards' powers. We have doc- well, healers and they can cure the problems she might be having that she can't seem to heal herself," she ended with a plop on the edge of the well.

Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to the well and back again. His stare made her shiver but she calmed when his gaze wandered to Seiko. The taiyoukai's face stayed docile but she felt his eyes give off a sigh.

"We will take her to your time then."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who is 'we'!?" Inuyasha asked throwing out his hands.

"Don't assume my moment of mercy will last long Inuyasha. I will not leave Seiko in only your care. I feel pity even for Kagome since she has to put up with you the most." She blushed at his words but otherwise ignored the comment. Inuyasha clenched his fists and for once his mouth as well. Sesshomaru took this as a good sign and walked over to the well. He picked up Seiko and back over his shoulder she went. Inuyasha appeared at Kagome's side as she stood, obviously not going to let his brother go to the future alone. It was far too risky for him to be around a world dominated by humans. Kagome checked that her bag was secure and hopped back on her 'ride'.

"Just come in right after us, it should let you through."

He nodded briefly and Inuyasha hopped through the mouth of the well. Sesshomaru saw a light and took that as his cue, jumping past the rim to the colorful depths below into the yielding portal. He was left floating through time and its vivid colorations. Seiko would have wanted to see it. She would see it, on their return trip home. She would be fine... or so Sesshomaru secretly hoped.


	21. Chapter 21

Coming through to the other side Sesshomaru looked up but no longer saw the clear skies of Feudal Japan, just some sort of roofing overhead. With a raised eyebrow he hopped out of the well with grace, his guard up. He was mildly surprised to see only Kagome and Inuyasha waiting at a sliding door.

"Your future seems quite muted," he stated with a brief look around the darkened room.

"Wait till we get outside the well house before you make that assumption," Kagome replied while pulling open the door, light instantly filling the small space; not to mention smells. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose as they all walked out into the bright sun. Humans. Their scent engulfed everything around him and he was far from pleased. In a desperate attempt to breathe, he pulled Seiko closer to him and tried to single out her smell from everything else around him; she at least had a tolerable scent. Pollution and smog was evident like the black smoke of a fire and it sickened Sesshomaru. They all made it to the front door of a strange looking building that Kagome called a 'house'. Once inside Sesshomaru lay Seiko down upon an even stranger futon and stood beside her, absorbing the sights of such odd gadgets and gizmos in the 'house'.

"I gotta go tell my mom about the situation. She should be able to drive, well, 'transport' us to the 'healers'," she said, hurrying up the stairs.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who was staring at him with a hint of annoyance. Eventually the hanyou looked away and went into the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru to explore the new and 'exotic' furnishings of the room. A strange box with glass in it baffled him as he put a hand to the cool surface. He raised an eyebrow at the elongated metal sticks that protruded from the top of it. He looked around the wooden scaffolding that held the black cube and noticed small paintings surrounded with metal frames. They held so much detail; they almost seemed as if they were real. Decorations he'd never seen before were strewn about; strange paper books with even stranger pictures on the front lay in neat stacks on a table. He walked back to the odd futon and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable but he hadn't much time to enjoy it when the black box of glass became possessed, screeching loud noises and flashing strange images and lights. Sesshomaru stood quickly and drew Toukijin, prepared to destroy the unknown object.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! It's okay, that's just the television, it won't hurt you!" Kagome spoke out hurriedly as she rushed down the stairs, her mother in tow. Sesshomaru turned to them with Toukijin still drawn but no longer in an attacking stance. Kagome's mother paused at the base of the stairs with surprise as her daughter went to the TV and pushed the power button, ridding the room of the loud voices and sound effects of some action movie. Sesshomaru looked to the miko girl who gave him a reassuring nod, re-sheathing his sword in the yellow sash around his waist.

"Tell-o-vi-sone? What is the purpose of this strange contraption?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to get Seiko to the 'healers'. We call them doctors in my time and the fastest way to get there, without drawing too much attention, would be to drive her in what we call a 'car'. It's a fast way of getting around in my time, and no, it won't hurt you," Kagome said as she stepped into the kitchen to grab Inuyasha and bring him back into the living room. "I hope Dr. Aoki is in or we're in deep trouble."

"I'll call the hospital to check," Kagome's mother said as she went into the kitchen to use the phone.

"Why can't we travel the way we are?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who gave her a solemn look, positive that Sesshomaru wouldn't care to hear the truth about the drought of demons in the modern world.

"Who is this "Dr." Aoki?" he asked to move the subject along.

"One of the only demons we know left in Japan..."

"What do you mean? There are none left?"

"No, not exactly. Like I said my grandfather knows of one, Dr. Aoki who happens to specialize in healing not only humans but has cured demons in the past. He works at the hospital where we're taking Seiko..."

"So the world is run by ningens with few demons left?"

"Well, yes- but we can talk about this later. Please Sesshomaru, I ask of you only one favor..." He raised an eyebrow to suggest the idea of listening. "Please, please, refrain from hurting anyone. If it's alright with you perhaps you could even leave your swords here; they aren't really permitted outside the house?" she asked with her eyes aimed more to the floor than to him.

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of heading into an unknown world without any weaponry. Although the fact that he was a force to be reckoned with whether he had his swords or not did make his decision sway a bit and a glance to Seiko's still form only made him decide entirely. "As you wish," he said untying the sash that held both swords. He took the deadly and not so deadly blades and set them against a nearby wall. "No one is to touch or go near them."

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome's mother spoke up with a bow upon reentering the room. Kagome turned and gave her mom a warm smile, impressed that she knew how to treat such a guest. Ms. Higurashi informed Kagome that. Dr. Aoki was in at the hospital.

"We better get going then, I'm not so sure how much damage has been done and the traffic could be thick... shall we?" Kagome asked gesturing to the door.

Ms. Higurashi headed out the front with her purse and keys to get the car started. Sesshomaru picked up Seiko again and Kagome led all the demons into her front yard to pile into the small but cozy car. Sesshomaru was a bit hesitant at first but eventually gave in to sitting in the backseat with the miko girl while Inuyasha rode 'shotgun'. The drive was silent as Seiko's hair was gently petted, unbeknownst to Sesshomaru who was doing it. After a few minutes in the car they came to a 'freeway' and picked up the pace. Sesshomaru was slightly impressed by the speeds the machine was reaching but it was nothing compared to him. After about ten minutes or so they reached a large white building.

"This is it; let's get her inside," Kagome said climbing out and running around to open Sesshomaru's door for him. He pulled Seiko out with his one good arm and used his fur to help carry her into the hospital. There were many odd stares as he walked in with Kagome and her mother, Inuyasha staying in the car since his ears would be a dead giveaway that something was amiss. Ms. Higurashi went up to the front desk and asked for Dr. Aoki, eventually going back to the other two.

"He says to come in. Lord Sesshomaru. Just follow the woman right there and she'll take you to his examination room. Don't worry, she's going to be fine; Dr. Aoki is a wonderful, err, healer," she said with a quick smile and a slight bow. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and walked with the nurse down the sterile halls of the white building. They came to a door marked 104 and he was guided inside. He laid Seiko down upon another odd futon which made strange crinkling sounds and stood to wait, ears tuned for footsteps to draw near. After a few moments he finally heard the sounds he was expecting. The door opened and a well-aged half demon walked in. He took one look at Sesshomaru and closed the door with a soft click.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"A day now."

Dr. Aoki went straight to Seiko and checked her pulse in silence. With a sigh he lowered her wrist.

"What happened to her?"

"This I am not sure but I believe it had something to do with her mother Ai, former lordess of the Northern Lands."

"Yes, I've heard of her. Black panther, correct?"

"Yes. She died almost four days ago but I suspect she has done something to try and kill Seiko."

"It is possible. It's definitely internal since she seems to have healed any external wounds." He placed two hands on her abdomen to feel for abnormalities. He pressed down near her intestines and frowned then his face paled. "As I feared, it's not normal. There is something very wrong with her lower organs. They're swollen and stiff so something has definitely ruptured. We're going to have to operate; not even a healthy demon would be able to heal from something like this," he said picking up the phone on the wall and hitting a couple numbers. Some spoken words and after a minute the door opened again. Several lesser half demons entered with a futon on wheels and transferred Seiko on to it with ease, rushing out of the room. Sesshomaru made to follow but was held back by Dr. Aoki.

" I'm sorry, you can not go with her. If you'll go and wait with the Higurashi's I will keep you updated on her condition."

Sesshomaru watched the door close and looked back to the other demon. "If she doesn't live through this..." For some reason Sesshomaru couldn't finish the sentence.

"I understand. She will be fine," he said walking out of the room to prep for surgery. A woman came in and led Sesshomaru back into the waiting room. His eyes seemed empty and lost.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Kagome asked with both hands to her face in worry.

He simply walked past the girl and sat in the chair with a blank expression; the norm. Kagome sighed and sat back down beside her mother, talking in hushed voices about past events and what she may have missed while being away.

After a bit of time Kagome's mother stood and took her leave for a short while to take Inuyasha back to the house; no point in having the poor boy sit in the car for so long. Kagome was used to the silence while her mom was with her, but now that it was just her and the demon lord, she felt an awkward tenseness settle upon them. Sesshomaru sensed it but focused on ignoring it entirely. A couple hours after the silence got too strained, a nurse from earlier came out and Sesshomaru stood at her presence.

"Sesshomaru?" He nodded in response. "Seiko has had traumatic injuries to her abdominal organs and reproductive as well. Dr. Aoki will be able to repair the intestine but the others will be a problem. He just finished up the small and large intestinal lining so we'll keep you posted on her condition when he is finished." She said all this quickly, looking over her clipboard with each sentence as if to gauge his reaction. Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod and sent her away, taking his original seat in the lounge chair of the waiting room. Kagome gave a slight sniffle as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She always got emotional during times like these. Even when members of the group would be injured she would shed a tear if it looked even remotely serious. She curled up in her chair and tried to keep her mind in a positive frame, digging through her bag to start studying for her final in an attempt to put her mind elsewhere. Sesshomaru sat upright as usual, allowing his mind to drift towards unknown places.


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshomaru had taken the time to close his eyes and meditate and once he opened them again, he noticed the slight weight on his left shoulder. Kagome had fallen asleep in her chair, her head resting on the stump of his arm. With an inward roll of his eyes, Sesshomaru leaned her in the other direction as she curled up against the opposite armrest. Night had fallen and several hours had passed. Sesshomaru sensed the approach of two and stood as the hanyou nurse from earlier appeared before him, pulling off her facemask. A moment later, Ms. Higurashi appeared with a bag and an indescribable expression.

"Sesshomaru, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that Seiko is going to be all right. Her organs are in tact and healing quickly so she'll be able to leave by morning... but... there's a slight problem. Her main reproductive organs sustained heavy damage and her being able to repair them does not look promising. There is a likely possibility that she will no longer be fertile. She's currently under heavy sedation and should be awakening before morning and then she'll be free to go home but she isn't aware of her condition. Dr. Aoki believes she will sense something is amiss once the sedative wears off. We'll have a nurse watch her through the night so that-"

"That won't be necessary. I will watch over her myself," Sesshomaru interrupted sternly; almost as if it shouldn't be any other way.

"Yes, that would be best," she said with a slight bow of her head.

Ms. Higurashi gave a quiet sigh and went to wake her daughter. Kagome gave a yawn and stretch while rubbing a bleary eye. "Hey mom, what time is it?"

"Nearly midnight dear; we should be getting you home for the night but we'll be back to pick up Sesshomaru and Seiko when she wakes up," she said looking to the taiyoukai with a nod.

Sesshomaru gave one in return and went with the nurse to Seiko's room on the third floor. He was hesitant to enter the elevator but gave in for he wanted to see that Seiko was all right. Up several floors and out into another white and sterile smelling hallway then the pair headed down sixteen doors and into a room of the same design as the halls. There she lay, sleeping peacefully on the bed with light green covers pulled up to her chest. Sesshomaru nodded to the nurse to signal her departure and she did so quietly with a click of the door. He would stay up all night if it was for the well being and safety of the only enigma known to him.

After much time had passed, Sesshomaru snapped out of his six-hour long daze when he saw Seiko stir in the hospital bed. She sat up and he moved closer to her. Her eyes opened slightly and only focused when they rested on him.

"Where are we?"

How to put it into words...

"The future," he stated calmly.

Seiko raised an eyebrow at him and she crossed her arms over her armor-protected chest. "The future? Come now, Lord Sesshomaru. Jokes are not like you," she said with a smirk as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She gasped as they met the cold tile of the hospital room. She gave a ginger sniff of her surroundings and a wary look around then turned back to him with a slightly surprised expression. "You aren't joking..."

"This Sesshomaru does not joke."

"Well, what are we doing here? How did we get here?"

"Kagome can explain all of that in time. We must first take you back to her house."

"What's a house?"

"Come," he said, ignoring her question. He stood from his seat and she slid from the bed to follow him out into the hall. She stayed nearby for everything was quite new to her. "Do not fear. Nothing will hurt you here."

She gave a slight nod but moved a bit closer to him all the same. He took her to the familiar steel doors that brought him to the floor. Unsure of what to do exactly, he looked over the strangely colored button on the metal panel beside the elevator. With a slight sniff he pushed one of the switches and a light ignited beneath his touch. He gave an inward smile and straightened himself out and waited as the whir of machinery sprang to life. After a few moments and one ringing ding later the passageway opened and he ushered them both into the lift. The doors closed a moment after and Sesshomaru observed yet another panel. Unfortunately this one had more than two buttons, ten in fact. Seiko looked at him curiously as he ran his hands over the buttons. He pushed a red one and a buzzing rang. Another push of that button and silence once again. This would take some time.

Before he could even make his next decision, the two demons felt the machine moving upwards. Sesshomaru looked around the small space and stepped in front of Seiko as the top panel of buttons only light glowed beneath a symbol marked R. The doors opened and a gust of wind rushed in. Before the two were several ningens; one man on a mobile futon and three others around him. A loud roaring was fading with the wind as Sesshomaru saw a large and awkward looking bird fly off into the rising sun. He moved promptly passed the humans with Seiko in tow as they gaped openly at the demons. A moment later and the four people were in the lift, the doors closing and descending to the recesses of the five-story hospital below. Sesshomaru walked swiftly to the edge of the building, looking down to see the streets of Tokyo beneath him. Seiko did the same and gave a slight gasp at the sights and smells before her. Her eyes seemed troubled by it all or perhaps it was the overwhelming stench of the future that their Japan would become. Seiko turned away and clutched at her stomach. Sesshomaru turned quickly with worry.

"What's wrong?"

She gave a slight growl as a wave of pain ran through her lower body. She looked to him with tears welling up in her eyes. "What happened to me Sesshomaru?"

He could not meet her gaze but made a rash decision in an attempt to sway her attention. He picked Seiko up over his shoulder and jumped from the rooftop. Wind rushed past them; Seiko's salty tears going up as they traveled down. With a heavy thud Sesshomaru hit the ground and moved with haste through the empty streets in the direction from which they had come earlier with the car. In a matter of minutes Sesshomaru had made it back to the familiar well house and lowered Seiko to her feet. She gave a sniff and wiped away a tear as he led her into Kagome's home. The house was dark but seeing was not hindered; demons after all.

"Stay here. Don't touch anything. Most of Kagome's belongings are... noisy," Sesshomaru said heading to the stairs and going up. He walked down the hallway and sniffed around for the point where Kagome's scent was strongest. A door was slightly ajar and her aroma was leaking out. He pushed into the room and was immediately halted by Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga to his abdomen.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked with a growl. Sesshomaru lifted a hand to the sword but didn't touch it when the fang sparked slightly at his presence. He looked to Inuyasha then pushed past the annoyed hanyou to Kagome. Kneeling at her bed, he glared at the human and her need for sleep. He gave her a prod in the shoulder with his knuckle, not wanting to stab the girl with a finely pointed claw. Kagome gave a slight moan and opened two tired eyes; it was about six in the morning.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"Come," he said pulling the girl out of bed. She turned to Inuyasha with a puzzled look as she was led from the room by the demon lord, the hanyou close behind them as he re-sheathed his sword. Back downstairs and Seiko was still standing at the door, having not moved an inch from the house's entrance. Kagome was released and she ran to Seiko, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Seiko! Thank goodness you're alright!"

She gave a weak smile in response then pulled away from Kagome with a suddenly solemn face as she remembered her problem from before. She looked to Sesshomaru with a glare since he was more than unwilling to reveal what afflicted her.

"Kagome, will you please explain to me what's happened?" she asked in her most serious tone. Kagome paled slightly and turned quickly to the demon lord who merely stared back with blank eyes. Kagome gave her head a small shake and lead Seiko into the kitchen with a gently guiding hand to her back. Sesshomaru went to the wall and retrieved his swords, tying them tightly around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as his half brother moved to the door.

"I have matters to attend to back home. I shall return to the well entrance by midday tomorrow," Sesshomaru said heading out the door, Inuyasha following him.

"What do I tell them then?" he asked with a cock of his head to the house.

"You tell them just that," he said with a glance to his foolish relative. He slid open the well house door and quickly hopped over the mouth into a colorful realm below, grateful for the open passage back to his era. Inuyasha gave a snort and closed the wooden door then went back into the house, only to meet the laughter of Seiko from the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru moved quickly through the murky marshland. It was not one of his wiser moves to leave so soon after such an incident as the death of an ally's wife. He was partially responsible for it so there were definite consequences to face. With the murder of Ai and not to mention the attack on him and Seiko, Sesshomaru sensed a war in the air. Lord Hachiro would surely be arranging an attack as soon as possible in retaliation and this was probably the worst time for him. They had less than a week before the month was up ad Hiraku was lost so Sesshomaru would find any means to stall the upcoming battle. He entered his lands and ran full out to reach his castle, the doors swinging open upon his hasty entrance. He slowed his pace to a hurried walk and a servant appeared by his side.

"My lord you have returned earlier then expected. Your room is still being repaired-"

"Where is Jaken," he demanded as the servant struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

"In the gardens with Miss Rin."

Sesshomaru turned down a hallway and through a hidden panel in the wall, down a narrow staircase and out another door into the bright and manicured gardens. He heard the laughter of his young ward and made his way to the large marble fountain she enjoyed playing in. Sure enough she and Jaken were frolicking in the top pools of the spring.

"Jaken."

The small toad lost his footing and slipped on the smooth surface, splashing into the water with a squawk.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned! How may I be of assistance my lord?" he asked, bowing into the water.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she opened her arms to hug her master.

A servant walked by with a watering bucket and Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You; take the child to her quarters. Make sure she stays there until I come for her."

The servant gave a bow and placed the bucket beside the fountain and led Rin away, the small girl looking back at Sesshomaru confusedly and with a slightly hurt expression. It was noted.

"Jaken, we have to prepare. There will be a war soon and I will need the reinforcements of Lordess Kahori's army and the Kimio Falcon Fliers tribe. There has been an incident in the Northern Lands and Lord Hachiro will be retaliating with an attack soon so this must be in order before the end of this lunar cycle; that gives you three days to have a proper defense for what is to come. Follow," he demanded, leading them both back into the castle through a side door. Passed the kitchen and upstairs to his office, Sesshomaru sat down at his desk and pulled a quill out of his drawer and loaded it with ink as Jaken brought him fresh parchment from the shelves of a nearby bookshelf, also lighting a sealing candle. Sesshomaru scrawled across the paper quickly, tonguing his fangs in concentration while he wrote. Jaken stayed silent as his master wrote and only moved when Sesshomaru ended the letter with a loopy signature that was his own. He rolled up the scroll and blew out the candle, sealing the seam with the hot wax and marking it with his own crest stamp. He stood from his seat and left the room with Jaken in tow. He went downstairs into the main hall where he spotted a familiar servant of his and approached her. She fell to the ground with a bow and Sesshomaru gave flick of his hand to raise her. She stood and he put the sealed scroll in her hands.

"Take this to the demon of my village in the east. He is to deliver it to Lordess Kahori in the Southern Basin and return with her response by tomorrow. If he fails have him executed. Go."

The female oni gave another bow and ran out of the castle at top speed.

"Jaken, prepare Ah-Un for travel to Mount Kimio. Rin and I will be taking a short trip to speak with the Falcon Fliers leader," he said this quickly and Jaken gave a bow, running out to the backyard stable where Ah-Un was held with the other livestock.

Sesshomaru went back upstairs and walked quickly to Rin's bedroom. He dismissed the servant at her door and went inside. Rin did not hear him enter for she was busy drawing some unknown picture with a strange gift Kagome had given her; crayons he believed they were called. Sesshomaru gave an invisible smile and stalked up slowly to the little girl. He kneeled down and she turned around when his shadow cast over her lighting. She gave a bright grin and embraced his neck in a tight hug.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has missed Sesshomaru-sama!"

To compensate for his earlier actions he hugged her back, a rarity in itself, with one arm, but that was the best he could do. "Rin. I have to take a short trip and you are to accompany me. Pack your satchel quickly with warm clothes and your books."

The small girl gave a toothy smile and released her master to pack her bag. Sesshomaru stood upright and looked around the room. Some changes had been made since he had been away. Several new pictures she had drawn were now hanging in little stick frames tied with flower stems; obviously made by her. He gave a hidden smile at the girl's creative skills. Looking near her window he spotted another drawing on the sill. He lifted it to his eyes and was surprised by what had been drawn. It was cartoonish but it was an obvious drawing of him and her but the third form was a mystery. A woman but she had no face or distinguishing features. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind when Rin gave a tug on his pant leg.

"Rin is ready Sesshomaru-sama!" she beamed to him, another tooth missing in the side of her bright smile.

Sesshomaru gave the girl a nod and they left her room.

At the stables Ah-Un was fitted with his harness and saddle by a centaur demon while other servants stocked the sturdy creature with gifts and furs. The centaur known as Oniji had a common bond with the other horses and livestock, able to easily lead the two-headed dragon outside the stable where he was tied to the post. The centaur meandered back inside to shoo Jaken out of the barn for his staff of two heads was making the cows uneasy. Sesshomaru and Rin appeared beside the dragon as the servants bowed themselves away and Jaken untied the reins from the post then handed them to his lord.

"Jaken, you will stay here and prepare the soldiers of my villages for battle. Also organize a feast for the final night of gathering when our visitors will all be arriving. If all is not in place when I return you will suffer the consequences; your head, an offering serving as apology to our guests." Sesshomaru said as Rin was secured in her smaller seat up front. Sesshomaru swung a leg over the saddle and gave Ah-Un a simple nudge of his heels and they were off in to the midday sky to confront the Kimio Falcon Fliers.

Seiko was laughing. Laughing so hard she could feel her insides aching. Kagome stared at her openly with surprise. The information she had given wasn't exactly good but Seiko was taking it frighteningly well.

"Seiko? You do understand what I'm saying don't you?"

Seiko pounded on the table with her fist as the pitch of her laughter heightened. After a minute or so she managed to calm herself long enough to explain her very strange reaction to the news.

"You don't understand. The only reason Kouga was coming with us is that I promised I would be the mother of his pack; me being the one to re-populate it which is something I didn't wanna do. What has happened is no curse, it's a gift! Besides, the last thing I need to do is spread this trait that is rare among panthers anyway. It doesn't need to be passed down through generations. It will die with me if it must."

Kagome's eyebrows were practically to her hairline. "You mean to tell me that you sacrificed your future just for help to kill Naraku? Seiko, that was far too much to bargain for. There's no way that was an even trade."

Seiko gave Kagome a softened glare but a glare nonetheless. In fact the glare was much harsher than she had anticipated, as if she couldn't control the minor annoyance that was growing inside her. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Inuyasha who gave her a curious yet worried glance. Much time had passed since the destruction of Seiko's necklace; time that was nearly out. Seiko's eyes became less and less pale as the seconds passed. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, backing away from the table as Seiko's fangs lengthened, her hair became longer and her claws extended to a maximized length and beyond. She gave a scream and curled in to herself.

"Inuyasha! We have to get her back through the well! We can't have her feral here in my world! She'd be killed! Help me!" She screamed as she grabbed under Seiko's shoulders and tried to haul her to the front door. Inuyasha grabbed her legs but she was flailing as pain ran through her. They managed to get her out the house but down the well proved troublesome. She was getting too far gone but they could not let her lose it here. With a final heave all three fell through the gateway and the colors engulfed them. Seiko struggled free of their grip and managed to run off in to the rainbow of time.

"SEIKO!" Kagome screamed after her. Once her feet hit solid ground, Inuyasha beside her, she found the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well inhabited by only her and him. Inuyasha lifted the girl into his arms and jumped out of the well to find the forest clearing deserted. This was not good.


	24. Chapter 24

Ah-Un landed with a crunchy thud on to the frigid and snowy mountaintop of Mt. Kimio's highest peak; the home of the Kimio Falcon Fliers. Sesshomaru removed two of the three furs from a fasten in back and draped one over his shoulders, the other he handed to Rin who's teeth were beginning to chatter. Ah-Un trotted across the flat peak until they arrived to the mouth of a wide cave. Sesshomaru came down from his stead of sorts and led the dragon inside. He felt the presence of the falcon demons all around but they dare not make a move to hurt him. A pair of yellow eyes glowed in the dim lighting as a tall bird oni stepped forth with furs wrapped around his oversized wings. He gave a bow and a stretch of his feathered appendages and Sesshomaru returned it with a small nod. The strange thing about the Kimio Falcon Fliers was they were so ancient of a tribe that their leader knew not of his past or even name so he was known only as Hayabusa; falcon.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to our summit?"

"I seek aid in an upcoming battle with Lord Hachiro of the Northern Lands. His wife, Ai, was murdered by an ally of mine and it is cause for definite action by him, something which I am not prepared to defend against without the assistance of your clan's warriors."

The old bird sat upon his throne like perch and thought on the matter. His children and grandchildren all watched the conversation in the hollows of the cave where they slept. A loud screech echoed off the walls and caused young Rin to cover her ears. Sesshomaru's pelt gave a slight twitch at the uncomfortable pitch of the noise but he otherwise remained unaffected. Hayabusa folded his wings and stood once again before Sesshomaru.

"How many will you need?"

"Two thirds of your tribe is all I shall require. Hachiro has only ground troops so airborne battalions will prove most effective."

"Yes, most effective indeed. Lord Sesshomaru I will grant you you're claim but what do you have for me?"

Sesshomaru gave a smirk. "The same as ever," he said untying sacks of salt, meat, and leather hide from Ah-Un. He laid the satchels before the elder raptor.

Hayabusa sent his minions to take the bags away and gave a devilish smile to Sesshomaru.

"We have a deal then."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, with Kagome on his back, following the scent that Seiko left in her escape. Their time to help her was wearing thin and they had no idea if she even obtained the proper spell to seal her malformation.

"If it's too late for Seiko, what should we do?" Kagome asked as the wind rushed past both of them.

"If she turns feral then we might have to fight, even kill her. A youkai as strong as her can't be running loose in the forests in such a way; it could even put Kaede's people in danger."

"I just hope we're not too late," she mused, nuzzling worriedly into the hanyou's hair.

They reached the village and ran in to Kaede's hut to explain the situation. The old woman gave a solemn sigh as the news was passed on to her.

"This is a delicate matter it is. Ye will have trouble restraining Seiko with your own power. Kouga may be of help to ye since Sesshomaru is not here to aid thee. News has been spread that Ai, the lady of the Northern Lands, has been killed by Seiko, therefore it is likely that she has the scroll but to get it from her and seal the rage will prove to be difficult... aye."

"So we have to find Kouga and he can help us with subduing her. He'll be with Sango, Miroku and Shippou so that's where we'll go. There's no point in tracking Seiko now if we have no chance of controlling her. Is Hiraku still alright?"

"Aye, his form is still intact but we have less then a week so ye must pick up the pace of releasing his soul."

"We will Kaede-sama, we will," Kagome said giving the old woman's hands a light squeeze. She and Inuyasha stood and both took off out of the hut and village in search of the others.

"I ask for one more favor, in return I will provide armor your troops shall bring home upon returning."

The old bird turned his attention back to the youkai lord. "What else then?"

"I will need for my young ward to stay here upon the hidden summits of Mt. Kimio. I fear even my castle is not a safe point of hiding for her and I will not leave her in the hands of common ningens for protection."

Hayabusa gave a light brush of his beak in thought but gave a low nod to grant Sesshomaru's wish. "It will be done. I will assign my eldest daughter to care for her." A female falcon stepped out from the shadows with ebony furs over her pale white and brown-feathered form. Sesshomaru leaned down to Rin and whispered orders and words of encouragement into her ear. She gave a small nod and he took the third fur down from Ah-Un and gave it to the female raptor oni. Rin walked forward and waited at her side.

"I take my leave. I expect their arrival before the end of the lunar cycle but they must come after sunset."

Hayabusa gave a nod and Sesshomaru, a slight bow, as he led Ah-Un from the cave with Rin waving frantically to him as goodbye. He mounted the dragon and they flew back down the summit but not in the direction of home, instead heading back to the Bone Eater's Well. It was already noon and he would need several hours to get there, just enough time to return to Inuyasha's Forest before Seiko's last sunset.


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru rode quickly towards the setting sun as a familiar and spicy scent rushed below him. He halted Ah-Un's movements and had him turn around in midair. Sure enough he saw the familiar red armor flash through the trees but Seiko was alone and Sesshomaru wondered why she was back home and by herself. He began to follow her but was finding it hard for Ah-Un to keep up. Before he made another action a second scent hit his nose. He had almost forgotten why all of this was happening and much time had gone by since the destruction of her necklace. She was in the makings of becoming feral and Sesshomaru had to stop it at all costs for their time was nearly up.

As they rode Sesshomaru ordered Ah-Un to guide Inuyasha and Kagome back to the castle; top priority. He dove off the dragon's back as it turned around and flew quickly to the forest section where Inuyasha and the others would be. Sesshomaru hit the ground and ran flat out to catch Seiko. She was being annoyingly evasive; likely realizing she was being followed. Sesshomaru pursued her for another mile or so until she stopped dead in her tracks and the taiyoukai did the same. Coming up from behind with stealth, he noticed the changes she was going through. Her hair seemed more wild and untamed, her claws were longer as her hands rested by her sides, twitching slightly, and when she turned around Sesshomaru saw her eyes as they flickered between gray, silver and red; resting on the latter much longer than they should have. Her fangs were peeking out of her mouth and she bared them slightly at the sight of him.

"Seiko-"

She howled and charged at him. Sesshomaru prepared to take her attack head on but quickly diverted his attention to her lower half. He conjured up his demon whip with haste and struck at her legs, making sure to disable the deadly effects of the weapon beforehand. He gave a swift tug as the end wrapped around her ankle and her back hit the dirt hard. Sesshomaru dove forth, straddling her chest, and held her arms down using his legs. With few options to subdue the growling and struggling demon he came up with only one possibility. He felt the hot poison build in his hand as it hissed and glowed a bright green. He brought a claw to her neck and cut just enough to paralyze her for an hour or so. After a few moments her movements became sluggish, eventually ceasing altogether. He stood from her still form and backed up a few paces to confirm her disability. But out of nowhere Seiko forced herself up with demon speed and attempted to charge at Sesshomaru once more. She barely made it a foot towards him before the paralysis took full effect and she fell forward, almost hitting the ground but was caught in a one-armed embrace.

Limp and a dead weight wrapped in his arm, Sesshomaru used his furry pelt to lower her to the ground, going back to search the folds of her armor for the scroll she had taken. In a tucked pocket at the small of her back he found and unrolled the paper, reading the ancient bit of text in his head. He would need some of her blood for the spell to work. He unhooked the stolen amulet from around her neck and looked it over; identical to the last one. He placed the necklace in his teeth, took her hand in his and brought a claw down the center of her palm. Releasing the amulet in her hand, he closed it into a fist. A lengthy spoken incantation, using the words 'rage' and 'contain' most often, a silver glow laced with red issued from her fist and her eyes spiked the brightest crimson he'd ever seen. After a few moments the colors died away to lighter hues until her eyes became their usual gray and slipped closed. Sesshomaru released her hand and managed to get the necklace back around her throat without hurting her. Pretty impressive for someone with only one arm. He felt for her pulse and it was much more stable than it had been before, a sign she was going back to her more "normal" state. Sesshomaru pocketed the scroll for safekeeping and managed Seiko over his shoulder, running off through the forest for his castle deep within the Western Lands to provide her with some much-needed rest.

"WHAT!?"

Kagome gave a sigh and Inuyasha's ears folded back as Kouga received the news of what happened to Seiko, but he didn't take it very well. He threw a kick to an innocent tree and it hit the forest floor with a loud crash. He was breathing heavily with anger but no one could figure out whom his anger was directed to. It wasn't really anyone's fault but Kouga felt he had to blame somebody. A scan through the group and his angry gaze rested on Inuyasha as usual. The hanyou gave a glare in return as Kouga growled lowly at him.

"You got somethin' to say wolf!?" he asked with malice.

Kouga gave another growl but turned to Kagome, his stare softening instantly.

"Kagome, what are we supposed to do then?"

"Well Kaede says with all of us together we should be able to subdue her but it will be danger-" she stopped mid sentence as a dark and distorted figure in the sky caught her attention. "What's that?"

Everyone looked to the strange shape as it moved with speed right towards them. They all took out their weapons and had their guard up. When the figure came out of the haze, everyone heaved a collective sigh as Ah-Un landed among the circle. Inuyasha re-sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked up to the restless dragon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, unknowing to the fact that the demon couldn't talk.

Ah-Un rolled both sets of its eyes and motioned to Kagome and the others towards the sky with its heads. Inuyasha scratched his temple in confusion, not very good at charades.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Sango said as she put Kilala down.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I doubt it..."

The dragon shook one of its heads in annoyance while the other nipped at Inuyasha.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

Ah-Un turned, not having any intention to keep its tail from swatting Inuyasha in the leg, who cursed in return. The dragon walked to Kagome, the only one of the group it was most accustomed to and made motions for her to climb aboard.

She raised an eyebrow but complied, setting Shippou in the small saddle where Rin would normally reside. Kagome clambered atop the demon and situated herself but Inuyasha was still hesitant.

"I don't know Kagome... seems pretty fishy-"

"Pipe down Inuyasha, you're just complaining because it's Sesshomaru's dragon. Everyone, let's go!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha gave a 'humph' but took the command in stride nonetheless.

Kagome wasn't sure how to get Ah-Un to move but the dragon was smart enough to figure it out. In an instant they were all airborne, Sango and Miroku on Kilala while Inuyasha and Kouga traveled by foot, heading for Sesshomaru's castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Seiko felt herself begin to awaken but did not open her eyes in fear of any harsh light she might see. With a defiant motion she let one lid slide up to survey her surroundings. It wasn't very bright at all, in fact only a distant crackling fireplace and a few candles were lit. Seiko sat up from where she was, feeling a blanket come away from her chest and a plush futon give beneath her. With both eyes now open she took a better look around and found herself in a finely furnished room. She gave a sniff and sensed someone in the corner of the area. A female oni emerged in a simple kimono with a sash around her head to tie back the long yellow hair she adorned. The youkai appeared beside the bed with a low bow and Seiko raised an eyebrow to her.

"Where am I?"

She looked up at Seiko with a small smile. "You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle ma'am."

Seiko's eyes got a bit bigger and she crossed her arms in slight disbelief. "So, he actually _let _me in this time?"

The servant gave a giggle as Seiko smiled at the joke. She then gave a straight face and another bow. "Begging your pardon but I am to escort you to Lord Sesshomaru's dojo. He wishes to speak with you upon awakening."

Seiko gave a nod and slid out of bed. Things felt different though; perhaps Sesshomaru knew why. The servant girl led Seiko down the east wing hallway and around to a foyer beside the kitchens. They then went through a thick shoji screen and into a large and very bright training room. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the dojo with his youkai whip crackling beside him and a plain but stern face. The servant bowed herself out of the room and Seiko stood alone near the door. Sesshomaru motioned for her to come closer, there was quite a distance between them, and she complied. Looking around on her way she noticed the many exotic weapons, shields and types of armor placed on the walls of the dojo. They all looked ancient, some even foreign, but in mint condition, all with their own stories of past battles fought. When she was close enough to reach out and touch him she stopped, hopping she hadn't crossed any boundaries by standing so close. Sesshomaru did not seem nor care to notice.

"I have come to a conclusion. It would be in your best interest to know how to create a weapon such as mine in times of battle. There will be a war; a war which you are partially responsible for so I do expect you to fight in it when needed. Of course Lord Hachiro has battalions which are strong against hand-to-hand combat so that would prove to be your weakest point. You will learn and master this ability or you will be at a great disadvantage in battle. Now, after your training you will clean yourself and come down for dinner, then retire early for you will be exhausted, physically and mentally. Come dawn tomorrow morning we will greet Inuyasha and his group for they will be arriving as well then back to your training, we have no time for minor interruptions such as the hanyou."

Seiko gave a few blinks at all he had just said. That had to have been the most he'd spoken, at once, to her. She gave her head a slight shake then a nod when he raised an eyebrow at what looked to be her first answer. "But I thought this takes years to master."

"I took years for **me **to master. My father could use this ability in six days. We can only hope you are better than he was in this situation for you only have four to fully control this power. We have a limited window but the exact date of Hachiro's attack is unknown, although I do know he can not gather his armies in less than the four days."

"This is gonna be difficult then..." Seiko bit her bottom lip in worry but pressed on determinedly. "Okay, how does this whip thing work?"

"Is the whip your weapon of choice then?"

"Well, no, it can be pretty much anything, right?"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

Seiko looked around the room again; her gaze resting on a whip that was identical in shape to Sesshomaru's conjured one. Not far from it was a beautiful wooden spear with an ebony tip, spiked and jagged like the fangs of a deadly youkai. Seiko walked to it, her hands coming up and brushing over the smooth shaft and touching one of the three pointed tips; instant bleeding. She admired the purple fur that tied around the twine which brought the two ends together. Seiko had made her decision. She took the spear into her hands only to find it was much lighter than she had anticipated.

Sesshomaru felt his whip dissipate as Seiko stood before him once again, holding the spear like a fine staff at her side. "You have made your decision then?" Seiko gave a nod and Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. "What color do you want it to appear as?"

Seiko looked at the fine plum colored fur. "Purple seems like a good idea."

Sesshomaru gave a look of understanding and sat down, Seiko joining him, resting the spear in her lap. "Now, I want you to concentrate and visualize the exact form of the spear. You must see every crevice and detail of the tip and every line in the wooden handle. See it as if it was part of your mind's eye."

Seiko closed her eyes, letting her hands wander over the spear, memorizing every feature. The smooth wooden handle without a single flaw or blemish and the steel rod it surrounded that gave it the durability to last but was thin enough to keep it light and springy. After many minutes Seiko opened her eyes and Sesshomaru was watching her.

"Do you have a feel for it then?"

She gave a brief nod and placed the spear down in front of her.

"Now comes the difficult part. You must find your center and for this weapon I recommend forming it in the palms of your hands. You must gather and direct your energy, your chi, and force it to those points. You must visualize the shape you want it to form upon release. Do not expect results on your first try; it's nearly impossible."

Seiko nodded again and closed her eyes, leaving her hands open palm up and trying as best she could to center her energy. She found it difficult to do that and visualize the spear clearly. After a minute or so a bead of sweat dripped down her left temple and she felt a strain between her eyes. She gave a pained cry as they sprang open, glittering silver and she shook her concentration away but the pain stayed.

"The first attempt is never pleasant but gradually you will become accustomed to the ache it causes," he stated matter-of-factly as if she should have known the consequences. Seiko rubbed her forehead with squinted eyes and tried to regain her composure. With a sigh she went back to her previous sitting stance and closed her eyes once again, the task being much harder than it seemed.

Many hours later Seiko lay on her back, exhausted and her mind overrun with a burning pain. Sesshomaru took the spear and placed it back on the wall from which it came.

"Today was the first lesson: dealing with the stress this causes. If time is on our side, in two days there will be no pain and only minor exhaustion during this procedure. You shall be escorted to the east wing and bathed. Afterwards I expect you down to dine in proper attire. Once dinner is over you shall retire to your quarters for a long day awaits you tomorrow," he said heading to the door.

Seiko sighed quietly before sitting up. "Sesshomaru?"

He turned to her with a hand on the dojo screen.

"Thanks for doing this... I mean you didn't have to but for doing so, I'm grateful and with this new skill, forever in your debt," she said with a small bow of her head.

"I shall not forget your due," he said with a hint of a grin but perhaps only a mere muscle spasm of his mouth. He exited the great room and Seiko stood to follow, finding the hallway near deserted with only a servant to take her back upstairs. In fact it was the same help from her room that morning.

"Hi again," Seiko said as she shut the screen and began walking with the other oni down the hall.

"Good evening. I see you have been working hard. I am to escort and thoroughly wash you at the spring."

"At the spring? Damn, I was hoping for something a little more... indoors."

"It is ma'am. Lord Sesshomaru has two indoor springs, one on the east wing where you'll be staying and one on the higher level adjacent to his Lordship's quarters."

"Ah, that's good to hear... so, you got a name?"

The servant looked at her, somewhat surprised. "We servants are not to fraternize with the guests. Rules of his Lordship."

"Well if that's the case, I won't tell if you don't," Seiko said with a wink. "The name's Seiko."

The servant girl gave a small smile in return. "Koiso... Lord Sesshomaru must not know of this though or it could be the death of me."

Seiko shook her head. "Of course, this is just between me and you."

Koiso gave a grin and she led Seiko to the end of the manor where the spring was located; the back half of the castle was built right into the mountain behind it. After opening a screen, an array of pools steaming with fresh, crisp, and hot water greeted the two. Seiko gave a squeal of delight and hurried behind a dressing panel to change out of her clothes.

"These springs are much better than any ones outside of the castle. The water is changed early every morning and the water is warmed by two dragons trained for only this and combat; Lord Sesshomaru's other personal guards for Lady Rin whenever Ah-Un is unavailable. The best springs in all the land I believe," Koiso said as she checked the temperature with a dip of her hand.

Seiko came out and eased herself into the water; her muscles instantly relaxing. The training had taken more of a strain on her then she thought. Koiso came around with a bucket, several glass vials and large pieces of cloth. Seiko took a moment to let her head soak underwater, all strain from before slowly lessening. Upon resurfacing she gave her hair a quick run through with her hands when she felt Koiso begin to massage something sweet into her scalp. A heavenly smell and an even more comforting feeling; the sensation of someone else grooming her was something she hadn't felt since she was very young. Her purr ignited immediately and she felt her eyes drift shut as Koiso maneuvered her hands through any tangles, sorting them out with a flick of a finger. Seiko had never felt anymore at peace as the feeling and smell of utter enjoyment radiated all around her. Koiso rinsed out the concoction in Seiko's hair and opened up another vial, dipping a cloth into the water and soaking it in the contents of the small bottle.

"Will you sit up for me?"

Seiko gave a nod and pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool where Koiso kneeled behind her. Her body could not have relaxed any further unless she intended to slip into a coma. The unknown fluid that the cloth was soaked in had a deep and penetrating effect on her skin and the muscles hidden beneath. It was as if an army of endorphins was running rampant through every nerve and muscle she had. As Koiso rubbed the cloth over her back she also had to rinse the foam it created away quickly or it would cause Seiko's muscles to seize from all of the tranquility it brought.

"Nice?"

"You have no idea," Seiko said oh so lazily.

Koiso gave a smile and Seiko's shoulder a small squeeze.

"Feel free to continue your bath. I shall go retrieve your clothes for dinner. Lord Sesshomaru has instructed me to dress you," she said standing with the bucket and walking to the screen.

"Hey Koiso."

She turned with a look of attention.

"Thanks," Seiko stated with a truthful smile.

Koiso gave a grin in return and bowed herself out of the room.

Seiko swam around the pool lazily, barely able to move. It was all so surreal as she felt her eyes close while her body merely floated, her tail framing around her body for support.

Seiko found herself back into the desert with much surprise on her face. Many things had changed since she'd last set foot in the realm. There were more plants than ever before and the beginnings of trees as well. She walked through the dirt, her feet brushing occasionally over a developing tuft of grass. There was still much the same about the desert, all the changes were subtle but noticeable nonetheless. She had a thought and headed for the tree she had encountered on her first visit. When she neared the cliff she noticed the pungent smell of the sea was no longer apparent and had faded to the scent of salt and water. The tree itself looked the same, not a single change but the water surrounding it was a bit bluer than it had been before and Seiko swore she saw the shadow dance of a fleeting school of fish. She gave a smile and turned to leave running right into Sesshomaru.

"Whoa!" She clutched at her heart in surprise. "You scared me half to death, Fluffy."

He gave her a minute scowl but let the name drop anyway. He was becoming more and more tolerant of her and he was unsure how to respond to it so indifference was always the best way to go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stoically.

"I dozed off a bit in the spring I suppose," Seiko replied, walking around the old tree and continuing to gaze into the changing waters below. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going over some things in my study and must have nodded off. It's such tiring work preparing for war."

"I see... so... any new theories on this place or are we still undecided?"

"I do not sense it as something dangerous; also there are no traces of Naraku so I do not believe his previous appearances were true formations. It is a definite link only we seem to share but I believe it became active that day when Inuyasha nearly killed you."

Seiko thought for a moment on the several occasions when the hanyou was foolish enough to do that, pausing until the one he was talking about came to mind. She forgot... she'd made herself forget...

Sesshomaru began to wonder why Seiko could no longer make eye contact with him. "You are suddenly quiet. Why?" He asked with a calm but slightly curious tone to his voice.

There was an abrupt change in her scent that Sesshomaru remembered from before.

"You are not leaving. Tell me what is troubling- SEIKO!"

She started retreating, running but not in an attempt to escape, just to have some distance. He was chasing her and she knew he would catch up. Severing the link wasn't something she was ready to do; she had to face the issue but also needed a minute to think.

Running through a stream and over rocks on the opposite bank Seiko kept moving, coming to a hill of solid dirt. Charging up to the top she stopped, Sesshomaru looking at her with a scowl.

"You defy me? This is unacceptable. Now tell me, what is wrong!"

Seiko squinted at the harshness of his voice but turned to him, holding back a strange lump in her throat and a burning in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, there is no need for you to worry. I'm fine, I just, well..."

"You lie so poorly, cease it at once."

She rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her hips, "Fine, you wanna know? Well I'll tell you! It doesn't make any sense to me and there's now way you'll be able to fathom it either but... that day, when you died and came back... I... was, I was, crying."

A blank face and even blanker 'words', "..."

"This is why I didn't wanna tell you! It's impossible for you to understand!"

"Do not raise your voice over something so dismissible."

"See!? You don't get it and I'm too afraid to explain why!" Seiko turned away and plopped down on the ground, sitting in the same way Inuyasha would when disgruntled.

"Woman, you are so difficult," Sesshomaru walked back down the hill, going to the stream that they passed over and smothering some sprouting flowers on his way with annoyance. A scream of pain and he turned back to the hill and saw Seiko writhing on the ground. Dashing back he knelt down to her side.

"Ah! I feel like my chest is caving in!"

Sesshomaru looked back to the flowers that he had stepped on then back to Seiko.

No. It couldn't be... _could it_?

Startling himself awake, Sesshomaru gazed around the room with a bemused tint to his eyes. It wasn't making any sense and yet, perhaps it made all the difference in the world that he did not understand...


	27. Chapter 27

Walking out of the spring with a robe tied around her and Koiso by her side, Seiko was led back past the kitchens and down a hall to a changing room. Her head was spinning and it had no intentions of slowing. She hoped the spring would have calmed her mind but it was quite the opposite. With a shake of herself she was in her room in front of a full-length mirror.

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent up some of the clothes he expects you to wear," Koiso said as she began to untie a satchel that was resting neatly upon a chair near the door. Seiko silently agreed; it wasn't as if her armor was proper attire for semi-formal dining. With a small sigh she started looking through the kimonos that were in the package. One in particular soon caught her eye; a deep burgundy one made of a satin material with small roses strewn about the side in black stitching. She lifted it up to see it better, turning it over and seeing black and spiny wings embroidered on the back, flower petals swirling in a whirlwind all the way down, the pattern even mingling over the obi.

"Yeah, I'm wearing this one," she said, quickly disrobing and trying on the kimono. It fit perfectly, the sleeves long and light, just how she liked them. Koiso helped her tie the black obi in back and eventually managed to tame some of Seiko's hair into a bun behind her head, pinning it up with barrettes and little black clips while some strands hung in front to frame her face. To say she looked quite lovely would be an understatement. Koiso led her downstairs and wished her a 'good luck' before scurrying away to work in the kitchens. Seiko took a deep breath and slid the screen back, walking into the dining room.

Her jaw dropped, just not visibly. The table was weighed down with food and treats that would send any glutton to his grave and straight to hell for such a deadly sin. At the end of the table sat Sesshomaru in a deep purple kimono, his regular yellow sash in place. He gestured to the seat beside him and she quickly sat down. Seiko merely looked over the assortments of food. It had been at least a year since she had such meals, always scraping by to hunt enough while on her search for Naraku. But this was the second feast she'd had and all in the same month.

"You spoil me," she whispered to herself, taking an undercooked chicken leg onto her plate. She preferred her meat as close to raw as possible. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow to her though; she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular.

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. He had hoped she would pick that particular dress, it suited her well and he had an inkling feeling that she would like it. With a hidden smile he watched her discreetly throughout the meal.

The dinner was uneventful, Sesshomaru touching none of the food but enjoying himself nonetheless. Once Seiko had her fill, Sesshomaru gave off a soft bark and Koiso came scampering in, bowing to the floor and waiting instruction.

"Escort our guest to her room," he said without the common courtesy of eye contact towards the young demoness. Turning back to Seiko, he spoke again. "Sleep and recharge yourself for tomorrow the real work begins," he stood from the table and strode out of the dining room, Seiko looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She certainly hoped tomorrow wouldn't be the death of her but judging by Sesshomaru's tone, it would be pretty damn close.

Back out into the hall and Koiso lead her past the kitchen and hot spring to her room. Everything in it was pretty shades of rose and pearl; the Western Lord had taste. Seiko bid Koiso a goodnight and undressed herself, slipping into a comfortable looking yukata that was folded neatly on a chair. With a sigh she snuggled under the covers of the spacious bed and fell to sleep in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru had been right, she was exhausted, more mentally than physically but that didn't keep her mind from conjuring up the most disturbing of dreams.

She was running, running as hard and fast as she could, hoping it wasn't too late. Down the hall and passed the foyer through the double doors and into the evening sun. Sesshomaru's grounds were littered with corpses that had fallen from war. The sight would have been bearable if she hadn't noticed that some of the dead were of those she knew. Miroku, Sango, even Kilala were among those. Seiko walked gingerly past them with a somber face and made her way near the middle of Sesshomaru's expansive lawn. Her chest tightened when she saw the familiar and strange kimono of Kagome near some bushes not far from her. A few more steps and a fire rat kimono went passed her peripheral vision, a tattered sword by its side. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw three people she could never imagine being within striking distance of.

Hachiro stood laughing in the shadow of Naraku who stood with a triumphant smile over Sesshomaru who was on his knees, his usually white kimono stained with a fair amount of red. Who's blood it belonged to was what Seiko feared most. Her notion proved correct when Sesshomaru clutched at his stomach, a rivet of blood flowing from his mouth upon speaking. His words were in vain for nothing escaped his crimson tainted lips. Seiko dashed up the hill to his aid, catching him as he fell back into her arms. Naraku only joined Hachiro in his laughter, giving his arm a shake, which was formed to a point and slick with crimson gore. Seiko brushed Sesshomaru's hair away from his face as he looked at her with dimming eyes. His life force was fading and Seiko knew he wasn't coming back from this one. His cheek gave a slight twitch as a salty drop landed there. Seiko shed silent tears, her face neither contorting or showing emotion; only her wet and reddening eyes expressing the hurt she felt. They exchanged no words, merely feeling the other breathe until such an action became one-sided and Sesshomaru gave off his final piece of life. Seiko shut her eyes as the piercing laughter of both Hachiro and Naraku split through her cerebrum.

Shaking with rage, Sesshomaru fell limp from Seiko's arms to the darkened grass beneath them. She stood, both eyes hidden in the breeze that blew black and white locks passed her vision. Naraku silenced himself, looking at her as if she was hardly worth his time. Her eyes locked with his and he gave an inward shudder at the intense silver that shone through her ebon tresses. With a feral scream she lunged for him, ignoring the several sharp limbs that came for her. She dodged most, others drilling through her flesh but she neither noticed nor cared as she gave a triumphant growl when her claws sank deep within his heart. She saw her hands glow a bright pink and Naraku gave off a defeated sneer as his body was purified into nothingness, only the faint scent of death and miasma left hanging stagnant in the air.

Seiko stood there, head dropped in overwhelming emotions. Hachiro had ceased his laughter long ago; in fact he had fled the battlefield once Seiko had moved in his direction. The coward. She turned sluggishly and trudged over to the fallen form of Sesshomaru. With her last step she went down, her body collapsing beside the lifeless taiyoukai. His eyes were shut to the world, the burgundy hue of his lids visible for only her to see. Seiko knew the end was near and with her last ounce of strength she dragged her tail across the ground and wrapped it around Sesshomaru protectively. With a final smile her eyes drifted shut, the fallen cherry blossoms flowing freely over the plain and encircling the two in their heavenly dance.

Seiko sat up with a start. She was drenched from head to toe in a cold sweat. She peeled off the damp yukata, slipping out of bed and going to the balcony door. Stepping out into the cool night air she felt a breeze run across her. The sun was already riding steadily up the horizon, the first signs of light just beginning to peak the crest of the mountains in the distance. That dream seemed so real and Seiko hoped, with all her being, that she had not just seen a fleeting glimpse of the future.


	28. Chapter 28

Once the sun had risen, Seiko found herself instantly awake from a disturbance she heard outside her room. She slipped from the bed, her senses tuned towards the door. With silent steps, she went right up against the frame of the entrance, listening as she heard shuffling outside but she couldn't tell from what. With a quiet breath she slid back the wooden screen quickly. Her eyes grew wide as she came face to face, in a way, with Jaken. The little toad's beak was agape as he looked up at her. Seiko then realized that she hadn't put the yukata back on before opening the door. She gave off a scream and slammed the screen closed again with an annoyed grunt. "JAKEN!" She hurried over to the chair and was about to slip into some clothes to give the little toad a piece of her mind but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. "Jaken! I said get out!" She whipped around and wished that turning back time was an ability she possessed. Standing there with eyes hardly expressing surprise, was Sesshomaru. He gazed directly at her nose, not daring to let his vision drift anywhere lower than that. Seiko's eyes grew at least three times too big. "... AHHH!!!" She screamed and dove for the bed, snatching up and wrapping the blanket around her body. "HENTAI! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Sesshomaru gave a hidden smile and exited the room, the door screen sliding closed with a soft click as the smell of embarrassment was locked behind him.

He had heard the scream and came down with unmatched speed to make sure everything was all right and well, the rest was history; that was his excuse and he was sticking to it. With a small smirk he walked back to the kitchens, making sure that the feast to come was being taken care of. All the servants abandoned their posts, bowing to the floor upon the entrance of their lord. He gave a nod and they all resumed their jobs, watching the taiyoukai out the corner of their vision while he surveyed the progress of their cooking. The food was being prepared properly and the dinner looked as if it would go down without a hitch. Sesshomaru gave a final look around the room and exited, all the servants then heaving collective sighs as the tension was eased by his leaving.

Sesshomaru walked swiftly to the other dining room. There were three in the castle, one where he and Seiko dined the other night, one for the servants and a master hall that could easily fit ten of Sesshomaru in his true form. It was where the soldiers and generals would dine before the battle; a last meal of sorts. There were several servants around the room, cleaning and scrubbing windows, tables, floors, and one that was working on the ceiling above, polishing its mural to a reflective shine. The painting was of the Inu no Taishou during one of his many battles and a silhouette of his demon form shadowing over the war ground. Sesshomaru gave a minute sigh at the sight of his father's portrait and left the hall. Out near the main entrance he paused as the doors opened and a familiar messenger of his entered, bowing to his knee, head dropped in submission. With a small bark from above the demon stood.

"Lordess Kahori has accepted your plea for aid and will arrive with reinforcements by tomorrow night before sundown."

"Good." He walked away, stopping to instruct a servant to provide the demon with information on the coming battle and that he would be a part of it.

Sesshomaru headed to his dojo to warm up, for today he was going to try and **make** Seiko conjure her weapon, through means of brute force. Sliding open the screen he was surprised to see her already there, stretching her legs and arms, bending and trying to get as limber as possible; she was prepared for what was to come. With an eyebrow raised, he entered, shutting the dojo entrance in his wake. She turned around upon hearing his footsteps, bending her neck, loud cracking sounds echoing around her. Her eyes fluttered, loving the sound and feel of such actions.

"Morning," she said it with a hint of shyness; she was after all naked and in his presence but a few minutes ago. At least now she was dressed back into the comfort of her armor.

Sesshomaru merely gave her a look of acknowledgement and went to the center of the room, sitting down with his legs folded and both hands on his knees. Eyes shut, Seiko waited for him to move again. After a few minutes she blinked and he was no longer sitting, in fact he'd vanished from the space entirely. She turned quickly as she saw a shadow flash past her, claws poised and prepared to defend herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Draw your spear." His words were stoic but serious nonetheless.

Seiko looked around confused, his voice echoing throughout the large room but he was nowhere to be seen. She saw the lance on the wall and dashed for it, springing back when the crack of his neon whip struck where she would have been.

"I'm not ready for this yet! I can't do it!"

"Humph, talk like that proves just how weak you are. Center yourself or die." He came swiftly towards her, literally from nowhere, his claws aimed to spill her blood, in the nicest way of course. Seiko rolled to the side, jumping back with each of his strikes, attempting to evade him as best she could. One hit managed a cut on her thigh but she didn't miss a beat, skidding to a halt a few yards away, panting.

"Center yourself," he spoke calmly as he cracked his knuckles by his side, ready to go again but waiting for her to comply. "Center yourself."

Seiko shook her head but lowered it a moment after, holding out her hands, palms up, and trying her best to concentrate on the chi that flowed through her. The strain from the day before came crashing back to her forehead but she ignored it, scrunching her eyes shut, both of her hands shaking. Sesshomaru saw her teeth bare then a sparkle of light issue from her fingertips. She gave off a scream and collapsed to the floor, her palms face down and her body heaving. Her head drooped and panting, she glanced at the taiyoukai.

"Did you see anything?"

"Perhaps," he said simply, walking over and squatting down to look over her hands. Holding one up, he examined the dark spots on her fingertips. Touching one with the pad of his finger, Seiko hissed through her teeth.

"That burns..."

"Indeed. At least I know you're trying." He let go of her hand and stood. "Now, again."

"But, I just- tired- and no- and- Sesshomaru!" She sat up a bit as he was suddenly 'gone' for a second time. She felt weak but to him that was no excuse to slow down. With a groan she stood again, her guard up and waiting for his next attack, the two continuing until she got it right... if she got it right...

"Lord Sesshomaru. Your visitors have arrived." An older demon bowed at the door of the dojo, speaking of Inuyasha's group. Sesshomaru landed gracefully by the sliding screen, looking back to Seiko who was a staggering mess in the center of the room.

"Clean up, the half breed and his friends have arrived." He exited the room with the other youkai, heading for the main foyer.

With a groan, Seiko walked sluggishly from the room, her fingertips a black color from the energy she had released. She was definitely gonna be feeling that come morning. Heading back to her room, she gave a wipe of her sweaty brow when she came upon her door. Inside, she spruced up as best she could, unable to get the dark color off her hands and put on one of the dark gray kimonos from the armoire near her bed, electric blue wildflowers dancing across the fabric. Securing the obi, she slipped from the room and came across a familiar face.

"Hey Koiso..." She said it in a sleepy tone but a wide yawn cut off whatever she had to say next.

"Goodness, you look exhausted. I assume Lord Sesshomaru has been working you hard then?"

"You have no idea. It's amazing I'm even alive. I can't even get this weapon to show up but for some reasons my hands are black as if they're been burned or something. Who knows, this might even be a good thing and I could be able to get this weapon thing down, that is if he doesn't kill me first," she said with a small chuckle.

"Mm, Lord Sesshomaru is very persistent with everything he does, or at least that's what I've come to believe." Around a corner and closer to the front hall, Koiso paused at the last hallway that would lead them to the front door. "Go on, I was just supposed to bring you here, have to get back to making dinner. I'll see you later then?"

"Alright. Can you meet me at the hot spring around midnight? I gotta ask you a few things."

"Mm, not a problem. Good luck Seiko, I have a strange feeling about what is to come..."

"You and me both." She gave a small shake of her head and strode into the hall, a smile adorning her face at the sight of her friends. "Hey guys!" She was quickly face to face with Kouga before she could even make it to them.

"Seiko! Are you alright? I didn't want to leave you with the dog but I had no choice. Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you-"

"Kouga, Kouga, calm down. I'm fine, and Sesshomaru, put that away, he didn't mean it." She saw the taiyoukai conjure his demon whip from the corner of her eye, prepared to slay the wolf prince for his little comment, giving a scowl and letting his weapon dissipate. "I'm just fine and Sesshomaru has been a gracious protector of me, no need to worry." She gave him a pat on the head and moved past to give hugs to Kagome and Sango, sidestepping Miroku to dodge that lecherous hand that was headed straight for her backside. "Almost got me there." A finger waving at him with a motherly air and she kneeled down to give Shippou a hug and Kilala a pet on the head. "Man, it sure is great to see you guys."

"Yeah, we were so worried about you Seiko. We weren't even sure if you were, well, _okay_ or not and feared we may have lost you." Kagome gave a worried sigh but cheered up quickly. "But, everything seems to have worked out alright! I kept a positive mind while **some people** doubted you." She gave a glare to Inuyasha and his ears folded back as he turned away with a scowl. He wasn't exactly _tickled_ to be in the company of his half brother again.

"So, why are we here anyway?" Inuyasha asked aloud for anyone to answer, still turned away from the others, especially Sesshomaru.

"Well, not only to let you guys know that I'm alright but there's a war coming; mostly my fault and well, if I didn't come back, you guys would worry. Just had to let you know-"

"A war!? What'd you do this time?" Inuyasha spat out. Kouga and Sesshomaru both turned to glare at the hanyou, who in turn ignored both of them. Seiko blushed a bit and looked to the floor.

"Oh the usual; just killed my mother and stole from her, no big deal." She gave a sarcastic shrug. Kagome looked at her wide-eyed and Kilala was dropped from her perch in Sango's arms.

"You did what!?" Kouga looked at her with wide eyes.

"I stole from her?"

"No, the other part!"

"Oh, I killed her, right, yeah that's no big deal. Well, actually it is to Hachiro but not so much to me." She gave a small smile, her foot sticking out awkwardly and skimming the stone floor.

Everyone just stood and stared for a good three seconds before Inuyasha gave a nervous cough to break the silence. Kouga eyed Seiko like a ticking time bomb, unnerved by the fact that she could so easily kill her kin.

"So, who's in the mood for some dinner?" She looked around as if all she had talked about was the current weather forecast. Inuyasha raised his hand, turning around and striding towards the kitchens, following his nose. Sesshomaru glared at his back, a bit miffed that the hanyou would just invite himself in like that, but he followed, guiding the others to the dining room where him and Seiko had eaten the other night. The shoji screen was already open and everyone went in and sat, Inuyasha settled comfortably at the head of the table. Sesshomaru walked over and stood beside him, looking down with eyes that spoke all the words that were needed for Inuyasha to get up and move to the opposite end. With a smirk, Sesshomaru took his place, Seiko on his left and Kouga on his right. The food was quickly brought out on platters and plates, goblets of wine, and juice for the young kitsune. All the ningens' eyes in the room lit up at the food, not having eaten much on the way over and relying on only snack foods from the bottomless pit of Kagome's backpack.

"Well I'm starved, let's eat!" Inuyasha licked his lips at the array of food that then littered the table, reaching over to start working on a bowl of pork dumplings. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother, refusing to eat in front of others as was his way, instead watching them eat as they had done before in his company.

"So, Seiko, what happened exactly? You killed your mom?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her wine with a light sputter; she wasn't used to alcohol.

"It's a long story..."

"There's more than enough food to keep us sitting here to listen." Miroku smiled, biting into a sweet bread roll.

Seiko gave a smile in return and went to explain what had happened at Hachiro's palace. Once she'd gotten to how Sesshomaru was training her, the last of the chocolate custard had been slurped up by Inuyasha. Patting his stomach, he sucked his teeth for a moment before leaning forward on the table. "I never thought you had it in ya Sesshomaru-"

"Inuyasha, bite your tongue-"

"No Sango, let me finish..." the wine was clouding his better judgment. "How is it that you could so willingly risk your own life for someone else? I thought you were colder than that. Sure, we're all surprised that you've even managed to have Rin for this long without giving in and killing the poor kid, but seriously, why are you even helping Seiko and us anymore?"

The whole table turned towards the lord as he looked at his half brother calmly and with zero emotion in his eyes or voice. "It's simple. I protect what is mine; always. This castle, it still stands, that child, alive and under my command. Naraku on the other hand, he stands for all the things that would try to bring harm to what I control. I can not allow that. But I ask of you, _Inuyasha_, what have you done to always ensure the safety of those that are under your control?" He recalled the several times the hanyou would put his friends in danger to boost his own ego or show off with an elaborate and often wasteful show of strength. Although most of their enemies were no match for Inuyasha, he often neglected to protect his weaker comrades against similar foes.

Inuyasha's smirk flickered briefly, answering the question with another question. "What does that make Seiko then?"

"Please, refrain from pulling me any further into this-" she tried to interject but was cut off mid-sentence.

"Another someone I control and will protect." His eyes flared with a fire of triumph and then extinguished with defeat when he realized what he had said.

Seiko was looking at him with a look of awe and raw anger. Sure, she was slightly flattered to think that he would protect her but he did not, under any circumstances, control her and the fact that he had even said that had killed her chipper mood for the evening. Standing with a very pissed off look to the demon lord, Seiko threw down her cloth napkin and stormed from the room, slamming the screen door shut in her wake. The others around the table simply stared at their plates and surprisingly Kouga didn't have anything to say about all of that, even though he had staked a claim of sorts on the now absent woman. Plus he had a feeling that Sesshomaru was in no mood to tolerate any further discussion on the matter.

Swallowing dryly, the taiyoukai stood from his own seat and walked briskly from the dining hall, instructing Koiso, who was waiting outside the room, to appoint their guests to their bedrooms. She bowed deeply and Sesshomaru strode away, his jaw clenched and his gaze stern as he ambled upstairs to the main study with his shoulders hunched; a very undignified stance, especially for Sesshomaru. The poor defeated inu.

Seiko growled as she walked down the cold marble hallway. Wanting to destroy the hell out of something, she'd made her way upstairs and was wandering through the doorways in a rage. Coming to a room that was actually ajar, she went inside and sat in a high-back chair near a crackling fireplace. Breathing through her nose angrily, she stared deep within the dancing flames of the fire, her tail twitching madly at her side.

Walking into the study, Sesshomaru shut the door, walking to his desk and sitting down, fingertips pressed to his temples as he rested his elbows on the tabletop. Sighing, he let his eyes close, not even sensing that the object of his annoyance was walking over to him.

Glaring at the demon lord, Seiko stood before him at the desk, the setting familiar from when they had first agreed, albeit not 100 willingly, to work together. Shaking her head, she reached forward, her finger curled into her hand and flicked out at the tip of Sesshomaru's nose. Her action didn't even meet his skin as his hand shot out and held her wrist firmly, her fingertip barely an inch from touching his face. With a half smirk, she took her hand back and sat in the chair, still inwardly fuming.

"I gotta ask..."

He opened his eyes to look at her, his golden gaze sending a small chill through her.

"What in the hell made you say such a flat out lie like that?"

Sesshomaru raised a thin eyebrow at her, taking his hands away from his head and folding them on the desk.

"You are once again in my debt, on two counts; the first being that I saved you from a certain death when your inner demon began to take over. Not to mention I am taking time out of my very busy schedule to teach you something that I find a waste of both our time. I do not believe you have the mental grasp to control or master this ability. So I'm only holding the first incident against you."

"So you're telling me that just because you saved me from an unknown future that you own me? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Yes."

Seiko gave an airy laugh before she stood from her seat, staring at him when he stood as well. "I am so close to just kicking your 'holier than thou' ass all over this castle, Sesshomaru! You're a hair away from making me lose it, do you realize that?" She walked around the desk, standing before him with a hand on her hip and the other pointing at him threateningly. "Not to mention you have the audacity to say that in front of my friends! What'll they think now since it's all a bunch of lies? How am I supposed to explain to them that you're the lying son-of-a-bitch without looking like a bad guy? You don't own me! You're such a stubborn and controlling **asshole** sometimes!"

Sesshomaru just stared as she spoke, watching her stand only a yard or so away from him. Listening to her prattle on and on, he lost his patience and closed the gap between them, towering overhead for he had several inches on her in height. She grew suddenly silent as he stared down at her, finding herself unable to breathe.

"I spoke out of instinct."

She blinked once before he slid away from her, the back of his hand brushing over hers as he walked past to his chair by the fire, sitting and saying nothing further. Breathing in her lost air quietly, Seiko staggered back before looking at the armchair. Wanting to take a step forward, she hesitated before walking towards the door, opening it slowly. Staring at the fire, the silhouette of his face able to be seen from her position, Seiko looked to the floor and walked out, the door closing softly behind her.

Heading towards the spring, Seiko was relieved to see Koiso waiting for her a couple hours after dinner. Smiling, she led them inside and shut the screen again. "I have to talk to you about something very important."

"Alright then." She sat down on one of the wooden benches nearby, Seiko sitting down beside her.

"Have you met Kouga yet; the wolf prince that came here this afternoon?"

"Oh yes, I showed him to his room. I was instructed to keep him as far from your quarters as possible."

"Oh really? On Sesshomaru's orders I assume?"

"Mm, he was quite specific about where he wanted Kouga to sleep tonight. So what about him anyway?"

"I wanted to know... who were your parents? You seem so familiar to me..."

"Oh, is that all? Well my father and mother used to reign over the northern plains, you know, before Lord Hachiro took over."

"Your parents were Lord Ryutarou and Lady Suki? Wow! That's where I know you from then, Koiso! We played once before years ago! My father, he had to meet with yours about border control and we made a trip up to the castle. You were the yellow-haired girl that I played with!" Seiko was giddy, surprised to see her childhood friend again, especially after Koiso's parents lost power and were killed.

"Oh my goodness, you're right! I knew you were familiar, too!" She smiled broadly, taking the band from her hair and letting her long mane run down her back.

"So what happened anyway? How did you, royalty, wind up here?"

"Well, after my parents were killed, Hachiro had my life spared, even though I was the offspring of his past enemies. He wasn't one to kill out an entire bloodline though; it just didn't sit well with him at the time, so I was banished from the north and took refuge here in the west where Sesshomaru offered me a position in his palace as a servant. I was out of options at the time; I was barely ten, so I had no other alternative but to take this one. Plus it was either work or death and the latter didn't sound half as appealing, ya know?"

Seiko nodded her head, the pieces fitting together. When she was around ten or so her mother had left to start a new "family" with the recently enthroned northern lord; Hachiro. Plus she didn't seem too eager to stay any longer with the man who was sworn her enemy. "Well I'm glad this is what became of you Koiso, cause, let's face it, things could have turned out a hell of a lot worse."

She agreed, smiling and folding her hands in her lap. "Oh, so back to Kouga. I have to admit, the guy does have an interesting charm about him. He's kinda cute, too."

Seiko giggled then gave a smile. "Well, as old friends, how would you like to do me a favor? It would benefit the both of us, greatly."

"I'm listening..."

With a grin, Seiko went on. "What do you say to another chance at being a sovereign? Kouga is a prince and he's in search of a mate to reform his pack. His first candidate was Kagome but then I came along. Sure, he probably still has feelings for the girl, but I think he honestly wants a strong and able full-blooded youkai. Anyway, I think Inuyasha and the young miko are sort of a pair, but I can't be sure. I've yet to tell Kouga that I can't bear him children but he's only helping us because he still thinks I'm able. What do ya say to a switch of sorts, you get to leave the castle and take orders from no man, be with a strong demon like Kouga, have a family and once again a throne to call your own? I know it's a lot to ask and you can take your time to think about it-"

"Are you kidding me!? You had me at 'sovereign'!" Koiso laughed and gave an excited cheer. "Plus Kouga seemed interested in me when I was making up his bed and such. I noticed him watching me and I could smell quite a bit of lust in the air that wasn't just mine." She giggled into her hand.

"Wow, alright, it's settled then. By tomorrow, I'll be a free woman and you'll be one step closer to your childhood status, maybe even better. A queen one day?"

"Oh yes, I like the sound of that!" She nodded her head excitedly, hearing a quiet sound from far down the hall. "Oh, I gotta get back to work though. I won't let this get to my head so soon; I still have to woo Kouga into accepting this proposal. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck Koiso. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." Seiko gave a comforting smile and a quick hug before she headed out of the spring. The yellow-haired demoness headed for the main hall, tying her hair back into its usual ponytail, while Seiko headed for her own bedroom. She was in need of some sleep but she had a lot on her mind and doubted very much that she'd be falling to slumber very quickly. Sliding back the screen, she walked into the dark room, closing the door again and gasping as she saw Sesshomaru sitting in the chair where her yukata usually rested.

"God Sesshomaru, don't scare me like that. What are you doing here? Don't you ever sleep?" She was still angry with him but it was laden down with a thick layer of guilt and a sprinkle of shyness.

"Rarely and especially not when people I do not trust are under the same roof as I."

"Inuyasha or Kouga?" She asked, walking around the room to sit down on the soft futon.

"More the wolf but I never let my guard down around that hanyou."

"He does have a name, ya know. I just don't get what happened between you two. Why are you so... well, siblings towards each other? I mean I've seen some bad relationships between brothers- eh, half brothers, sorry," he gave her a slight glare, "but you two are by far the worst. Why so?"

"It's complicated."

"Well you still haven't explained to me why you're in my room."

"Protecting what is mine. That's all."

"I'm going to pretend, with all my being, that you did **not** just say that." Seiko's eye twitched and she gripped the thick blanket in her fingers, trying to keep herself from lashing out at the demon lord.

Smirking, Sesshomaru stood from his seat and headed for the balcony, standing out and bathing himself in the nearly extinguished moonlight. He looked almost otherworldly the way his hair shined under the slight lunar glow the night possessed. "I have news."

Seiko turned towards him and rolled her eyes, standing from the bed and walking out into the night air as well, the silver streaks in her hair glimmering under the pale lighting. "What is it?"

"The connection we share, I think I've figured it out..."

"Uh huh, well?"

"Remember that day I died?"

Seiko swallowed, nodding because her throat suddenly became too dry to speak.

"It wasn't just the power of Tenseiga that brought me back. I felt something more and it came from you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

She stared out over the vast garden that was in her line of sight. "... Not many know of this but... my great-grandmother, on my father's side; she mastered the power of youkai priesthood. I have the gift of a priestess running through my blood. Nowhere near as powerful as my hisobu but the ability is there and I had never shown such potential before that day. I never knew the extent of my own power but apparently I can do much more than I ever imagined if I could help bring you back from the dead..." Seiko kept her gaze on the high flowerbeds, watching as they swayed. Her eyes narrowed though.

There was no breeze.

She gasped as she was suddenly on the ground, hearing the sound of a growl and seeing a few dollops of blood leak onto the stone floor. Her eyes going wide, she found the balcony empty as Sesshomaru was amongst the flowers in an instant, his hands stained with red. Turning back to Seiko, he huffed a quick breath and dragged with him the body of a demon decked out in all black, except he was sort of missing a chunk of his neck. Leaving the body at the edge of the flower field, Sesshomaru jumped back onto the low balcony, his eyes steely and unhindered by what had just occurred.

"Does that happen to you a lot or something?"

"Only during times of war. Obviously a spy, but none of the information he's acquired will be making it back to Hachiro."

"Obviously not- you're hurt!" Seiko inspected his arm, or at least the place where an arm would have been. "Lemme take a look." She reached up to open his kimono but Sesshomaru stopped her hand.

"I'm fine."

"Don't give me that, now quit being so proud. You can't be an asshole to me if ya bleed to death, now let me see." She pulled his haori back and looked over his shoulder. There was a deep gash and a star-shaped hunk of metal lodged in it. "Ouch, that looks painful. Lemme pull it out for you." It wasn't as if he had a choice, she was already angling her fingers around the sharp edges of the throwing star. "Okay, one, two-" she pulled way before three. Sesshomaru growled as the ninja weapon was yanked free. Setting it aside, Seiko grimaced at how much blood was pooling out of the wound. "Sheesh, shouldn't you be, I dunno, healing a little bit by now? At least the blood should be stopping..."

Sesshomaru turned and picked up the star, holding it to his nose and sniffing. He held it to Seiko's nose as well and she breathed in.

"_Shit_, that doesn't smell right at all." Its metallic aroma was layered with a deadly poison. Sesshomaru felt a pulse running through his chest, his left arm just happening to be closest to his heart.

"I can feel it."

"This isn't good. Are you- Whoa!" He began to sag against the stone railing, the blood still flowing from his shoulder and his eyes growing heavy. "Hey, hey, Fluffy, stay awake! Don't fall asleep on me! Oi! **Sesshomaru**!" He slumped to the ground, Seiko trying to hold him up by the side but she was only taken down with him. "No, no! Don't do this again! Come on!" She felt his pulse at the crook of his neck. It was getting weaker. "Oh god, please no, _don't do this_!" She flapped her hands for a moment before she was quick to act. Cutting her own hand with a long claw, she drizzled her blood over his wound and then covered it with her hands. She'd seen her grandmother do this for her once when she had been attacked by a poisonous snake demon at a young age, it didn't mean she had any idea what she was doing but it was better than nothing. Cupping the lesion, she concentrated on healing his wound, extracting the poison and keeping Sesshomaru's heart from stopping. Her eyes closing, she felt a warm glow emit from her hands, a pink aura lighting up her features as the blood slowed down and was only pushing out the bits of poison that were in his system. The blood finally stopping, Seiko opened her eyes, still concentrating to keep the wound from re-opening, her eyes going wide when a second cut appeared at the tip of where Sesshomaru's left arm would have been. Then she saw it, a fracture of bone beginning to protrude out of the skin, tendons and muscles wrapping around it and blood vessels as well. His arm was repairing itself and trying to regenerate. Scrunching her eyes closed, she focused harder, sensing the skin beginning to grow and cover across the newly crafted inner portions minutes later. The glow in her hands then dying down, she bit her lip and opened her eyes, looking to see an identical arm to the right one that was on the other side of the demon lord. "Oh my..." She felt suddenly exhausted.

Sesshomaru stirred, his eyes opening blearily. Seeing Seiko hovering over him, he sniffed the air for any signs of danger and sat up, feeling a strange weight on his left side. Turning, he saw what had been missing for far too long. His arm was just suddenly there. Eyes growing wide, he turned to Seiko and lifted his fresh limb, flexing his fingers and balling his hand into a fist then back again. He turned back to the woman who was blending so well with the dark, her brown skin hardly contrasting with the night. "What have you done?"

"I'd ask myself the same question if I was you but I honestly have no idea..."

He smirked at her and cracked the knuckles in his fingers when he made another fist, standing from the ground and looking at the throwing star. "Poison... poison that this Sesshomaru has no immunity to. This is an issue..."

"You almost died Sesshomaru."

He turned to Seiko, letting his attention focus fully on her. "So you saved my life?"

"I guess you could say that." She responded sheepishly and with a soft tone, not quite thinking of it like that.

"Then your debt is once again repaid."

"So wait, does this mean...?"

"I no longer have any control over you." He headed for the balcony door, walking back into the room with the thin curtains fluttering in his wake.

Shaking her head, Seiko ran back into the room as he stood to walk out into the hallway. "Wait! Sesshomaru..."

He turned back to her, a strange flicker of emotion filming his eyes.

"N-Never mind... goodnight I guess..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Goodnight? You're coming with me."

Seiko looked at him as if he had just slapped her. "Wha-what? Where?"

"Upstairs. It is not safe for you in this room."

"But I thought you didn't own or control me anymore? Why are you bothering to protect what isn't yours?" She wasn't really arguing about it, she was following him out of the room after all, yawning half the time.

He didn't answer as they headed for the main flight of steps, making their way upstairs in silence. Walking down the hall, past his study, Sesshomaru pushed open the thick wooden door to his bedroom, not having been in it since the remodeling. It looked more or less the same except there was no dust or debris littering the floor and the general hue of the room had been switched. Walls painted an intense emerald with black sakura blossoms flowing over the landscape and out the windows. The floors were made of marble, green with black lines and his bed was draped in what looked like silk bedding, also a shocking green color. With matching black pillows, Seiko was surprised to see the room with such color and life.

"I never would have thought that green was your color."

"It's not, this room used to be red." He watched as she walked in, closing the door with a soft thud and walking over to the couch that was not far from the bed. "Sleep, we must continue your training tomorrow."

"What about you? This is your bed after all; I shouldn't be the one sleeping in it." The thing was huge anyway, able to fit at least four men across it.

"I am not sleeping for that will be saved for tomorrow night." He always let himself sleep the night before a battle. It felt nice to actually fall into a deep slumber but he was seldom given a chance to do so; there was always something that would keep him from getting much use out of his bedroom. When he did though, he often awoke in a much more amiable mood; at least there were fewer demands after a night of proper rest on his part. The cycle could also kindle a fire that had won the lord many wars in the past so he always made time to sleep before he was set to go into battle. "There is a yukata in the furoba through that door. Change into it." He pointed to a room that branched off from where they were, obviously leading to the other onsen Koiso had told her about.

She gave a small nod and hurried off into the bathroom to change. The yukata was, not much to her surprise, a dark green. Getting out of her kimono, she slipped into the clothing, stopping to breathe in the cloth's scent. It smelled strongly of pine... smiling to herself, she headed out and back into the bedroom, walking over to the spacious bed and crawling across the smooth silk. Underneath was a thick blanket and it was quite soft. Purring, Seiko cuddled into it and laid her head down on the pillow, looking over and staring at the stoic taiyoukai with a smile. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru. I'll see you in the morning."

He lowered his head in acknowledgement before turning to watch the balcony door, hearing the sound of her breathing crawl to a slow in a matter of seconds, sure that she was already asleep. Looking over his left arm, he touched his own wrist markings, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked back over to Seiko. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on and he liked the fact that he now had a choice of more than five to choose from again.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Seiko's story of her childhood crush is **not** Sesshomaru; I swear I'm not that cheesy.

Sesshomaru sighed softly to himself as he continued to stare at the patio doorway, unaware that there was nothing left to be wary of; he'd handled the only threat for the time hours ago. Unfortunately, his concentration wavered when his deep intake of breath caught a scent that was beginning to thicken in the air. Huffing softly through his nostrils, he recognized a good portion of the smell and turned towards the woman who was lying upon his bed. Sure, he easily sensed her usual spicy peppermint and tulips aroma but it was being thinned out by something he rarely smelled in his presence; lust. She was dreaming of something that was causing her blood to heat, her heart to race and her body to sweat. Yet, Sesshomaru couldn't stop inhaling the musky aroma, almost as if he preferred it to regular air. His face blanched though when he heard what he then did. A low moan issued from the confines of the silk covers and the usual stoic taiyoukai gave off a shaky cough. The smell dissipated soon after that though when Seiko began to stir herself awake at the sound.

Blinking slowly, she opened her eyes fully and turned towards the one she'd officially dubbed 'Fluffy'. He seemed a bit miffed by something though, not his usual self as he tried to slip his icy mask back into place. "Morning Sesshomaru... are you alright?" She cocked an eyebrow while sitting up in the bed.

He glanced at her and gave a brief nod before standing, going to the balcony and opening the door to stand out in the dim lighting of the hardly rising sun. "I must patrol my borders. Join me."

Seiko smiled to herself, glad to do something besides train with him, and nodded in response.

"Follow." She was quick to react to the command, gliding from the bed soundlessly and arriving at the door to jump with the demon lord down onto the grounds as he did. Her feet touched the dewy grass and she felt her claws dig in inadvertently before Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I transform to cover more ground but we will have to discuss a few things when we return." Seiko nodded with understanding as Sesshomaru let his eyes bleed red and his body expand, hers going through similar changes before two large demons stood in the vacant courtyard. Seiko turned to the larger, much paler canine, letting her tongue poke out to lick her nose to clear the scent and prepare for any unfamiliar smells. Sesshomaru did the same and started walking towards the scattered trees, Seiko following closely behind him.

The walk was silent, since most canids did not have the ability to talk, much like those two. So the only noises that filled the forest were the sounds of their paws hitting the grass or the rustling of fur. Sesshomaru was surprised though when Seiko stopped, her body growing tense and her ears perking forward. He tuned his senses to pick up what she was so interested in and before he knew it she was crouched in an attacking position. She pounced towards a cluster of bushes with Sesshomaru right behind her. She jumped up and batted at the flock of doves that had taken flight in fear. She managed to hit one hard enough to make it stutter in mid flight but not harm it. Landing gracefully like the half-cat she was, she went on patrolling as if nothing had happened. Sesshomaru merely stared at her, and then looked skyward at the birds growing smaller in the sky. She was a strange one; that much was obvious.

Eventually coming back around to his bedroom window, Sesshomaru transformed back to his more subtle state of being, Seiko doing the same. Brushing off her yukata and taking one last sniff in through her nose, she clarified the safety of Sesshomaru's grounds.

"This will be your final day of training and if you have not mastered conjuring the weapon by sundown, I fear you will be at a great disadvantage during battle."

Seiko nodded, her fists clenching in defiance at her own skill; she was going to get this down even if it killed her. Besides, if she didn't, there was a likely chance it would.

"First, we'll attend breakfast and inform Inuyasha's group of the details on what is to come, and then it's back to the dojo. You will master this ability or you will surely perish at the hands of war," he spoke bluntly, looking out over the grounds to eye the hedges and flowerbeds warily. "About Kouga..."

Seiko stilled, turning towards the taller demon with a questioning gaze. "What about him?"

"Does he know about your affliction?"

Seiko looked to the ground, feeling slightly shy with the question. "I haven't told him yet, no. But I will..."

"Today."

Sighing, Seiko nodded her head in agreement. "Today then, I'll tell him."

"Good, now..." He jumped back up onto his balcony, Seiko following him inside. He came out of the furoba with her kimono in hand, laying it on a nearby chair as he walked towards the front door.

Going to the dress, Seiko was surprised when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Leave that where it is. Follow me for your clothes that will be worn today." As Sesshomaru continued towards the hallway, he stopped suddenly, his nose breathing in deeply and smelling something oh so very alluring. He took a moment to bask in the scent, his neck then growing stiff and turning back to the only _female_ in the room.

Soon to follow the demon lord, Seiko was confused when he was halted in his tracks by something. Looking around, she noticed nothing that would have been worthy of attention. Then it hit her. Eyes growing wide, she stared at Sesshomaru, seeing a flicker in his golden orbs that she'd seen in many other male demons from her years past. Obviously, he had noticed, and she then did too, that her heat was upon them. "Um, Sesshomaru..."

With his body shivering slightly as he continued to pant through his nose, he raised a clawed hand out towards her as if to grasp at what was too far away to reach. Realizing what was happening, his gaze then snapped to the idle body part and he quickly withdrew it away from her. "You... you..."

"Yeah, it would seem **that** still happens, even now." Although certain parts within her proved obsolete, Seiko still was plagued with a time of the year to wanna make 'puppies'. Her internal clock was set for feline time, hence why it was so surprising for the inuyoukai; he hadn't 'marked his calendar' for _that_ part of the year.

Seiko looked to the floor, feeling quite bashful under his gaze before she took a step towards the door, heading past the taiyoukai's left side but she was taken aback when he sidestepped her path, blocking any exit.

"Sesshomaru, _don't you dare_ do this to me..." This wasn't the first time her natural cycle affected a male in ways that could be difficult to manage. Even the supreme reign over the Western Lands was showing a touch of strain in controlling the urge to jump the poor girl. "Fine, I don't need a damn door! I'll take the scenic route to breakfast!" She turned away, going towards the window to skip her way around front but her efforts were in vain when Sesshomaru sped to block that escape as well, looking at her with red and white spiked eyes, his control waging war from within.

Everything was spiraling out of control for Sesshomaru. Never before had a female's heat affected him as such. He was **always** in control of his true demon during the season and never before had a receptive female been so enticing to the senses. The inuyoukai's strong sense of smell was a major factor in his weakness; it was far too powerful of an aroma to cease indulgence in. Something about Seiko snapped his chain though and the taiyoukai was having difficulty holding his beast at bay.

Panting softly, fearful of what was going to happen, Seiko slowly retreated backwards, her steps matched and doubled by Sesshomaru's own as he steadily closed the distance between them. She wasn't aware the bed was so close before when she squeaked in surprise as her knees were bumped from behind by its edge, falling onto the silk sheets silently. Lying back awkwardly, she stared up at the demon before her, a look of total fear on her face when she saw the last drops of white disappear from Sesshomaru's irises. He gave a deep growl and dropped low, crawling over her legs and up the bed to straddle her thighs as he gazed down at her with his blood-colored eyes. Seiko was shaking in fear and whimpering with frustration but her quiet pleas went unheard when he leaned down towards her neck, breathing in deeply through his nose to inhale her inebriating scent. Growling again, much louder, he let his tongue snake out, just barely, to lick her flesh; curious as to whether it tasted as good as it smelled. With a satisfied grin, he let his hands slide up to hold her neck, turning her face away as he nuzzled her pulse point with his nose, still breathing in as much as he could and barely tonguing across her skin. Fortunately for Seiko, somewhere deep within the taiyoukai, he was able to hold back from what his inner demon **truly** desired...

She didn't wanna have to resort to it but there weren't many options by that point.

All of Sesshomaru's movements stopped when he felt a well-aimed knee in his groin, sliding away from Seiko to sit on the floor with a barely pained expression. She sat up with haste; securing her yukata over her slightly exposed body and rushed from the bed to the door. Glancing back at the defeated taiyoukai that sat upon the floor, his eyes rapidly turning back to gold, she gave a quiet sigh before speaking. "I forgive you." She understood, probably more than he did, because none had been so bold, or were so blessed, to get _that_ far with her before. Running down the hall and to the first floor, she went for her room but gasped when she bumped smack into Kouga's chest. Seiko stared at him wide-eyed for she knew this was gonna be an even bigger challenge, assuming the wolf prince still thought she was his future mate.

"Mornin' Seiko, I trust you slept-" His sentence was cut off when he took a breath in, not only smelling her heat but the overpowering 'stench' of Sesshomaru's lust for it was also surrounding her. "Have you been with the dog all night!?"

Seiko blushed, realizing that Kouga's hands were on her upper arms to keep her from falling away from him after the initial crash. She tried to back away, glancing at his hands again and back to his face when she soon realized he wasn't going to let go as quickly as she had hoped. "Kouga, release me," she demanded in a quiet yet stern tone, staring him dead in the face.

Kouga's grip lessened but he didn't let her go completely. "Answer my question..." He was overly suspicious about the situation since she obviously was in heat and on top of that, covered in Sesshomaru's heavy aroma.

"It's none of your business-" She was going to try and keep the situation hush hush when a thought sprang to mind. "I slept in his bed last night, is that what you want to hear?" She failed to mention that he was quite a few feet away on the couch but she was going to let her 'suitor' assume the worst.

His eyes squinted at her dangerously. "Did he mate you?" His hand went up to pull her yukata away from her nape but she tore away from his grip before he could see what was not there.

"That is purely a matter between me and Sesshomaru." With a smirk, effectively poisoning the demon prince's mind, she stepped past him and went to her room for a change of clothes.

Pacing the hallway with barely controlled fuming, Kouga was caught off guard by none other than Sesshomaru who was headed towards Seiko's room. He wanted to make sure the wolf didn't try anything and a pang of anger struck him when he saw the prince not far from his initial destination.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru tried to sound cool but his voice hinted at a tinge of annoyance; he didn't like the thought of the wolf near Seiko for whatever reason, especially during such a time as this.

"You never said we weren't allowed to roam the halls. Aren't I allowed a walk?" he answered hotly. His minute glare towards the owner of the castle did not go unnoticed though.

Smirking at Kouga's expression, Sesshomaru pushed past the wolf, stopping but not turning when he was spoken to again.

"She's mine," the wolf stated boldly and with an unknown empty confidence.

"That's what you think." Sesshomaru gave an unseen sneer before walking to Seiko's room, taking in a quiet breath through his mouth, for safety purposes, before sliding the screen back and walking inside.

Seeing the door close afterwards, Kouga growled to himself before storming off down the hallway, rounding the corner right into Koiso. "Oh, sorry..." He was entranced by her maroon eyes though, unable to say anything after his apology while she giggled in response...

Once Sesshomaru stood in the room, he noticed the silhouette of Seiko getting into her kimono behind the changing screen, her movements ceasing when she heard the sound of someone entering. "Who's there?"

Sesshomaru gave a quiet bark in response, turning towards the opposite wall so as not to make her feel too uncomfortable when she peeked out behind the screen to look at him. Blushing softly, she pulled back behind the paper divider, quickly getting into her dining dress. "Um, can you help me with the obi?" She tapped his turned shoulder after stepping out in the tree green kimono, pine needles in the shapes of stars sprinkled around the sleeves and back part of the fabric. She was in a very jade sort of mood lately.

Turning towards her, Sesshomaru took the obi she was holding, spinning her body as he wrapped it around her waist. He didn't dare admit to himself that touching her brought a strange sense of peace to him. After the sash was secure, his claws expertly avoiding the delicate silk, he took a step back to admire the way her bi-shaded hair contrasted beautifully with the intensely colored fabric. Still breathing through his mouth, finding the tactic to be their safest bet, Sesshomaru had half a mind to apologize to her but wasn't sure how to word it, so he merely opted for silence, his icy mask firmly in place.

Seiko felt herself blush again under his intense gaze, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, unaware that she'd exposed a sacred spot on her neck causing Sesshomaru's eyes to steal a quick glance. "Are you upset with me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her before shaking his head, choosing a wordless response.

"Do you know that I'm not mad at you?" She didn't want things to be awkward just because of the situation at hand. When he shook his head 'no' a second time, Seiko continued. "Well, you should know, I'm not. I'm more surprised than anything... that you stopped I mean. I find that to be the hardest part."

"What are you saying? Has that happened to you before?" He would kill any who would hurt her and he didn't know why.

"In a way, yeah, similar things have happened. Whenever Hiraku and I would be traveling and I was to go into heat, we'd fall under attack more often than not. It was a good thing he wasn't old enough to recognize the change but that didn't keep some of the males I'd attract from trying to kill him; future competition I'd assume." Her hands were ringing behind her, unsure as to why she was even bringing up the topic. "Is breakfast about due? I'm quite hungry." Her stomach was grumbling quietly beneath the green silk.

"Yes, it's served by this hour. About Kouga though... you will tell him at breakfast that you won't be his mate."

She groaned in annoyance; not really wanting to go through with any of it but Seiko nodded her head, agreeing. "Fine, fine... at breakfast then." She headed for the door, leaving it open for Sesshomaru to follow her.

Moving quickly, he made sure she was walking behind him, not wanting to get caught in the downward current of her scent if he was to follow her. Opening the dining room screen, he motioned for her to enter, Seiko thanking him as she scooted in to settle upon a plush pillow at the table, the food already spread out before them. There was no one else in the room, and Seiko felt a bit apprehensive with the intimacy of the setting. Reaching out, she drank from her goblet of goat's milk, feeling the cool fluid glide down her throat. She was a cat; of course she noticed how good milk tasted and felt on the way to her stomach. Licking her lips of the thin mustache she developed, she turned towards the fish broth, reaching forward and ladling the thin soup into her own bowl, drinking it slowly and really absorbing the taste of salmon on her tongue. She wasn't even aware that Sesshomaru was watching her with a strange intensity. Even he didn't notice how much he was focusing on her. Reaching out, Sesshomaru poked a ball of raw meat with his claw, skewering it on the fine tip before bringing it to his nose for smelling. Seiko stopped what she was doing, looking at Sesshomaru with surprise. Was he really about to eat in front of her?

The taiyoukai noticed where her gaze settled and he gave a smirk, flicking the meat towards the doorway behind her, watching as little Shippou caught it in his mouth on the way in, Kagome and the others following behind him. Seiko grinned at the cute display before giving everyone a greeting of 'good morning'.

The others smiling, nodding and saying the same in return, they then sat around the table, Seiko making the mistake of choosing the middle seat, leaving room for Kouga and Inuyasha to settle on both sides of her, Kagome taking the head of the table for a change. Inuyasha sighed, his eyes opening a bit more from their sleepy slouch as he turned towards Seiko, taking in a second breath. He halted the breathing through his nose when he heard the faintest pair of growls issuing from the table, both Kouga and Sesshomaru quietly letting their annoyance be known towards the hanyou's curiousness. Inuyasha's ears folded back slightly as he then scooted closer towards Kagome's end of the table, a subtle informer to the two demons that he wasn't going to try anything. Seiko wasn't prone to noticing such things and went on to tell the ningens that they had to try the soup!

Sesshomaru was uneasy about the seating arrangements, Kouga between him and Seiko, but he trusted she'd know the time to tell the wolf and in front of everyone. He wanted to see the wonderful humiliation. Smirking at his own wicked thoughts, Sesshomaru looked to the monk and demon slayer, seeing them sitting close together, barely touching at the shoulder but they seemed content with the contact. Looking at the young kitsune, watching as he slurped his noodles noisily, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the childish display. He then began staring at Kagome, watching as she giggled quietly with each little amusing comment or joke while managing to cover her mouth whenever something was very funny and would actually cause her to laugh aloud. Finally settling his attention on Inuyasha, he noticed the hanyou was quiet, something he was not accustomed to, and watched the way he ate so lightly, hardly touching the food that was strewn before him. He looked to be in thought, which to Sesshomaru seemed quite a stretch for his idiot half brother.

Finally having her fill, Seiko placed her napkin over her lap before turning to Kouga, whispering that she needed to talk to him about something. She hoped she could do it somewhat privately, the others all engrossed in their own conversations but Sesshomaru would not have it.

"Louder," he demanded calmly, wanting to hear everything. Well, more like let everyone else hear everything; he could pick up the quiet words with ease.

Seiko sighed and raised her voice to a normal pitch. "Kouga, there's something you need to know..."

Kagome heard Seiko's voice and what she said, shushing Miroku and Sango's bickering to listen; she had a feeling she knew what was to be said.

"I'm... I'm...-"

"Say it." Sesshomaru's controlling side was beginning to take over and he sneered towards the wolf with his own words, watching as Seiko obeyed.

"I'm unable to bear you children." She looked to her lap, biting her bottom lip shyly.

Kouga sat dumbfounded for a moment before he turned his gaze, a heated one no less, to the taiyoukai at the head of the table. "What did you do to her!?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kouga, placing both hands on the table as his nails gently scraped against the wood. "I have done nothing to harm her-"

"Then you better damn well explain to me why!" His face growing hot with anger, Kouga stood up, Sesshomaru following suit and glaring the wolf down.

"You dare raise your voice and make accusations towards me? You are not only foolish but on the verge of trying my patience. Do not push your luck, wolf." Sesshomaru remained calm, but his voice held an air full of venom.

"Seiko belongs to me! You and no other can have her but me!" Kouga took her by the arm, pulling the woman to stand beside him. Her arm yanked though, Seiko's panther blood came through and she slapped him across the face, lucky for him, with her claws withdrawn.

"How dare you!? I say who can and **cannot** have me! That is no decision but my own and I'm far more prone to choose Sesshomaru than you and that's saying something!" She then realized what she'd said, gasping softly as she looked to the taiyoukai with apprehension, but his face was blank, whether he was hiding his true emotions or completely shocked by her outburst, no one knew.

"Furthermore Kouga, what exactly have you done to help us besides a battle here and there that we could easily have handled without you? You've been nothing shy of a burden." She was speaking of the water oni incident and how he could have been killed if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's rare moments of pity and the fact that he knew Seiko would've kicked his ass if he left the wolf to die.

"Perhaps this entire wager was a mistake on my part because there is little you've done to make me realize I made a wise decision in asking for your aid. I'm quite well protected with someone such as Sesshomaru. At least he cares about more than the possibility that I might bear him children. The best part being that he already knew I could no longer do that." Breathing heavily, Seiko walked to the doorway, stopping for a moment when she saw someone who would layer the icing on the cake. "Perhaps you should re-consider your choices in who is to mother your pups." She stormed out about two feet, waving her hands to Koiso and motioning for her to enter.

Nodding, the yellow-haired girl hurried into the room, going straight to where Seiko had been sitting, gathering plates and Kouga's dishware as well, glancing up at him and catching his eye briefly. He looked hurt but suddenly contemplative when he took notice of the young demoness.

Sesshomaru, seeing the exchange of interest, reacted in a perfectly needed manner. "Koiso."

The girl dove to the tatami in a bow, staring at the floor. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Your services are no longer required; I want you and _you_," he motioned to Kouga, "off of my lands before the morning is done. Go." Smirking, Sesshomaru gave a final look of anger to Kouga and one that almost seemed understanding to his now ex-servant, giving a single nod to send her on her way. Kouga growled but did not object; he could easily be killed for his defiance at the time and opted for a moment of submission, leaving the dining hall to gather his things from the room. Sesshomaru sat down again, not bothering to make eye contact with his other guests who could only sit slack-jawed at what just happened. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru slipped into a familiar state; sure that he wouldn't be disturbed at the table.

Already walking through the once arid desert, Sesshomaru was in complete awe at the changes that had been made. The cracked earth was now moist with enriched soil and grass, hardly any spots left bare. The plants, which were once decayed and beyond death, were now thriving with life as though they'd been tended to for years. The air was clear and devoid of dust and the sickening smell of the nearby ocean. With a hidden smile, Sesshomaru ran for the cliff, stopping at the edge to look down into the sea, seeing a small reef coming to life under the greenish blue water. The world wasn't finished yet though; there was still room for improvement, mostly for the gray tree with its gnarly branches protruding out of the dirt covered edge. Turning to explore the nearby stream, Sesshomaru almost smiled when he saw Seiko at its edge, running her hand through the somewhat clear flowing river. Standing again, she looked across the wide brook, seeing Sesshomaru and grinning broadly. Hopping to the other side, she ran to him, watching his surprise show when she dove into his arms, forcing him to swing her around once or twice. "We did it, Fluffy!"

Rolling his eyes and letting her down, Sesshomaru took a step back, his foot in dirt but quickly feeling grass sprout beneath it. Looking to the ground and then back at Seiko, noticing his hands were still around her, he pulled away, kneeling down to examine the lawn. Blinking once, he took Seiko's hand in his, bringing her down to his level. Looking her in the eye, he stroked his finger over her cheek, a soft expression gracing both of their features. That's when his eyes went wide and he noticed a pair of flowers sprout from the ground between them. "That's it."

Seiko opened her eyes, not even noticing that they'd closed. "What?"

"Observe." He pointed to a bare bit of dirt, her vision focusing on it, not even turning when Sesshomaru let his hand pet over her neck gently. Her eyes went wide when grass and dandelions popped up in place of the brown earth.

"It all makes sense..." she said airily.

"Perhaps my loss of control from earlier really brought this place to life." He had a point. The realm was nowhere near as colorful before he had made such intense advances on her. Not to say she completely objected to them, she just didn't want anything from him in the state he approached her in... He had been completely out of control.

"So, what will happen with Koiso?"

Seiko looked surprised when he asked her that. "Oh, you know about that, huh?"

"This Sesshomaru knows everything that happens under the roof of his castle." He gave a sly smirk.

"Well, I talked her into taking Kouga off my hands, basically. She used to be royalty, did you know?"

"Of course, recall my previous statement."

Seiko giggled and went on. "She's going to go with him back to the wolf territory and hopefully woo Kouga into making her his mate, his queen even. She deserves more than the hand she's been dealt." She smiled at Sesshomaru, plucking up the dandelion and blowing the little seeds airborne into the windless sky, watching as they floated magically towards the horizon. Seeing them disappear from her sight, she recalled something and felt it was time to share.

"Sesshomaru... there's something you have to know."

He looked at her, listening intently. "Speak."

She took a deep breath, "I have a history from long ago. I once cared for someone, a great deal in the past, so many years back; I fear my memory has obscured my true remembrance of him. I knew, when I first saw him, I knew he was the one I wanted for my own. I was young when I first" Seiko was cut off when the world began to fade around her, Sesshomaru's face growing dimmer and dimmer until she was looking into the eyes of none other than Kouga himself. Back in her room, she awoke completely, staring at the wolf. "What do you want?"

Kouga growled, throwing her to the floor and diving towards her. "How could you lie to me!? Why!? Why didn't you tell me sooner than this!?" He held her shoulders down, using his enchanted legs to keep her lower half controlled with strong thigh muscles.

"Let me go Kouga! I'll scream for help!" She tried to pull her arms free but it proved difficult with his strength just a bit more overpowering than hers. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Because I won't let anyone else have you! You **will** bear my pups if I have to mate with you hundreds of times, every heat, to make it happen!"

Seiko's eyes grew wide, hissing in his face. "I will never let you touch me!" She pulled on her arms, trying to sit up. "LET ME GO!"

"I won't let _him_ have you!" Kouga pushed his body against Seiko's, trying to smother her into submission but his efforts were cut short when a clawed hand dipped into his shoulder, breaking bone and tearing muscle and leaving blood splattered over Seiko's kimono. Howling out in pain, he had hardly a moment to think when Sesshomaru pulled him away from the girl to an awkward stand, giving him a swift roundhouse kick to the stomach and sending him flying out the room through the open screen, Kouga's body slamming into the wall. About to continue, Sesshomaru was stopped by Seiko's soft pull on his pant leg from the floor. He turned to her, the crimson in his eyes fading at the sight of her defeated form. Grunting, he went to the fallen prince, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his unconscious body to the foyer, tossing him out onto the cold steps, Koiso right behind him, holding two large satchels.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I had no idea he'd do something so rash-"

"You are not at fault, now go and do not return with _him_ again." Sesshomaru pointed towards the southeast, the direction Koiso would need to travel to find the wolf's den. "Good luck."

She nodded, bowing deeply, and took Kouga over her shoulder, much stronger than she looked, and headed for the western border towards her future home.

Feeling like one mess was finally cleaned up, Sesshomaru moved with haste back to Seiko's room, surprised to see her no longer there. Pouting to himself, he headed back out into the hall, deciding to follow her scent instead. Going back upstairs, using his nose to guide him, Sesshomaru came back to his own bedroom, pushing the door open, it already being left ajar, and stepped in. She wasn't in there either but had passed through. Spotting the door to the furoba open a crack, he furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity before stepping i to the spring room. He saw her back turned to him as she waded in the shallow water of his personal bath, the water pink from the wolf's fresh blood.

"I'm sorry to have intruded but I just needed to be here." She was even in her kimono still, up to her shoulders in the water. Turning around, leaning heavily on the low spring edge, she looked up at him. "You have blood all over you." She pointed to his kimono and hand. "Come and join me." She patted the water next to her.

Sesshomaru continued to breathe through his mouth, more than positive he would lose himself if he smelled both her scent and his mingling in the air; the furoba had only ever been used by him and it smelled strongly of the forest. Setting aside his swords, Sesshomaru stepped into the water, hardly caring that his silk clothing would heartily object to the hot water later. Wading over towards her, he settled on her left, leaning against the wall for support.

Seiko turned from her spot against the wall, swimming over to Sesshomaru and taking his arm as she used her tail to keep her upper half afloat. Dipping his fingers in the water, she helped clean his deadly claws; glad he was merciful enough to spare Kouga a heavy dose of poison. Washing between his fingers and underneath each pointed nail, she paid close attention to the details of his rejuvenated hand, running her finger over the purple stripes near his wrist to rid them of red.

Entranced by the attention she was paying towards him, Sesshomaru almost got lost in the simple touches, soon regaining his regal composure and brought up the topic from earlier. "What were you saying from before, back in the desert- well, meadow now?" He wasn't sure what to call their shared realm.

Smiling, Seiko placed his arm back under the water, swimming closer and going off to the side to lean on the spring's edge. "Ah yes, that..." She curled her tail around her torso, a portion of it floating amongst Sesshomaru's fur. "Well, when I was really young, I'd say a hundred twenty years ago or so, my pack was visited by a lord for some sort of territorial negotiations. He had a son about my age who had gone with his father on the trip. There was something about him that really captured me... he never saw me then but I surely saw him. Anyway, while they stayed, I always watched him in secret, constantly feeling a strange pull inside of me whenever his eyes would come anywhere near mine. It took days for me to work up the courage to approach him. The day they were leaving came around and I saw him at the lake near our village; he was washing his hair I think. As I'm one to do, I snuck up on him and pushed him in the water. That might have been a mistake because he attacked me right after. Well, after the initial shock of a hand over my throat, I managed to push him off but I couldn't help smiling. Interesting how you taiyoukai's love to choke the life out of people." She flicked her eyes back to Sesshomaru playfully before continuing. "He, I assume, was confused by my reaction to the encounter and was about to walk away but no, he wouldn't escape me so easily," she said through a smile, waggling her finger towards the inuyoukai. "I tackled him back into the lake but that time he chose not to try and kill me..."

"Don't you even know how to play?"

"I don't play," the boy stated bluntly, floating in the water but not in an interested fashion; just for survival since he didn't have gills.

"Well you're gonna learn," Seiko said, splashing the young demon as she swam for the water's edge, urging him to follow. Scrambling up the shore, she climbed the small cliff that hung over the lake, grinning from ear to ear when he finally caught up to her. "It's easy; just jump!" She ran to the edge, catapulting into the air and pulling her body into a tight ball and landing with a hefty splash in the water below.

The boy looked confused, walking to the cliff's edge as he watched her float in the small lake. "But what is the point?" he asked down to her.

"There isn't one; that's the point! Come on! Try it!"

He seemed apprehensive, looking behind him as if he expected his father to scold him for even considering the idea. Looking at the ground, he balled his fists in mental defiance, running to the tip of the small mountain, curling his body into a tight fetal position and plopping into the blue pool below.

"Woo hoo!" Hollering at the fact that this boy did in fact know how to play, Seiko swam over to continue his "training", soon showing him the delights of underwater racing and 'who could hold their breath the longest'. Of course, as demons, the minutes were quick to hit double digits before either of the two had to give into their oxygen requirements.

After an hour of fun and gaiety, Seiko heard the call of her father from back home as he howled through the nearby trees. "Oh. I have to go home..."

"I have to go home, too." It was the boy's last day at the village. "What's your name?"

"Seiko. I never asked you either; what's yours?" She looked at him curiously...

"I don't recall who he said he was. Time has obscured the name from me but I do remember that day quite clearly. I don't know if it's possible to know a feeling so strong at such a young age but for the first time in my life, in secret mind you, I cried the day he left. I never saw him again after that..." Seiko rested her chin on folded arms, falling into a state of deep pensiveness.

"Why tell me this?" Sesshomaru asked a few moments later, making the mistake of breathing through his nose but he kept himself under control.

Turning to glance at him briefly, Seiko went back to staring at the wall. "I don't know. It just felt like it was something you needed to know."

Sesshomaru dipped beneath the water for a moment, brushing his hair back as he thought. "Earlier, at breakfast, you said several interesting things. Did you mean them?"

Seiko was waiting for that question to come, hoisting herself out of the warm pool to sit on the edge, her legs and tail dangling lazily in the water. "Well, I never lie." She left it at that, kicking her feet idly. "But then again, there are a lot of things I don't normally do when I'm around you..." (i.e. cry, have physical contact with males, fall into separate realms shared only by two, etc). "I don't know. Perhaps there's more to our meeting than either of us could've imagined... hey, shouldn't we be training?" She pulled her legs and tail from the spring, ringing her hands through the thick fur to squeeze out the excess water. Walking over to the changing screen, she got out of the dripping kimono, twisting that out as well before she dried off and slipped into her armor. Adjusting her amulet back to the center, she walked from behind the divider, waiting at the doorway for Sesshomaru to follow.

Pulling himself from the pool as well, Sesshomaru started de-clothing himself as he walked across the smooth stone of the furoba, heading for an armoire to acquire dry clothing for their training. Completely comfortable with his nudity, he skimmed through the hakamas to find a dark blue pair with a matching haori. Slipping into the clothing, made of liquid fine silk, he went back towards the door, scooping up his sash and swords to tie them tightly around his waist. The colors meshed splendidly.

Seiko had to keep looking everywhere but where the demon lord was standing, her blush evident for she couldn't resist a tempting look at his backside when he was turned away from her. Pushing away any dirty thoughts that were creeping up in her mind, Seiko followed Sesshomaru as they walked in silence towards the dojo. "Sesshomaru?"

He turned towards her as they continued walking, signaling that he was listening.

"Do you think we have a chance of winning the war?" This was something that weighed heavily in the back of her mind, especially since she had the vivid dream the other night.

Pausing, he pieced his thoughts together before answering. "It will be a formidable battle for both sides, and of course there is a minute chance that we may suffer defeat, but if morale stays high within the ranks, then perhaps we have the advantage on Hachiro." Sesshomaru knew the mountain lion didn't bother keeping his soldiers in a positive frame of mind, so long as they fought and died for him. Then again, Sesshomaru wasn't bothered by such things either but many of his commanders and soldiers were ningens and had a heart for keeping spirits high among the troops. It had always served him well in past battles so he wasn't one to change a winning formula. "Do not worry yourself over such things, we will win, there is no room for doubt at this point. There's too much at stake." _Far too much_...

Seiko smiled to herself, amazed to hear such encouraging words come from the often cold being beside her. "Well it does comfort me to know that you believe that." Finally reaching the dojo, Seiko walked inside after Sesshomaru opened the door for her, both of them walking to the center to prepare for another harsh and grueling lesson.

Panting and tired after four hours of work, Seiko kept going, trying, with all her might, to conjure the mythical spear. Eventually plopping to the ground, sweating and her hair disheveled, Seiko laid back on the cool marble floor of the training room. "Damn... this is a lot harder than it looks."

Sesshomaru landed from his position on the ceiling, looking to Seiko when she spoke. "You have no idea." He wasn't talking about the conjuration though. The room was filled with the scent of her heat and Sesshomaru was using all of his willpower to keep from doing anything regrettable to her. He so desperately wanted to breathe in the smell and just bask in the sexual glow she was emitting, unbeknownst to her of course. Sighing, Sesshomaru walked over to the wall, taking down the spear and going back to Seiko, pointing the tip to one of her open palms. "Do you trust me?"

She opened an eye to look up at him, a confused frown on her face. "Huh? What are you-?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

Looking away for a moment, she stared back at him, nodding slowly. "Yes..."

Sesshomaru kept his face straight, pushing the razor sharp tip into her skin, not enough to do damage, but enough to puncture and make her bleed as he cut down her hand in a shallow line. "Now the other one."

Gritting her teeth at the light pain, Seiko obeyed, opening up her other hand to him, biting her bottom lip when he repeated the action on it. "Why the blood?"

"It's the only way for your chi to travel from within. Perhaps if it has a more evident route of escape, it might do just that and form what we are training for." He went back and placed the spear on its rack then went to stand at a distance from Seiko, still breathing through his mouth. "Now, concentrate on nothing but the spear. Visualize it as a whole."

Seiko nodded at the command, standing and trying her best to picture the lance perfectly in her head.

Sesshomaru conjured up his own weapon, walking forward and laying the deadly strand of energy across her now open and bleeding hands, the power of his whip rippling across her palms. "Feel the power travel through you, but don't concentrate on it. See your spear and only your spear." He looked down at her closed eyes, breathing huskily and sneaking a sniff through his nose and nearly melting on the spot. "Feel your chi move through you, harness it, and force it towards your will into that spear. Control it." Sesshomaru stopped speaking, watching the strain that began to plague Seiko's features. "Don't give up; failure is no longer an option. I will not allow you to fail. Draw your spear. If you do not succeed, you will die. Do not accept that fate. You will not accept that fate. Draw your spear. Feel your inner power congeal through the drying blood. Shape it. Form it. Make it become what you desire. Draw your spear. Draw your spear. **Draw your spear**-" A flash of white light illuminated both of their features as Sesshomaru was pushed back by an unseen force. Seiko stood with her head down and both arms out, clutching a pale, yet glowing staff in her bloody hands. Shaking, she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with the intense silver color he'd seen only once before. He then noticed his whip had dissipated, leaving only green cuts along his fingertips. Her chi had mingled with his and forced it to retreat. "You have boundless potential, Seiko. Don't lose sight of that." Smirking, he walked towards her, pushing on the long shaft of the incomplete spear, forcing her to take a step back.

Seiko smiled at the compliment, having an inward party on her progress but suddenly losing all emotion when she realized Sesshomaru was once again breathing through his nose. "Fluffy..."

For whatever reason, her show of inner strength and outer power was more appealing to Sesshomaru than ever before and he was already forcing his conscience to take a step back, letting the lust that was building inside of him become apparent. Luckily, that voice of reason was remaining an obvious backseat driver, nagging him to remain under control so he, at least, managed to keep his inner demon at bay, trying to keep his flirtatious motions less primitive. Letting his clawed hand come up to her face, Sesshomaru stroked the bridge of her nose with his knuckle, feeling it twitch beneath his touch. She was panting heavily with him so close to her and he could only tilt his head to the side curiously in thought. Was he affecting her in the same way she was affecting him?

"Sesshomaru... please..." She didn't even know what she was begging for. Plus, just to make matters worse, the simple touch to her nose caused her concentration to completely fly out the window, the power of a weak chi-infused staff disappearing and leaving her blood stained hands pressed against his muscular chest.

Seeing this reaction, Sesshomaru smirked, pressing himself to her fully and against the wall behind her. It was more than obvious he wasn't thinking about baseball... "Seiko... you are of age to be mated. When will you decide the time is right?"

Shaking her head, her entire body shivering with his words, Seiko tried to push him away but was completely engulfed in his erotic aroma that she couldn't find the strength. "I- I don't know... oh Sesshomaru..." Her head tilted forward as she leaned heavily against his firm frame, lost in her own body that was doused in lust.

As he breathed in the smell of her hair from above, his world spinning, Sesshomaru pulled back, albeit with a great bit of difficulty, and stood away from her. "Let me know when you do then." He gave her a look that was completely unreadable, mainly because it was the first time Seiko had ever seen it on him. He was pouting, mostly to himself, as he exited the dojo, going straight upstairs to his study and closing the door behind him. Sitting down at the desk, he pulled a box out from a random drawer, opening it and breathing in the herbs that sat within. A dull smell then filled his nose to erase the arousing aroma of Seiko that was lodged in his sinuses. "What are you doing to me, woman?" he softly enquired to no one. Placing his head against deadly fingertips, he sat in thought until he heard a ginger knock at his door, snapping to attention to open it, only hoping it was her. "Sei- Jaken! What do you want?" Rarely did he raise his voice to the toad demon but he was a little cranky and for good reason.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, my sincerest apologies! I did not mean to disturb you!" Jaken bowed to the floor, his staff clanking against the tile.

"What do you want, Jaken?" His patience was waning.

"So sorry, m'lord, but Lordess Kahori has arrived, sir." He kept his beak pressed firmly against the floor. He had been a busy toad while Sesshomaru was occupied with training Seiko. He'd received the word that Hachiro would be attacking the next morning and he already had the troops and generals assembled; all of them on their way to the castle to set up camp, ready for battle.

Sesshomaru growled softly to himself, rushing past his minion to attend to the matter. Swiftly reaching the front door, there stood the lady of the south, accompanied by her four generals, dressed out in full traveling armor; something akin to Sango's demon slayer outfit but with metal guards on all the joints that matched the earthy tones of the cloth. She smiled upon seeing him, her untamed brown and orange hair managed back into a puffy braid. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's been too long." She bowed in his presence as he gave her a curt nod in return. "My troops are camped out on the east border but will be attending the dinner by sundown."

Sesshomaru gave a brief nod before he appointed a servant to escort Kahori and her generals to their chambers, informing her that they had free reign over the first floor and outdoor gardens and what time the feast would begin.

Watching as they all disappeared down one of the hallways, Sesshomaru headed for the kitchens, stepping in to observe how the meal to come was being prepared. There were rows of boars, deer, lambs, steer, and chickens on turning skewers over fire, the side dishes being prepared by his oldest servant, Kihari. She was an old lemur youkai with a knack for making the best soup, using her tail as an extra limb to always keep the broth mixing and skin free. She gave him a bow of her head, far too old to drop to the ground like Sesshomaru's younger servants and he'd accepted her submissiveness in this manner for years. Striding through the long kitchen, several cooks bowing to the stone floor at the sight of him, Sesshomaru made his way into the main dining hall, seeing the many tables and chairs, as well as the high table up front where the generals and Sesshomaru would be dining. Walking through the large dinner area, Sesshomaru opened the double doors that lead to one of the rear gardens, taking slow steps through the bowing wreaths of ivy and flowers that covered the walkway. Sitting down by the massive koi pond in the center, he stared into the blue water as the multi-colored fishes swam about lazily. He pondered the happenings of the day so far, recalling certain events and feeling a strain from below. "Woman... what is this spell you have cast upon me?" He dipped his hand into the water, keeping his fingers still until a fish made the mistake of idling past, Sesshomaru's claws digging in and pulling the bleeding koi from the water. Looking into its eyes, he noticed the way it struggled for air, the droplets of crimson and scales spilling onto the grass. With a sigh he bit the poor thing's head off, chewing as he thought. Swallowing down the strange snack choice, he scoffed down the eggs that dripped from the back, peeling through the skin and slurping up the sashimi chunks. Eventually using a bone to pick his teeth, he tossed the remains into a nearby plant, watching its carnivorous jaws close on the scraps. Smirking, Sesshomaru headed back around to the front, wiping his hands as he climbed up the stone steps. The doors being opened for him, he went back to the dojo, surprised to see Seiko still there. Before entering, he took a few moments to watch her through a wide gap in the doorway.

She was working on conjuring the spear again; her hands clean and healed already. She wasn't having much luck though, only sparks of purple shooting from the palms of her hands, but hardly forming into a real shape. Sighing, she turned quickly, noticing Sesshomaru at the door. Blushing, she looked down, giving a small bow to him. He strode in, both arms at his sides with his silky pelt securing itself over his shoulder. Looking up at him shyly, she bit her bottom lip; his presence made her nervous and she wasn't sure why.

"Sesshomaru... I thought about what you said, you know? I agree with you though. I've waited too long for this to happen and now the idea itself seems pointless." He noticed her touch a hand across her lower abdomen. "But I've come to the decision that I should forget my past, childhood memories that'll only hold me back..." She brushed a silver streak from her eye, sniffing in and smelling an enticing scent coming from the demon lord. Turning towards him, she furrowed her eyebrows, leaning down to take his hands, bringing them to her nose. "I didn't know you had fish..." Cat instincts were kicking in. She was so close to his fingers that her lips were touching his koi-flavored hands. Her tongue poked out briefly and she stole a taste with a smile. Closing her eyes, she purred before letting him go and going back to her original position except she was still awfully close to him. "You have no idea how difficult it is to resist these urges inside of me," she stated, staring at a nearby wall and the weaponry that graced it. "It's so hard for me though. I'm not one for expressing these sorts of feelings; I never was." She was referring to her cycle and the interesting effects it brought to her body. "I just... I don't want to do anything that I might regret."

Sesshomaru only listened, staring straight over her head as she rambled. When silence overtook her, he spoke for himself. "There is something that we are not seeing. I let you do things around me that would mean death by my hands for any other demon. It is not in my nature to tolerate. I don't. But you; I endure your distracting existence more than I have anyone else; even more so than Rin or Jaken."

She looked up at him, a thoughtful gaze on her face. "I'm a hassle for you, sure, but I'm amazed I've stuck with you so long. You're practically a hazard to my health." She gave a brief nod, leaning her head against his chest as she pondered, not even registering how intimate the gesture seemed. The act was short lived though when her head shot up at what he said next.

"Then it is settled. I will be your mate." He stared her down, his eyes sincere and that's what surprised Seiko the most; he wasn't fooling.

"Sesshomaru... wh-why? Why me? I have nothing to offer you. No land, no children to bear, nothing... What could possibly be in it for you?" She took a couple steps back, caught completely off guard by his bluntness.

He didn't answer her questions, closing the gap between them and bringing his arm around to pull her closer by the waist. The touch alone caused each of their heartbeats to race. "There is something _more_ behind you and I. We must not be blind to such a truth." His eyes darted across her face, practically absorbing her features with his mind. "I know you feel it, too."

Seiko was on the very brink of her own understanding, not even aware her jaw was hanging open. Her resistance to the embrace faded, letting herself melt against his body. "It's just not something I can accept so effortlessly... It's not easy for me."

"It is difficult for this Sesshomaru as well..." His hand traveled down, wrapping around the base of her tail, causing goose bumps to rise all over her skin and the tip of the furry boa-looking appendage to convulse madly. "But this feeling is too foreign for it to mean nothing." A sly smile creeping up on his lips, Sesshomaru let his grip pulsate, causing her tail to twitch further and her body to arch against his.

"I won't deny that I do feel something deep within me at the mere thought of you... I just-" she gasped at the throbbing of his hand, her purr igniting uncontrollably. Her claws peeked out as she kneaded his firm pecs, probably ruining the fine silk of his haori. Then his fingers pressed into the small dip, causing her to whimper and mewl. "Stop... stop before we can't..." She wanted to pull away but he was so warm and his scent was wrapped around her like a heavy blanket. Her resolve was starting to crumble like a game of Jenga at the Parkinson's clinic. "Sesshomaru... please... don't hurt me." Seiko's head dropped, pressing her wanton body against him fully.

Sesshomaru let his eyes close, wrapping his other arm around her and breathing slowly. "You must understand when I say nothing can become of us just yet. I will not claim you as mine until after this battle. I will not lose my mate to the darkness of war. I will not lose _you_." He was suddenly anxious about what was to come for the morning. Even the dinner was a worry for him; what if there was a surprise attack and they were all caught completely off guard? He refused to see defeat as a possible factor in their futures, the thought alone causing him to open his eyes with a defiant glint. Pulling away, he walked towards the doorway, Seiko following him like a young puppy. She seemed lost in her own body, wrapping her tail around her waist and stroking the fur idly as he spoke again. "I have some guests you need to meet. The lady of the south, Kahori-"

"Kahori is here? Well what are we waiting for!?" Seiko chirped in, suddenly feeling much better. Rushing forward, she took his hand, pulling him along and heading for the first floor bedroom area, more then positive her old friend was in hers trying to tame her hair for the dinner. Coming to the room where the southern lady's scent was strongest, Seiko rapped on the screen lightly, one of her hands still entwined with Sesshomaru's. "Kahori! Open the do- HEY!" She leaped on the demon before her, embracing the royal lady who she hadn't seen in many years. Kahori had been the one who caused the rains to come that day in the desert. One of her generals was a mage of the weather, able to shape it into an instant downpour, a snowy realm or a scorched wasteland; she also had the power to control certain natural disasters such as tornados and lightning strikes. She was still working on earthquakes but she was advancing, everyday, with her microburst studies.

"Seiko! Old friend, it's been far too long!" She grinned, half of her head already braided into thick rows across her scalp. Pulling back, she looked Seiko over. "You look great, Sei! How have you been? Any progress made lately?" She was referring to locating Naraku. She had given Seiko a temporary home after the incident a year prior.

Her smile shifting into a slight frown, Seiko turned to Sesshomaru, giving him a small bow. "May we have some time to talk?"

He glanced at Kahori, almost disappointed that she was going to spend time with Seiko and not him but he gave her a curt nod in response, turning and walking down the hall swiftly. He had to think over many things that had been spoken in the dojo.

"Let's talk in your room; I have so much to tell you about." They had much catching up to do, plus Seiko always enjoyed braiding Kahori's hair.

Pulling his hair back into a high ponytail, Sesshomaru was surprised he had chosen the outfit that he did. It was a silver man's kimono with gold mountains over the lower half of the haori, stars and a crescent moon adorning the sleeves and collar. Tying a gold and silver swirled obi around himself, he took out the sash he saved for such special occasions, the fine silk sifting through his thin fingers like white water. Securing it around his waist below the obi, he left the long ends to trail behind him. He then attached Tenseiga but left the deadly Toukijin at his bedside. He looked quite ethereal and almost angelic, minus the pointed claws and fangs.

Walking from his bedroom, he glided down the vast staircase, meeting the weather mage, one of Kahori's generals, and escorting her to the dining hall. She was a tolerable demon, even to Sesshomaru; she had the mannerisms of a lady but without the often conceited and aristocratic ego. The doors to the dining room opened for them, Sesshomaru walking with her up the aisle. All the soldiers, demon and human alike, bowed to their lord. Kagome and the others had a table of their own near the head of the hall, all of them, even the hanyou, bowing out of respect except that Inuyasha merely gave a nod of vague reverence. Looking overhead, Sesshomaru watched the Kimio soldiers circling from above, their heads bowed in submission, Hayabusa sitting at the head of the hall; serving as commander to his warriors.

Reaching the high table, Sesshomaru gestured for the demoness known as Soki to sit, taking his own place at the center, both seats to his sides left vacant. His attention was attracted to the front doors again, seeing them open to Kahori. She was in a sea blue man's kimono for the dinner, her hair corn rowed to the back of her head and hanging down to her calves. Smiling at the sight of Sesshomaru, she rushed forward, carefully, and approached the table, leaning in and whispering into the taiyoukai's ear. He froze for a moment when she pulled back, the lordess grinning wide and nodding at him to comply. He gave a low bow of his head in agreement, a flicker of a smile gracing his features. As Kahori took her seat on his right, Sesshomaru waited, anxious for that break in the eerily silent room. Then he heard it; the sound of footsteps coming up the hall and the doors being opened for the final attendant. Standing, the entire hall doing the same, Sesshomaru was taken aback by what he saw.

Seiko entered the dinner room, both doors opened graciously for her. Her walk was careful and calculated; the black lacquered geta sandals, equipped with a substantial heel, brought her across the wooden floors as she took small yet hurried steps, the base of her kimono shifting like a nervous sea. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, thinly braided with some strands hanging from the back of the knot, and with two silver tresses of hair spiraling down in front of her captivating eyes, both of them glowing that intense silver. Her kimono was made for that of a royal geisha at the very least; elaborate details in the fabric and intricate patterns across the obi. It was based in the color of gold, silver waves cascading around the lower hem, the same colored birds flying across the water and a stark sun across her chest. Droplet shaped dots spotted the sleeves like glitter, representing sea spray, and the obi was black with gold and silver stripes scattered across it. She had an ornate silver comb in the side of her hair, the hanging strands of gold glittering in the firelight of the dining room. She even opted for makeup, her lips hinting at a golden shimmer of gloss and her eyes adorned with a line of silver across the crease in her lids, expanding out to the sides of her face. She was a vision of utter beauty and every pair of eyes was on her as she shuffled up to the head table, stopping before the lord of the castle. Giving a small smile, she lowered herself to the ground, fingertips pointed forward and pressed into the wood with both hands overlapping in a gracious geisha type bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I humbly ask of thee for a place beside you for this feast." She kept her gaze towards the ground, giggling inside because she already knew the answer, or at least that's what she figured by the way that he was gaping at her.

Looking down at her submissive stance, Sesshomaru waved his hand, signaling for her to rise. When she stood before him, her hands pressed to the front of her kimono, he gazed deeply into her glowing eyes before he bowed to her. Low and with his ponytail swinging around the front to wrap his shoulder, he rose again, directing his hand to the vacant seat on his left. "It would be a great honor, Lady Seiko."

Her jaw nearly dropped at the title, keeping her composure controlled as she walked around the table, nodding her greetings to the generals and royal commanders, soon taking her place beside the taiyoukai. She looked out at the mass of soldiers, all of them left with their mouths agape and in utter awe. She smiled, Sesshomaru attracting everyone's attention again with a raise of his crystal goblet.

"I welcome you all to the feast. Eat and rest well for tomorrow, we storm into battle." He gave a toast of his glass, keeping his words brief, everyone giving their own cheers before he sat again and the servants began trucking in the mountains of food. He quickly turned to Seiko though, finding it difficult to contain his excitement. She looked like the royal mate of a lord... "Seiko."

She turned towards him, her glowing eyes sliding back to their gray hue as she shook one of the silver braids from her face. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" The way she spoke reminded the taiyoukai of a cool summer breeze and she blinked almost seductively to him. If that was her game, she was definitely winning because Sesshomaru felt discomfort simply at the acknowledgement of his utterance.

"Does this mean you accept?"

Seiko blinked quickly, implying that she was thinking over his question. "Well, it would be quite rude of me to ask for a place beside you and decline any interest you might have in me. I accept your proposal of courtship and we will go through the ritual accordingly when the time is right." She gave him a bow of her head, food finally being served before her and all others at the table. Bringing her hands together, she prayed for a moment and then began to slowly eat her food, contemplating every bite and chewing thoroughly as she looked over the vast amount of people in the room. She gave a cheery smile to Kagome and the others; she was surprised they were going to stay for the battle ahead.

Sesshomaru was distracted through the entire dinner and by the time the dessert had been handed out and the soldiers were dancing in the aisles to the musical entertainment, the taiyoukai was ready to disband the jaunty crowd and send everyone to retire for the night. The dawn would bring with it the end of days for some and the beginning of all to come for others.

Standing once all had their fill, Sesshomaru raised a hand to silence the warriors. "I trust the evening has served all of you well. But now is the time for rest. We march at dawn." All of the men cheered at his final words, the Western lord smirking in response to the jeers. Taking Seiko gently by the hand, he walked with her by his side down the aisle, all soldiers and commanders bowing to both youkais, the generals nodding their heads in respect as the two demons exited the hall.

"Sesshomaru... this is going to be so amazing." She'd never been in a war before but she was excited to test out her new skills. Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, she was mastering another ability that would require the help of Soki the weather mage before bed.

"You shall be sleeping in my quarters tonight," he stated simply, leading her by hand up the staircase.

"Alright." Seiko had forgotten, though; Sesshomaru slept before any battle, such as the one that lay ahead of them and his room only had one bed...

Finally reaching the bedroom, Seiko glided over to the changing screen, making a quick stop at the armoire to steal a yukata for bed. Only a silhouette of her body able to be seen from the candlelit window nearby, Sesshomaru watched intently as she worked her way out of the kimono's many layers, his inner smile widening as the obi was hung over the screen, the cord overtop it untied and left to rest neatly on a nearby stool. He watched her hands dip into the silk fabric to pull out a concealed dagger and then open the smooth material to hang on the stand made for kimono storage. After several more layers of underclothing, she was left naked, slipping on the pale yellow yukata and tying the belt around her waist. Picking up her knife, she slipped from behind the changing screen, blushing when she noticed Sesshomaru had been watching her undress. She felt naked under his gaze because his eyes were scanning over her entire form. Clearing her throat, she placed the sheathed weapon on the bedside table, sitting down on the edge of the bed to take in a deep sigh.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before walking over and dropping to his knees in front of hers so their eyes could meet. "Are you troubled?"

She shook her head, some braids falling from the bun. "No, I'm just a little nervous about everything I suppose... I feel like such a burden to you. If it wasn't for me, this war wouldn't be an issue to deal with... not to mention, Naraku and Kana. How much time have I lost during all of this? What if we run out of days and I lose Hiraku forever?" She felt morose but not sad; Sesshomaru could sense her inner distress though.

"Do not worry yourself with such matters. We will succeed in every aspect. I want you to rest now; I have a meeting that requires my attendance. I will return soon but try to sleep." Sesshomaru reached forward, wrapping his hand around the ribbon that tied her ebony tresses up, bringing it undone and seeing her beautiful hair cascade down in thinly braided strands. Taking the comb from her hair as well, he set the accessories aside, standing and laying her back on the bed, sliding the silk and down comforter up her body. Letting the back of his index brush across her cheek, his heart fluttered when she smiled at him, kissing the finger when it wandered too near her lips. Everything that transpired between the two was pure instinct. Their relationship had taken a severe shift but neither had noticed how differently they interacted with one another. It was likely they didn't care to notice in fear that such a realization would be fatal to their budding union.

"Goodnight then Sesshomaru." She gave him a serene look before letting her eyes close, a calm breath escaping her as he soon exited the bedroom.

He walked quickly to the 'war room' or so the household called it. Reaching the first floor, he took a staircase that was hidden behind a large tapestry, opening the heavy steel door that led to the basement area, it automatically closing behind him as he glided down the narrow stairs. Down the winding hallway and past a thick wooden door, he came upon a heavily occupied room, all the generals and commanders present; Hayabusa sitting comfortably on the back of his sturdy chair instead of in it. Birds.

"Let us begin." Sesshomaru took a seat at the table, unrolling the large scroll that sat in the middle of it and going over battle tactics with the others. Hayabusa and his troops would hide out in the trees until the time was right to strike leaving Sesshomaru and Kahori's ground troops to cover the tracks of the ever-stealthy Shechi ninja tribe from the northern mountain range; their job was to assassinate the enemy generals and commanders at all costs. The deliberations took a couple hours before they knew every detailed plan from the front to the back and all in between. "Everyone get some rest. We have a war to win come morning." Everyone smiled at the taiyoukai's words as they exited the room, Sesshomaru staying behind to ponder over some things without distraction.

Seiko's eyes opened when the sound of Sesshomaru's steps faded away and she slipped from the cool bed to rest against the door, listening. Hearing nothing beyond the bedroom, she made sure her yukata was closed tightly before stepping out into the hallway. Making her way downstairs, she headed for Soki's bedroom that she shared with Kahori. Going inside, she took a seat on the cushion at the foot of the bed, waiting for the meeting to end. After a couple hours, Seiko passing the time by daydreaming about what was to come between her and the Western lord, she smiled when the bedroom door opened again, both ladies walking through to greet her.

"I'm glad you guys were able to meet with me. I'm gonna need a favor tonight..." She had a devious smirk on her lips, having conjured up a plan to tip the battle in their favors.

Sesshomaru finally started his way upstairs, pausing briefly to examine a tulip that sat alone in a crystal vase. A sweet idea springing to mind, he took the lone flower in hand, climbing the staircase slowly. Finally reaching the top, he headed down the hallway, caressing the soft flower petals in his deadly grip. At his doorway, he took in a deep breath before pushing open the door, slipping in and closing it with a soft click behind him. Seiko was lying upon the bed again, only getting in a few minutes before him. She was feigning sleep though, quite effectively for Sesshomaru truly thought she wasn't awake. Gliding over to her, still dressed in his dinner kimono, he came to the side of the bed, gazing down at her with a soft expression. Lowering down to his knees, she turned towards him, still pretending she was asleep. He cocked his head to the side, leaning in and breathing in her smell. His eyes fluttering, he pulled away, looking at the flower and then to her smooth features. The tulip should have been envious of her ebony skin and how silky it was compared to the foliage and its petals. Smiling, inwardly of course, he trailed the soft flower across her skin, running over her cheek and to her nose, hearing her breathe in and seeing her smile at what she smelt. His eyes turning soft, he trailed the blossom over her enticing lips, both of them parting in a raspy breath as she kissed the plant which smelled just as she did. Her eyes opening, she almost caught a glimpse of a smile on Sesshomaru's face, concentrating on his features and how his eyes were missing the usual harshness they often held.

"Good evening... my lord." She smiled, sitting up in the cool sheets and resting against the back of the bed. She watched as he laid the flower near her hair clip, walking over to his side of the bed to begin undressing. "I'm watching you," she said raising an eyebrow to him, unsure if he was aware she still had eyes. Her mouth did fall open though when he started to untie his obi and sash, leaving Tenseiga beside Toukijin. Removing his haori and lowering his hakama, he slid into the bed in his underpants, slipping under the covers but with quite a distance between him and his future mate.

With a shy look, Seiko scooted across the bed, sitting right beside the stoic creature so near her. Glancing at him, seeing his gaze resting out the window opposite her, she smiled softly, leaning over and laying her body against his, her head upon his solid chest. Sighing against the soft skin, she placed her hand nearby, gently gripping onto his stomach as she let her eyes close, just breathing in his forest scent.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when Seiko moved closer to him but he did have an inward double take when she so willingly lay down against him. Looking at her, he couldn't help but hint at a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, but just barely. Letting a hand wander up, he ran his clawed fingers through her midnight hair, loving the cool texture of near silk strands. She started purring at this, only making his minute smile grow a tad bit wider. "If you're tired, you should sleep."

"I'm not ti-ti-tired..." Seiko tried to manage that without the obvious yawn but failed. She turned towards the window when a crack of lighting struck the air, a heavy downpour suddenly forming and drenching the lawns in water. She smiled; it was all she needed for the morning to come. "I have a plan for tomorrow so don't be surprised about the weather, okay?" She looked up at him, questioning.

He nodded, glancing down at her and back to the oddly timed storm. Raising an eyebrow, he then let his eyes close, listening to the pitter-patter from outside and the same sound coming from inside; both of their heartbeats twittering like birds even though they were doing nothing near strenuous. "Rest now; we have an important day approaching." He sighed after his own words, letting his consciousness fade into a slightly aware stupor as he listened to the gentle noises surrounding him; Seiko's breathing stilling to a sleeping whisper.


	30. Chapter 30

Sesshomaru woke well before sunrise that morning, yawning quietly as he looked down to see Seiko sleeping soundly beside him, her body still wrapped delicately around his. Smiling to himself, he let his hand wander down, running his fingertips over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision clearing to look up at him with a smile.

"Good morning, my lord." She snuggled back against his chest, taking in a deep waking breath of pine. "Oh, there's something I want to show you. I apologize for not telling you my plan sooner, but I think this may help us today." She grinned to him, pulling herself from the bed and heading for the patio door, opening it and stepping out into the dark morning.

Sesshomaru followed her, watching the way she moved with an intent gaze. Once they were outside, he felt the frigid swoop of wet and cold air hit him, his skin breaking out in goose bumps since he was still shirtless. Bringing his fur over his shoulder and around his waist, he waited in the folds of fluff as Seiko climbed up on the wide railing of the balcony.

She brought her hands together in a prayer pose, her eyes closing as she focused on the power inside of her for several minutes. "Watch me," she spoke softly into the darkness as her eyes snapped open, glowing an ethereal color of swirling silver and gray. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair backwards as she expulsed her Silver Mist gift, the rainwater from last night forming into a fog, thick and rolling across the plains. It rose to the skies, shielding the heavens from view, making perfect cover for the fliers. Then a mist formed through the forest area, able to hide any lurking snake ninjas that were instructed to assassinate the enemy commanders and generals. Finally, far away in the distance, she formed the vapor into sharp spine like projectiles of frozen water; the trap waiting to be triggered by their enemy's first steps. The wind calming suddenly, Seiko let her eyes return to gray, stumbling back slightly onto the deck, Sesshomaru helping her down in her somewhat weakened state. "Let's see Hachiro get through that..." She smiled up at the taiyoukai, straightening herself and leaning against the banister, her elbows propped up on the cool stone.

Sesshomaru was amazed! He had no idea she held such power. "You are always a surprise to me, Seiko." This was his true enigma in life; he'd never known someone so full of mystery. He walked forward, his hand reaching out to rest on her jutted hip, his body close to her bowed one against the railing. He breathed in deeply through his nose, smirking at how strong her heat smelled in the early morning. He kept calm though, refraining from pushing his lower half against hers. "We must dress for such an occasion as this." He looked over the field then paused. "I do not have armor fit for you though..."

Seiko smiled, fiddling with a stray lock of his hair between her fingers. "No need to worry about that, Kahori brought my old battle uniform for me. She still has my father's set of swords though." She pouted slightly; the lordess had been her storage closet of sorts ever since her home became no more. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

Sesshomaru nodded, taking one last look at her and then the fog covered lawn and skies. "Amazing..." He pulled away from her body, his fingers brushing over her waist as he headed for his battle closet down the hall to choose his armor.

Seiko grinned at him when he turned away; blushing inwardly at the small touches he had given her. Pulling away from the banister, she closed the door behind her, locking it and leaving the bedroom to get downstairs to her own room. Reaching it quickly, she went to her bed, taking up the satchel and untying it to reveal an outfit she hadn't worn in many years. With a nostalgic smile, she opened up her yukata and tossed it aside, unfolding the black body suit and slipping into it with ease. Adjusting the slits over her markings, the silver stripes shining through the perfectly fabricated holes on her hips, waist, breasts, and arms, she then pushed her tail through the hole in the back, wrapping her silky appendage around the bedpost nearby. Taking up the silver chain mail from the bag, she put on the delicate metal armor, placing a piece of it over her chest and a loincloth shaped one around her waist. Pulling out her black fingerless gloves, made of the same fabric as her suit, she slipped them on, the steel-chained plates in each knuckle pressing against her fists. Taking a headdress from the bag, she quickly tied her braids back into a tight ponytail, sliding into the ornate head armor, keeping all stray hairs secured; except for the silver braids up front, she liked those. Pulling out a simple pair of pointed, leather boots, pulled the straps tight and secured the silver buckles. Brushing herself off and straightening out the outfit, she went to the mirror, glad to see the body suit still fit her as well as it did quite a few years back. Sighing softly, she left her bedroom, seeing Kagome and Sango walking from the spring towards her, little Shippou behind them.

"Hey Seiko," Sango spoke calmly once they reached her. "I like that armor on you."

"Oh, this old thing? Heh, thanks... I've been thinking... are you guys really sure you want to-" Seiko was interrupted though.

"We're with you till the end, Seiko. We're your friends and you're ours; we couldn't leave this to be your burden to handle alone." Kagome had a defiant glint in her eyes, the sight making Seiko inflate from within as Sango and Shippou nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what I'd be without you guys as my friends." She sniffled softly before pulling the two women into a hug, her tail wrapping around the little fox cub playfully. "You must prepare soon, though... I fear we have only till sunrise so meet us down in the foyer before then, okay?"

Sango and Kagome nodded, hustling back to their room to change while Shippou headed into his shared one to wake up Miroku and inform Inuyasha.

Seiko gave a small grin before heading down the long corridor out into the greeting room that connected to the foyer. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall though, seeing Sesshomaru standing in the open doorway, staring out at his grounds in the pale light of the rising morning sun.

Sesshomaru turned to her, almost in slow motion as his ivory hair swung behind him, a perfect contrast to the black armor he was donning. It was similar to the spiky chest plate he normally wore except his entire body was covered in the almost metal armor; it being made from the hide of an ancient rock demon, minus the silver part which was solid steel. Clanking softly as he walked forward, a war helm under his arm, he stood before Seiko, staring down her womanly curves in the tight outfit she wore. Smirking, he let his hand wander up, his thumb and index tilting her head to look at him. He looked deeply into her gray eyes, a minute frown crossing his lips. "Are you afraid?"

Seiko felt almost incapable of speaking; his voice seemed silkier and more enticing than ever before. Swallowing dryly, she gave a small nod but a brave look came over her nonetheless. "I may fear certain things in this world... but I am not afraid of dying this day..." Many more things were worth worrying over and her own death wasn't one of them; the strange dream was the largest portion of what bothered Seiko.

"Spoken like a true general," Sesshomaru said proudly, looking down at her with a small smirk.

"General? What? Me!?" Seiko touched her chest in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

Sesshomaru merely shook his head before he removed a crest from inside his armor, holding it out for Seiko to take. "Wear it across your heart. It might serve you as a charm of luck." The medallion was in the shape of a silver moon on a coil of glittering gold.

Seiko sighed softly before taking it, unclipping the pin and attaching it across the left side of her chest. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I will wear it proudly." She smiled softly to him before she turned towards the hallway, seeing Kahori, Soki and the other generals walking towards the doorway, Hayabusa walking not far behind them with a few clicks of his talons on the tiled floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The flacon commander gave a gracious bow, his wings spreading out to his sides. Kagome and the others emerged from the hallway soon after, all of them alert and ready for the war.

"Morning!" Shippou said as he hopped onto her shoulder with a grin.

"Good morning Shippou; guys." She smiled to her friends, it flickering briefly before falling away all together. Seiko turned towards the outside, her eyes squinting over the horizon as she left her nose to twitch restlessly while she inhaled the air. She blanched on the last sniff, turning towards the group as her eyes bled silver. "He's here... Naraku." Her face turned dark and vengeful, a blur of highlighted hair going towards the door while a puff of orange fox hopped down to the floor. Seiko attempted to run out into the yard, finding herself stopped on the steps by Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist as he held her back. "Let me go! He has to die! It must be today!" She bared her teeth in defiance, trying to struggle her way free.

"He's only taunting you into an obvious trap. Do not be foolish." He let her go harshly as she stumbled aside, panting softly while her eyes went back to gray. "Then what, Sesshomaru? What do you expect me, **us**, to do?" She turned to the taiyoukai with a steely glint.

"We will wait for them to make the first move. If action has not been made by sunrise, we will attack, full force and bring them to their knees." He turned swiftly, striding back into the castle to make the final preparations.

Seiko watched him go, breathing softly as she went back inside, Kagome and Inuyasha glancing at her then each other before everyone followed to the rear gardens.

The group waited near the marble pillars for a time as Sesshomaru stood atop a hill far off in the distance, a crowd of soldiers surrounding its base to look up to him.

"Men; the day for battle is at hand. Ready your arms and steady your hands for today we will rise up and defeat all those that stand in our way. Show them no mercy for they shall spare none for you. Fight with honor, win with pride and take no prisoners. We will not be defeated for we are one, we are strong and we have more power than a thousand armies!"

The crowd erupted with thunderous cheers, several Kimio fliers passing through the trees with delighted screeches. Sesshomaru beamed through his eyes, the rest of him remaining stoic as he walked down from his perch, the crowd parting to let him pass until he was striding out of the mass to discuss the final orders to his commanders and sergeants. Once all the formalities were finished, he made his way back to the stables, re-emerging soon after with three dragons in tow; Ah-Un and the twins that were made for hot spring detail and war. He let Ah-Un follow him while he led the brown and gold-scaled dragons to Seiko and Kahori. Sesshomaru handed the reigns over before seeing Jaken approach from the hidden panel of the castle wall.

"Jaken. Take the kitsune down into the dungeons. Protect him with your life." Sesshomaru looked down at Shippou, the little fire fox whimpering softly before following the green toad back into the building, not even putting up a complaint about being left out of the fight.

Sesshomaru turned back to the stable to see the centaur Oniji trotting towards him, fitted with a sturdy breastplate and a sling of arrows over his shoulder, a sword in its scabbard at his side. He held his bow firmly before bowing on his front legs to his lord. "Oniji, join the ranks of Seiko's battalion." He pointed to a substantial crowd of soldiers, the wild-haired demon nodding and galloping off to stand at attention.

Seiko smiled softly, still in awe that she was a general of war. She never thought she'd see the day. Turning to Kagome and the others, she gave a bow, standing straight with a grin. "I want you all to know that if today is to end for me, know that I truly cherish our friendship thus far. I care for each of you greatly and I am eternally grateful that you are all here for me."

Kagome brushed tears from her eyes hurriedly before embracing Seiko in a tight hug, catching her off guard with a surprised expression that quickly turned to a happy smile.

Sango nodded with a confident gaze. "Don't say things like that Seiko, we're all going to be fine and the same goes for you. We'll get through this as a team, as friends and as family. We'll fight for everyone that has fallen by Naraku's hands; we'll fight for those that are in danger of his evil and most importantly, we're fighting for Hiraku. Our time is nearly out Seiko, we must fight for his soul and that is enough to bring the power of a thousand demons into us for everlasting strength. We're going to win, there's no denying that," she said with a fire in her eyes as Kilala jumped to the ground, transforming into her full size with a feral growl.

Seiko beamed at the demon slayer as Miroku gave a nod in agreement.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it to the front of the castle where the enemy awaited. "There's no turning back now and with Naraku involved, there's no way that we could let this opportunity slip by. We're here till the end." He let the red hue take over his blade before he re-sheathed the sword, staring out at the horizon.

"It is time." Sesshomaru looked to the east, seeing the sun just break the crest of the horizon. He turned towards the snake general, giving a nod before the scaled one disappeared in a blink, off to scout the forests of the front lines with his ninjas. Hayabusa hopped his way towards the taiyoukai before giving off a loud screech towards the surrounding trees, the ruffling of feathers heard as his soldiers glided silently towards the forest that was encircling the future battleground. Hayabusa gave a spread of his wings before taking flight to join them. Sesshomaru mounted Ah-Un, signaling for Seiko and Kahori to do the same as they climbed aboard the twin dragons of their own; Seiko aboard Kao while Kahori rode Mao. Sango and Miroku climbed on to Kilala's back as Kagome slung her bow over her back and jumped on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and pointed it towards the sunrise where the enemy waited. He stabbed at the sky, belting out an echoing roar as the soldiers gave off battle cries behind him, marching towards the front lawn.

Ah-Un took flight and the twin winged-dragons followed while the group kept up from behind. Sesshomaru lead his legions to the back of Seiko's traps, seeing the throng of dark brown and forest green armor that was Hachiro's troops at the edge of his border.

"Follow." Sesshomaru looked to the two women and they flew across the grassy plain towards Hachiro and three of his generals as they were pulled out on a chariot by several feral bull demons. Bringing the dragons down to land, they trotted to where the mountain lion waited in the center, Sesshomaru separating to approach Hachiro alone.

"Sesshomaru. Glad to see you could make it."

The taiyoukai remained stoic but could feel his anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Before you consider begging for mercy, understand that your blood is the only thing that will quench my thirst for revenge." Hachiro had an unusual air about him that made Sesshomaru uneasy... well, somewhat uneasy. The old cougar was never a true match for Sesshomaru but Hachiro's aura seemed altered somehow.

"No chance of a peaceful outcome... Then to battle it shall be. Prepare for defeat and expect the same end as your former wife-"

"You will not speak of Ai again _dog_. Your days are numbered and you've reached zero, Sesshomaru." With a scowl, the cougar guided his chariot back across the lawn into the throng of soldiers as Sesshomaru flew Ah-Un back to Seiko and Kahori.

"Looks like that went well." Kahori smirked and they all flew back to the edge of the future battleground to their troops.

"It seems they come in numbers less than ours. That gives us an advantage but who knows what Naraku might be planning if he's chosen Hachiro's side. He's an even bigger threat if he's chosen no side at all," Seiko thought aloud over the sound of wings.

"Yes, we're going to have to be on guard to ensure safety of the troops. The last thing we need is a massacre." Kahori turned towards their own army, watching the mass of purple-colored armor move towards the middle of the plain lands.

"Perhaps if we- GET DOWN!" Seiko's head jerked left as a shard of ice water slashed across her cheek, Kao diving towards the grass as Ah-Un and Mao flew as well. Glancing up from the ground, Seiko saw her own ice trap being shot back towards the castle, the twin dragon steeds rearing up to aim their fire attacks to melt the spiked projectiles. "Sesshomaru! This wasn't supposed to happen! Something's wrong!"

The demon lord stood behind Ah-Un as he shot a blast of lightning forward, Sesshomaru catching a glimpse of Hachiro on the horizon. There was a female demon at his side forcing the trap back towards the castle. "He has a sorceress to control magic. We must fight fire with fire then. Soki!"

The weather mage gave a nod and hurried forward, standing behind Ah-Un and Sesshomaru as they moved forward, the dragon's hot electric attack a perfect shield against the razor ice shards. Once she was in range, she began to chant as her claws dug into the earth, her fingers churning under a mound of moist dirt to form symbols and shapes. Her eyes turning clear, fogged over in white, she felt the ground begin to quake, the rolling plains before them transforming into pointed hills. The bedrock shot skyward to form temporary mountains as she blocked out the remainder of the ice attack. Her eyes going back to all black, she stood, shaking the dirt from her hands and backing up as Sesshomaru re-mounted Ah-Un, going airborne and back to direct his battalions over the new terrain.

Seiko watched as Sesshomaru flew to the ground troops, his voice carrying across to her as he barked out new orders. The soldiers all gave collective nods as they made for the pointed mountain. Sesshomaru flew back to Seiko and Kahori's side, relaying the information that the flyers would take cover in the sky mist before diving in for a surprise attack. It would distract Hachiro's battalions long enough for their own troops to make it over the mountain for a second oncoming assault.

Kahori took off to her soldiers, landing Kao to the ground and walking him forward as her men followed from behind, waiting at the foot of the steep hills.

Seiko gave a nod to her mate, flying skywards and coming across a pair of scouting flyers while the others waited amongst the trees. "Spread the word, you attack through the mist on Sesshomaru's call." The two bird demons nodded, flying to the two surrounding forests to inform the others. Soon the sky became littered with falcons as Seiko descended back down to the base of the mountain. Her own battalion waited behind her and she felt her ears strain to hear for movement on the opposite side of the rock formation. It was quiet, almost too quiet. She sent a glance to Kahori.

The Lady of the South nodded when she caught Seiko's eyes and ran to a demon near the front line of her troops. She instructed the crow oni to take flight in his animal form so they could get a scan of the area beyond their view. With a screech the demon jumped, his ebon body shifting into feathers and wings, his smaller form then scaling the mountain and soaring beyond the peak. Kahori waited anxiously, praying for the sight of midnight wings. Her wish was granted not long after as the demon glided down the mountain, shifting to his regular form in a summersault at his commander's side.

"They come in great numbers a half mile from the mountain-"

"Wait! How great?" Kahori was apprehensive for Hachiro's armies were less than theirs not long ago.

"Two times our troops my Lady." He lowered his head in fear.

"My god... back in formation!" She ran to Kao and saddled his back, nudging him skywards to where Sesshomaru idled on Ah-Un. "Sesshomaru-sama! Hachiro's troops have more than doubled! We're outnumbered!"

The Western Lord's face blanched a pale yellow as he looked to Seiko who shot him a quizzical squint. The two flew down to inform her of the situation.

"But how? This makes no sense- Wait... Naraku! He must have his demons with him and who knows what else... We... we need reinforcements." Seiko looked to the castle and then to the northern forest. "Wait here, I'll return soon... No regrets..." She whispered the last part and clutched at her chest as she dove off Mao's back, hitting the grass and running full out as she transformed into her demon body, her speed increasing with each stride before she disappeared into the forest.

"Where is she going?" Sesshomaru turned to his general for an answer.

Kahori's face was blank though, frozen in shock. She was amazed that her friend had the sheer will within her to accomplish something extraordinary. "We're saved."

Seiko ran at unmatched speeds, feeling her concentration flat line as she entered a clear-minded state. Her eyes went lucid and she blinked slowly while looking left and right. Her world had turned a pale shade of blue, swirls of life energy floating lazily past her demon form. The forest was invisible in the bordering realm of spirits that she saw. Running until she hit the edge of the western border, she stopped and gazed hopefully at the destination she sought..

A massive spring surrounded in blue rocks glittered at her and she slowly walked into the water, her fur mingling with it instantly before she became completely transparent once fully submerged. Her mist form took hold and she chanted subconsciously beneath the surface before the water began to glow silver. The ethereal color spiked a blinding hue before fading to the clear light blue, the spring calm as everything went silent. The world stopped for only a fraction of a second but it was much longer in parallel dimension based in life and death...

A deep rumbling began in the core of the planar well, the water rippling and soon churning. There was an earth-cracking explosion as the water drained out of the pool into a large fissure at the bottom. Once empty, the spring began to overflow with a foggy mist from the split in the bottom, it quickly forming into a rolling carpet. In the mortal world, the blanket of white seeped from the same crack in the ground but there was no spring present, only visible in the spirit world. Throughout the area there was silence before the mist became stock still, not a single molecule moving. Suddenly it shot to the sky and over the forest, heading back towards the battlefield.

Sesshomaru stood transfixed on the forest, waiting for a sign of Seiko but the only thing that came was a sense of uncertainty. Kahori didn't go into any further detail after her first response and Sesshomaru glared as she flew back to her end of the field with an unreadable frown. His confusion abated slightly when a scent hit the wind, hard. He took in another deep breath, catching a familiar scent and a spike of heat. She was returning but she was not alone. Sesshomaru watched as Seiko remerged from the forest in her human form. Her stride was long but slow and she had a faint smirk on her face. Sesshomaru drove Ah-Un down and to her. Sliding off the dragon, he approached her and noticed her breathing was labored. "Are you alright-"

"Sesshomaru, this may come as a bit of a shock... but... I just died."

It was a shock indeed and the demon lord squinted at her then into the forest. He sensed a presence but he was unsure as to what kind. Looking back to Seiko he raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Then why is it you stand before me then?"

"I am indebted to a being as of today. But now, we have a fighting chance. I would like you to meet my clan, the Silver Mist Pack." She stepped past him, the forest lighting up with silver as figures appeared through the trees. Wolf demons that pulsed an unnatural white followed Seiko into the clearing, none of them noticing the slightly slacked jaw of the demon lord.

Sesshomaru turned once the last demon passed him, watching them gather at the foot of the mountain. He walked to where Seiko stood, Ah-Un trotting behind him obediently. She was directing the ghostly beings to their waiting point when he spoke out to her. "Explain." He needed answers as to why her slain pack was suddenly walking amongst the living.

She turned to him as if seeing him for the first time in a long while. She smiled sweetly and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. His gaze softened with the gesture but his will was strong and his gaze demanded a response. "Death will come for me this night Sesshomaru. My life for that of my son. This is my final day to free him and at such a disadvantage as we are now, it's an assured loss without the help of my people."

Sesshomaru felt all the strength drain from him as he dropped to the ground, his knees buckling with the blow of her words. It wasn't regal. It wasn't intimidating. And it certainly wasn't Sesshomaru but he let his arms encircle her thighs as his head rested against her stomach, trying to take in her statement. He felt Seiko pet through his hair, most of it sitting outside the helm he wore, and her touch sent a sting to his chest. He blinked against a burning on the edge of his eyes but no tears dared to fall. He only noticed that he was having trouble breathing but it didn't matter. His mate, his one and only enigma, was going to be with him for the final time that day. Squeezing her legs, he stood again, looking down at her with emptiness. She shared his gaze but her eyes held a fire within them.

"They can be killed Sesshomaru. Going through death a second time is something they would not want to experience for it is far worse than the first and they only came because I asked it of them. I brought them here from the Other realm. It is a place where they are safe and serenity is all they feel. But they, as well as I, know what will come for me in the end. The darkness of the Underworld waits for my soul once the sun sets tonight. But I am not afraid and I do not regret my decision. I want you to go on my Lord. I want you and my son to live for me." She gave a smile that touched Sesshomaru deep inside.

He looked beyond his own gaze to the slightly opaque demons that watched the two. They shared the fire in their eyes that Seiko had. They were doing this for her. A second death after so long in peace; it was worth it. She knew what she wanted and who were they to deny that truth? The honor and nobility amongst the clan was beyond endearing.

Seiko leaned up and stole a kiss from Sesshomaru's cheek before beginning her ascent up the hill. She paused and turned back to him. "Well don't just stand there, prepare for the signal to the sky!" She winked and continued up, her comrades climbing behind her.

Sesshomaru broke from his reverie, watching the three hundred or so ghosts head up the mountain with little difficulty. They still had a war to win. He mounted Ah-Un and flew to Seiko's troops, spotting Oniji and signaling him forward. The centaur galloped over and stopped before his lord in a bow. "Oniji, you are now in command of these soldiers." Sesshomaru bit into his own finger and placed the bloody tip to the centaur's chest, tracing the general seal into his fur and watching as a branded badge formed across his heart. "Now follow Seiko and the others. We attack on her command." Oniji gave a nod and ordered his men as Sesshomaru went to Soki and Kahori, noticing the mage had tears brimming in her eyes.

"I never thought I would see him again. I don't think he even knows it's me." Soki stared at the demons climbing the hill, her eyes transfixed on the back of one in particular.

"Soki, now is not the time for that." Although he did not know what 'that' was, he needed her to focus on the current task. He turned to Kahori. "Direct your troops up the northern side of the mountain, Seiko will take the center and Oniji has the southern edge covered. My men will follow behind Seiko and we will cascade down once the flyers have distracted Hachiro's troops." She nodded in understanding, directing Kao to lead the troops up the right edge of the mountain, a disheveled but quickly recovering Soki right behind her. Sesshomaru blew a sharp whistle through his fingers, summoning Mao over to Soki. The dragon scooped her up and glided them the rest of the way.

Sesshomaru flew back to his own battalion, many eyes on him in confusion. "Men... we will take them by storm! Follow Seiko's group and wait for the second calling." Sesshomaru looked to the hazed sky, a flutter of wings peeking down on his side to signal that all was ready up top. He looked to the mountain, elated to see that the fog had settled over the crest to hide the topmost rim of the rolling hills. He spotted Seiko heading for it but she turned back to him, her eyes silver and shining down to him with adoration. She smiled and clutched at her sealing amulet before turning and walking into the mist out of his view. He watched as the ghostly demons fanned out across the entire hidden area of the highest points on the mountain, disappearing as well. Everyone settled in to their positions, Sesshomaru guiding Ah-Un up into the sky beyond the mist. He watched the flyers idling above the battlefield where Hachiro's troops had gathered, not far from the base of the mountain. With a deep breath, Sesshomaru let out a bellowing roar, Ah-Un shooting a column-shaped lightning bolt towards the sun.

With deafening screeches, all of the flyers soared up into an arc and dove down in alternating waves towards the ground, their swords drawn and talons prepared to slice through their enemies upon landing. They were quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well, their wings acting as secondary shields and an extra pair of attacking appendages.

Sesshomaru dove back down, landing his mount in front of his troops, counting down the seconds for when they'd attack. Before he could react, he saw three hundred lengthy white tails flowing down from the clouds, Seiko's black one in the center and a single howl coming from where she stood. Sesshomaru heard the sounds of more than a thousand giant paws running down the mountain.

With an echoing howl of his own, Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and nudged Ah-Un into a full trot over the mountain, all the troops on the north and south following their generals forward. Like a dam breaking loose, the fog parted at the crest of the hill, three dragons flying forward and a centaur jumping out into the sun to land thunderously down the mountain, a little less than a thousand ningens and demons following in their wake.

Seiko could hear the wind howling through her ears as she rushed through the plain land to the carnage that was forming. There were scattered bodies of dead and injured flyers as well as many of Hachiro's soldiers and a fair share of the demons that tailed Naraku around the country. Seiko felt the rage inside of her bubble at the mere thought of the hanyou, her speed increasing as she charged into a second wave of soldiers. Her comrades formed a solid wall of demon power as they all collided with the enemy. Many of them transformed back in to their humanoid form to fight hand-to-hand, others attacking in their demon shape to take down several soldiers at a time. Seiko jumped forward, an arrow narrowly missing her leg and she body slammed a dozen charging pike men, sending them hurtling back into a few sword wielders. Coming to a halt not far from her point of attack, she transformed back and cut into her own hands. She attempted to focus her chi into the form of the spear. Try as she might, she only managed a few sparks of purple, resorting to a shot of her acidic spit at an oncoming pair of humans decked out in green armor. Back flipping into a small clearing by the edge of the forest, she made a second attempt, coming out with a six-foot but very weak bo staff. It would suffice for the time.

Running back into the crowd of soldiers, she passed by a familiar centaur, winking as Oniji shot a tri-arrow attack into an oncoming horde. Grinning, he drew his sword and galloped in to the throng. Seiko tailed him and jumped with a wide arc off to the side, bringing the bow down with a solid 'thwap' on the shoulders of two men, swinging back into a low twirl to bring their feet out from beneath them. Back to a stand, she did a double jab at their chests, throwing most of her strength behind each attack and shattering their armor to leave them winded and unconscious. Glancing behind her, she threw a leg backwards and dropped an axe-wielding human to his knees, bringing her staff up from behind to send him backwards by the chin. Backing up as four demons approached her, she bumped into the flank of a horse, knowing it was Oniji when a pair of arrows came across the top of her head, both sticking out of the temples of two of the approaching onis. Tapping his thigh in thanks, she rushed forward, vaulting from one foot into a spin with the staff twirling around her back to hit both demon's in the neck, her foot then connecting with the second one's jaw. She shot a wad of acid on to the tip of her staff, hoping her chi would keep the weapon from corroding under her salivary concoction. As she hoped, the end of the staff simply glistened with the acid. She blinked unexpectedly though when the fluid seemed to soak into the end of staff, the once purple tip glowing stark silver. She gave a quick turn of her torso, bringing her weapon down onto the head of an approaching worm demon, its skull seeming to melt under the blow.

"Cool." Seiko grinned and jumped back until she was amongst her own troops, looking to her right and seeing a familiar set of dragon heads. Running that way, she jumped, cart wheeling in mid air to land beside Sesshomaru. He turned with his claws drawn, his gaze brightening at the sight of her and more importantly at the sight of a purple weapon. It wasn't necessarily the right one but it was better than nothing at all. "Why is the tip-" He took out a large scuttling spider with a severe flick of his whip, "silver?"

Seiko smiled at him and drove the tip of her staff into the stomach of an approaching red demon, his skin giving way to the corrosive end as his insides turned to instant slush.

"Amazing. Endlessly amazing." Sesshomaru let a hand caress her cheek before he drew Toukijin again and threw a shower of deadly sparks at a small wave of arrows. He watched the wood splinter and the metal tips shatter in opposite directions, some of the shrapnel aimed perfectly into several pre-occupied enemy ningens.

"Nice one. Catch up with you later!" Seiko gave him a sweet smile before she bounded off to the front of the line, aiding her pack with the last of the second wave.

Sesshomaru gave a howl and whipped another pair of oversized spiders to bits. Dashing forward, he sidestepped a circle of demons, about 30 of them surrounding Kahori's weather mage. The demon lord gave a smirk for he knew their fate was sealed. Upon decapitating a charging bull oni, he felt the ground quake and the sound of screams as a shallow canyon formed beneath the group of enemy soldiers.

Soki had conjured a powerful microburst, the ground crumbling beneath her pursuers and burying them with layers of earth. Less than half of their bodies protruded from the ground but the sudden sound of thunder only heightened their immediate fear. Soki threw her arms back as a shaft of lightning struck through her core, the energy branching off to shock through each of her captures. None of their hearts made a beat when the light subsided; their bodies left smoking in the ground. Grinning, Soki moved on to claim her next batch of victims.

Moving deeper into the enemy side, Seiko caught a glimpse of Hachiro as he barked out orders to the approaching waves of enemy soldiers. Seiko growled out and headed for him, only to find her path blocked by a foreign demonness. "Step aside or parish."

The woman smirked, her lengthy canines exposed. "Is that any way to treat your stepsister?"


	31. Chapter 31

Kahori ran with Kao through a solid wall of air demons, their wisp like bodies going up in a puff of fire when the dragons attack sucked the oxygen from their forms. Jumping on his back, Kahori guided Kao to the opposite side of the battleground, spotting Oniji sending his troops towards the edge of the trees. Hachiro's men followed foolishly only to fall by way of the venom-laced shuriken and daggers that shot through the trees.

The clan of snake demons moved forward in the forest to the opposite end of the field, right amongst the commanding officers that stood near the edge of the trees. The soft hissing of their next move went unnoticed before a flicker of shadow and a quiet rustle of leaves left eight enemy generals and commanders bleeding from severe neck wounds and neurotoxin poisoning.

Kahori sent Kao off in to the masses as she stayed behind with Oniji, the pair double-teaming a small horde of green armored humans.

"I recommend you cover your ears." She smirked and waved her hand at the centaur, putting up a temporary barrier before turning back to the charging unit. With a deep breath in, she felt the familiar twitch in the depths of her throat and let out a controlled screech of ultrasonic waves. She watched with a sick sort of glee as the humans halted immediately, their eyes all rolling back in to their heads as their ears began to bleed almost instantly. Watching their bodies fall to the ground, she gave another wave to dismiss the barrier around Oniji. "Shall we?" she asked him with a smirk and a flirtatious raise of her eyebrow, leading them forward in to an oncoming throng. Oniji beamed and whinnied in response, trotting by her side towards their next batch of enemies.

Sesshomaru whipped Toukijin left and right, throwing sparks of demonic energy towards the weaker of Naraku's demons. A shadow was cast over him and he felt a sudden blow to his side, rolling away to turn towards the newest opponent who's attack didn't even faze the seasoned fighter. Its face was blocked out by the glare of the sun but the height was impossible to miss. Sesshomaru rushed towards the demon with his sword drawn, the blade sinking in to its stomach easily. With a triumphant smirk, he withdrew Toukijin, slinging the tainted blood to the ground where it sizzled caustically. The earth began to smoke and a chuckle came from the oni that should have fallen after the attack. Sesshomaru got a whiff of the blood cloud and felt his world spin. Retreating away from its effects, he passed by Seiko in a dizzy haze. He had no idea what the mystery fog was when he breathed it in but he didn't expect it to be so **powerful**.

"You're no kin to me, woman!" Seiko growled, taking a step forward with her staff at the ready.

"The name's Yamako. You look so much like Ai... Even though I never cared much for her, my father's well being will always come first and your death by my hands would bring him great joy." She smirked with her own words, drawing a pair of sai and spinning them between her fingers.

Seiko looked at the blades then to her weak attempt at weaponry. The staff gave a feeble flash before disappearing altogether. "Shit." Yamako smirked then laughed loudly, her face suddenly going flat as she ran towards Seiko, both daggers poised to kill.

Seiko didn't know what else to do without a solid defense so she retreated towards the middle of the battleground, passing Sesshomaru at a glance. Upon closer inspection, she then took notice of him entirely. Feeling her hackles raise, she was quick to dodge the dagger that was thrust towards her and managed to push Yamako off balance, the young demon tripping in to the dirt. Seiko glanced at her before she made a hasty detour to the Western Lord; he was staggering around in a way that worried Seiko.

"Sesshomaru!" she called out to him but he didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were unfocused and his stance was wobbly. With a deft hop to her left, Seiko dodged another attack from Yamako, hardly giving the girl attention now that she realized they weren't evenly matched in the slightest. Running past a pair of Kimio falcons that were battling several of Hachiro's human warriors, Seiko reached Sesshomaru and took his face in her hands hurriedly, looking in to his eyes. They were shrouded in film of dark gray. Hissing when she heard familiar footsteps from behind, she spun them both around, the sai blade just grazing across Seiko's hip but not even cutting the skin. Once facing the girl, she threw a leg forward and nailed Yamako in the stomach, the young cougar tumbling in to a patch of grass. Full attention returning to her mate, Seiko went purely on instinct and felt her body tremor, both eyes quickly turning silver as a pale pink mist flowed from her mouth. Pursing her lips, she blew the fumes in to Sesshomaru's face, watching the cloud disappear up his nostrils. She made another quick turn, slashing at a large and fuzzy demon before it could reach either of them. Looking back to Sesshomaru she felt him shiver in her grasp; his eyes shut briefly before opening again. They were back to their normal gold. His hands went up and slowly took hers away from his face.

"Thank you..." His eyes flicked past her briefly, spinning around Seiko to put her behind him; a large panda demon was charging their way. With a squeeze to her hand, he dove for the youkai, conjuring his whip and easily getting it wrapped around the bear's neck, cutting off airflow and paralyzing it quickly. When the demon collapsed to the ground, its head rolling away as the erosive chi burned clean through, Sesshomaru looked up and saw that Seiko had vanished. Smirking, he knew she could take care of herself, as well as him if need be. He then drew Toukijin and headed for the next horde of enemies.

Seiko grunted as she pulled herself from the branches of the tree she was knocked in to. Yamako had one hell of a kick; that much she could give her. With a quick wiggle of her mouth, she clicked her jaw back in to place and hopped to the ground. Staring the other female down, Seiko noticed the way she spun the two daggers around her fingers with far too much arrogance coming from a demon who could hardly use them.

"Was that **the** Lord Sesshomaru? I've never had the _pleasure_-"

"Don't you dare speak his name again, bitch, or it'll be with your dying breath!" Seiko sensed a hot anger blooming within her, feeling as though the puma was encroaching on _her_ _Fluffy_.

"Oh? I see you and him have a thing, eh? Too bad... it'll be such a shame to take that pretty head of his; if only to spite you." She smirked with her own words.

"Silence you filthy whore! We'll end this now!" Seiko had enough of the pompous girl's lip and no longer felt any guilt in showing her what a real fight felt like. It wasn't as though she'd take such a threat idly, not with Sesshomaru involved.

Yamako's smile dropped and she dashed for Seiko, both sais held steady.

Seiko took a defensive pose, bracing herself for the impact. With a twist of her left leg, her angle changed and the pointed steel missed her torso by an inch while her left hand shot out to grab Yamako's wrist, holding her firmly in an awkward attack stance. Seiko shot her right knee up to strike the demoness in her lower spine, the force causing her to bow back and leave her chest exposed. Seiko brought her right arm up, a flash of her true bestial nature flickering across both eyes before she slammed bone in to bone, feeling Yamako's sternum snap under the sudden brunt of her elbow. Releasing the girl's wrist, Seiko scurried back, prepared to take her on again but felt she'd done enough damage when the alleged stepsister didn't rise again, her breath caught under two collapsed lungs. Smirking, Seiko headed back towards the battleground, glancing behind her to find the girl was no longer on the ground; in fact she was gone entirely. Raising an eyebrow, Seiko shrugged it off and continued deeper in to the battlefield.

Hidden atop some low hung branches, holding the young cougar in his arm, Naraku withdrew a tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama from inside his baboon pelt. With a devilish grin, he pressed it in to the girl's broken chest. He watched in delight as her bones splintered further, seeming to bite outwards as she absorbed the cursed chip. Smirking, he let her drop to the floor with a heavy thud, the hanyou disappearing in to the forest mist as the girl's body contorted painfully in to a stronger form. Her eyes shot open and she gave out a near-feral roar, jumping to her feet before disappearing back in to the active war zone.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Kagome let an arrow fly, watching the pink projectile pierce through and purify an approaching demon.

Inuyasha turned and brought his sword down in a wide arc, his Kaze no Kizu shooting across a strip of the ground to decimate about thirty of Naraku's followers. With a triumphant smirk, he jumped back to Kagome's side. "Do you sense any shards of the jewel, Kagome? You might be able to pinpoint Naraku's location if you try hard enough." His ears twitched behind them and he swung Tetsusaiga at several enemy humans that tried to sneak up on the pair.

"You don't understand Inuyasha; I can sense the shards **everywhere**! His aura's overpowering and with so much of the jewel with him, I can't even guess where he might be hiding-" she fired another arrow at a sizeable crow demon, a memory of the life-altering one from a year ago flashing across her brain. "For sure though, he's really close- definitely here somewhere." She notched another arrow and shot it across the field to dissolve an ogre that was bearing down on Miroku. He gave her a smile and continued brandishing his staff and seals at the oncoming hordes, Sango by his side with her deadly Hiraikotsu.

Seiko skidded through a pool of blood, stopping in front of the same demon that had caused Sesshomaru problems earlier. Looking at its stomach, she saw a wound that then began drizzling a steady flow of blood but once it hit the ground, a cloud of smoke issued from the grass. Jumping back, she covered her nose, more than aware she'd gotten a whiff of the stuff. She felt her legs wobble but concentrated her miko and mist powers as best she could. Her mind was off and running, a tangent of her worst memories and a few that never occurred... ones she hoped would never occur. Trying to shake the visual of Sesshomaru's head on a pike from her mind, she concentrated hard, feeling the familiar pink vapor leak out of her mouth before she took a deep breath in. Her power purified the demonic thoughts and her eyes snapped open.

"How dare you put such **things** in to my head!" She growled low, sending a second brume of the healing mist out to circle her face. Dashing forward with the protective veil, she threw a fatal slash of her claws in to the demon's face. Jumping up his falling body, she was airborne before turning and aiming a punch in to the ground. A small crater appeared where the demon's corpse was and Seiko climbed out, using her hands and tail to quickly scoop mounds of dirt and mulch in to the hole. With the mind-altering concoction hidden underground, Seiko made a bee line through the crowd of humans and demons, briefly spotting Hachiro again and feeling her blood heat further. She didn't go for him though; he was well protected by several nasty looking bodyguards. Proof enough the old cougar was years passed his prime for battle.

Sesshomaru squared off with three humans in green before they fell under the demon sparks of Toukijin. Turning quickly, the taiyoukai ducked as a spiked mace was swung towards his head. With a spinning kick, he managed to knock the other demon to the ground. A quick glance and he recognized his opponent as Karyu, Hachiro's son and heir. Smirking, he took a step back, slinging blood from his blade and preparing to take the young demon down.

"You should've killed me right then, Sesshomaru." The mountain lion eyed the creature behind the western lord.

Sesshomaru didn't even have time to turn when a pair of dull claws hooked under his arms, curving over his shoulders in a quarter-circle. Being brought over the demon's back he felt all three laws of motion occur as he was catapulted back towards the castle. The wind whipped past him as he hurtled over the battleground at breakneck speed. Concentrating, he formed his cloud, forcing his body to slow down as much as possible before he collided in to the stone bricks of the castle's front door. Luckily, his actions kept him from going **all** the way through but he did leave a large dent in the wall. With a grunt, he reached up and yanked the helm off his head. The left panel had been dented inwards and was digging against his temple. Tossing it to the grass outside his new groove in the castle, he slid forward, landing to the ground and growling low before taking a step.

He froze when a smell hit his nose. Running around the side of the castle, he saw the hidden entrance had been breached. The very one that led to the lower dungeons. Sheathing Toukijin, he entered through the exposed panel, hurrying down the steps in silence. Seeing a familiar door ajar which led to the room where Jaken was to protect the kitsune, he then felt an immense heat escape the gap and a shout of 'foxfire'. Throwing the door open, he saw a bluish green flame die out, some of it smoldering away at the fur of a very agitated mongoose oni. Sesshomaru was quick to draw his whip; slashing away at the back of the demon and watching the corrosive strike slowly eat away at its exposed spine. The mongoose fell to the ground in a lifeless heap without even making a sound. Looking around the room, Sesshomaru saw Jaken lying unconscious near the fox. Letting his weapon disappear, the taiyoukai turned to Shippo and picked the kitsune up with one arm, his other reaching out and grabbing Jaken by the ankle. With Shippo shaking against his fur-covered shoulder and the toad demon dangling by the foot, his staff of two heads clanking against the ground with every step, Sesshomaru moved deeper in to the dungeon, placing the two in a concealed nook where a fireplace was molded. "Don't leave this spot."

Shippo gave a fearful nod, watching as the taiyoukai erected a barrier over the pair.

Sesshomaru could see them but no one else would be able to sense their presence. Turning swiftly, he exited the dungeon, closing the door firmly and yanking off the handle. It would stay closed until he was prepared to break it down. Quickly exiting the underground, he shut the panel again; making sure it was well concealed before dashing back in to battle. Karyu had a lot of _pain_ coming his way...

Seiko was dodging around a pair of twin raccoon demons, managing to leave them headfirst in the dirt before making her escape. About to take refuge in a tree to survey the land, she froze.

While removing a familiar sword from the chest of an enemy demon, Seiko saw her father standing proudly amongst the chaos. His bluish, silvery form turned to her gaze and their eyes locked. Smiling, he let his palm rest against his lips before blowing her a loving kiss. She touched her heart and smiled back at him before running in his direction.

Suddenly Seiko felt a sharp stab in her side, turning to see the unexpected smirk of Yamako. One of the cougar's sais was sticking through the fleshy part of Seiko's waist. Growling, she backpedaled, sliding off the pointed dagger and took a pained stance. She gave a noticeable wince, able to feel the depth of her wound quite clearly. Nothing important had been punctured but it was a sizeable hole that needed time to stop bleeding; time she couldn't really waste fighting a girl who should've been near death already.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Yamako licked the bloodied sai, giving a sick smile before throwing the opposite one in her hand.

Seiko managed to bow backwards and dodge the weapon, both hands supporting her in a bridge shape. She was just quick enough to wedge her leg between Yamako's chest as the cougar aimed the second dagger for Seiko's heart. Losing her advantage, Seiko slid onto the grass, using her hands to grip the other demon's arm. With a burst of power that couldn't have been natural for the girl, Yamako thrust forward, the pointed tip of the blade sinking in against Seiko's chest.

As Seiko gasped outwards, a pair of red eyes were quick to appear behind the cougar and she was pulled back from the fallen woman with a soft grunt.

Sesshomaru guided Toukijin away from his mate-to-be, dislodging it from the mountain lion's torso with a forceful yank of his arm. The demoness fell to the ground, her eyes empty as her heart drained out onto the grass.

Seiko coughed harshly and sat up with a start. Clutching her chest, she felt the general's badge. Looking down, she saw the gold coil was spinning rapidly while the moon sliver was pulsing purple. Looking up, she took Sesshomaru's hand that was offered to her. "Wow. How many do I owe you now?"

"I'm not keeping score... As I said, the badge might serve you as a token of luck." He smirked, knowing any attack on the charm would send a signal to him, informing the taiyoukai of the wearer's danger and general location. He cocked an eyebrow at her chest though, reaching out and plucking a shard of the Shikon jewel from Seiko's chain mail.

Staring at the dark purple chip, Seiko scoffed. "That would explain a lot. That little bloodstain couldn't fight for nothin' a minute ago." She took the piece he offered her, cupping it in the creases of her palm. She was surprised when it turned a shocking pink and went dull. "Wow... I didn't know I could do that!" She was about to run off to Kagome and have it purified but it seemed her miko powers were a bit stronger than anyone knew. Once again, she underestimated herself. Smiling briefly, her eyes went wide before she looked in to the sun. "We only have a couple more hours of sunlight left, Sesshomaru. We have to finish this soon."

The finality in her tone made the taiyoukai chill from the inside out. He still wasn't ready for the inevitable...

Seiko looked in to his eyes, seeing the conflicting emotions swirling through the golden depths. "Find Naraku; I'm going after Hachiro. Save some of the hanyou for me though, won't you?" She caressed his cheek with the side of her hand, bringing him back to the moment when he leaned in to the touch almost lovingly.

Nodding, Sesshomaru pulled away from her reluctantly, afraid that their lack of contact would make the sun set instantly. "I'll find him." He then turned and made a quick slash at a human soldier decked out in green.

Seiko gave his retreating form a warm smile before she had a good look around. Her father had disappeared in the battle once more and Seiko was without a weapon. Concentrating, she flexed her fingers as she tried to focus her chi in to the palms of her hands. Feeling a jolt of energy expended, she opened her eyes and saw the familiar staff from before except it was altered at the end. One tip, still fused with her acid, had turned in to a curved blade; similar to a bayonet. Smirking, she gave the long weapon a spin in her hands, liking the sound of the sharpened tip slicing through the air. She was getting closer to the three-tipped pole arm but her current one would suffice quite nicely for the time.

"Explain to me why there are members of the Silver Mist clan running around with Sesshomaru's troops, hanyou! You were supposed to dispose of them long ago!" Hachiro growled heatedly to a familiar man in a white baboon pelt, not even registering how dangerous it could be to speak to Naraku in such a way.

"Hachiro, do you think I would go back on my word?" Naraku was smirking under his white covering but his eyes flashed dangerously at the mountain lion.

"Your word is worth nothing at a time such as this! I need results! Use the boy; use him now so I can finish this! My daughter is already dead and I'm sure my son is next to die! Give me the power, now! I've already done my part and I want what's owed me!" Hachiro was frantic, his finger pointing out at the pale girl behind Naraku holding onto a little golden mirror.

Naraku gave a soft chuckle before snapping his fingers, Kana walking forward obediently and flashing the mirror in Hachiro's direction. Her fingers slid down the edge of the gold frame before her tips just barely touched the reflective surface. A blue light began to seep out of it, soon taking the form of a wolf-like projection. A hollow sounding howl filled the small space of the forest clearing before the light rushed forward and merged in to Hachiro. The old cougar doubled over, clutching at his chest with eyes open wide.

"Yes... Yes! **YES!**" His claws grew in length and he felt his body expand to more than triple. A sense of overwhelming power filled him up and he couldn't suppress the roar that exploded from his throat.

Sesshomaru turned towards the call from the forest, unsheathing Tenseiga and randomly slashing at three fallen fliers and a pair of humans near his feet. It didn't even register that his act was one of mercy. The revived soldiers rose to their feet, looking over the taiyoukai and his sword warily as he re-sheathed it. There simply was no way, but then again, what other could have been? The five were quick to duck out of sight when Sesshomaru pinpointed the roar, taking off in a flash for the nearby trees. Dodging through the pines, he entered a clearing and saw Hachiro crouched down low, smirking at him devilishly.

"We shall end this, Sesshomaru." He rose slowly, his frame much bigger than the inuyoukai remembered it ever being. There was definitely a dark force behind Hachiro's demeanor, that much was a given.

"Die." Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and slung a shower of sparks at the mountain lion. The attack was spot on, Hachiro not even bothering to dodge but the shower of green and purple light faded away to leave him unscathed. Sesshomaru growled before rushing forward, his sword aimed right for the mountain lion's heart. He was completely taken off guard when the opposing taiyoukai managed a quick slash of his claws across Sesshomaru's breastplate. His attack didn't break through the hide but it left deep gouges in the otherwise impenetrable armor. Things were not looking good.

With a quick sniff in the air, Sesshomaru smelled a waft of peppermint. It was the smell of Silver Mist power. It radiated heavily from Seiko and her pack but Sesshomaru was unsure as to why it was mingling with the mountain lion's scent. The inuyoukai couldn't understand why Hachiro's usual three taiyoukai scents were infused with peppermint, adding up to an unnatural four.

All high-ranking demons carried three scents: one of their own, one of their people and a third that was entirely status. Sesshomaru's rainwater was his own identifier while the pine was that of his inu species. His musk was how demons with an acute enough nose knew his rank as a lord. A fourth scent was unheard of and that was more than enough for Sesshomaru.

The Western Lord glanced in to Hachiro's eyes and saw all the proof needed to change his assumption in to a conclusion. In a blink, he was out of the clearing, heading back for the battlefield with all the speed he possessed. Once out of the trees, he dove forth, jumping over a large crowd of battalions to land among three spectral forms of Seiko's pack.

"Hachiro has taken the power of the Silver Mist in to himself. There will be a slaughter if this is not handled with caution. Inform your leader."

"How do you know this?" the female of the three asked, taking a moment to deal a lethal blow to a struggling human beneath her foot.

"He has a fourth identifying smell and it is that of your people... also, his eyes have turned blue." Sesshomaru watched their faces grow anxious. If it wasn't for their azure shaded form already, he'd have been able to guess what color their own eyes would've been. All the Silver Mist wolves had vivid, blue eyes while Hachiro's were usually a green-tinted shade of yellow.

"We shall inform Master Teiji-" the woman's eyes went wide for a moment when Sesshomaru's youkai whip slashed right past her left arm, taking down an oversized centipede that was crawling right for them.

"Go." He then turned and headed for the center of the field with his whip slicing through all enemies that crossed his path.

"Find the master; I'll search for Reizo-sama." The woman gripped her sword before running away in to a mass of soldiers, the two male wolves splitting up to find the Silver Mist pack leader.

Seiko cut down four of Hachiro's soldiers, turning quickly to dodge a mace that was swung near her head. With a stealthy roll, she stood and looked in to the eyes of a young mountain lion. She'd never met Karyu before but she could tell he was Hachiro's son just by his scent. "The heir I assume?"

"You killed my sister. I'm only returning the favor." He gave a cruel smile before going for her again, brandishing the heavy club with much better precision than his sibling had with her sais .

Seiko backpedaled and gave a quick jump, thrusting her spear down in to the back of a shelled creature that had snuck up behind her. "It won't be so easy, young one." She gave a smirk, landing on the motionless hump of the animal she just slew.

"Continue killing my comrades and you'll only fuel my desire to destroy, wench." Karyu looked to the now lifeless creature that had sent Sesshomaru in to the castle wall a while ago.

"Come at me then, _boy_; let's see how angry I can get you." Seiko twirled her spear once before pointing the corrosive tip towards the prince.

The mountain lion swung his heavy weapon twice before running right for Seiko. He dodged her spear effortlessly and managed to connect an attack with her thigh.

Seiko felt her bone splinter just slightly beneath the body suit, avoiding his follow up attack with a jab of her spear in to his armored shoulder, the steel giving way to the point's acidic coating. Parrying his next strike, she jumped back and took a moment to test her injured leg, a shockwave of pain running through her nerves. "It was a good hit but I won't let you get another one." She gave a silent prayer, hoping her plan would work. Winding back, she threw the spear forward, focusing on the other cat's eyes as he followed the purple shaft.

Karyu blocked but it was in that moment that he realized the weapon had disappeared upon being released and Seiko's claws were embedded in his temple. Without a sound, he slumped to the ground for his foolish assumption. Chi can't travel away from the body.

Seiko gave a huff before slinging the cougar's blood away from her fingers. She then threw her palms out and summoned the spear again. "Alright! I got two of 'em!" Her weapon had returned in the shape of a prong shy pitchfork. "I've almost got this..." She looked to the sun again, seeing her time limit nearing its end. She gave a scan of the war zone. The amount of soldiers had waned considerably. Naraku's demons were no match for even the human fighters so it seemed as if Hachiro's numbers had only grown in quantity, not quality. Smirking, she headed south, spotting a length of white hair and making a beeline for the inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru turned to the woman who appeared by his side, feeling his heart thump when they both attacked the same enemy demon that approached, his whip striking over the tips of her spear as the weapons dove in to the oni's torso in a split second. Recoiling his fingers, he felt his weapon fade, taking Toukijin out but staring at Seiko's weapon intently. "Look..."

Seiko smiled but turned to her spear, feeling her mouth fall slack when the newest tip suddenly went from purple to neon green. "Why do I have a feeling you just infused my weapon with poison, Sesshomaru...?"

Leaning forward, he gently touched the tip of the green point. His finger cut open with hardly any pressure and a familiar but ineffective tingling went through his blood in an instant. "Because I have." He had a sneaking feeling his whip would have a new coloration and pattern once he summoned it again. "You've nearly completed the weapon. This Sesshomaru is impressed with his mate." He gave her a slight smirk, stealing a breath through his nose to inhale her still very-there heat. His eyes went blank though, an unexplainable sadness overwhelming his mind in the moment.

He wouldn't be able to bask in her aroma for much longer...

Seiko felt a blush creep across her cheeks but also a burning on the brim of her eyes. She knew what was coming for her but she was not afraid. Not of death... leaving Sesshomaru on the other hand, that was something she hadn't prepared for. "I've been selfish, my lord..." She looked in to his eyes, seeing the golden depths holding back the emotion that was swirling within them. "My decision, I didn't consider how it would affect you... and for that, I am deeply sorry. It was no mistake but the consequences will be grave for me... for you..." She walked forward, leaning in to his damaged armor and brought her unequipped arm around his waist. "My soul will be waiting for you in the end though so you'll find me again... I'm sure of that much." She gave an annoyed sigh, twirling away briefly to drop kick a ningen unconscious as he ran for the pair of "unaware" demons. Pulling back in to the embrace, she felt her chest tighten when Sesshomaru's hand guided to her lower back, bringing them closer together.

"I will find a way to keep you Seiko. This Sesshomaru will not let what is his be taken so easily." After all, to someone who wielded a sword of life, a deal with Death was trivial at best.

She smiled at his words, her tail rising slightly to wrap his leg with a squeeze. "There you go again, claiming me before _claiming me_." She was touched that he would say something so hopeful but knew the futility in his claim.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, not even realizing they'd closed amongst the chaos and serenity of being in Seiko's embrace. Pulling away, he gazed in to her eyes, his mask returning, albeit reluctantly. "Hachiro has been infused with Silver Mist power. His strength and speed have exceeded even my own."

Seiko blanched, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open. "What! That **bastard**! How could he have-!" Seiko went motionless upon hearing a thundering roar of screams. Turning around, she saw many of her pack mates, Sesshomaru's human and demon troops as well as several fliers and snake demons, fall to the ground. In the center stood Hachiro, his body transformed in to something grotesque but obviously powerful. His eyes were glowing in their direction, blue as the sky and his scent spiked with peppermint when he bared his fangs to the pair. Turning back to her mate, Seiko spoke again. "Stay with me! We'll take him down together!" She slid away from the taiyoukai, feeling his aura shift back in to battle mode along with hers.

Hachiro gave a feral smirk, dropping to all fours and running for the two in a full sprint. He glanced to his left and dodged a giant boomerang that hit right where he would've been, looking to see a demon slayer aboard a fire neko in midair. "Fool!" He jumped and dove for her, once again dodging an attack of sutras that were thrown by a monk on his right. Landing away from the two, he felt his hackles rise and jumped back at least fifty feet when three stripes of energy ran across his previous standing place.

Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga back in to an attack stance, looking to Sesshomaru and Seiko who stood on the opposite side of the old cougar. "Well don't just stand there! Finish this guy! He's got three jewel shards in his chest!" Inuyasha eyed the youkai suspiciously but turned to Kagome who nodded with his words.

Kagome had an arrow notched in her bow and it was aimed right for Hachiro's heart, prepared to release it at any sudden movement from the mountain lion. "There's something else to his power though! It's not just the shards!" she shouted over the battleground, noticing Seiko's face darken with rage.

Sesshomaru took a few steps to his right, closing Hachiro's escape from the formidable circle of enemies. "Your reign ends here, Hachiro-"

"...** NARAKU!**" Seiko's eyes blazed a familiar and deadly silver, her weapon shifting slightly to give the two points their required jagged shape. She'd recognized the fourth scent at last...

It was Silver Mist, that much she knew at once but the smell of moist wood was faint in the breeze as well... the smell of her son, Hiraku. **His** Silver Mist gift was infused within Hachiro. Naraku had found a way to force the ability out of the boy's soul, merging the power in to the old cougar.

It was beyond _unforgivable_.

Sesshomaru turned to the woman, sensing her blood rage as it began to consume her aura. Things were going to end most violently if she let herself be swallowed. He could always sense a power within her that was almost equal to his own but the one that was presenting itself was unknown to the taiyoukai. The power of a mother whose cub had been hurt. Her maternal instinct could easily _decimate_ Hachiro and any strength he possessed.

"We'll handle this one; you find Naraku." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, grateful the hanyou took his words without argument and retreated back in to the battles with the three humans in tow.

Seiko calmed suddenly, everything around her going still as she looked to the apposing taiyoukai with a blank expression. "You have raped the soul of my son, Hachiro. For that, I will never forgive you. Death awaits you this day and you shall never again make such a loathsome decision again." Her voice was monotone but her words were doused in venom. She turned to Sesshomaru, her eyes speaking volumes to the other demon. Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes flushing red and his mouth going wide in a pointed grin. He transformed in to his inu demon form, left standing beside Seiko and staring the mountain lion down with a savage glare.

Hachiro gave a sick laugh before spitting out, "the only guest at Death's door will be you two!" He gave out a roar and tensed up, diving forward with his claws extended. He had no need for weapons, they'd only slow him down and he aimed for Seiko, his grin widening when she didn't move to block his incoming attack.

Seiko saw Hachiro hurtle towards her, pointed claws aimed for her neck. "Too easy." She gave a brief smirk before her eyes spiked silver again, her body twisting away from where Sesshomaru stood, grinning as he snapped his teeth outwards, catching Hachiro's hand in a deadly bite. His poison was quick to bubble, sloshing over the trapped appendage between his fangs. Hachiro screamed out as his hand was infected and dissolved in the deadly soup. Before he could strike Sesshomaru's muzzle with a devastating slash of his claws, he went still, feeling two spikes in his back.

"No matter how powerful you think you are, it amounts to nothing without enough brains to utilize it... Die!" Seiko gave a triumphant smile before feeling her grip pulse a last time, the third and final tip of the spear forming and jutting in to the demon's spine while the other two left his lungs punctured. With white acid eating away one organ and green corrosive poison infecting the other, the last point of the pole arm was left to take on an unexpected hue...

Hachiro felt his face go slack before the end of the weapon came out of his chest, a cluster of three jewel shards falling to the grass with a shocking pink color that matched the newest point of Seiko's weapon. Unbeknownst to her, she had channeled her miko power in to the last portion of the spear, the Shikon chips purifying with the contact.

Both Sesshomaru and Seiko were shocked when Hachiro's body fell from his vice between the inuyoukai's jaws. He dissolved in an instant, an aura of purification left hanging in the air.

Seiko staggered back slightly, her eyes shifting to gray as Sesshomaru downsized in to his humanoid body. They stared at one another for a long moment before looking to the ground where the shards lay, no sign of Hachiro left between them.

"Boundless potential..." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, leaning down and retrieving the Shikon shards and handing them to Seiko for safekeeping.

It was impossible to figure out what had occurred. Human mikos were made to purify the land of demons and on the exceptionally rare occasion when a youkai had the same power; it wasn't documented as an effective weapon against other youkai. Demons could not purify demons. Their own tainted blood made it impossible to pass judgment on that of another... unless of course the opposing demon was infused with corrupted jewel shards, then perhaps priestess power could purify all evil within range no matter its source...

"Will we ever run out of surprises?" Seiko re-focused her attention, smiling to Sesshomaru before glancing across his shoulder. "Who's that?"

Sesshomaru turned at her words, his eyes meeting with a pair he'd never wanted to see again...


	32. Chapter 32

"Did Kagome change her clothes-" Seiko asked but was interrupted by an arrow shot right past her head.

"I won't miss again, demon."

"Kikyo..." Sesshomaru said aloud, trying to ask, without asking, why the clay miko was interfering with his war. Her aroma was heavy with decay and earth but there was a strong smell of vengeful rage. Sesshomaru was unsure as to whom it was directed towards though. Surely it couldn't have been either him or Seiko. Surely...

"How does that demon have the power of a miko?" The clay priestess notched another arrow into her bow and aimed for Seiko again but held off her next attack. "Answer the question."

Seiko looked to Sesshomaru who seemed to be just as confused as her. She didn't know how well she'd hold up against a purifying arrow but she knew that Sesshomaru was in definite danger of the other woman's power. "It was passed down in my blood from my grandmother-"

"LIAR." Kikyo glared the demoness down as if she'd been slapped by her. "It is impossible for any demon to have miko powers. You are against nature and against all that we true priestesses stand for. I knew there was something wrong when you did not succumb to my spell."

Seiko squinted dangerously at the clay priestess. "What spell, miko?"

Kikyo gave a soft chuckle. "Of course you wouldn't notice it as such; it should have been your undoing after all... The visions that you couldn't explain... No demon can stand against purification of the mind. You felt it, did you not? Horrors you never wished to see... But somehow... you both fought it off..."

Seiko seemed at a loss for words when it hit her. The foreign smell from the inn weeks ago, it belonged to the miko standing before them.

Sesshomaru glared the shrine maiden down, recalling their last meeting and understanding why he and Seiko had seen such visions that night. He'd sensed her when the pair had awoken in the parlor in fear. He dismissed any link to her with the occurrence because she had been there already... What he didn't know was why she had attacked them both and unbeknownst to the Western Lord who should've sensed her malicious intent the moment she'd arrived at the hotel. "Explain your reasoning behind such a foolish attack, miko."

Kikyo smirked before pulling her arrow back even further, glaring into the female demon's eyes. "Her power, I felt it in my old village several days before our first encounter. I cannot allow such an abomination to exist while I'm alive. She will be a hindrance to the future of man if she lives. No matter my knowledge of the light and dark arts, they are of no use against something like her. You must die so humans can live." She released the arrow, aiming for Sesshomaru's heart though. Her eyes went wide at what happened next...

Seiko's hand shot out; grabbing the power-infused arrow in mid-flight while unaware of the effect it would have on her. With her palm bleeding from the splintered wood that passed across her skin, she let out a low growl towards their attacker. Her eyes were hidden in a gust of wind, but the silver shone through with dots of pink scattered throughout. "No one... will harm my mate." She clenched her fist and the arrow snapped in two. "Go Sesshomaru, I'll take care of her... Send for Kagome and Inuyasha." She had a feeling this battle would be the closure the pair needed most of all. She heard the small bark from the taiyoukai beside her before he took off in a flash to find the hanyou and true miko. "If I am to be the downfall of man, try and change the way of destiny, Kikyo." She threw the arrow remains aside before putting on a defensive pose. With a devilish grin, she braced herself for the attack.

Sesshomaru rushed through the chaos of his battleground, slashing enemies that came his way. Eventually spotting Inuyasha and Kagome in the distance, he headed straight for the pair and instructed them to monitor the battle between Seiko and Kikyo. "She needs you both to witness it. The miko has attempted to kill both Seiko and myself long before this battle; her existence will no longer be tolerated so I suggest you say your farewells while you can, Inuyasha." Looking to the hanyou, he saw silver ears fold back and his golden eyes grow dim with sadness but he nodded nonetheless and swung Kagome across his back.

Watching the pair head for the battle, Sesshomaru felt he needed to keep his end of the deal with Seiko and began the search for Naraku again. Running at full speed through the scattered enemies, he jumped across a circle of bodies that blocked his path. Sesshomaru glanced down and met eyes with one of the Silver Mist wolves, the sword in the other canid's hand dripping blood while he breathed heavily in the center of fallen enemies. Adjusting his direction of movement, Sesshomaru landed gracefully outside the dead and dying soldiers in green and looked the wolf over. He was a bit surprised by the smile that was flashed his way.

"You must be Sesshomaru... Seiko speaks of you often, young lord." The male wolf walked towards the taiyoukai, sheathing his sword and throwing a small dagger to his side. Sesshomaru saw an enemy ninja fall when the blade sank into his forehead. "Allow me to introduce myself... I am Reizo, once general of the Silver Mist Pack Warriors." He gave a low bow, a silver braid cresting his shoulder to swing across his chest as he stood straight again. "It is an honor to finally meet the future mate of my daughter."

Sesshomaru was surprised by his own reaction, both eyes widening slightly in shock. His forming relationship with Seiko was really a confusing one. Sesshomaru had assisted in the killing of one in-law and now he was meeting the long dead spirit of the other. Gathering himself, he gave a bow in return. It wasn't curt or even slight, a deep one that caused his hair to slide over a shoulder and swing into view. "I am the one honored to be in your presence, Reizo-sama." Sesshomaru felt a tingle in the back of his neck and jumped forward, watching as Reizo back flipped away from an oncoming attack. Turning quickly, Toukijin already drawn, Sesshomaru saw a demon wielding a barb and feather covered spike on the end of a chain. He watched as the enemy spun it in leisurely circles, sizing up his competition.

"Lord Sesshomaru I presume?" He gave a fanged grin and shook ebony hair away from his eyes. It caught the light and seemed to flash a shade of blue. With a chuckle, his gaze landed on the other demon before he silenced himself abruptly and let a frown overtake his smirk. "Reizo-sama?" He let his weapon stop and land in the grass as he stared wide-eyed at the obviously dead Silvermist wolf.

Reizo squinted, his sword lowering slightly as recognition dawned across his face. "Katsutoshi-san?"

With a smile, the other demon gave a nod and walked forward, ignoring Sesshomaru completely as he approached the specter. An obvious mistake.

Sesshomaru was quick to aim Toukijin back towards the other demon. "If you fight for Hachiro, your battle is with me."

Katsutoshi stopped in his tracks, glancing at Sesshomaru quizzically before looking back to Reizo. "You fight for the dog then?" He seemed slightly disgusted at the possibility and Sesshomaru did not take kindly to his statement.

"Reizo-sama, please assist Seiko in locating the hanyou-"

"Seiko? Your daughter?" Katsutoshi's eyes seemed to light up at the name and he once again looked to the silvery demon with a smile. "May I see her?"

Sesshomaru felt his shoulders rise with the breath that released a territorial growl. "That depends on if I will allow her to see you." His eyes thinned threateningly towards the apposing youkai... Or taiyoukai he realized with a quick breath through his nose. He was quick to notice a small pelt that hung from the sash of his kimono; definitely a taiyoukai. He was a far north member of an old high-ranking wolf pack. "Who are you to her?" His voice was just above a whisper but his posture was defensive along with it.

Katsutoshi raised an eyebrow before answering. "A childhood... friend." He seemed almost uncertain with his last word. "And who is Seiko to you?"

Sesshomaru heard a soft bark from behind him before lowering his sword and taking a more relaxed stance. If Reizo felt no threat, then Sesshomaru wouldn't either. "She is to be my mate and lady of the Western Lands."

Katsutoshi seemed taken aback by the Lord's blunt yet piercing words. "Oh, I see..." With eyes slightly downcast, he was quick to change his expression, throwing out a convincing smile. "May I at least congratulate her?"

Sesshomaru contemplated the other taiyoukai's request. "Are you an enemy to my army or aren't you?"

Katsutoshi gave a half smile before tugging on the chain of his weapon. The deadly dart shot back to its owner and with a few twists of his arm, it was secured across an armored shoulder, the handle left to swing at his side. "From the smell of things, this battle is near its end and I have no one from whom to take orders. Consider me a neutral party on these grounds." He gave a low bow before standing upright, previous traces of humor gone. "You will let me see her?" It was barely a question.

Sesshomaru secured Toukijin in his sash before turning on the spot, hearing both demon and spirit follow behind as he headed for Seiko's previous battle area. A spike of insecurity littered his thoughts when he wondered whom Seiko would be happiest to see...

"GRAB ON!" Oniji neighed while turning sharply next to Kahori. She took hold of his lengthy hair and his body rocketed forward to dodge a slew of arrows. Taking off at a dead run, he felt the southern lady clamber onto his back, riding him like a battle charger while he shot his own arrows and she slashed at any soldiers that approached their flanks. He felt her grip tighten on his long mane of hair before he braced himself for a wide jump. Clearing a pit of half-buried bodies, the pair landed to safety on the other side where Kahori climbed off the centaur's back.

"Thanks-" She swung her hand in a wide arc, a dagger bouncing off a flickering barrier before Oniji fired another arrow into an enemy ninja.

"And thank you." He gave her a dazzling smile, his teeth offset nicely by the tan of his skin. They held the gaze for a half-second longer than usual before turning to the sound of footsteps not far away.

"Who's that?" Kahori didn't recognize the raven-haired demon walking behind Sesshomaru and a familiar spirit of the Silvermist Pack.

"I'm not sure but if Lord Sesshomaru's aura wasn't so charged, then I'd think we were welcome to follow... Not now though." Oniji turned towards a nearby skirmish of soldiers, grinning when Kahori followed behind him to battle.

"Humans... are doomed..." Kikyo's body was fading with her final words but she heard Seiko's response clearly.

"Not if I'm the one to cause it." With a swift yank from her chest, Seiko shook her clawed hand of the dirt and bone bits before Kikyo's form crumbled into the grass. Seiko stepped back when a white glow whizzed past her and collided with Kagome, who had arrived only minutes before with Inuyasha.

Falling back, Kagome gasped when her soul recombined with its missing piece. She couldn't help but smile when she realized Inuyasha had caught and saved her from a nasty fall. He didn't have a single tear in his eyes and he was only looking at her, seeing only her for the first time.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

She felt a familiar burning rise on her eyelids but for once, they weren't sorrowful. The young miko pulled the white-haired hanyou into a tight hug and nodded against his shoulder. "I've never been better, Inuyasha..."

Seiko smiled to the pair before turning slowly towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Her face broke into a wide grin at the sight of Sesshomaru and her father. Running forward, she stood before the spectral form of her parent, staring into his ghostly eyes.

"Seiko..." Reizo looked to his daughter longingly before resting his palm against her cheek. He chuckled when her purr ignited instantly and kissed her forehead with love.

"I've missed you..." Seiko looked into the pearly blue eyes of her father, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

A throat was cleared behind them and Katsutoshi fidgeted slightly on the spot. He didn't notice Sesshomaru glaring at him nearby.

Seiko pulled back and turned towards the sound of someone desperate for attention. She was quick to catch sight of the foreign demon nearby. Stepping away from her father, she approached Katsutoshi with a wary eye. Taking a few breaths in through her nose, she let her mouth fall open in surprise. "I know you..."

Katsutoshi gave a confident smirk. "I sure hope you do. I'm Prince Katsutoshi of Hirosaki."

Seiko felt a tingle at the back of her head and she noticed his hint of cockiness easily. He spoke his title as if to impress her but all it did was jog an old and forgotten memory. "Yes, I remember you... I loved you once." She gave a slight bow in recognition before walking to Sesshomaru. "There is still work to be done, Lord Sesshomaru. Shall we finish?" She offered her arm and smiled when it was taken by his.

Shaking his head briefly, Katsutoshi caught up and realized what was said to him. He'd been brushed off like a bit of dust by Seiko and it was hardly the response he'd expected with their reunion. The prince gave a soft growl before stepping quickly to the pair. He reached for Seiko's arm but found himself face first in the dirt before he even brushed her skin.

Reizo had the young wolf demon by the hair, a knee in his back and the blunt end of his sword at the base of Katsutoshi's neck. "You do not have permission to touch her."

Seiko turned slowly towards the sound of the scuffle and shook her head in disappointment. She kneeled down to see the foolish demon eye to eye. "Be warned... my mate broke the shoulder and cracked the ribs of the last man to grab me... I dare you to make the same mistake." She threw out a cheerful smile before giving a single nod to her father. The three rose slowly and Seiko took a step back beside Sesshomaru. "Are we at an understanding, Katsutoshi-san?"

With both his head and ego bruised, the wolf demon nodded slightly and revealed a hint of a pout. "My apologies Lady Seiko." He gave a curt nod before looking to Sesshomaru. "I see you're secure in her heart."

Sesshomaru wound an arm around his female's waist and pulled her to his side before nodding in answer. "As she is in mine."

Seiko felt a soft blush creep over her cheeks before her eyes burst open. All the demons were suddenly scattered in different directions as an explosion hit the center of their circle. Pulling herself from the grass, Seiko stood shakily before her eyes darted around the area in search of her mate. Sesshomaru was on the opposite side of the haze for his hair was easy to make out through the cloud of dust. "Sesshomaru, what was that!?"

"It was me, wench!" Inuyasha cursed through his sputters while he cleared the soot from his lungs. His fire rat kimono had saved him from a nasty burn but some of his hair was singed and his face covered in ash. "No one said Hachiro had fire beetles!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into the clearing with her bow in hand. She kneeled at the side of the hanyou to check him over. The dust cleared soon after and she noticed everyone else around them. "Seiko! Someone from your clan says he spotted Naraku!" She pointed back behind her to the ghostly figures running towards the group.

Seiko recognized the three immediately: Two of the clan's best swordsmen and the third, their pack leader and head shaman. "Master Teiji." She kneeled with her father in greeting as the trio approached.

The shaman stopped at the pair of bowing pack members and gave a soft bark to usher they rise. "The one who we seek is near. The time to strike is now."

Reizo nodded in agreement, "we must act quickly to catch the wretched hanyou off guard." He unsheathed his sword and took reign of his command. "Seiko, come with Sho and I; Tatsuro and Sesshomaru, you're with Master Teiji. You, half-breed and the miko, go with Katsutoshi-"

"His name is Inuyasha and I'm Kagome, sir." The young priestess spoke up to keep the white-haired spitfire from going off at the mouth. With the general's reference to him, Inuyasha was sure to come back with something unpleasant.

Reizo gave a quick nod, "Inuyasha, Kagome and Katsutoshi, scout this side of the forest, Sesshomaru's group will take the west and ours will head north." He drew out the directions with his sword in the grass. Everyone nodded with his words and he was taken by surprise when Seiko was suddenly around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you father." She gave him a sweet kiss to his cheek before pulling away. The smile she gave to him spoke volumes of devotion, even after death.

With a gleam in his eyes, Reizo squeezed his daughter's hand briefly before returning his feelings. "As I have and will always love you, my dearest child. You've become more of a daughter, more of a woman than I could've ever hoped. More to come I'm sure." He gave a brief and approving glance to Sesshomaru.

Seiko smiled at her father's words, then turned to her pack leader with reverence. "Master Teiji, I thank you with all of my heart for allowing the pack to aid in this battle. You care for Hiraku as much as I and I am proud to have been a member of your noble pack; as was he. Your willingness to train my son has given us both the necessities needed to survive through life and we are forever in your debt for those teachings." Seiko bowed to the elder shaman as he then rested a hand on her shoulder, ushering her to rise.

"Seiko, I wish for you to bestow my necklace to your son upon his awakening. He has earned the right to carry it in this life as he's demonstrated in the recent past." Teiji revealed the glass beading from around his neck, knowing she'd have to recover the original from his burial site where it lay upon his gravestone.

With a warm smile, Seiko nodded to the leader, "I will. He'll be honored to carry a part of his master with him. Thank you."

Giving a firm nod, Reizo spoke again. "Now, we fight. The demented half-demon dies this day!"

The rallying statement sent a tingle down Sesshomaru's spine and he couldn't stop the instinctual howl of future triumph that burst from his mouth. Opening his eyes, he looked back to the others with a slightly surprised expression across his open mouth.

Seiko gave an excited smirk and belted out a lupine cry of her own, hearing her leader, pack mates and father call out in unison with her. Her heart swelled when she heard Sesshomaru join in with them right after. She even heard the sound of other pack members throughout the battle field calling back their support. "Let's get this bastard!" Seiko's mouth split wide in a devilish grin and she was quick to summon her chakra pike. "His head rolls by sunset."

Sesshomaru washed in fear with her words but he kept defiant composure as best he could. Taking Toukijin in hand, the Western Lord sprinted with Master Teiji and the swordsman Tatsuro to the area surrounding his castle. "Master Teiji..."

Mid-step, the pack leader turned to the inuyoukai as they approached the area surrounding the territory manor. "Speak, young ruler."

"Seiko has offered up her soul in exchange for your clan's presence in this battle. I cannot allow her to sacrifice her life for this; I will not lose her simply for the death of the half-breed. I must save her and I'll do whatever it takes to do it. There must be some way of changing the path of fate, breaking this deal she's struck up with death. Do you know of anything to do so?" Sesshoamru knew the old leader to be a shaman and well-versed in the inner workings of the afterlife.

Teiji kept pace until the three reached the stairs that led to the front doors of the castle. Stopping to examine Sesshomaru, Master Teiji pointed to the harmless sword around the taiyoukai's waist. "Tenseiga, yes?"

Sesshomaru removed the sword from his waist with a nod. "Made from the fang of my father." He handed the aged blade over to the shaman while sheathing Toukijin once more.

Examining the weapon, Teiji angled the blade to the ground, sinking it deep into the grass. "There may be a way..." Pulling a string of beads over his head, he wrapped the necklace around the hilt of the sword. They seemed to pulse along with the legendary weapon and the jewelry shocked vivid silver. "Yes... The power of this sword is greater than you've ever known young taiyoukai. Mother Earth agrees." Teiji stepped back as the area surrounding the sword surged with growth. The grass grew by inches and a circle of multi-colored tulips sprouted forth. With a knowing smile, the shaman removed the beads from the sword and the flowers withered back into the earth as though they'd never been. The grass however remained full and overgrown. "It just needs the right amount of power to help it shine its brightest. Tatsuro."

The other specter bowed slightly to his leader. "Master Teiji."

"You will sacrifice yourself to grant this sword the strength it needs to aid Lord Sesshomaru in saving Seiko. Do you object?"

The swordsman steeled his face and dropped to his knees. "For Seiko, my soul is worth submitting."

Sesshomaru was amazed at the dedication of the spirit, taking Tenseiga when Teiji handed it back to him.

Teiji stared deep into the inyoukai's eyes as he spoke. "Our souls have come from the Other realm though with this sword, you cannot take a life. Those from where we come though, when the soul is given willingly and the power of our return is channeled where needed, a portal can be made to reach the Other realm while the host remains in the world of the living. I will guide the energies into your sword and the combination of the sacrifice and the power of Tenseiga itself shall make the portal. Take his life willingly, Lord Sesshomaru, and find a way to save Seiko in the Other realm while there's still time." Master Teiji stood behind Tatsuro, placed both hands on his fellow pack mate's shoulders and held firm.

Sesshomaru steadied his arm, pointing the sword to the heart of the swordsman. Looking into the glowing blue eyes of the Silvermist Wolf, Sesshomaru returned the nod given to him. "Thank you." Rushing forth, the tip of Tenseiga sank into the haze that made up Tatsuro. The specter's eyes grew wide as a fluorescent blue light charged through him from Teiji's hands. The power was manipulated by the shaman, the light moving with will and engulfing the sword in its vibrant glow.

"Save her..." After a few moments, Tatsuro's eyes dimmed and the light within him was extinguished.

Master Teiji guided the spirit's diminished form to the grass, closing his open eyes peacefully. Standing to face Sesshomaru, the shaman gestured to the circle of grass. "Sit."

Sesshomaru took a final look to the sacrificed spirit before turning to settle himself in the middle of the taller grass circle. Resting the bright blue sword in his lap, Sesshomaru looked up to Teiji in question.

"Now, you pass through the portal. Strike the sword into your heart and enter the Other realm. I will keep watch until you return... Good luck, Lord Sesshomaru."

With a deep swallow, the taiyoukai held the sacred sword steadily in hand as the glow of power pulsed visibly with the sword's natural ability. With a defiant nod, Sesshomaru turned the blade of Tenseiga into himself, hoping with all his being that it would work...

His eyes didn't express pain when the dull blade easily sank through his armor and into his heart. Falling back silently, he laid in the deep grass with the sword of life pointing from his chest.

"Sho, go left, I'm going right!" Seiko ran full out, transforming with the swordsman as they gave chase to the demon form of Naraku, chasing him right to the castle where Sesshomaru and Teiji were waiting. Reizo kept pace behind the pair, bringing up the rear as the group began to swell behind them. More and more members of the Silvermist Pack followed their brethren, transforming as well to keep up with pursuit of the hanyou.

Stopping at the sight of the Silvermist pack leader, Naraku clicked his mandibles once before sending a wave of lesser demons to attack Teiji, the swarm seemingly appearing from nowhere.

With a confident smirk, the elder demon waved a hand, brandishing his beaded necklace like a bullwhip and struck at the cloud of demons. They seemed to dissipate with a single flick of his wrist, their bodies melting under the overwhelming power of the shaman's elemental strength. With a penetrating glare to the giant spider, Teiji wound the necklace up his arm and wrapped it over his fist. "This will not be like our last encounter, Naraku. It shall be you whose life is taken... Silvermists! Assemble!"

Naraku turned his head slightly, watching as the many wolves surrounded him in a circle but none of them stood as though to attack. Realizing they were only stationed to keep him in the makeshift arena, Naraku gave off a quiet hiss before transforming into his human-like state. Head hidden behind the baboon pelt, he slid back the primate skin and revealed his face to the pack leader. With a characteristic chuckle, Naraku spoke. "Show me what death has taught you then, pack leader."

Teiji channeled the power of the air around him into the beaded necklace, the string seeming to solidify into a solid wrapping of pure energy. "No one is to interfere... for our honor!" Teiji ran forth, his fist extended and aimed for Naraku's heart.

With a slight smirk, Naraku dodged, releasing a tentacle to strike where Teiji was bound to land. His head turned swiftly as the shaman seemed to fly in the opposite direction, a gust of wind shifting his attack back around to the hanyou. Releasing several more tentacles, all were dodged as Teiji closed in. Naraku knew a single punch from the elemental fist would be devastating. "KAGURA!"

Floating high above the battlefield, the wind sorceress grimaced at the call from her master, diving from the oversized feather, appearing in a whirlwind on the ground. She was only a few feet from where Sesshomaru lay hidden in the grass. With a firm wave of her fan, a gust of unexpected wind rushed through the fur of the wolves nearest her, entering the battle and colliding right with Teiji. The gust sent him rolling into the grass, the elder demon back flipping away from another strike of the deadly tentacles.

On the defense, Teiji heard the growls of his fellows as several went to chase down the female demon. Kagura was already back in the sky and watching from the rim of her feather, young Kanna sitting silently beside her and clutching the familiar mirror.

Naraku felt the battle shift in difficulty as the power from Kagura's attack seemed to merge with what was already being controlled by Teiji. She had inadvertently strengthened the wolf. Making a mental note to punish the sorceress later, Naraku went on the offensive but his attack was aimed at someone unexpected.

Seiko had lost focus for only a moment during the battle, having transformed into her human body as she saw a gleam of silver hair hidden in the grass beside her. "SESSHO-" her scream was cut short as dark limb was suddenly embedded in her stomach. Looking down at the massive wound, Seiko gave a shudder as pain rippled throughout her body. It wasn't until her father called out beside her and the sound of feral snarls resounding through the group did Seiko realize the distraction of her being attacked had left Teiji off guard. Before anyone had realized it, a tentacle was stuck through the elder shaman's chest by Naraku. Gasping slightly, Seiko felt a hot trail of blood rise up in her throat, trying to cry out as a slew of tentacles shot from the half demon and pierced through the chests and skulls of the wolves surrounding him. None had been prepared for the attack and each wolf fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Feeling a hand grab onto hers, Seiko turned to see her father looking at her with eyes fading into darkness. With a final squeeze, the general smiled to his daughter and fell to the ground beside her.

As the last one left standing, Seiko looked around her, the bodies of her pack once again massacred at her feet and by the same killer from the many years before. Eyes travelling down to stare at the spike still driven through her, Seiko shivered as only a memory of her beloved taiyoukai filled her mind.

Opening his eyes, Sesshomaru awoke in a dimly lit chamber. Looking down at himself, he found his body shrouded in a long black gown. His hair was a stark contrast to the gloom of the room so he took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was somewhat distressed by the fact that his senses were dulled to nothing more than sight and sound; both of which were less than satisfactory compared to his usual abilities. Taking a tentative step forward, he froze when a bowl of white flames erupted before him. At the end of the room, a woman emerged from the fire in a cloud of feathers.

Her arm shot out, snatching a plume from the air while the others quickly died away in the colorless embers. Stepping forward, she pointed a finger to the demon lord, curling it once to usher him over

Sesshomaru obeyed without thought, walking slowly to the woman. Once in the light, he saw what looked to be wings fanning down behind her and a long green feather resting in a tie at the top of her head.

"Death has found you my child. Let your soul be weighed and your destiny bequeathed." She dropped the feather on a pair of bronze scales that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed earlier. They clanked loudly as the light landing of the down touched one side, sending the other plate up into the air.

Finding his voice, Sesshomaru bowed to her. "I am here to speak on behalf of Lady Seiko." He hoped she knew who he was talking about, chancing a glance up to the stern goddess of judgment.

"Ah yes... Seiko. Ammut!" She snapped her fingers and a creature lumbered from a dark corner, its crocodilian head snapping in answer as its leonine claws raked across the floor. Sesshomaru was far too surprised to notice the even odder back end that was made up of hippo. "Lead our guest forward from the Hall of Truth." Another snap of pointed teeth and the creature walked on, passing Sesshomaru and leading him to an opening on the right.

Still eying the woman warily, he followed the beast out of the room, the doorway sealing behind him with a loud thud. Walking down a narrow hall, Sesshomaru felt the cold seeping into his robe but it didn't register as anything other than nervousness and fear. Two very unknown feelings to the taiyoukai. Once the two creatures left the narrow passageway, Sesshomaru found himself in another room that was also dimly lit but otherwise empty. Looking down, the mash-up of animals had disappeared and he was left alone. Walking forward, he caught on quickly and stopped just as a bright light was cast down upon him. Looking outwards, the room became pitch dark before a distant glow grew on the ground in front of him. It wasn't nearly as bright as the one Sesshomaru stood under but even with his weakened senses, he couldn't mistake the telltale sound of footsteps walking towards it.

Just barely moving into the light, a black muzzle appeared while a pair of yellow eyes glowed in the shadows. "Sesshomaru if I am not mistaken; and I am not." The voice was smooth but held a deadly tone. It was obviously one that demanded respect; even from the demon lord.

Sesshomaru froze for a moment but dropped his head submissively; chancing a glance up into the white and shining teeth of the muzzle he could see. "I have come to make a bargain for the soul of Lady Seiko."

A bark-like laugh boomed through the room and a high-pitched cackle issued from Sesshomaru's right. Too dark to see, he didn't even bother turning towards the latter. His golden eyes were locked on the pair that belonged to a row of shining fangs.

"Bargain... you have nothing to give, demon. My words are final. Her soul is mine by sunset."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists but kept as much of his mask in place as possible. "You can have my soul-"

"I have no use for you! Already you have cost me a soul on the scale! The child's name has left my list! You have nothing I desire!" the maw snarled out to the inuyoukai hotly.

Sesshomaru gave the faintest cringe at the yell. He was truly frightened of the being before him but his will far outweighed it. "She chose to die for her son's soul. It was taken by the half demon Naraku- surely the hanyou's damnation is worth more than hers!?" Sesshomaru didn't intend to lose his cool but was having trouble controlling the tidal wave of emotions that crashed within.

The deity fell quiet, taking a step forward into the halo of light to reveal himself fully. His head was that of an ebon jackal but his body was sculpted to perfection in the shape of a man. Tipping his muzzle forward, he stared Sesshomaru down.

Even the taiyoukai knew a challenge when it appeared and he quickly lowered his head in humility for a second time. It was a true first for him but what chance was there against the god of the Underworld?

"Naraku. Yes. His name is on my list... although it is not written in blood like all others. His ink can fade... his soul can elude me for eternity if it is so... I will not allow another to slip through the cracks." He glared at the demon lord accusingly. "Release his soul from the mortal realm and I shall release Seiko's bond from that of the eternal. You have until sunset."

Sesshomaru's head shot up. He couldn't believe he'd made a wager with Death and pulled the long straw. Raising his head, he bowed deeply to the one who was known as Anubis. "It will be done." His heart murmured with the jackal's final words though.

Revealing a long staff of gold, he pointed it sharply to the dog demon. "Know this. I will claim your bloodline in exchange for the human's soul you have stolen. Her immortality is an unavoidable benefit but I will claim the soul of any child birthed of your loin. In the name of I, Anubis, God of the Underworld, you, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, will be the last of your kind."

Sesshomaru remained emotionless, giving a firm nod. "As you wish."

The jackal raised his muzzle at an angle, surprised the demon accepted such a fate so willingly. "So be it." Anubis' left hand raised, palm outward and enveloped the taiyoukai in flames. His right, holding the divine scepter, drove the base of the staff into the ground, the flames dying and taking Sesshomaru back to the present plane of the living.

With a grin, the jackal god turned to the darkened corner where the shrill laugh issued from before. "Dear Babi, you will dine well on entrails this day." His teeth flashed when the erect baboon deity shrieked its approval.

Seiko gasped, seeing things clearly for the first time in her life. She refused to give into something as trivial as death. Not until her revenge and her bargain was fulfilled. She would save her son; she would save Sesshomaru and if it meant she'd lose her life for the exchange, she was more than prepared to give it up.

Her body pulsed harshly before beginning to glow an ethereal pink. Naraku's tentacle that had embedded in her stomach disintegrated into nothingness as her aura spiked shocking pink and silver. With a sneer, he watched her smile innocently as she walked to him with slow, deliberate steps. Face to face with the murderer of her family and friends, the rapist of her son's soul and the very reason for her vengeance in life, Seiko let both of her hands shoot out and grip his face with claws deeply extended. Naraku screamed out as Seiko's miko powers engulfed him. With a final burst of strength, Seiko fell backwards, her hands no longer holding on to the evil hanyou for his end had finally been met, a purified hunk of the Shikon jewel left to glitter on the ground.

Hitting the grass, Seiko grimaced briefly before looking over and seeing the taiyoukai lying hidden in the grass not far from her. Crawling to the demon, she saw Tenseiga protruding from his chest but he himself wasn't moving. She could feel her insides dying, the hole in her stomach too much to repair as she bled out on to the ground beneath her. With a pained smile, Seiko pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru, unsure of his fate but accepting her own. The sun kissed the horizon as she laid herself across him, resting her ear against his chest. As her eyes closed for what seemed to be the last time, she felt a final surge of joy within her. His heart was still beating. With a content sigh, Seiko felt a last breath leave her lips before falling into the darkness.

Sesshomaru stirred when he felt something across his body upon returning to the mortal world. His eyes sprang open and he sat up, feeling Seiko slide down into his lap. He looked to his mate in fear, a hand reaching out to touch her face while his ears were unable to pick up the sound of her heartbeat. His body shook briefly before a bewailed roar ripped through the otherwise silent battlefield. Tenseiga slid from his chest, bloodless and unsullied to the grass. Sesshomaru collapsed soon after, his injuries in heart, body, and spirit too much for even the taiyoukai to bear.

~ Sesshomaru opened his eyes, taken completely aback to see the shared realm was still left to be explored. He took careful steps through the grassland, the smell of wild flowers, spring water and the ocean breeze as clear as if he were awake. The ocean…

His eyes glinted with hope as he ran for the cliff face where the decayed tree dwelled. Reaching the drop off point, he froze, staring at the gray bark of the old sakura. His gaze wandered to the right, seeing a shadow cast towards the ground. With a deep breath, he inched closer, able to feel his heart beating in his throat. Rounding the trunk, he saw her.

Seiko was sitting on the ground; her back leaned up against a nook of roots. His face softened when her eyes fluttered open to look up at him expectantly. Her face split wide in a grin as she dove up into his arms.

"Sesshomaru… I…" She couldn't find the words as she hugged him tightly to her body, pleased to find he wasn't donning his usual armor when she nuzzled into the fur across his shoulder. She felt his hands wrap around her back, fingers fanned and pressed to her skin with earnest.

The Lord of the Western Lands was at a loss. His mate to be had died only moments before. He'd felt it and yet, there he stood, cradling her to his chest as if they were still on the battlegrounds embracing in triumph. He pulled away reluctantly, afraid she'd disappear if his hold lessened so he kept his hands around her waist as he looked down at her. "If this Sesshomaru was never grateful for the inheritance of Tenseiga before... I am now."

Seiko raised an eyebrow at him but only gave him a questioning gaze.

"For another time Lady Seiko. Let us cherish our existence now and without worry."

Smiling serenely, she reached out, brushing his bangs out of his eyes to see them clearer. So he could see her clearer… "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." She leaned into him again, her head resting against his chest as she breathed in his heavenly scent. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek and it only reminded her of how impossibly alive they were. Her purr ignited when his body relaxed in her grasp, his arms bringing them together even more.

"Our power, together, will never cease... This Sesshomaru has never felt more at peace with the Gods." He let his chin rest on her crown. He didn't want to let her go, not ever and now, he didn't have to. Their connection was stronger than before in the realm and he knew that she was somehow alive outside of it. With a sweet smile, he pulled back from her slightly, his finger hooking under her chin to look into her eyes. "Our souls will forever remain as one whether in this life or the next; we will never be apart again. You are my very being, Seiko. Do not lose sight of what makes us one. This bond, it will be for all eternity…"

Seiko felt the tears from before finally begin to fall, cascading down her cheeks in a steady flow but she let them go, unable to stop them even if she'd wished to. "Forever…" She watched as he inched closer to her, their lips barely touching before pausing. With a shared breath, they closed the gap, their mouths meeting for the first time in a kiss that would withstand time itself. Her arms wrapped around his back, fingers digging in to bring them closer together.

Neither of them saw the final change…

The tree behind them slowly moved, its roots digging deep into the grass and the broken stumps extended outward. Once gray bark flushed to a healthy brown as the dead skin peeled away. Buds formed, bursting forth with life and flowers bloomed instantly across every branch before many were swept into a strong gust. They were quickly replaced by new blossoms as the whirlwind of petals cascaded down on the demons, swirling around them in a perfect circle.

Their love had flourished at last. ~


	33. Chapter 33

Seiko felt her eyes open with a flutter, squinting as they adjusted to the morning light. She attempted to sit up but her body was stopped by a pair of strong arms laid across her chest. She turned her head and saw two familiar magenta stripes. Smiling contently, the details of earlier occurrences coming back to her, she settled back into the embrace her mate held, nestled between his legs and resting against his stomach. Before she could let herself fall back to slumber, she heard a door open and her attention focused on the sound of quiet footsteps. Turning her head, she saw Kagome slide into view. Her smile was uncontainable as the girl gave a wide grin at the well-being of her friend, kneeling beside the bed in sweet earnest.

"Seiko, I'm so glad you're okay. Everyone was so worried when we saw what happened yesterday..." She paused, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

Seiko was awash with concern over Kagome and she gave out a quiet 'shh' to the still shaken up girl. "It's alright Kagome. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Just tell me what happened. I have to know what you know..."

Kagome gave a defiant nod, pushing through her apprehension. "When we got to you, we thought it was too late but we saw how you defeated Naraku; you were great Seiko." She gave a big smile but it faltered a moment after. "But... I was... I was so sure that we hadn't made it in time for you... The way you moved and how it all stopped... But we saw it. We all saw it. Sesshomaru came to and saw you were there, lying across him. The sound he made... I've never heard anything so sad before... It scared us all so much... I ran over to make sure; there was no way you were dead Seiko. It just couldn't be... But somehow..." She paused, unable to finish the sentence but pushed onward with her telling. "Everyone saw it too. You weren't breathing... but something happened... Tenseiga... we felt the pulse it gave off; somehow it rippled through all of us and then you gasped so loudly. Your eyes opened and they were glowing pink before you went still again. I had to make sure; it was all so... impossible. I checked your pulse and prayed with all my being that something would be there... The gods were good to us that day, Seiko..." Kagome burst into tears but she managed through her hushed sobbing. "Sesshomaru's sword must've helped bring you back!"

Seiko felt her body relax with Kagome's last sentence. Her hands squeezed Sesshomaru's as they rested on her chest. As if the taiyoukai could possibly do anymore for her. Her attention went back to Kagome when the girl brightened up and she continued.

"But because of you, Naraku's dead and we have his shards of the jewel... Our biggest threat is gone and Kikyo... well, she's finally at peace..." Kagome's eyes gave a glint of elation then she dropped the bomb. "That's not all Seiko. Hiraku's soul ...we got it back! Naraku was holding Kagura's heart hostage and that left her at his "mercy". He could've killed her if she didn't obey him but now that he's dead, she and Kana are free. She wanted to pay us back for it all, whatever we needed... Sango and Miroku are going to take Kilala to Kaede's village and bring him here after breakfast." Kagome's tears made another quick descent down her cheeks but she was smiling through the salty trickles.

Seiko felt sensational warmth spreading through her body, both eyes turning to stare at the ceiling as Kagome's words soaked into her. "I've never felt such a tremendous amount of joy before... I've... I've never been so happy." Her smile grew wide and she shifted her hands off Sesshomaru's to reach out to the blessed miko. Kagome was brave enough to climb up the giant bed and scooted in to hug Seiko even while she remained in the taiyoukai's arms. The two were unaware when their auras melded into each other, a shockingly pink light flowing out of them as they hugged. Kagome gasped when she noticed the familiar tingle of her power, pulling away to see Seiko's eyes held a similar hint of confusion.

"Did you feel that?" the girl slid back a bit, trying to assess what had just occurred.

"Yeah but I dunno what it was exactly." Seiko managed to disentangle herself from her mate, sitting up and turning to look back at him in wonder. "Have we been asleep all night?"

Kagome nodded, turning to the demon lord as well. "You were both unconscious so we had Ah-Un help carry you two back to the castle... We didn't lay you that way though... You both must've moved together in your sleep." She gave a sweet smile at the likeliness of her statement. The two demons truly were made for one another.

Seiko gave a hidden blush. Kagome was probably right about that part. "So is everyone _alright_ then?"

"Don't fret over such dismissible things..." Kagome said seriously, sounding an awful lot like the inuyoukai on the bed. Catching Seiko's eye, they both froze before giving out hearty chuckles. "No, no, everyone's fine. The healers have their work cut out for them but our survivors were in the majority and all the generals are well. Kahori was so worried about you but I think she's just glad you made it through all of this..."

Seiko nodded. "She's like the mother I never had really so I can understand her concern..." Seiko looked back to Sesshomaru before smiling to herself. "Kagome... Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course; anything," she replied softly.

"Go gather up everyone and have them meet us in the dining room."

"Not a problem." Giving a foreign peace sign, Kagome slipped from the silky bed. "See you in a bit." She then left the room with a gentle thud of the door.

Seiko sighed to herself before turning back to her lord. A gentle smile graced her lips before she crawled over him, straddling his hips. She moved his hands to rest across her thighs and leaned into him, taking a deep breath of his natural aroma. Her eyes fluttered and her hand went up to brush silver bangs away from his closed lids. "Wake up Sesshomaru." She leaned down to one of his pointed ears, her lips scantly brushing the velvety skin before she whispered "wake up for me, hmm?" She was pleased when he stirred briefly before his eyes opened in an instant. She pulled away but his hands came off her thighs and around her back to keep them together. "Hm, I didn't mean 'forever' like this, Sesshomaru; just in general." She chuckled lightly before returning the more than welcome embrace.

He breathed in her hair, his mind reeling when her heat hit him full force as it was one to do. He'd have to get through at least four more blissful days of it. Letting her go, the two sat up with her still in his lap. It wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't have anything to say, he just didn't know _how_ to say it and opted for a silent stare.

Seiko rolled her eyes and slid away from the demon lord. Once off the bed, she stood at its edge with her hip jutted. "Just wanted to let you know we killed Naraku, I got my son's soul back and _somebody _broke my deal with Death... Breakfast?"

Sesshomaru's expressionless face remained unchanged but he pulled himself from the covers all the same to stand on the opposite side of his bed. "First, we bathe." He walked towards the furoba, Seiko giving a quiet huff before following him. Once inside, he removed his yukata that had been put on him the night before and slipped into the spring.

Seiko felt a hot blush flash across her cheeks before she turned away from him. With a touch of hesitation, she untied her sash and let her own robe fall open but her tail slid up between her legs and wrapped across her chest before she let the material fall. With only her thigh and hip markings visible, she eased her way into the spring, feeling her over-worked muscles melt instantly. Once under the water, she shifted and let her tail float beside her as she sat on the stone perch near the water's edge. She was grateful for the constant haze of steam that clouded the surface of the pool.

Sesshomaru treaded water in the deeper part of the pool, staring into Seiko's eyes but unwilling to speak at just that moment. He was far too caught up in the fact that they both had survived such a trying battle and even overcame something as complex as death. He swam in towards the edge then sat on the wide step beside his future mate. Staring out across the wide pool, he felt Seiko scoot close to him, leaning her head on his right shoulder. His hand wrapped around her waist and held her close. He watched the water ripple when her purr ignited, his fingers running across her hip soothingly. "Tell this Sesshomaru how the hanyou died."

Seiko gave off a small sigh before relaying the battle with Naraku. Sesshomaru listened intently to her retellings, refraining from interrupting with a growl when she brought up Naraku's shady dealing of her lethal blow. When she fell silent, Sesshomaru exposed his possessive side, gently pulling Seiko into his lap and cradling her back with his arm, his other resting across her knee. She was okay with the position, even though she had a small blush on her face from being so close to him while they were both naked. Fortunately her tail fur obscured his view of her body and she let herself relax into his hold. With a small smile, she took his pelt into her hands, running her fingers through the fur in spots where blood had marred the off-white color. She felt him shift behind her, setting her between his legs while she continued cleaning. She shivered just slightly when his hands ran across her back to wash at stained skin; blood had sprayed over the wound Naraku had left and was dried across her lumbar.

Sesshomaru smirked when she began purring again, his own enjoyment noticeable when his eyes dropped as Seiko continued to groom his fur. She stilled completely when his hands came around her bellybutton, rubbing over her stomach. He knew if the blood was on her back, it was surely on her front as well. He smiled slightly, feeling part of her tail dip under the water to settle right beneath his hands. His touch didn't dare fall lower than her waistline, soon returning them to his sides and leaning back against the stone edge. She relaxed again and let her body fall back against his.

"Why is your tail a different color than the rest of your fur?" Seiko asked, nuzzling into the fluffy down of the Western Lord. Even for a wet dog, it was a most enjoyable scent. The smell of pine was wafting heavily from the damp coat but his musk was strongest of all; to Seiko, the aroma was quite comforting.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow down at her before his 'tail' wrapped itself around the two comfortingly. "Because it is not a tail."

Seiko started, turning to look up at Sesshomaru in surprise. "It's not? Oh, I always, well, I assumed it was... So it's not actually attached to you or what?" She truly thought it was his tail and not just because she had one herself; the thing **did** move on its own after all.

"It is my taiyoukai mane. It's a sign of hierarchy. Demons of pure and royal blood are born with a part of their true youkai form separate from their human shape."

"So it's like a status symbol then?"

"Yes, in a way. It also serves as a reservoir of power. If I am ever weakened as this Sesshomaru, I can call upon my full demon strength, some of which resides within my mane. If transforming into my true form does not prove beneficial, I simply take that power and use it in this one when needed." He felt the mane grip tighter, bringing the two even closer together.

"So was that you just now or does it have a mind of its own?"

"Both." His arms wrapped around Seiko's waist, still in awe that he could do it properly because of her power as a youkai priestess.

After a few minutes of relaxed soaking, Seiko sat up a bit. "We should head down to the dining room. Kagome and the others are expecting us for breakfast." She was somewhat relieved with her own previous request; if they didn't have an audience waiting downstairs, she surely would have stayed in the spring with him until they were nothing but water and wrinkles. Smiling at the visual, she moved forward, realigning her tail between her legs and across her front half before standing.

Sesshomaru watched her rise, his eyes following the trails of water that ran down the curves of her hips as well as the steady stream that drained from her tail and down her thighs. With a small pout to himself, he stood as well; looking into her eyes and noting how they didn't wander lower than his collarbone. Smirking, he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her so she could easily climb out of the spring. With a nimble hop, he was on the stone tile and took a moment to wring his mane of excess water. His neck felt a shiver begin to rise and he shook off the rest of his body, not unlike a dog after its bath. He stopped and looked to Seiko with slight annoyance, her giggling making him glower in her direction. "Why is that so funny?"

She stopped her laughing but held an amused smile all the same. "It's just I've never seen you act like an inu before... Not even in your natural form. I was just a little surprised is all..." She walked up to him and gave his shoulder a quick kiss and his annoyance was melted away with the simple gesture.

Running both hands through his hair, he went to the armoire to towel off quickly before choosing his outfit for the day. Opening the doors, he was impressed to find it filled with clothing for both men and women. His servants were well informed of Seiko's future reign in the castle and had already begun preparing for such changes.

Seiko wrung her tail out, choosing to mimic Sesshomaru's shake and was surprised to find her body much drier once she finished. "Hmm, can't believe I never thought to do that before." Smiling, she made it to the armoire, also taking a nearby towel and running it through her hair as she looked over the silk clothing with Sesshomaru.

Unfolding an undivided hakama with a matching haori, he draped them over his left arm, also placing a white yukata over the small pile before laying the clothes on a nearby chair. Taking out a red yukata from the left side of the closet, he also withdrew a black pair of hakama and handed them to Seiko. Going to his clothes, Sesshomaru began to dress himself, not even slightly shy about his body.

Seiko took her chosen outfit behind the changing screen, opening and sliding on the yukata. Tying the sash around her waist she then opened the pants, slipping them on but stopping when the stiff koshiita backing bumped the underside of her tail. With a slight pout, she brought the pants up to inspect closer. Figuring out a solution, she let her index claw poke out and picked at the seam down the back, making a hole wide enough for her tail to easily slip out of. Grinning, she hopped back into the pants, her fluffy appendage sliding out the back and resting on her shoulder. Proud of her idea, she tied the obi appropriately and stepped out from behind the screen. Catching the taiyoukai in her sights, she looked him over and had to admit he could make any outfit into something most stunning. Sesshomaru chose a navy blue color to his clothes and it went perfectly with his usual yellow sash. Not to mention his silver hair was the best contrast to such a dark hue. Giving a small bow, Seiko spoke up a quick opinion. "I appreciate your boldness in my attire this morning. You have good taste and I think you're starting to understand my preference in style." It wasn't exactly customary for women to wear men's clothing, but Sesshomaru knew she'd be all the more irresistible to him if she donned some of his more casual garments.

"Boldness? Interesting coming from the woman who often prances around in a scaled skirt and calls it armor," he shot back, albeit quite playfully.

Seiko puffed herself up in mock anger before losing face and laughing shortly. Shaking her head, she walked passed him, her tail purposely brushing over his shoulder, and they left the bathing area for the bedroom. Seiko waited at the door while Sesshomaru attached Tenseiga to his waist. The two then headed out and downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast.

Sesshomaru slid open the screen to the dining room, letting Seiko enter before him. Their ears were met with the sounds of Inuyasha's pack, as well as Kahori and Soki cheering. The taiyoukai took a seat at the head of his table, indifferent mask in place but he gave a small bow to the excited humans and demons alike.

Seiko ran over to the odd little group, Shippo hopping up on her shoulder on the way. She hugged everyone but gave Miroku a solid smack across his face when a hand wandered over her bottom mid-hug. "You really have the worst timing. Now, now Sesshomaru-sama, no need for that." Seiko caught sight of some red eyes in her peripheral vision. Miroku's other cheek was reddened when Sango gave him a smack of her own. Shaking her head, Seiko squeezed both women of the south gratefully and let Shippo cuddle her neck before hopping off her shoulder to sit beside Kagome. When Seiko reached Inuyasha, she kneeled before him and held her arms out. The hanyou felt his ears twitch in confusion but scooted closer to her all the same. He was surprised when her arms wrapped around him and she kissed his crown. He felt a small smile spread over his lips before he let an arm hug Seiko in return. When she pulled away, he felt oddly at peace and fell to his side at the table, leaning heavily on his open palm.

Sesshomaru eyed the young kitsune at the other end of the table, giving him a small nod which Shippo took as a summons. Scampering across the hall, he stopped at the demon lord's side with his hands clasped together in front of himself. Sesshomaru looked down at the fox demon before placing a hand on his head, patting it slightly. "You were brave young one. Protect your friends as you did Jaken for I won't always be there to intervene." Sesshomaru was surprised when Shippo broke into a grin, one that was directed to the stoic taiyoukai no less, and gave an energetic nod.

"I'll do my best to be strong like you, Sesshomaru!" Shippo didn't even bother with the ruler's title and made the boldest move of all, rushing forward and hugging the demon lord's side. Safe to say he caught everyone's attention, Sesshomaru's most of all. The room froze and Shippo felt the tension and was about to pull away when he felt the furry mane of the demon lord gently wrap across his shoulder. Even though it was only for a moment, it was one that surprised everyone in the room. Smiling, the fire kitsune pulled away and ran back to Kagome, taking a spot on her lap to wait for the food that would be coming soon.

Seiko blinked in surprise, noticing her mouth was slightly open in shock. Smiling, she walked over to her seat beside her soon to be mate and sat, also waiting as the room fell silent.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised in the slightest by everyone's reaction. Not many had seen that side of him; it was reserved almost entirely for his young ward. Rin... "I shall return shortly." He rose gracefully from his place at the table, Seiko nodding while he exited the room. He moved swiftly down the hallways of the castle, reaching the chamber where Hayabusa was staying. Knocking firmly, he heard the general's talons clacking on the marble floor before the door opened. "Hayabusa, glad to see you're well. I will be coming for my ward today. Please inform your daughter to have her ready before sunset."

Hayabusa gave a click of his beak and a nod before a smile spread across his feathered face. "We did well this time Lord Sesshomaru. I hope we can battle alongside one another in the future." His wings spread briefly before he gave a small bow to the taiyoukai.

"Your assistance was greatly appreciated Hayabusa. If you're ever in need of aid, do not hesitate to call upon me."

"At the top of the list, Lord Sesshomaru." The raptor leaned down by the door, picking up a large leather bag and a traveling cloak. He slipped into the wool poncho, ruffling his feathers as both wings slipped out the back holes. With another click of his beak, he walked with Sesshomaru to the foyer. "Till we meet again." Once the doors were open for him, he spread his feathered appendages and took off into the sky, letting out a sharp screech as he neared the trees. The remaining warriors appeared from out of the forest, clutching bags that held the armor Sesshomaru had promised them.

The taiyoukai watched the winged demons disappear into the ever-present mist before striding back into the castle. Making his way to the dining room again, he took his seat, watching as everyone ate the food which had appeared in his absence.

Seiko felt her chest swell when the demon lord entered the room again. He had that sort of effect on people it seemed. Although it was usually in fear, it was something quite the opposite for Seiko. Once seated again, she let her tail slide around the corner of the table to rest across his lap. Her own purr surprised her when his hand caressed through her fur, probably unbeknownst to him as he was struck up in conversation with Kagome.

"We really can't thank you enough Sesshomaru." The taiyoukai didn't even give an eye twitch at the human's informal use of his name. "It might've been months, maybe longer before we could've caught up with Naraku. There're only a few more shards we need before the jewel's complete." She gave an excited look at her comrades, all of them smiling with the obvious success in their quest. "We couldn't have done it without you two." She looked to the pair of demons at the end of the table, giving a low bow in thanks. Everyone else did the same and even Inuyasha lowered his head briefly.

Seiko gave a soft smile to her friends before speaking. "You guys were as much a help as we were ya know. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. So much has happened and in such a short time... I can't even imagine where I'd be if I never knew all of you." She looked over Inuyasha's group before her eyes turned to Sesshomaru. "Same goes for you Sesshomaru-sama. I'd surely be dead if you hadn't always been there to protect me when I needed it most. I owe you my life just as much... If not more." She felt a slight blush taint her cheeks before looking down shyly.

Sesshomaru remained passive, turning towards the hanyou instead. "Inuyasha." White ears twitched before a pair of golden eyes opened to look at the taiyoukai. "What are your thoughts on Seiko being my mate?"

Everyone felt their eyes widen, even Seiko when she heard the question.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in thought, looking the woman over in mock scrutiny. "S'pose she'd be a decent addition to the family. I guess..." He let his eyes close again but a smile spread across his face all the same. Fact of the matter was he couldn't imagine anyone better for the job. No one else could stand the demon lord as much as Seiko.

"How did I not see that coming?" Kagome asked to herself before Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I will claim you in three days time." He sensed her shudder beside him and a hint of arousal swam across his nose before she nodded in agreement. His bold words and openness with them was always a pleasant surprise to Seiko.

Kahori and Soki glanced at one another before a pair of devious smiles appeared when they looked at the young demoness. They would be sure to give her some pointers before they took their leave.

"Inuyasha, this is your night of weakness. You and your pack may stay in the safety of the castle until the time has passed."

Inuyasha opened his eyes again, but this time in shock. He had actually been going over the possible hiding places for the night. His ears flattened slightly before he gave a short nod. He sat up; arms crossed over his chest and stared at the floor. He was really taken aback by Sesshomaru's offer and it showed.

Kagome broke the odd silence, turning to Sango and Miroku. "You two better head for the village. I suspect Hiraku should be waking up soon." She gave a bright smile, seeing Seiko do the same from the end of the table. The monk and demon slayer nodded, rising and heading out of the room with Kilala in tow.

Seiko was so happy to have been able to save Hiraku in time. She realized the fact and turned to Sesshomaru, everyone else engaging themselves in their own conversations. "Sesshomaru... My son-"

"Our son," he interjected, a slight smile flittering across his lips before he went back to his lacking expression.

Seiko paused when he said that, turning to look at her lap with a confused smile. "Okay, that was easier than I thought it'd be." She turned back to him, grinning wide before her tail wrapped around his waist, his hand once again petting through her fur. "As Rin will be my daughter?" The little girl's face swam through Seiko's head and she felt elated at the thought of mothering such a pleasant child.

Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll be leaving later to go retrieve her from the Kimio Summit."

With a dip of her head, Seiko stood from the table, her tail sliding away from the taiyoukai reluctantly. Giving him a smile, she turned and bowed to the others. "Kahori, Soki, please join me for a walk?" The two demonesses nodded before standing and walking with Seiko out of the dining room. The three made their way into the rear gardens in silence. Soki and Kahori exchanged fleeting looks behind Seiko's back, smirking for they knew it was time to teach the young one about "the birds and the bees".

Sitting down at a bench near the koi pond, Seiko gestured for the other two to join her. She sat stiffly before huffing out, "three days **really** isn't much time." She cupped her head in both hands before propping her elbows up on bent knees.

The weather mage nodded. "We understand Sei. This **has** to be nerve-wracking for you... It _is_ Lord Sesshomaru after all." Soki rubbed the girl's back soothingly before Kahori took the reins.

"First and foremost, try and avoid contact with him as much as possible until the third day."

Seiko turned her head, looking at the southern Lady quizzically. "That's gonna be hard but isn't it sort of mean too?"

"That's the beauty of it. You're _teasing_ him. It'll make him want you that much more when the time comes. You have to do everything in your power to be seductive but not merciful until he's deserving of it. And since you're both sharing a bed at this point, use that to your advantage. Don't completely close your yukata at night, mark his clothes so your scent is always with him and it never hurts to reveal a bit of foreshadowing of what is to come."

Seiko sat up, blushing a bit, but nodded all the same. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Soki stood and walked to the pond. Turning on the spot, she sauntered back towards the bench. "Put a sway in every step. Curve the hips outwards, swing your waist and almost cross your feet in front of the other wherever you walk. They can never resist such movements. You're also at a great advantage since your heat is active, correct?" Soki smiled when Seiko nodded in response.

"Yeah, four more days... Oh how appropriate. He picked the day I'd be most receptive-"

"And holds the strongest scent," Kahori pointed out. "The Lord is no amateur then. I doubt he'll require any help with this."

"Mm, although he is the way he is, he's likely to know a thing or two about tending to a female's needs." Soki gave a pensive look once she sat back down.

"Most of what you do will come naturally. In the end, everything relies heavily on instinct and you have more than enough to spare. Half a cat is plenty to seduce a species as simple as the dog." Kahori thumbed towards a statue in the middle of the pond. It was an inu demon diving down towards the clear water and caused the three to giggle.

"I hope you two are right..." Seiko gave a small smile before staring across the grounds. She was able to see the remains of the battlefield from her position, most of the fallen soldiers already removed and being prepared for burial in the forest graveyard.

After several hours of debriefing, Sesshomaru released his commanders and the troops. Heading back towards the castle, he made contact with the Shechi tribe leader, thanking him for his support in the battle. When he was offered a glass jar with seals written around the sides, he gave a smirk and angled his claws over the brim. After a moment, his poison bubbled from the tips and with a flick of his fingers a large portion of it drizzled into the small container. Forcing the venom back into his skin, Sesshomaru watched the snake demon seal the bottle before giving a bow in thanks. His poison was the strongest in the land and the tribe's medicine men were always looking for ways to match theirs to the taiyoukai's as much as possible.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Till battle brings us together again." He gave a flick of his forked tongue and disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru watched as his army retreated home, giving a satisfied smirk. They had done quite well for a battle of such importance. Usually the vital ones caused him the most trouble.

Finally reaching the back entrance of the castle, he headed through the large dinning hall, seeing the shining mural of his father's demon form on the ceiling. He gave a content smile up at the painting, making his way upstairs to change into his travel clothes. Opening the door of his bedroom, he froze when he saw Seiko sliding a familiar scaled skirt up her thighs, the waist of it cresting over her backside to rest at her hips. He watched her tie the leather straps at the back overtop her tail base. When she turned, her face held no surprise; almost as if she was quite aware he'd been watching. In fact, she **was **_quite _aware he had been watching.

"To Mount Kimio then?" She took a seat on the nearby couch, crossing her legs and bobbing her foot ever so slightly as she stared at him in the doorway. Her gaze was nothing shy of pure seduction.

Recomposing himself, Sesshomaru nodded, heading to his armoire where several pairs of his usual travel garb were folded inside. Quickly getting out of his house clothes, he laid Tenseiga beside Toukijin while he redressed into the white and red kimono he was most accustomed. His movements faltered slightly when he smelled the collar of his haori. He felt a tingle in his stomach when he realized it was Seiko's scent; more acutely the scent of her heat. She'd purposely marked a small spot on his clothing right under his chin. Sesshomaru would be "stuck" with the smell wafting around his head until he changed clothes again. It was a miracle he managed to keep his inner demon at bay but continued dressing although it slightly pained him.

Tying the obi tightly, he attached his armor and wound his yellow sash around the black hide. Sliding his swords in place, he pulled his hair out from under the ensemble, the white tresses flowing through his fingers like water. Taking out a new pair from a drawer in the dresser, he slipped into his usual footwear, turning back to his future mate with a mask she knew too well. "Take these." He removed another pair of shoes, smaller than his own and walked around the large bed to where Seiko sat. Lowering to his knee, he took her foot in his hand, his thumb brushing under her arch briefly before sliding on the simple black boot. He smiled slightly when she giggled. It seemed she was quite ticklish there and he'd remember the fact for playful torture one day. She shifted her legs for him, sticking out her other foot. He knew she was enjoying the "royal treatment" and strangely enough, Sesshomaru wasn't so above the idea of giving it to her. Slipping on the second shoe, his hands ran up her calf before he backed away slowly. She stood with him and they locked eyes for a moment. He took in a deep breath and a familiar swirl hit his brain as her heat enveloped him almost entirely. With a slight growl, he shook his head to repress the red that had instantly begun to build in his eyes. Turning, he felt Seiko follow him out of the bedroom.

Once downstairs, Seiko took a quick detour to the room Kagome was staying in, letting her know she and Sesshomaru would be returning by about dinnertime. With a jovial wave, she high-tailed it to the front door, walking with her mate onto the front lawns in the direction of the northern Kimio peaks.

The two entered the old battleground and Sesshomaru paused. He formed his cloud beneath their feet and took Seiko by the waist to keep her close. The pair floated over the leftover bodies and discarded weapons, the distant mountain visible on the edge of the horizon.

"I owe you..."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, smiling slightly when she placed her arm around him as well.

"Thank you for teaching me how to conjure the weapon." Seiko leaned her head against his unarmored shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm impressed you managed to at all. I was sure you needed more time to develop the skill."

"No, just a reason to kill someone I guess. It's not as if I _really _needed a weapon when we were training. You're easy enough to dodge unarmed." She gave a devious smirk, surprised when his mane curled over her shoulders and around her neck, squeezing slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Very much so my lord. I can handle you just fine when we're one on one." She ran her fingers through the "deadly fluff" before giggling. "But I promise not to tell anyone."

'_See that you don't_,' he thought to himself.

Finally over the dangerous war zone, Sesshomaru summoned his usual whirlwind, both eyes burning red and his body expanding. Seiko grew beside him and the two transformed demons jumped from the cloud, landing to the ground on all fours. Looking over the smaller female, Sesshomaru pawed at the ground briefly before taking off in a sprint.

Seiko shot after him, glad to have an excuse to run wild with the demon lord. Passing through the thick forests and around a couple scattered lakes, the two large youkais ran for more than a few hours before stopping at the foot of Mount Kimio . Looking to the pale canine, Seiko gave a small bark laced with a mewl before hopping up the uneven stone side of the southern ridge. Her dialect was thick with feline slurs but the inuyoukai would grow to understand her language... eventually.

Sesshomaru was quick to follow, taking the lead when they reached the hidden cave of the summit an hour later. Both demons made it through the snowy peak unfazed; their fur was more than sufficient for such weather. The two padded quietly into the cave, hearing the ruffling of feathers and quiet chirps from the lining walls.

Transforming back as they progressed, the smaller forms of the demons emerged into the rear of the den.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin dragged a fur over her shoulders, leaving the second behind as further compensation for her stay. Rushing from behind the throne, holding her blanket in a cape like fashion, she ran to the demon with pure joy in her eyes. She attached to his leg and hugged it lovingly.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, gently patting her head before lifting his leg and turning towards Seiko so the girl could see her.

"Seiko!" She released her death grip and reattached herself to the woman's neck. Seiko wrapped an arm around the little human, bringing her tail up to secure the girl to her chest like a shoulder bag.

Kissing Rin's crown, Seiko looked to Hayabusa, giving him a bow in thanks. The bird spread his wings before smiling to her and turning back to the dog demon.

"I thank you Hayabusa. I trust Rin has behaved?" He looked to the daughter of the falcon leader, pleased when she gave a nod in answer. He gave a slight bow of his head to her, turning back to the elder. "If there is ever anything you need..."

"Ah yes Lord Sesshomaru... now that you mention it." He waved a hand to his side, gesturing to a gold and black speckled egg that sat on the side of his throne. "The child has been orphaned this season because of the battle and there are no mothers available to roost and incubate. If the chick is successfully hatched, you may raise it as your own..." The falcon tribe wasn't one to abandon their own kind but the egg would be unable to survive without some sort of protection from the elements that penetrated the cave. The Lord of the Western Lands was a trusted ally and one of few worthy to raise an honorable falcon of the Kimio Cast.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen slightly. A baby bird? He'd never considered adopting any sort of creature before. Rin was the closest thing to such an action and soon Hiraku would join the category. Unfortunately the woman beside him was emitting waves of maternal instinct like flaming lava. Squeezing the bridge of his nose briefly, he raised a palm out to the unborn child. The eldest daughter picked up the shelled and still developing bird and placed it in the taiyoukai's hand. His mane was quick to act, quivering slightly before enveloping the egg in folds of white fur.

"Splendid. Your mate will make a fine mother." Hayabusa glanced at the now blushing woman, his beak clicking with an amused clatter.

Turning to Seiko, Sesshomaru saw that Rin was fast asleep in her arm and tail. The child might not have slept the entire time. "We take our leave then. Hayabusa." He gave a curt bow before turning away and leading the two women of his life out of the cave.

Once outside the den, the pair of demons heard a round of bird calls, turning back to see quite a few white and gray feathered falcon demons launching off the surrounding snow-covered rocks of the cave. They flew in synchronicity through the air, displaying a beautiful dance to the two before landing gracefully at the nest entrance and hopping in.

With a smile, Seiko looked at her mate before being taken by the waist; they didn't want to jar Rin or the egg around on the return trip. There was something soothing about being in his grip when he created the gravity defying cotton beneath their feet and Seiko pulled him tighter to her side, leaning her head against his arm. The two then made their descent back down the mountain.

Stepping off the cloud, Seiko readjusted the snoozing Rin on her hip before watching her mate climb down as well. The two walked back into the castle, Sesshomaru leading Seiko to Rin's room first. Pointing her down the hall to a blue door that had a wreath of flowers on the handle, he then walked away in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru hadn't the slightest idea how to raise an egg but before he could make it to his study to research on avian care, an obvious thought came to mind.

Walking briskly down the staircase, he went out the backdoor to the stables. An apparent scent met his nose as he drew closer and he was courteous enough not to barge in; even though he had every right to do so. He gave a ginger knock on the stable door, hearing the sound of hurried hooves and scurrying feet as the wooden gate was soon slid open. Oniji stood before him, shirtless and a bit disheveled as well as covered in a layer of musk but he bowed to his lord all the same. Sesshomaru looked passed the centaur and saw a familiar mop of untamed orange and brown hair. "Kahori," he stated her name simply but with a hint of devilishness in the tone. She gave him a meek wave, re-tying her yukata closed and excusing herself from the barn, hurrying across the rear gardens and into the castle.

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle at her flustered demeanor before turning back to his stableman. His mane unwound itself from the egg and he presented it to the other demon. "Do you know how to hatch a falcon?"

Oniji took the heavy shell in his hands, weighing it on his palm briefly before holding it to his ear. His fingers splayed across the pointed top and rubbed gently. With a smile, he lifted his head again and nodded. "It'll be hatching within the next two weeks. It was wise to keep it in your mane milord. It needs more heat though..." After a brief thought, he handed the egg back to Sesshomaru and trotted into the barn. A few minutes later he remerged with Kao and Mao behind him. "Not just for spring detail anymore, sire." He gave a wild smile before taking the egg again. "I'll build a fire-proof bassinet to house the egg and have these two keep their heat circulating at just under 105 degrees. Would milord be apposed to placing it and the dragons in his spring room?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. It would give him plenty of opportunity to check on the developing bird. Not to mention the furoba was quite spacious and could easily accommodate the two dragons with plenty of room to spare.

Oniji gave another bow. "Everything shall be ready before morning sire." The centaur prepared to turn back inside but stopped when his master cleared his throat.

"If you and Kahori have intentions of any further _courtship rituals_, after your task is complete, you are excused from the grounds for the night." He watched the centaur gape at him before a pleased grin split across his face.

"A thousand thanks milord." Men understood one another quite well.

Sesshomaru gave a short nod and headed through the tended courtyard back towards the manor. Climbing the steps, he stopped and turned back towards the setting sun. In the distance, he saw the familiar boomerang and three fire cats approaching. With a small twinkle in his eyes, he ascended the stairs and walked hastily to his bedroom to remove the cumbersome armor he only wore when travelling. Leaving it hanging on its stand near the armoire, he left his bedchamber and headed down the hall towards Rin's room. Opening the door slowly, he felt his heart thaw at the sight of his future mate leaned over the bed, talking softly to the drowsy girl.

"I'll ask him what he thinks of the idea; okay little one?" She gave Rin's nose a tweak before the two giggled quietly. "Sleep well Rin. You, Shippou and Hiraku can play tomorrow after breakfast." She leaned in, giving the child a small kiss on her forehead before sliding off the bed. Turning to the door, she walked past Sesshomaru, leaning against the doorframe and staring him down intently.

Taking the hint, the taiyoukai stepped into the room. Leaning over, he kneeled beside the little girl's bed. "Rin... there will be changes for you soon."

The child furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what he meant.

"Seiko will no longer be your 'mentor'." He continued quickly though, watching the girl's face fall to sadness in an instant. "She is to be called 'mother' now." He was brief with his words but they meant the world to the young orphan. She reached out and stole the taiyoukai's neck in a tight hug.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Rin looked to Seiko who gave her a nod back. Pulling away, she stared at her favorite dog demon for a moment. "Lord Sesshomaru... What does Rin call _you_ now?"

Sesshomaru froze, hoping he wouldn't have to directly tell the girl such a difficult answer. With a slight smile, one he rarely exposed to anyone, he let his hand rest gently on the girl's head. "This Sesshomaru is now 'father'."

Rin felt a dam break inside as the tears rushed down her cheeks in a hurry, pulling her new papa back into a tight hug.

Feeling a foreign but strangely welcoming warmth from inside, Sesshomaru took the moment to hug the girl back; both arms and with his chin cupping her shoulder. He had a new daughter to protect and would risk his life to ensure her safety... It was then that he realized it had always been that way. He would have died for Rin a month ago if it would protect her. With such a vital boundary broken, Sesshomaru felt his own dormant paternal instincts spur to life. Pulling back from the still weeping child, he was pleased to see her smiling through the tears. "Sleep now Rin." He mimicked Seiko's actions from before but chose to give a small lick to the child's forehead instead. Rin giggled at the action but snuggled down into her bed as instructed. Watching her new parents stand in the doorway, Rin gave them a small wave before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in a near instant.

Seiko smiled warmly at her adopted daughter, closing the door quietly and following her taiyoukai down the hallway. "You're always surprising me, Sesshomaru-" Seiko froze when she smelled what was wafting in the air. Turning to Sesshomaru, she couldn't hide her grin and ran full out down the hallways to the main staircase. Jumping down every step, she landed gracefully and headed straight for the dining room. Sesshomaru stopped with her at the doorway, very aware that she knew who was behind the screen. Sliding it open, Seiko walked in and saw him.

Hiraku was laughing cheerily with Shippo and Kagome, turning when he heard the sound of someone enter. Seeing Seiko stand there, her gaze blank and frozen in shock, Hiraku felt the same as he slipped off his cushion slowly. Standing firmly, they both felt a simultaneous click in their brains before Seiko rushed forward, Hiraku being pulled into a tight embrace. "MAMA!"

"Oh my darling boy! You're finally here... my Hiraku..." She held him close to her chest and felt him nuzzle her neck, leaving tears across her skin. Even Yin and Yang were happy to see her as they wound themselves around her legs cheerfully. Seiko wasn't surprised when her own tears formed slowly, making a steady descent down her cherubic cheeks. Her watery eyes opened slightly though when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and Hiraku.

She'd never felt so damn _sure_ about anything before but no doubts could form with the pleasing feeling the taiyoukai's touch brought.

The young wolf demon didn't have to ask. It was plain as day what was happening and he had no complaints. His little hand reached up and held onto the dog demon's arm, tugging slightly to show his acceptance.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, feeling his furry boa spring to life and coil down the other two. He was pleased when Seiko's tail slid up the opposite way and curled over his shoulder.

A wolf cub, who he hardly knew; a human child who should've been dead; and a woman... a woman that would neither bend to his will nor stand against it. It all felt right.

Against everything Sesshomaru knew and believed... it all _felt_ **right**.

After a shared sigh between the three, they all untangled and moved to the dinner table. Inuyasha and the others were showing a mix of shock and understanding at the heartwarming sight of the forming family. They'd never seen Sesshomaru so... _happy_.

"Being asleep for a month, you must be starved ya little twerp." Inuyasha said playfully as he passed a dish of rare-cooked meat to the wolf cub.

Hiraku chose a seat beside the temporary human and nodded, Seiko placing him down gently. His muscles were still very stiff and he was having trouble walking on his own. Taking the bowl Inuyasha offered, he coveted it to himself and scoffed down large bites of the tasty food with a hearty smile.

Seiko giggled and sat beside her pup with Sesshomaru on her right at the table's head. Watching Hiraku eat, her tail moved behind him and tapped his left shoulder. When he turned, Seiko poked at a strip of his meat, stealing it with her claw and quickly hiding it in her mouth as her tail went back to its previous position curled up behind her. Looking around innocently, she heard him question Inuyasha before turning to her. Refraining from chewing, she looked at him curiously. "Wha?" Unfortunately her tongue slipped and the evidence showed itself through her teeth.

"Ma!" He bumped his shoulder into her side before leaning against her to finish his food.

Giggling, Seiko unfurled her tail and draped it across Sesshomaru's lap while taking up her own plate and spooning some undercooked pork on it. Her purr kicked on before she could get a bite in, the taiyoukai's fingers kneading through her fur right down to the skin.

Sesshomaru watched the meal intently. There was a new air in the room and he couldn't help but bask in it. He wondered if his father had felt such a feeling before...

"So what's the plan for the remaining jewel shards?" Seiko took a drink of her milk before turning to Kagome.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to track down the last pieces although we know where two of them are at least... I'm hoping we can hold off on Kouga's shards until the very end." Kagome fingered the vial around her neck that held the large piece of the Shikon no Tama.

Seiko nodded, understanding the dilemma. There was no telling how Kouga would react to such a demand. "Well if it comes down to it, I'd be glad to help you guys..."

Sesshomaru glanced at Seiko then to the human miko, catching her eye. He gave her a nod, agreeing that he wouldn't mind taking another crack at the wolf if it came down to a fight. His bloodlust had never been completely sated when he caught Kouga attacking Seiko a few days prior.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Seiko shot up from the table and ran out of the dining room, everyone staring at each other a bit confused. She popped her head back in for a moment though to ease their puzzled thoughts. "I'll be right back!"

Reassured, Sesshomaru didn't bother to follow her, instead turning to Seiko's son who was looking at him curiously. "Come closer young wolf."

Hiraku placed his bowl down with a nod, crawling off his cushion on all fours to pad slowly and cautiously over to the taiyoukai. His eyes didn't quite meet Sesshomaru's, showing his submissiveness with a downward tilt of his head.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, sensing the cub's uncertainty. With a slight shake of his head, he reached out and took the boy by the scruff of the neck to place him gently on his lap. Sitting him down, he patted Hiraku's head briefly before his mane slowly crept over the wolf, surrounding him in a coil of ivory fluff.

Hiraku giggled to himself, surprised by the dog demon's actions but reveling in the comfortable embrace of his pelt. It greatly reminded him of his mother's tail, just that it didn't have a purring effect. He snuggled into the downy fur, petting it unconsciously before turning to look up at Sesshomaru. "Are you my papa now?"

Sesshomaru looked back at the inquisitive pup before nodding. "Very soon, I am to be the mate of your mother. You will be Rin's younger brother as well as my son. There is a falcon who will be born in two weeks; also to be a sibling of yours. Do you have any objections to this?" He was somewhat surprised with his own question. Sesshomaru actually hoped the young wolf accepted him as alpha and as a father. Although in terms of pack mentality, no matter the age, Hiraku was considered alpha in Seiko's pack and Sesshomaru was only asking permission for the role since the cub was too young to fight for it.

Hiraku held the golden gaze of the taiyoukai but took on a serious face. "I may not be very old or all that smart... and I don't know you at all, really... but I know my mama better than anyone and I've never seen her cry like _that_ before... I can tell, she's never been this happy and if you can make her feel that way in the short time you've known her, then how can I accept anyone else to make her smile?" Hiraku went silent, curling inwards to bring Sesshomaru's fur completely around himself.

Sesshomaru didn't have a response for the cub but it didn't matter; all the words that needed to be spoken already were. He gave a firm nod to himself before looking up at the sound of Seiko's returning footsteps.

Slipping back into the dining room, Seiko revealed the shards of the sacred jewel that had been removed from Yamako and Hachiro the day before. "I'd have had these to you sooner but it's been a busy day." She handed the chips to Kagome and took her seat again, both Yin and Yang curling up beside her. She was quick to notice Hiraku out of sight but felt her heart flutter when she saw a tuft of gray hair poking out of Sesshomaru's lap. She gave a look to the taiyoukai that said no less than 'I can't believe it took me this long to figure out how amazing you are'. With an unwavering smile, she turned back to Kagome who was removing the larger portion of the jewel to merge it with the newest pieces. "I purified those myself!"

Kagome's attention snapped up in surprise, feeling the jewel realign itself to accommodate for the new additions. "You can do that? Seiko, you really have to test out your potential somehow! If you can purify the shards, you might even be able to sense them..." Kagome dropped the pink pearl back into the vial on her necklace before tucking it inside her uniform again.

Seiko nodded, pondering the idea. "Then again, how many human mikos are out there that wanna train a demon with priestess abilities...?" Seiko thought back to Kikyo and her harsh words before she froze, looking to the young reincarnation with a bright grin.

Kagome paused before waving her hands in front of her. "No way, Seiko! I don't have nearly enough control to teach you. I barely know my own skill!"

Seiko gave her a pleading pout. "Oh please~? Can't we at least try the basics? I literally have no training on this and it could be handy to heal others and such things... Please Kagome?"

The poor girl was torn. She didn't want to take such a huge risk but Seiko had a point. If she had ever been attacked by a human miko again, she would at least have some sort of defense against her enemy that wasn't based purely on instinct. Sighing, Kagome looked at her lap but gave a slight nod. "Alright, I'll try to teach you, but just the basics. You're gonna hafta develop the rest on your own," _'be_c_ause I don't wanna be responsible for purifying my friend over my own inexperience_.'

Seiko gave a soft clap of her hands and a bow. "Thank you Kagome, this really means a lot to me."

"Mama's a miko?" Hiraku looked up at Sesshomaru with his question.

The taiyoukai turned back to the little wolf, giving him a brief nod in answer.

"Can we watch her train?" He was excited to see what sort of power she had.

"When will you find time to teach her, Kagome?"

The girl looked to Sesshomaru before holding her chin between two fingers. "I think we should start right away; tonight actually. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon to search for the rest of the shards and we might not be back for a while. Seiko, are you up for it now?"

She nodded enthusiastically, desperate to develop her own untapped resource as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru felt his pelt loop around Hiraku once before sliding back over the taiyoukai's chest, holding the wolf securely on his shoulder. Standing from the table, Sesshomaru gestured for those who wished to follow, leaving the dining room and walking in the direction of his dojo with a giggling wolf pup dangling over him.

Everyone trailed after Sesshomaru through the long hallways before piling into the spacious practice hall. The room was nearly the size of the castle's grand dining area, only a bit shorter at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru was feeling particularly generous for the time and slid his hand across a stone button near the entrance. The room shifted slightly, parts of the floor yielding to several dummy-shaped posts that slid up to lock at the ceiling. "I'd like to observe your fighting styles." He looked to Sango and Miroku before his gaze rested on Shippou.

The two humans and young fox marched into the room, taking a place at their own posts.

Sesshomaru followed them but headed for a wall to take down three weapons; a dark brown and oversized boomerang as well as a blue staff with a sharpened, steel oval at the end. The last weapon was a small but deadly sharp dagger and he handed the items to their respective wielders.

Shippou took the knife offered to him, not sure what to do since he was never one to use weapons in battle. He watched intently though as Sango and Miroku took their stances.

"Begin." He watched as the demon slayer whirled back and sent the boomerang soaring into the post. The resounding thud was expected but the large gash in the practice column was a shock to the taiyoukai. His attention went to the monk, noticing the way he spun the staff in ways that pulled the blade back on his return lunge, chips of the post falling away with each quick jab. The two were better with their weapons than Sesshomaru had expected. He turned to Seiko and Kagome, who had taken to observing the fighters but quickly remembered their reason for being there and headed for a corner of the dojo to fine-tune their powers, Hiraku right behind them.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippou looked up at the tall dog demon a bit hesitantly.

Kneeling down, Sesshomaru took Shippou's hand, guiding his fingers around the blade's handle properly. "Keep your grip firm but not tight. Angle your fingers completely around the handle but they should never come in contact with the blade." He gave a gentle twist of the kitsune's hand, showing the proper attack stance. "Turn your wrist down so when you lunge forward, it will be able to spin round when you withdraw. Aim for the center." He stood back and pointed to the unoccupied post, watching as the fire fox approached it nervously.

Shippou gathered his grip on the dagger and stood at the base of the practice dummy. Looking up at it, he scrunched his face in determination and lunged forward. Unfortunately the blade shimmied off to the side and barely left a scratch.

"Sheer will is not enough, kitsune. Find its weakness." He purposely directed Shippou to his favorite post. The woodcarving was quite lively and often changed its structure to shift its one weak point to different locations. Even Sesshomaru's whip had no effect on the pole unless it struck over a particular and nearly invisible groove...

Shippou turned back to the taunting post, making quick movements side to side as he observed his target's shape and structure.

Sesshomaru gave a quiet sigh, turning away from the young cub to attend to Inuyasha but his attention was drawn back, as well as everyone else's, when a familiar heat filled the room.

"FOXFIRE!" Shippou shot out a wave of teal flame and spun it around the pole. The fire died out quickly but one small spot remained aflame. Smiling, Shippou got a firm grip on his weapon and jumped up, digging the steel blade into the tiny crevice of the magical wood. With a grin, he let go of the handle, pleased to find his dagger remained stuck in the wood.

Sesshomaru gave a smirk, catching Shippou's eye. "Well done. As a fox, it's good to know you're as clever as your kind. Continue your practice." He then turned away, heading for where Inuyasha stood leaning against his own practice dummy.

"Amazing how one woman can make you less of a bastard..." Inuyasha smirked but it almost seemed playful.

"And it is amazing that the hanyou, stuck in a human body, is foolish enough to taunt the demon." Sesshomaru gave a similar smirk in return but it was a bit on the devious side. Safe to say his remark was a tad more serious.

Inuyasha gave off a 'keh' before standing straight beside his dummy. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the wall behind his half-brother before approaching it. He took down an over-sized blade that wasn't much smaller than Tetsusaiga in its full form. Going back to his now human kin, he handed the weapon over.

Inuyasha braced himself for the heavy sword but was surprised to find it as light as his own weapon normally was. "So just hit the post?"

Sesshomaru gave an uncustomary, but hardly noticeable roll of his eyes before he unsheathed Tenseiga. Though the weapon was useless in battle, it made for a safe demonstrative tool. Toukijin's sparks flying around the hall wouldn't have been beneficial for anyone. "First, your posture is weak and your stance is laughable at best. Even a two-handed sword can be wielded with only one when done correctly. Drop your left and hold the grip with your wrist facing outward." Sesshomaru mimicked his own words, revealing his inner forearm to the roof of the dojo.

Inuyasha pouted slightly, but took the command without a word, miming his brother's actions and finding it surprisingly easy to hold his weapon in the stance. It was less stressful on his arm than he thought it'd be.

"The movements of your attack are centered in the wrist while the power behind it comes from your shoulder. Use your elbow as a stabilizer between the two. Learn to control and recognize which muscles make the weapon move and where. Only with practice will you be able to wield Tetsusaiga properly."

"Hey, I know how to use the damn sword just fine! Don't get cocky!" Inuyasha shot a glare to his half-brother before swinging the large weapon in a surprisingly graceful arc, landing a hit on his post that left a large, would-be-fatal gash.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before walking over to the dummy, reaching out and gently touching the 'wound'. The post creaked loudly before splintering in half and falling to the tile floor. Taking a step back, Sesshomaru turned to the human with a slight smirk. A real shocker because it was one that had an air of pride. "I hope this is not the last time your true potential shows, Inuyasha. Even as a half-demon, you **are **the son of the Inu no Taisho." He was the only one who saw it, but a shimmer of gold had flittered over the hanyou's darkened eyes when he attacked. Somehow, he'd tapped into his inner demon and dealt the lethal blow to the practice column. He held more power than he even knew; even more than Sesshomaru knew.

Inuyasha stood stunned, looking to the taiyoukai with an open maw. "Did you just call me-?"

"Practice with the kitsune, I will oversee the mikos' progress." Sesshomaru spun on his heel before walking over to the two women, easily dodging past Sango's boomerang as she continued to spar with the dummy.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk away, a slight smile flickering in his eyes. He hadn't said outright, but when it was broken down, Inuyasha realized he'd just been accepted, in some distant form, by his half brother. "Keh. Alright runt, let's see whatcha got!" he said, turning to Shippou with an excited grin.

"We're gonna turn in for the night. Thanks for letting us train here, Sesshomaru." Kagome gave a respectful bow to the taiyoukai, Shippou cradled in her arms as he had fallen asleep only moments after being picked up.

The rest of the group filed out with their own thanks spoken softly to Sesshomaru, who gave a short nod before turning to his half brother. "Protect them, Inuyasha. They are obviously what matters most in your world." He seemed indifferent with his words but his eyes spoke a subtle sincerity.

Inuyasha felt a pull in his chest, a flood of memories hitting him unexpectedly. He shook his head for a moment before putting on his trademark smirk. "Keh. As if I'd let you get the satisfaction of seeing me fail at anything." He then turned on his heel and followed the others out of the hall.

_See that you don't little brother._ Sesshomaru smirked and turned to the stone button on the wall; pushing it and watching the battered but soon to be repaired columns disappear into the floor; Inuyasha's broken post already realigned and repairing itself. He glanced near the door and saw Hiraku out cold on a row of cushions. For someone who'd been technically dead for almost a month, he was quite a sleeper. Looking across the room, the demon lord saw Seiko sitting against the wall, her eyes closed in careful concentration. He had a feeling she wasn't ready to call it a night and he walked over to her. Gracefully dropping to a sit, Sesshomaru stared at her intently as her hands glowed a light pink, both pressed together in a prayer pose.

Seiko could feel the apparent force of her miko power flowing through her, the energy channeled to her hands where she was trying to heal small cuts she'd made on her palms. She was so engrossed in her concentration that she had no idea she'd gained an audience, assuming Sesshomaru would head to his study once the others left. Alas, the lecherous canine was admiring her with husky breaths in through his nose.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded... he could smell her heat quite easily, and restrain himself amidst it too, but the scent of her newly formed power was intoxicating to the core. He could already feel his inner demon rattling the cage from within, demanding to be set free to ravage the drug that was before them. He was absolutely _**high**_ on her in less than a second.

Seiko gave a quiet huff as she pushed a final surge of power out of her palms, feeling the minor wounds close and seal away to leave no traces behind. With a smile, she dropped her hands and fell back against the wall. She was mentally drained but quite proud of herself. She'd tapped into her own reservoir in no time, mostly thanks to her previous training with Sesshomaru. She was already able to heal small wounds at will and cleanse the dark sutras that Miroku had given to her for practice. Sighing contently, she let her eyes open lazily before they shot open in surprise. There was a red-eyed Sesshomaru only inches from her face and he was smiling dangerously. "Well this is a touch familiar..."

Her whispered words made the taiyoukai smirk devilishly, his hand reaching down to take hers. Holding it up to his mouth, he let his tongue snake out and lick away the blood that had pooled over top the now closed injuries. The flavor alone brought a carnal growl to his throat and although soft in volume, it was more than serious.

"So I assume you're the one who came out before, right?" Seiko didn't want her hint of fear to be noticeable, keeping her voice calm and almost cool as she spoke to the "wild animal" that had suddenly possessed her mate.

Sesshomaru's grin widened and his tongue took another sweep across her hand, not even caring that the blood was already gone. "**This Sesshomaru wishes to finish what was started**..." His voice was darker and much raspier than before. Definitely the less dignified portion of the taiyoukai's personality, although the lack of subtlety with words was virtually the same.

With a hot blush, Seiko glanced into his red eyes before averting her gaze to the ground hurriedly. "I can't let you... Sesshomaru and I still have a couple days before we get to... _that_-" She took her hand back slowly, avoiding all sudden movements so as not to trigger his predatory instincts. Her efforts were fruitless though when a firm tug was issued on her arm as her hand was stolen away a second time.

The taiyoukai shot out a deep snarl, his teeth bared threateningly. "**THIS**** SESSHOMARU DOES NOT WAIT! YOU ARE MINE TONIGHT.**" His hearing reached out of the dojo and down the many halls, able to sense all other beings in the castle far enough away from the room so as not to warrant any chance of interruption.

Seiko glanced away from the other demon, seeing Hiraku stir on the pillows near the door. No. Not with her son so near. She raised an eyebrow, masking her nervousness effortlessly before taking her hand back again. "And what makes you think _**this**_ Seiko is submissive to _**you**_. I obey only one Sesshomaru and you are not him." Seiko crossed both arms across her chest and glared into the garnet eyes of her taiyoukai's alter ego. "Go back inside, Sessho_yami_." She was sure the being before her was only distantly connected to the inuyoukai she really knew so she felt no shame in telling him to jolly well shove off. Plus, no matter how interested she was in teasing the inner demon, it could easily escalate to something she didn't want to chance Hiraku witnessing.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, almost looking more ferocious but the glimmer of surprise and confusion was impossible to miss. No one had ever spoken back to Sesshomaru. No one had ever _considered _talking back to his inner demon. With a quiet chuckle, the now dubbed Sesshoyami stood away from Seiko and turned towards the doorway. "**This Sesshomaru would expect no less from himself... or his mate.**" He froze for a moment then turned back to Seiko, golden eyes shining through the rapidly receding red but his gaze was filled with worry. He dropped to his knees and stared at Seiko intently as if searching for a wordless answer in her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Seiko gaped openly at the taiyoukai. He was always surprising her. For someone who was so in control, he really sucked at being so with himself. "No, Sesshomaru. Although I may have hurt _your_ feelings..."

The inuyoukai raised a thin eyebrow at her. "Doubtful. It is clear that you are meant to be mine though. Otherwise, I would not be here right now and you would probably be screaming in pain..." He then stood and offered her his hand.

Seiko gave a knowing smile at his words, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers. "Take me to bed then."

Sesshomaru looked down to Seiko with an unreadable expression. He'd made the statement completely perverted and briefly wondered if the hentai monk was rubbing off on him. Shaking his head slightly, he led them to the doorway, noticing Seiko scoop up Hiraku with her tail as they passed him. With the wolf pup secured in the folds of fur, the two headed for the stairs. Walking by Rin's room, Sesshomaru stopped them and opened her door. Seeing the little girl sleeping peacefully on the bed, the taiyoukai slipped in silently and gently took her in his arms, resting her against his shoulder as he cradled her to his chest. "The children will sleep with us tonight and tomorrow." It would strengthen the forming pack-like bond between them.

Seiko nodded, only showing a smile at how sweet the situation was quickly becoming. Bringing Hiraku around her waist, Seiko took him in her arms and held him against her as Sesshomaru walked down the hall with Rin. The pair entered the master bedroom and made it to the bed. Placing the children down, the two stood back and gazed at the young ones lovingly. "They'll make wonderful siblings... I can't wait to meet our third though..." Seiko truly loved children, especially newborns and was excited to mother the constantly growing family. She turned to Sesshomaru but was taken aback when he suddenly bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. With eyes opened wide, she let them relax and shut out the world. Her hand brushed across his cheek tenderly, feeling his own rest at the crook of her neck, a clawed finger brushing below her ear slowly.

Sesshomaru felt his insides flood with joy, easily welcoming the new sense of fulfillment that bloomed inside. Kissing her seemed to take him to a whole other plane of existence and he never wanted to come down. He kept himself under control though, which was a real miracle considering he was breathing deeply through his nose. They hadn't kissed since the first time in the realm and it was even more intense when focused in the present.

Both of their eyes snapped open at the quiet sound of giggling that came from the bedside. With a smile, Seiko pulled back and saw her two children trying to stifle their shy laughter at the sight of the pair kissing. With a tender smile, Seiko unwound herself from her taiyoukai before crawling on to the bed. "Come on, Fluffy-sama, time for sleep." She patted his side of the bed, the two youths climbing up the soft cushion to snuggle next to Seiko.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile before removing his sash with Tenseiga attached, leaving it next to its deadly counterpart against the wall. Not even bothering to change into his sleepwear, he climbed into the spacious bed with his new family beside him. He lay against the pillows stiffly before chancing a glance to the children. They were watching him intently and the brief eye contact triggered their movements. Rin crawled away from Seiko to snuggle up next to her protector, lord and father, cuddling into the furry pelt he even wore to bed. Hiraku smiled, turning to Seiko who only nodded in response. The young wolf cub wiggled across the comforter to rest near Rin's feet and one of the fluffy ends of Sesshomaru's mane.

Seiko's heart practically exploded from all the cuteness. She was unable to contain her enthusiasm and joined the children on the outer edge of the huddle, enclosing the young ones in the safety of her tail as she draped it across them. Rin pulled both furs to her sides, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep instantly. Hiraku pulled himself into a ball, Sesshomaru's pelt held inside the coil of pup while Seiko wrapped around him on the outside. The family was as close as physically possible and none of them had any complaints to the fact.

When the children fell back sleep, Seiko let her eyes drift up away from them to meet with Sesshomaru's. He was staring at her in a haze of serenity and smiled sweetly when he realized she was looking back at him with the same expression. The calmness of the night was pierced briefly by a high-pitched scream and drawn out whinny. Both Seiko and Sesshomaru had to stifle their snickers, knowing who made the noises. Although Seiko didn't know anything about the budding relationship between Kahori and Oniji, she recognized the deafening call right away and assumed she and the handsome stallion had gotten around to what had been brewing between them.

"Two more nights."

Seiko's face went blank when she re-focused back on the taiyoukai, blushing when she saw his smirk directed towards her. With a slight nod, she smiled to him before closing her eyes. "See you in the morning..." She then promptly fell asleep, her miko practice finally catching up with her.

Sesshomaru gazed at his newfound family while they slept, studying the wolf pup's scent and features to memory. He already felt close to the boy even though they hardly knew one another. Perhaps their shared bond with Seiko was more than enough to form such a relationship in so short time. Whatever the reason, he was truly content with the outcome and let himself sleep for the night with his mate and pups.


End file.
